Mehr Licht!
by Cornett
Summary: Ancien « Harry Potter : Univers Alternatif »! Les décisions de James et Lily influencent elles le destin d’Harry ? Parviennent ils, tous, à s’échapper leur destin tragique : la mort, la souffrance, la solitude ? La vérité est elle leur seule solution?
1. Discours Dartagnan

Bonjour, je sais, ça fait presque un an que je n'ai plus publié la suite (et plus visité ce site). Si je n'ai plus fait la suite de cette histoire, c'est juste que je me posais des questions, j'ai tout simplement cru que mon histoire ne vous plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas de votre faute, je vous en rassure entièrement. Une grosse partie de ma fanfic ne me plaisait pas trop... Il lui manquait encore du fond, de la solidité, du tonus. Eh, oui, je suis très exigeante.

En revanche, je vous préviens que je ne change pas de personnages de la dernière fois (si vous avez déjà lu l'ancienne version: "Harry Potter: Univers Alternatif"), mais j'en rajoute. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Bonne lecture, Cornett.

* * *

**MEHR LICHT !**

_**(Plus de Lumière !)**_

* * *

Résumé : Anciennement « Harry Potter : Univers Alternatif ». Les décisions de James et Lily influencent-elles le destin d'Harry ? Parviennent-ils, tous, à s'échapper leur destin tragique : la mort, la souffrance, la solitude ? Seule une arme contre ces maux est la vérité, même si celle-ci est blessante pour certains.

* * *

**_Prologue : Discours Dartagnan._**

Bonjour, merci d'être venus me voir pour un titre à deux balles mais qui a quand même de la valeur à mes yeux. Ce que je vais vous présenter, ce n'était pas toujours une chose aisée. Il y a des pièces du puzzle que j'aimerais éclairer avec mes camarades et éventuellement avec vous. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est de l'histoire vécue. La mienne, mais je ne suis pas pour autant la seule impliquée.

Voyons,… commençons par le commencement !

Je m'appelle Gwenaëlle Jeanne Dartagnan. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : suis-je liée à cette Jeanne, la sous disante fille de D'Artagnan, l'un des célèbres mousquetaires du Roi-Soleil, Louis XIV ? Eh bien, je vais rapidement vous décevoir. Je ne suis pas la descendante de cet homme illustré, mais vous devriez forcément le savoir, les noms changent au fil du temps. Pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé l'être, d'autant plus que mon père est d'origine gasconne.

Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, revenons au sujet que je suis censée vous conter.

Je vis au quotidien d'une sous disante menace que je nomme Voldemort. Oui, je fais partie de ceux qui n'ont pas peur de l'appeler par son prénom.

Houhou, vous êtes là, j'espère ? Vous me regardez bien ? Bien, asseyez-vous bien confortablement, car ce que je vais vous raconter le pourquoi de cette sous disante menace. Et cette histoire est, disons, assez dramatique. Je n'exagère pas, mais il n'y a pas des mots pour décrire la situation de près. Très exactement comme l'on l'a vécue.

Toujours d'accord pour continuer ? Z'avez le cœur bien accroché ?

Remontons, alors, à quelques jours, soit le jour où mes camarades et moi avions découvert ce qui avait poussé ce fou à agir de cette manière, c'est-à-dire semer la terreur dans le monde des sorciers ET des moldus et assassiner ceux qui l'opposent ou ont osé l'opposer. Ces choses-là, ce n'était que l'un de 'ses' plans pour montrer sa puissance comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis pas mal de temps, mais ce n'était pas ces choses dont je voulais vous faire part. En fait, une prophétie a été établie et elle concerne deux personnes dont une qui m'est très proche. Voldemort les recherche pour les tuer car selon la prophétie, l'une d'elles serait celle qui le tuerait. Depuis, deux familles dont je fais partie avaient dû pris les devants pour se protéger et protéger leur enfant. Oui, ce sont bien CES enfants de la prophétie.

Malheureusement, Voldemort n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques et avait passé à l'action la nuit du 31 Octobre, le jour de l'Halloween, la période des fêtes des morts. Une excellente raison pour frapper l'Etat ! Sauf que ce n'est que pour deux gamins dont leur très courte vie a failli coûter !

Voyez pourquoi Voldemort en voulait à mort deux gamins de 18 mois ! Oui, deux bébés qui ne savent même pas manier la baguette ! Ils exploraient à peine leur milieu avec leurs petites jambes !

Si vous ne me croiriez pas, rirez… Il est vrai de se dire qu'un Grand Maître des Ténèbres aurait peur de deux petits gamins est complètement impensable ! Mais vous ririez jaune, je vous préviens. J'y étais avec l'Ordre de Phénix. Dans ce contexte, j'avais tremblé comme une feuille trouée pour mon filleul et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule. Tout le monde était dans un même état, les plus concernés étaient les parents.

C'est principalement pour cette raison qu'on s'était réfugiés tous, dans un petit village moldu dont je ne vous le situerai pas. Juste parce que mon compagnon Sirius avait été choisi par les Potter pour devenir leur Gardien du Secret et Remus l'épaule. Tous les deux connaissent leur emplacement exact.

Oh ? J'entends des petits murmures, ici… Que direz-vous ? Ah ! Si je connaissais Remus et les Potter ? Mais, vous n'avez pas deviné ? C'est fort dommage... et gênant. Non pas que ma présentation est partie de quatre chemins, mais si vous n'arrivez pas à me suivre jusque là, j'ai peur que la suite de mon histoire risque de vous donner du fil à tordre. Enfin, si vous voulez vraiment me suivre, je vous encourage à m'arrêter et à me poser des questions, mais je vous recommande d'en choisir bien des bonnes.

Bon, pour vous répondre à cette fausse question de relation, oui. Je les ai bien connus dans les bancs d'écolier dans un immense château perdu en plein Ecosse. Le Collège de Poudlard, l'un des Collèges de Sorcellerie les plus renommés au monde. Je suis même rentrée dans un groupe célèbre que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu dans leur histoire : Les Maraudeurs ! Euh, ça, c'est au cours de la septième année, mais avant, je les connaissais bien pour avoir charrié ma meilleure amie Liliane Isabella Evans, affectueusement surnommée Lily, et l'avoir poussée dans les bras de James Aldric Potter !

Surpris ? Je peux imaginer vos têtes que vous faites. Mais c'est de la pure réalité. Je suis la marraine d'Harry James Potter et je vis avec Sirius Richard Black, l'éternel coureur des jup…

Ouch ! Il me fait ce coup-là quand je parle de son père ! Un vrai futur maraudeur qui défend l'ancien ! Décidément, je crois que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec ces galopins… Oui, je suis enceinte de six mois. Déjà…

Revenons à nos moutons… Comme vous le savez, on vit tous dans un petit village, à l'abri de Voldemort. Le terme 'abri' n'est pas approprié à mon goût, mais selon Dumbledore, c'était ce qu'il nous fallait, un terrain libre, nous donnant un avantage d'agir sur le Maître des Ténèbres.

Tiens, à ce propos, je me dois un devoir de vous avertir que contrairement aux journaux sorciers, cet imbécile de fou n'était pas vraiment mort, il avait tout simplement disparu par un sort qu'il avait lui-même jeté au jeune Harry ! Un gaucher, direz-vous ? Non, non, je vous corrige immédiatement. Voldemort, jamais, au grand jamais, ne se permettrait de se tromper ! En fait, étant simplement protégé par une magie ancienne dont Lily avait le secret, Harry avait inconsciemment renvoyé le sort jeté par cette sale face de vipère !

Z'avez saisi ? C'est primordial, la sécurité d'Harry. Ah oui, l'autre gamin. Il se prénomme Neville, je pense, Neville Longdubat. Il vit actuellement dans une petite maison campagnarde avec ses parents et sa grand-mère, mais je ne sais pas où et dans quel monde. Ah, une autre information confidentielle à vous transmettre : les parents de Neville ne sont pas fous comme le disent dans les journaux d'auj… Oh ! Saperlipopette ! Quelle andouillette que je suis ! J'ai complètement oublié quel jour nous sommes !

Excusez-moi, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, je dois absolument vous laisser, je file assister aux obsèques des Aurors ainsi que des citoyens morts pour la patrie et enfin enchaîner le procès de ce traître de Peter Pettigrow. Je sais que vous vous sentez perdus, mais là, je suis désolée, je dois vraiment partir… En revanche, Piplette, mon quotidiphone, que je tenais comme un journal intime en version sorcière, va prendre le relais. Mais attention, il a un petit défaut : il a tendance à tout raconter sous plusieurs angles et avec précision, alors que c'était censé MON journal intime sur lequel je transférais mes pensées et mes commentaires du jour au jour ! Il sait tout quoi… Enfin, il vous peut être utile… si vous voulez tout savoir, bien évidement. Dans ce cas, prenez tout ce que vous avez de quoi à manger ou à boire, cela risque d'être… longue et pénible à suivre.

Piplette, remonte quelques jours avant notre nouvelle vie, s'il te plaît. Et ne raconte pas des abradacadesques à la noix ou je te transforme en ancienne version c'est-à-dire moldue, pigé ?

Une dernière fois, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, quoi que soit le chemin pris par Piplette, restez sur mon idée générale : la vie est construite parfois derrière des mensonges, des omissions involontaires ou pas, on nous cache des choses, mais forcément pas ce qui nous concerne de près. D'une façon générale, on veut juste plus de vérité. Prenez une citation que mon père, moldu, m'avait souvent répétée : « Mehr Licht ! », autrement dit, « plus de lumière ». Piplette vous l'expliquera plus clairement, euh… Dis, n'en fais pas trop, hein ? Bon, bon, j'ai rien dit… Je te fais confiance. A bientôt, mes chers et bon courage pour un bon temps…

Aïe, aïe, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Me changer ? Me doucher ? Non, je suis bête ! J'en prends tous les matins ! Oui, voilà, une tunique 'grossesse' me ferait l'affaire.

Des rires ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est ma vie privée ! Allez vous écouter Piplette, je vous l'ai dit ! Mais,… C'est ma voix là… Oh, génial ! Le micro ! Désolée… à bientôt, encore, bonne soirée.

* * *

Des commentaires? 


	2. Gardien du Secret

**MEHR LICHT !**

_**(Plus de Lumière !)**_

_« Plus de clarté intellectuelle, plus de savoir, plus de vérité ! » Auteur inconnu en reprenant l'expression allemande de Goethe (mort en 1832)._

Résumé : Anciennement « Harry Potter : Univers Alternatif ». Les décisions de James et Lily influencent-elles le destin d'Harry ? Parviennent-ils, tous, à s'échapper leur destin tragique : la mort, la souffrance, la solitude ? Seule une arme contre ces maux est la vérité, même si celle-ci est blessante pour certains.

* * *

Coulisses de Piplette : 

« Hum, il me semble bien que Gwen est déjà partie. Très bien, je peux commencer à vous raconter ce qui s'est passé avant son retour… à ma sauce ! Si vous avez le cœur bien accroché et la tête bien reposée, bon courage ! Vous en aurez besoin !

Lumières, s'il vous plaît !

Que le spectacle commence ! »

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :_****_ Gardien du Secret _**

_Dans la Forêt, endroit inconnu, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 03 :13. _

Un bruissement se fit entendre dans les bois dressés à proximité d'un grand manoir surmonté sur une colline, faisant réagir quelques rares oiseaux qui appartenaient à la catégorie « mammifères nocturnes ». Ceux-ci, l'air méfiant, tordirent leur cou pour voir l'origine du bruit inhabituel. D'après eux, ce son ne faisait pas partie intégrante de la forêt.

A ce moment-là, une forme humaine noire s'avança sur des pointes de pas, bien qu'inutile aux yeux des volatiles, mais elle connaissait suffisamment le propriétaire du manoir. Un rien même insignifiant pouvait le faire réveiller et se pointer à la fenêtre aussi rapidement qu'il puisse. Non pas qu'il était paranoïaque, mais il se savait menacé constamment depuis longtemps.

Continuant son parcours, la silhouette fut découverte à la lueur de la Lune, qui illuminait les environs du Manoir, et se releva un humain cagoulé d'une cape noire. S'interrompant brutalement dans son élan, il scruta la maison d'un air à la fois grave et attristé. Il savait s'il faisait quelques pas de plus, il attirait l'attention du propriétaire. Celui-ci avait, comme toutes les soirs, soumis son Manoir au sortilège d'alarme, avant de se coucher. C'était un sortilège de haut niveau, sollicitant de l'énergie du propriétaire et seuls, les héritiers des puissants mages pouvaient le faire. Pour annuler ce sort, il faudrait qu'un de ces membres puissent le faire. Et l'homme cagoulé n'était malheureusement pas l'un d'eux.

Mais il avait d'autres priorités bien préoccupantes que d'essayer de neutraliser le sortilège d'alarme. Il sortit de sa poche une étrange sphère noire avec un anneau blanc autour et un petit écran dessus, appuya sur une touche rouge et tendit sa main vers le Manoir. Enregistrement fait, il remit la sphère dans sa poche et souffla en sa direction avant de disparaître :

- **James… Désolé. **

°

°

Un claquement sec tira ledit James du sommeil. Il avait un désagréable pressentiment. Quelqu'un l'observait. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa femme qui dormait à poings fermés, et peu rassuré, il sortit sa baguette soigneusement cachée sous son oreiller et quitta lentement du lit prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa femme et mettant ses lunettes, posé au préalable sur la table de nuit, sur son nez. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il examina d'un œil expert les alentours du Manoir.

Le 'calme' forestier ne l'enchanta guère. Il avait bien entendu un claquement fin mais sec et un chuchotement humain. Non content de soumettre le manoir sous le sortilège d'alarme, il avait ajouté un sortilège de sonorisation qui le permettait d'entendre sans problème dans un rayon de vingt mètres. Il tendit ses oreilles aussi loin qu'il puisse, mais il ne perçut que des bruits harmonieux des animaux nocturnes.

Résigné par le spectacle, il referma les volets et retourna au lit, mais cette fois, il ne put trouver le sommeil. Il réfléchissait aux évènements précédents et surtout à la voix humaine étouffée. Celle-ci ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il n'arrivait pas à la mettre un nom.

°

James Potter avait toujours suivi les conseils de son meilleur ami Sirius lorsqu'il avait un problème quelconque. Mais Sirius Black n'était pas son seul ami et conseiller. Il se confiait souvent à Lily qu'il avait épousée après la fin des études secondaires et à Remus Lupin son autre ami de Collège. Ces trois personnes sur qui il pouvait compter avec confiance aveugle formaient ensemble un quatuor inséparable durant la dernière année de Poudlard. Initialement, ce quatuor, connu sous le nom des Maraudeurs, était composé de lui-même, Remus, Sirius et… Peter.

Ce dernier intriguait aux yeux du propriétaire. En effet, Peter était le dernier entré dans son groupe de James, à la suite d'une 'mésaventure' avec les Serpentards et depuis, il suivait partout les Maraudeurs tout en restant effacé, ou plutôt devrait-il dire, en retrait. En tout cas, l'arrivée de Lily Evans avait bouleversé l'harmonie habituelle du groupe. Depuis ce jour-là, Peter devenait de plus en plus distant envers eux en continuant malgré lui des activités maraudeuresques, mais ne faisait que réveiller l'attention de Remus et James. Aussi qu'il se surprenait, il le soupçonnait de jouer un double rôle, mais n'avait guère le loisir d'en découvrir. Il avait, en revanche, parlé à sa femme qui partageait son opinion. De plus, aussi qu'il puisse se souvenir, il ne s'était en aucun cas jamais confié à Peter Pettigrow, malgré les insistances interminables de Sirius, jouant l'une des fameuses règles de Maraudeur : ne pas avoir un seul secret entre eux ! Mais James et Remus, devant l'attitude de Peter, s'étaient obstinés à contourner cette règle au 'détriment de leur propre vie', comme l'aimait répéter Sirius, légèrement vexé devant cette situation.

°

Quelles étaient les raisons qui les avaient poussé à agir de cette sorte ? James grimaça en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier de son lit. Il les connaissait parfaitement. Il existait deux bonnes et irréfutables raisons au point de ne pas les dévoiler à quelqu'un d'esprit peureux comme Peter.

La première raison était… sa réaction après l'annonce de la vraie nature de Remus. James avait découvert chez lui la lycanthropie, en deuxième année de Poudlard. A la surprise de ce dernier, qui craignait la réaction de ses camarades, le jeune garçon avait rapidement accepté sa condition. Ensuite, Sirius et Peter étaient les derniers à apprendre la vérité. Contrairement à Sirius, Peter avait paniqué et était à deux doigts d'alerter les professeurs et les élèves, mais fort heureusement pour Remus, le jeune garçon blond en proie à une crise nerveuse était rapidement maîtrisé par James et Sirius. Son attitude n'arrangeait cependant pas les années suivantes quand il appréhendait la formation Animagus en troisième année, ou les sorties nocturnes pour tenir la compagnie à Remus, durant ses crises lycanthropiques. Le comportement de Peter incitait à James et Remus de ne plus répéter la même erreur avec lui, à l'opposé de Sirius qui semblait le prendre en affection.

La deuxième raison…, son influence Serpentaresque. Envoyé à Gryffondor dès la première année, Peter avait pourtant un penchant pour la magie noire par le biais de la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, il était inutile pour James de deviner la forme Animagus de son condisciple : il était un véritable rat de la bibliothèque. Seuls, ses connaissances dans la documentation étaient très utiles aux Maraudeurs quand la situation l'exigeait. Son comportement, lorsqu'il s'affichait aux côtés des trois autres garçons en public, restait néanmoins 'effacé' ; mais aux yeux de James, il réagissait parfois comme Rogue : il ne parlait que quand c'était utile, ou ne levait à peine son nez que quand il prenait conscience de l'animation attirante. Le plupart des temps, il paraissait endormi ou prenait un air simplet. Derrière cette apparence, James savait que ce garçon enregistrait tout et s'accrochait aux plus forts de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire les Maraudeurs. Mais que serait-il advenu après Poudlard ?

En ce moment, c'était Voldemort qui dominait le monde. Remus en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui : Peter aurait des amples chances de se réfugier auprès de ce Maître des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-être-nommé, qui semait la terreur tant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Mais jusqu'à la preuve contraire, James ne put que considérer encore Peter comme étant l'un des Maraudeurs.

°

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille soupira, toujours incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se leva, prit son manteau de chambre et quitta la chambre doucement, de peur de réveiller Lily. Comptant feuilleter, à son bureau, les dossiers que les Aurors lui avaient confié quelques heures plus tôt, il s'engagea dans l'escalier lorsqu'il vit une porte peu entrouverte à sa gauche. Cette porte menait à la chambre de son fils unique, Harry, né quinze mois plus tôt, le 31 Juillet 1980 pour être précis.

Immobile, James fixa la porte un moment, avant de décider de jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Il sourit énigmatiquement. Il se savait incapable de résister au charme de son fils, surtout à sa naissance. Il était même protecteur d'Harry et de Lily, avec une menace qui pesait sur son dos depuis des siècles à la suite d'un 'petit différent' entre Goldric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

Secouant de tête, James chassa les idées obscures, se glissa dans la chambre de son fils, et s'approcha sur les pointes de pieds vers le berceau. Harry avait un sommeil léger au dam des parents. Un rien le réveillerait brutalement et par des cris, il tirait ses parents du lit. Mais cette nuit, Harry dormait à poings fermés, enfin du moins, somnolait, pensait son père qui l'observait avec tendresse en prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur le bord du berceau.

Le sourire disparut sur le visage de James lorsqu'il vit un rat en forme de peluche du nom de Bernard du dessin animé intitulé « Bernard et Biancia » à ses pieds. Il sut immédiatement qu'Harry rejetait inconsciemment les rats, mais cela ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons à l'égard de Peter. Il était parvenu même à se demander si les enfants avaient le sixième sens. Harry aurait probablement senti quelque chose de bizarre chez le blond. Le jeune père se souvint de sa curieuse réaction le jour où Peter était venu pour faire sa connaissance.

En effet, un beau jour de printemps, Harry n'avait que dix mois et regardait tranquillement le nouveau dessin animé de Walt Disney 'Robin des Bois', un film moldu destiné aux enfants. Lily voulait qu'Harry ait accès à la culture moldue. Le petit Potter s'amusait donc aux côtés d'une chatte blanche lorsque le renard au nom de Robin des Bois échappait aux griffes des soldats –les rats- du Roi Jean, en les humiliant. Mais ces derniers parvenaient à coincer le fugitif. C'était à cet instant que Peter avait choisi d'éteindre la télévision et de se poster devant l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Abasourdi, celui-ci se mettait en colère, faisant valser son 'agresseur' au mur, inconscient de sa puissance magique. Depuis James et Lily avaient opté une solution de mettre Peter à l'écart du champ de la vision du petit bambin lorsqu'ils le recevaient une autre fois chez eux.

Curieuse réaction…

°

James soupira silencieusement en rangeant la peluche « Bernard » sur la commode et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il était adorable quand il dormait, mais étant réveillé, il faisait la vie dure aux parents, tel un futur Maraudeur. Son précurseur sourit à cette remarque et se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le chemin, il entendit soudainement un miaulement à la fois déchirant et indigné, réveillant l'enfant brutalement, et il se maudit de l'intérieur, oubliant la présence de Fys, la chatte blanche, dans la chambre de l'enfant : il avait écrasé sa queue. N'ayant pas le choix, le jeune père se précipita vers Harry en espérant que Lily ne soit pas réveillée.

- **Chut… Papa est là**, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son fils blotti dans ses bras.

En voyant Harry flotter ses yeux avec sa main, James soupira de résignation, sachant très bien que son fils ne rendormira pas de sitôt. Il n'eut guère autre choix que de descendre à son bureau avec lui.

°

°

Confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, d'une main tenant Harry sur ses genoux, James, plissant le front, relut pour l'énième fois une lettre de l'autre main. Cette lettre n'était pas rédigée de n'importe qui. C'était celle d'Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait convoqué d'urgence et ce, sans les membres de l'Ordre de Phénix pour discuter d'une affaire de haute importance selon le vieux sorcier. Cette affaire s'averrait en fait de l'informer la présence d'une traître parmi les membres de l'Ordre et de le suggérer d'utiliser un Gardien du Secret. James n'était pas sans savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore était l'un des puissants sorciers du monde, célèbre pour avoir mis en fin le règne de Grindelwald en 1945, que craignait Voldemort, le Maître des Ténèbres, lui-même étant son élève trente ans plus tôt… Il s'était, lui-même, proposé de devenir leur Gardien du Secret, mais le couple Potter en avait rejeté, prétextant que le vieux sorcier avait de lourdes responsabilités, autres que leur propre sécurité.

Le Gardien du Secret…

Dumbledore, Lily, Sirius et Remus n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche depuis quelques mois ! James savait qu'ils agissaient juste pour préserver la progéniture des Potter, qui selon eux serait un jour capable d'écraser le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Inconsciemment, James baissa ses yeux vers son fils qui tentait d'attraper les feuilles. Il serait celui qui arrêterait Voldemort dans quelques années…

A ce moment-là, James serra contre lui Harry, tremblant à l'idée de le perdre prématurément, mais resta persuadé de le revoir après la fin du règne de Voldemort. Harry sera puissant. Il en était sûr. Après tout, l'enfant n'avait-il pas montré ses pouvoirs quelques mois plus tôt ? Qui d'autre était capable de valser un sorcier adulte et expérimenté sous le coup de colère ? Qui avait changé les couleurs de la robe de la chatte en un seul clin d'œil ? Qui avait lévité la baguette de son père pour tout simplement jouer ?

Une réponse que seuls les proches de la famille Potter connaissaient parfaitement : Harry James Potter.

°

°

_Bureau de James, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 08 :35. _

Le lever du soleil illumina le visage de James endormi, la tête en arrière posée sur le dossier du fauteuil, tenant Harry, gazouillant, entre ses bras. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Harry leva sa tête et sourit en voyant sa mère, vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Cette dernière sourit en assistant la scène. James, le célèbre Auror Potter, descendant d'une vieille famille de souche pure depuis Goldric Gryffondor, s'abaissa docilement à une tâche d'un simple père de famille épuisé par les commandements d'un petit bambin de quinze mois.

Lily s'avança vers les garçons et, sous le regard charmeur d'Harry, elle enleva les lunettes de son mari pour les poser sur le bureau et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle le caressa avec tendresse et glissa des mots doux à l'oreille du petit garçon, qui lui répondit par un baiser. Elle l'étreignit lorsque son regard se posa sur les documents que son mari lisait cette nuit. Son sourire matinal s'évanouit immédiatement. Elle savait son mari très soucieux à propos du Gardien du Secret. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de confier la mission à Peter Pettigrow, et elle le partagea. Mais son ami Sirius lui avait assuré que Peter donnerait sa vie pour le sauver. Mais que faisait-il toute la nuit ? N'allait-il pas relire ces mêmes documents, lui qui les connaissait à présent par coeur ? Pour toute réponse, elle abaissait sa tête vers son fils et se rendit compte que ce dernier avait les mains tâchées d'encre noire. Ainsi, James avait dû écrire une lettre cette nuit, en essayant de mettre Harry à l'écart du tube d'encre de Chine. Mais à qui ?

°

°

_Quelque part, Ecosse, Dimanche 31 octobre 1981, 08 :45. _

De multiples gouttes de pluie tapant fortement sur les ailes brunes d'un oiseau, plus précisément celles d'un hibou, celui-ci maintenait tant bien que mal son équilibre et son cap. De haut, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le paysage forestier et une seconde après, il piqua en sa direction comme s'il avait aperçu « sa » cible cachée parmi les grands arbres de toutes les races. Mais au lieu d'attraper sa proie, il poursuivit son chemin en contournant des immenses troncs et en évitant des branches, poussé par un but.

Un but le différenciait de ses cousins sauvages des bois : il était un hibou « domestiqué », chargé d'apporter des courriers et des colis aux sorciers.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il ne savait pas qu'il portait, par ses pattes noires, une lettre qui pouvait changer le destin du monde.

°

Arrivé à sa destination, il se mit à la hauteur d'une fenêtre d'un tour du château et la toqua avec son bec en essayant de rester à cette hauteur, malgré la grande densité des vents.

- **Tiens, c'est Pattard !** s'écria une voix masculine remplie de surprise.

Le vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs se pressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre par une formule magique et le laissa entrer. Pattard survolta autour sa tête, avant de poser sur son épaule et lui tendit une lettre.

Machinalement, le sorcier la prit et la lut :

_Albus, _

_Je vous écris à propos de l'attribution du rôle de Gardien du Secret. En effet, comme convenu, ma femme et moi avons désigné Sirius Black notre Gardien, mais à la dernière minute, ce dernier nous a suggéré d'utiliser l'un de nos amis, Peter Pettigrow, afin de tromper la vigilance de Voldemort. Cette idée est intéressante, mais implique, à mon avis, plus de risques que prévu. Bien que je sois perplexe pour sa fidélité, Peter est officieusement notre Gardien du Secret. _

_Si je vous adresse cette lettre, c'est que ces derniers temps, je suis de plus en plus persuadé que Peter nous observait comme s'il savait quelque chose qui nous allait arriver. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais à chaque fois, je croise son regard, il me semblerait qu'il veuille me prévenir d'un danger, et pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne tiens pas à reproduire la même erreur que mes parents. Je souhaite donc reprendre votre proposition d'être notre Gardien, même si je ne veux pas être un poids en plus dans vos responsabilités. Si vous vous en tenez toujours, je nous propose de prendre rendez-vous à votre bureau dès votre signal quoi que ce soit par la cheminée, ou par hibou. _

_Amicalement, _

_James A. Potter. _

Ayant pris connaissance de la lettre, ledit Albus Dumbledore leva un regard interrogateur à la douce mélodie qu'un oiseau rare –un Phénix- émit. Le vieil homme sourit en acquiesçant.

- **Oui, Fusmeck, c'est bien lui. Il décide enfin de se remettre sur le bon chemin et d'agir comme l'avait fait ton ancien maître. **

A ce moment, Fusmeck chantonna. Dumbledore savait que le Phénix le comprenait parfaitement bien qu'ils ne parlèrent pas la même langue. L'oiseau à la robe de couleurs vives, qui avait autrefois servi Goldric Gryffondor, s'inquiétait pour les héritiers actuels. La réponse du vieux sorcier l'avait immédiatement rassuré.

- **Mais, il faudrait qu'on se voie pour régler des détails. Je te garantis qu'il s'en sortira. Au besoin, tu interviendras. **

Il n'attendit cependant pas la réaction du Phénix. Il sortit un parchemin du tiroir de son bureau et se mit à écrire, alors que l'oiseau était déjà retourné dans son coin.

°

°

_Cuisine, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 10 :14. _

- **Oui mon chéri, tu l'auras, ton petit gâteau. **

La douce voix de Lily calma rapidement le petit Harry qui désespérément tendait sa petite main vers une assiette de tranches du gâteau marbré, posée sur la table. Lily s'empressa de tartiner des pains pour elle et son mari et de donner le gâteau voulu à son fils, assis sur une haute chaise.

A ce moment-là, James entra silencieusement dans la cuisine et combla ce tableau en s'appuyant l'épaule contre le bord de la porte. Il sourit en voyant Harry, ravi, attraper le gâteau et le mordre avec appétit sous le regard doux de Lily. Mais il aperçut immédiatement une lueur inquiétante dans son regard. Aussi bien qu'il la connaissait par cœur, il la trouva changée depuis la naissance d'Harry. A chaque fois, elle posait ses yeux sur le dernier, elle affichait souvent un air doux mais triste. Depuis, James se demandait si ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir appris la fameuse prophétie sur celui qui tuerait le Maître des Ténèbres, ou… si Lily avait des rêves prémonitoires dans son sommeil. Il optait souvent la première option en sachant très bien qu'à Poudlard, Lily avait toujours considéré la divination comme une science totalement mystifiée, fondée sur des abstractions, et qu'elle avait préféré se concentrer sur des faits réels. Et puis, elle ne lui avait plus parlé de ses rêves depuis la fin de sa dernière année de Poudlard.

Face à cette situation, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant et il pria que cet accès de tristesse ne serait que passager.

- **James ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?** l'interpella une voix féminine qui n'appartenait qu'à une personne que James attribuait : Lily.

- **Oh, suffisamment pour voir Harry goinfrer avec un gâteau que tu lui avais fait hier ! **sourit-il, heureux en voyant sa femme rayonner de bonheur.

- **Donc…**, commença Lily avant d'être interrompu par les exclamations joyeux du petit Harry.

- **Oh ! 'bou !** s'écria l'enfant en pointant le hibou à la fenêtre.

Les parents purent voir un hibou se patienter sur le bord de la fenêtre avec une lettre au bec. Sans perdre un instant, James se précipita pour le faire entrer et prendre la lettre, sous le regard intrigué de Lily. Elle supposa qu'il s'agisse d'une réponse à sa lettre écrite la nuit dernière et elle voulut questionner son mari maintenant, mais elle se ravisa en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre la fin de sa lecture. Elle se tourna alors vers son fils et lui sourit en essuyant sa bouche.

- **Bien mangé, mon chéri ? **Harry hocha frénétiquement et s'approcha du doigt vers le hibou posé sur l'épaule de son père.

- **Joujou ave' 'bou !** s'exclama-t-il.

- **Non, pas maintenant.** **Papa va avoir besoin de lui. **

Pour toute réponse, Harry fit la moue boudeuse. Il voulait jouer avec un animal, puisque Fys s'était refusée de jouer avec lui tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas pardonné d'avoir changé sa robe en turquoise. Harry était trop petit pour comprendre son erreur et malgré les tentatives d'explications de James et Lily, Fys était restée têtue et méfiante vis-à-vis l'enfant. Pourtant, depuis ces cinq derniers mois, la chatte s'était rapprochée du petit garçon pour lui tenir compagnie en restant prudente.

- **Eh, Harry, tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?** proposa Lily en se retenant de rigoler en voyant la mine de son fils.

- **Joujou toi et moi ?** sourit-il, en faisant découvrir ses petites dents de lait.

- **Allez viens !** acquiesça Lily en tendant ses mains vers le petit garçon.

Lily sourit, se tourna et resta figé en voyant la mine soucieuse de James. Elle vit dans ses mains, une lettre froissée, puis scruta son mari.

- **J'espère qu'il ne s'est passé rien de grave ? **

- **Non, mais j'ai peur que vous ne deviez jouer qu'une demi-heure**, commenta-t-il. **Nous avons une rendez-vous avec Albus tout à l'heure et je vais chercher Sirius et Gwen pour surveiller Harry.**

James soupira, en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry aussi indomptables que les siens et croisa le regard apeuré de Lily. Instantanément, il s'en voulut de lui annoncer aussi brutalement le programme. Il baissa sa tête en passant la main dans ses cheveux et marmonna inintelligiblement un « désolé ». A ce moment, Lily, de sa main libre, fit monter le menton de son mari, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans ses yeux verts et déclara d'un air déterminé :

- **Quoi que soient tes décisions, je te suivrai. On le fait pour le bien de notre fils. Même si on doit refaire notre vie ailleurs pour nous cacher de Voldemort. Il faut que notre fils survive. A tout prix. Tout comme le pire et le meilleur. Je te l'ai promis et je le tiendrai. **

- **Lily… **

- **Chut**, l'ordonna-t-elle. **Moins tu dis, mieux on se porte.**

Sur ce, Lily embrassa James, laissant une larme couler, sans qu'Harry ou James ne le remarque. L'enfant, encore inconscient de ce qui se passait entre ses parents, n'avait d'yeux que sur la baguette de Lily posée sur la table de la cuisine. Il la fit léviter vers lui, alors qu'une main l'intercepta.

- **Harry ! Combien t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas toucher la baguette de maman ?** le réprimanda James.

Sur ces mots, Harry afficha un sourire innocent en haussant ses sourcils, lui faisant dire « Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi ! ».

- **Arrgh, il me le ressort, cet air ! Un petit vrai Maraudeur en vue !** grimaça-t-il tandis que Lily pouffa de rire.

°

°

_Chambre, Quelque part dans Londres, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 10 :29. _

Un profond silence régnait dans la chambre uniquement dérangée par une respiration douce et profonde provenant du lit. A côté de celle-ci, se trouvait une table de chevet en bois patinée en blanc sur laquelle reposait une lampe, un épais livre de Robert Sabatier intitulé « Les Allumettes Suédoises » en français et un réveil. Ce dernier faisait une pâle figure à côté de ses voisins, une quantité des scotchs et des cotons autour des petits marteaux et sur la vitrine révélait la tendresse de la propriétaire. On pouvait difficilement lire l'heure, il était 10h29. Ah non, il est maintenant 10h30 et …

- **TITITITITITITITITITITITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… **

Malgré les soins de la propriétaire pour le faire taire, le réveil continuait de sonner sans aucune gêne et ce qui avait pour résultat, un grognement émanant du lit se fit entendre. Regrettant la tiédeur des draps qui couvraient le lit, un bras réussit à s'en échapper avec difficulté pour la froideur de la pièce. Alors que le réveil s'obstinait innocemment à faire son travail en se déchaînant, la main du même bras forma un poing et frappa le réveil et bloqua ensuite ses malheureux marteaux avant de faire une rencontre avec le mur, et par le même occasion, de faire taire sa charmante mélodie.

- **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCRACK ! **

Juste avant la fameuse rencontre, le bras tomba lourdement sur les draps et il enserra les couvertures pour se protéger de l'agression matinale.

A présent, une personne était assise dans le lit, les draps recouvrant encore ses jambes. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un vieux tee-shirt qu'elle avait trouvé au hasard dans son armoire, elle baissa ses yeux demi-ouverts vers le défunt réveil qui semblait assimiler à son humeur. Elle grimaça et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur les inventions des réveils.

- **Et flûûûûûûteeeeeeeeeuh, je suis encore bonne pour le réparer une fois de plus**, grogna-t-elle. **C'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci… Oh, Merlin ! **

Après cette remarque bien pertinente, Gwenaëlle se décida enfin à mettre fin à ses réflexions du réveil en passant par ses insultes pour quitter son lit douillet. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle préparait un café bien fort dans l'espoir de se réveiller complètement. Pourtant ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour quelqu'un comme elle qui est apte de la nocturne. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

En réalité, on l'avait envoyée avec Remus Lupin dans les lointaines montagnes pour une mission top secrète et il était convenu qu'elle revienne seule pour informer l'Ordre de Phénix.

°

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à porter la tartine qu'elle avait au préalable préparée à sa bouche quand une sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit brusquement.

Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Feignant de l'ignorer, Gwenaëlle croqua sa tartine en espérant que le visiteur se rende compte de « son absence » et à son malheur, la voix se fit entendre à travers la porte.

- **Je sais que tu es là, Gwen ! Inutile de m'ignorer ! **

La jeune fille mit sa main droite sur son visage et soupira violemment.

- **Gwenaëlle Jeanne Dartagnan ! Je t'entends soupirer ! Ouvre-moi ou je la défonce ! **

La pauvre sursauta à l'évocation de son nom complet et jeta un regard meurtrier à la porte. Il n'y a pas de doute. C'était bien Sirius Black qui se trouvait derrière cette pauvre porte, mais s'il ne pouvait pas se taire une fois pour toutes, elle serait bien épargnée pour coups et Gwenaëlle serait bien tranquille ! Celle-ci aurait eu une des envies de l'étrangler sur le champ pour l'avoir interrompu son petit déjeuner qui d'ailleurs était rarement très copieux en ces temps.

En sachant qu'il était parfaitement impossible de faire partir un Sirius totalement énergique, Gwenaëlle consentit à abandonner sa tartine et à se diriger vers la porte qui était prêt à éclater.

- **Encore un coup et je t'envoie à où-tu-sais ! **menaça-t-elle se postant derrière la porte.

L'effet fut immédiat. Sirius se calma. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire provocateur en ouvrant la porte et s'effaça devant son ami de Poudlard pour le laisser entrer. Celui-ci la jeta un regard noir.

- **Tu n'oserais pas, Gwen… **

- **Oh que si…, **soutint-elle en fermant la porte. **La dernière fois remonte, hum, en sixième année, non ? Si je me souviens bien, tu as bien apprécié ton séjour, n'est ce pas ?**

- **Mais cela t'a valu une punition ! **cligna sa victime, visiblement mécontent que l'on lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

- **Mais, cela ne m'a pas coûtée un retenu ! **rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire triomphant. **Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore avaient trouvé mon idée excellente et…**

- **Evidemment ! Ils étaient de ton côté ! T'étais intraitable quand Remus et James essayaient de te raisonner ! **

- **Oh, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat ! **soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu n'es pas venu maltraiter ma précieuse porte juste pour me rappeler de cette vieille histoire de querelles avec un adolescent obsédé et sans cervelle ?**

- **Un adolescent obsédé et sans cervelle ? Moi ???**

- **Sirus, je t'en pire…**

- **Tu vas trop loin, là ! Moi un adolescent obsédé et sans cervelle ??? Tu te gourres complètement là… Moi, Sirius le célèbre, … **

Ce fut de trop.

- **_Expresso Everest !_**

Sirius disparut. Gwenaëlle sourit machiavéliquement et embrassa sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa main. Elle était posée sur la table basse du salon. La jeune femme la reposa et se partit dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Une fois rafraîchie, elle s'habilla dans sa chambre et revint dans le salon, répugnant à faire revenir Sirius, même si elle avait bien une envie de le laisser périr là-bas pour de bon, mais elle reconnaissait que cet éternel coureur de jupons devait avoir une très bonne raison pour l'avoir tirée du lit.

Soupirant, elle reprit sa baguette qu'elle avait posée quelques instants plus tôt, et convoqua un Sirius glacial au milieu du salon. Elle lui fit un sourire innocent.

- **Calmé ? **

Sirius lui jeta un regard incendiaire, qui aurait dû fondre sa température corporelle basse.

- **Sirius,** dit Gwenaëlle d'une voix douce, **peux-tu enfin me dire la raison de ta venue ?**

- **James, clac, et Lily, clac, ont besoin, clac, de nous !** répondit-il enfin d'une petite voix flûtée.

Le sourire de Gwenaëlle s'évanouit immédiatement.

- **Mais enfin, espèce d'idiot ! Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt !** le gronda-t-elle en prenant au passage son manteau qui se trouvait étendu sur le canapé du salon.

°

°

_Cuisine, Terrier, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 10 :43 _

Un homme roux entra dans la cuisine l'air inquiet et de ses mains, se tenait une lettre. Sa femme costaude d'apparence le remarqua.

- **Arthur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce sont Bill et Wendy ? Ils sont blessés ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle en allaitant sa petite dernière qui n'avait que quelques mois.

Bill et Wendy étaient ses premiers enfants qui sont envoyés au Collège de Poudlard. Enfin, Wendy était leur nièce qu'ils avaient adoptée à la mort des parents de celle-ci, quand elle n'avait que quelques semaines et Bill était leur premier fils de la famille nombreuse composé de sept enfants. Ginny était donc leur dernière enfant. Six garçons s'amusaient dans la cuisine où la mère donnait son sein à sa fille. Tous sont roux et ont des tâches de rousseur sur leur visage.

- **Non, c'était Albus, il nous a convoyé à une briefing d'avant mission en fin de cette après-midi**, annonça-t-il en murmurant à l'oreille de sa femme, de peur que ses aînés restants l'entendent. Nous devions y aller, Molly.

- **Cette après-midi ??? Ah ben, c'est la première fois !** s'étonna-t-elle. **Et les** **enfants, comment je vais faire ?**

Arthur haussa les épaules, impuissant. La dite Molly soupira de frustration.

Ce soir, ses enfants allaient encore passer une nuit dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Oh, Merlin, combien elle détestait cet endroit !

°

°

_Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 10 :57. _

Des vifs parfums arrivèrent aux narines de James. Ce dernier s'éternua atrocement et grogna à l'adresse d'Albus Dumbledore :

- **Êtes-vous senti vraiment obligé de parfumer votre bureau autant avant notre arrivée ? **

Le vieux sorcier sourit, amusé à l'expression contrariée de son ancien élève, et sans dire un mot, tourna à ses occupations sous le regard patienté de Lily et énervé de James.

- **Jim, tu sais très bien qu'il le faisait pour nous ménager des soucis**, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari.

- **Voulez-vous du bonbon au citron ? **demanda Albus soudainement en tendant une assiette.

Lily accepta la proposition tandis que James refusa. Après tout, ce dernier avait passé plusieurs fois au bureau du vieux sorcier lorsqu'il était élève, bien plus que ses camarades de classe et en particulier son groupe de Maraudeurs. En effet, James avait été préfet, puis préfet en chef en compagnie de Lily, mais en plus, il avait été convoqué à la suite des affaires privées chez Albus. Celui-ci lui avait inlassablement proposé les mêmes bonbons au citron, et des rares fois, il l'avait accepté.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur sa femme qui savourait le bonbon, James roula ses yeux en soupirant ; ce qui amusa Albus, mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

- **Bon, un dernier point dont je voudrais être rassuré…, **capitula-t-il en caressant sa barbe. **James, tu as bien confié Harry à Sirius, exact ?**

- **Oui**, acquiesça James sentant le regard bleu pénétrant de son ancien directeur.

- **Bien, procédons comme nous avons dit**, conclut-il en se levant. Il invita James et Lily de le suivre.

°

°

_Salon, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 10 :57. _

Pendant ce temps-là, à Goldric's Hollow, dans le salon, Sirius, à quatre pattes, essaya désespérément de faire répéter Harry son nom correctement sous le regard amusé de sa compagne Gwenaëlle qui caressait Fys avec tendresse et qui se mordait les lèvres pour éviter d'exploser de rire. L'enfant assis en face de son parrain clama de joie en prenant une voiture :

- **Temou ! **

- **Non, Harry ! **secoua Sirius. **J'ai dit : Patmol ! Pa-te-mo-le ! Redis-le-moi !**

- **Temou ! **répéta Harry obstinément en souriant innocemment.

Abandonnant, Sirius se mit en tailleur et jeta un regard noir en direction de Gwenaëlle dont son sourire était affiché jusqu'aux oreilles.

- **Mais j'ai rien fait ! **s'exclama la jeune fille, faussement offensée par l'attitude de son petit copain.

- **Non, mais ça te fait rire ! **

- **Oh, depuis une demi-heure, malgré tes efforts, Harry n'a sorti que « Temou », peut-être que finalement voulait-il te dire « T'es mou » ? Et ça ne me fait qu'augmenter la torture pour ton respect ! Désolée, « Temou », mais je ne peux plus me retenir. **

Sur ce, Gwenaëlle explosa de rire. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le début de la séance de répétition, elle devenait toute rouge et se mettait à imaginer Sirius avec un surnom « Temou » au lieu de Patmol au temps de Poudlard. Sirius, indigné, se tourna vers le fautif et le vit en train de faire aboyer le mini chien en peluche et de rire quand celui-ci eut des ratés. Il se jura intérieurement qu'il aurait deux mots à toucher à James et que… Il s'interrompit en apercevant Fys impassible et eut un sourire machiavélique. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- **Fys, Gwen et Harry se moquent de moi. Veux-tu te rejoindre à moi ? **

Fys le regarda de ses yeux bleus et poussa un miaulement gémissant. A cet instant, Sirius sentit un liquide chaud sur son ventre à travers de son pull orange, s'écarta Fys de son torse et découvrit avec horreur une trace liquide jaunâtre. Il soupira en marmonnant que tout le monde était décidément contre lui.

°

°

_Dans un couloir, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 11 :58._

- **Donc, on peut avoir un deuxième gardien du secret avec cette formule ? **résuma Lily marchant dans l'un des couloirs en compagnie de son mari et d'Albus.

- **Exact Lily**, acquiesça Dumbledore. Il leva son index et ajouta, accompagnant son geste vers le couple. **Mais à une condition… **

- **Oui, je comprends**, l'interrompit-elle ne désirant pas l'entendre une fois de plus.

Sous le silence pesant, ils continuèrent leur chemin, jusque le vieux sorcier s'arrêta subitement, face à un tableau représentant une jeune chevalière médiévale sur un grand cheval blanc avec un heaume sous son bras et un étendard de l'autre main. Il le contempla avec nostalgie avant de se retourner vers les jeunes gens et demanda :

- **Ma chérie Lily, que représente ce tableau pour toi ? **

Surprise par la demande subite du vieux sorcier, Lily obéit. Elle étudia le tableau d'un œil expert. Des années passées dans le monde moldu lui avaient appris à commenter et à interpréter un tableau artistique. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains la salua gracieusement et lui fit un sourire. Lily, stupéfaite, se rappela immédiatement qu'elle était dans le monde sorcellerie où les tableaux peints bougeaient, même ceux « photographiés » représentant un souvenir d'un défunt peu de temps après sa mort ; elle se ravisa et se concentra. La jeune chevalière lui rappelait quelque chose… Elle faisait partie de l'histoire qu'elle avait étudiée au primaire. Lily en était sûre.

- **Puis-je toucher ce tableau ? **manda la jeune femme à Dumbledore sans quitter le tableau des yeux.

- **Mais bien sûr**, l'autorisa-t-il, à la surprise de James.

A peine que les doigts rencontrèrent les frasques en or du tableau, Lily eut soudainement un flash, lui faisant sursauter et se réveilla une seconde après. Elle sentit les mains de son mari se poser sur ses bras et leva sa tête vers James. Celui-ci était inquiet de sa réaction soudaine et lui questionna :

- **Fleur de Lys, ça va ? **

- **Oui…, oui**, suffoqua-t-elle. Elle croisa le regard bleu étincelant de malice d'Albus Dumbledore. **Le tableau…, il représentait beaucoup pour moi. **Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune chevalière. **Cette femme était… Jeanne d'Arc. Elle avait une personnalité imposante aux yeux des seigneurs français, elle les avait fait gagner des guerres, puis elle avait été capturée et traitée comme une sorcière par les anglais, **récita-t-elle en se mémorisant ses leçons d'Histoire.** Je l'ai apprise à l'école. Que faisait-elle ici ? **interrogea-t-elle à Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit.** Ne me dis pas qu'elle est une sorcière !**

- **Bien sûr qu'elle l'est !** intervint une voix dénudée d'expression.

Lily leva sa tête et vit Jeanne d'Arc descendre de son cheval et s'assoupir pour mieux la scruter.

- **Hum, une digne alliée**, commenta-t-elle, satisfaite, à la stupéfaction de Lily. **Dumbledore, veuillez bien accepter mes excuses pour ne pas vous avoir cru en vos paroles.**

Dumbledore ne dit pas, mais hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation. Jeanne d'Arc fit pivoter la porte.

- **Rentrons**, dit-il tout simplement.

°

°

_Cuisine, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 12 :12. _

- **Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois, non ! **

Sirius fit les yeux de chien battu. Gwenaëlle résista tant bien que mal de ne pas lui donner de la purée moulinée destinée à Harry. Elle se mit à la table et commença à manger son repas alors qu'une sonnerie retentit. Sirius prit rapidement une expression sérieuse, et lui conseilla :

- **Reste avec Harry, Gwen. J'y vais. **

Gwen acquiesça, frémissant à l'idée d'une attaque dont les Potter, surtout James, étaient régulièrement les cibles. Sirius quitta la cuisine et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. La sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau. La personne devait être impatiente. Sirius, armé de baguette, ouvrit la porte et trouva Peter, les yeux rivés sur la baguette, tremblant.

- **Pardon Peter !** s'excusa-t-il rapidement, dès qu'il reconnut son ami de Poudlard. **Rentre. **

- **Ce n'est rien**, souffla-t-il à peine remis du choc, **mais où est James ? Je dois lui parler.**

- **Manque de chance ! Il n'est pas là ainsi que Lily avant ce soir. Je suis chargé de surveiller Harry toute la journée. Allez, rentre ! **

- **Ah…, inutile, **dit Peter enfin. **Je rentre chez ma mère. Je dois déjeuner avec elle, **ajouta-il en esquissant un maigre sourire.

Après que Sirius et Peter aient échangé les dernières paroles, le jeune homme brun referma la porte au départ de celui-ci et entendit la voix suspicieuse de Gwenaëlle, qui se trouva maintenant au seuil de la cuisine. Apparemment, elle aussi avait reconnu la voix du jeune blond.

- **C'était Peter ? **Sirius hocha en s'asseyant à sa place.

- **Que veut-il ? **insista-t-elle.** James et Lily ? **

Nouveau hochement. Gwenaëlle mit instinctivement la main sur sa bouche, les yeux horrifiés. Elle sembla soudainement comprendre quelque chose.

- **Non, tu ne les as pas dit ? **

- **Pourquoi ?** haussa Sirius les sourcils.** Il est leur Gardien du Secret, non ? **

Gwenaëlle ne sut trouver d'autres arguments pour le contrer et préféra s'absenter. Sirius ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à vider son assiette. La jeune femme se jura alors d'écrire une lettre à Lily rapidement.

* * *

Lumières allumées.

« Pause ! Hum, des questions ? Voulez-vous que je change de disque ou que je continue sur ce même ton jusqu'au retour de ma charmante propriétaire Gwen ? Allez-y, je vous écoute. »

* * *

Des commentaires? Des Beuglantes? Bonne soirée. Cornett


	3. Attaque

Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée ou m'ont lue!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**MEHR LICHT ! **

_**(Plus de Lumière !) **_

_« Plus de clarté intellectuelle, plus de savoir, plus de vérité ! » Auteur inconnu en reprenant l'expression allemande de Goethe (mort en 1832).

* * *

_

Résumé : Anciennement « Harry Potter : Univers Alternatif ». Les décisions de James et Lily influencent-elles le destin d'Harry ? Parviennent-ils, tous, à s'échapper leur destin tragique : la mort, la souffrance, la solitude ? Seule une arme contre ces maux est la vérité, même si celle-ci est blessante pour certains.

* * *

Coulisses de Piplette : 

« Gwen? Gwen? Elle n'est pas encore entrée, alors, c'est moi qui va continuer son histoire! Accrochez-vous bien!

Lumières, s'il vous plaît ! »

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Attaque à Goldric's Hollow**_

_Cuisine, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre, 13 :01._

Gwenaëlle Dartagnan se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'envoyer un hibou à Lily. Après tout, elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé Peter, même lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre. Selon elle, Peter ne faisait que traîner derrière les « vrais » Maraudeurs, les élèves les plus populaires de tout le Collège. La jeune femme sourit en repensant aux blagues qu'ils ont été rendus célèbres. Elle trempa les assiettes et les posa sur la table couverte de serviette de vaisselle. Elle venait de faire la vaisselle à la façon moldue.

Pour elle, utiliser cette méthode la détendait et puis, elle l'avait toujours utilisée. Elle ne voyait pas du tout l'utilité des sortilèges pour ces tâches-là. En effet, Gwenaëlle avait grandi dans le monde moldu, mais elle n'était pas une sorcière de souche pure comme James. Son père était un professeur d'anglais dans un lycée élite et sa mère une médicomage. La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur partageait alors sa vie entre l'Angleterre et la France dès ses 11 ans. Elle était l'une des rares élèves de Poudlard à vivre dans un pays étranger. En fait, elle était née en Angleterre pendant que son père effectuait un remplacement dans un Collège privé franco-anglais, et elle avait débarqué dans la région bordelaise paternelle alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois. Sa mère, pourtant sorcière anglaise, s'était refusée d'utiliser la magie en dehors de son travail. Elle voulait que ses enfants aient une vie normale pour le bien être de la famille. Son père avait totalement accepté la véritable nature de son épouse et ses enfants. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était le bonheur. Il était souvent écoeuré par les guerres, la politique, ainsi que les crimes irréfléchies. Il espérait un jour que l'un de ses enfants fassent partie du projet bienfaiteur qui bouleverserait le monde.

L'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir coïncida la mort du Mage Arsène Killman, qui était l'ami proche de la mère de Gwenaëlle. Celle-ci n'avait que 18 ans lorsqu'elle était engagée dans une carrière de Médicomage en compagnie de Lily et en même temps dans l'Ordre de Phénix.Etant animée par les idées de son père, elle espérait voir la chute de Voldemort et mettait sur le moment tout en œuvre pour déjouer ses plans en compagnie de ses amis et collègues.

Les paroles de son père résonnèrent souvent dans sa tête. Bien qu'il soit moldu, il lui était un précieux allié et conseiller pour avoir vécu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en France et pour avoir fait de la Résistance Intérieure Française alors qu'il n'était qu'adolescent. Il avait beaucoup vu des choses horribles et souhaité un meilleur avenir pour sa famille. Mais, lorsqu'il apprit les actions de Voldemort dans le monde des sorciers et l'adhésion de Gwenaëlle à l'Ordre de Phénix, il n'hésita pas à confier, à sa fille, ses secrets de survie. Et, parmi eux, il lui disait de se méfier d'une personne ambiguë qu'on croyait être proche et qui pouvait se relever être un traître ; sinon elle entraînera alors les naïfs à leur perte.

°

**- Hé, Gwen, viens voir ce qu'a fait Harry !** interpella la voix masculine qui s'avérait être Sirius, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Gwenaëlle leva les yeux vers le plafond en entendant au ton de son ami. Celui-ci était excité et impatient. Elle savait combien Sirius aimait son filleul. Elle enleva le bouchon de l'évier et laissa la serviette sur le dossier de la chaise de cuisine. Avant de franchir la porte, elle jeta un regard bref par-dessus de son épaule vers la fenêtre, par laquelle elle avait envoyé une lettre à son amie.

**- J'espère que tu retrouvas vite les habitudes, Lily…**, murmura-t-elle presque inaudible, avant de quitter la cuisine.

°

°

_Dans un couloir, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre, 14 :51._

_Licerou,_

_Le Queue de Ver est venu à son nid chaleureux,_

_Et douillette,_

_Juste pour retrouver son compagnon,_

_N'hésitant pas mettre sa tête,_

_Dans divers lieux,_

_Quitte à se faire écraser par un autre compagnon._

_Celui-ci n'y étant pas,_

_Il est reparti retourner sur ses pas._

_Cependant, une Taupe noire aux pattes molles lui souffle des mots gentils,_

_Lui incitant à revenir à la tombée du soleil._

_Lynx._

**- Oh mon dieu ! **s'écria Lily après la lecture.

Quelques minutes plis tôt, le hibou était arrivé brutalement, surprenant les trois sorciers en pleine discussion avec une autre sorcière enveloppée autour de ses épaules d'un châle écossais. James et Lily l'avaient reconnu immédiatement, et avaient compris aussitôt qu'un évènement inattendu s'était produit à Godric's Hollow. Le jeune homme avait saisi le hibou et pris la lettre.

**- Que signifie…**, commença James, fonçant les sourcils, mais il fut coupé par sa femme.

**- Jim ! Peter est venu à la maison et Sirius lui avait informé qu'on serait de retour ce soir. Après il est reparti.**

**- Intéressante et astucieuse, cette poésie**, commenta Dumbledore, amusé. **Gwenaëlle devait faire une carrière de poète, c'est bien ce qu'on appelle chez les moldus ? **se tourna-t-il vers la jeune femme.

**- Oui,** fit Lily, stupéfaite par la réaction de son ancien directeur. **Comment savez-vous que c'était elle ? James et moi ne vous l'avions pas mentionnée.**

**- Exact**, confirma Albus, souriant. **Il se trouve que durant tes années d'études, Gwenaëlle et toi étiez les seules à faire vos correspondances secrètes sous forme de poésie. Je dois dire que c'était ingénieux. Minerva en a trouvé quelques-unes après votre départ. Ensemble, nous nous sommes amusés à comprendre le contenu.**

**- J'ajoute que cela me rappelle des moments**, sourit Mac Gonagall, nostalgique.

**- Tu veux dire nos moments de correspondance ?** renchérit Albus dont ses yeux brillèrent d'étincelles de malice.

**- Oh, Albus !** le réprimanda Minerva faussement, rougissant. Elle tapa doucement le bras du vieux sorcier, ce qui amusèrent les jeunes gens.

**- J'y crois pas mes yeux !** s'exclama James. **Lily, puis vous ! Je vous croyais sérieux et à cheval sur les règlements ?** sourit James se tournant vers sa femme. **J'en apprends des nouveaux !**

**- James ! Tu n'allais pas peut-être penser que j'étais une élève modèle ? **s'enquit Lily, irritée.

**- Oh bien sûr que si ! **la taquina James.

Un toussotement ramena les jeunes gens à la réalité. James et Lily regardèrent Mac Gonagall dont les joues étaient encore rougies.

**- Nous ferons mieux…**, s'interrompit-elle cherchant des mots adéquats. A la vue de la lettre que James tenait, elle continua comme si ce n'était rien. **De nous concentrer sur la perspective de cette lettre.**

**- Hein ? Ah oui !** hocha Lily, ayant complètement oublié le sujet principal de cette conversation.

James et Albus sourirent, amusés par la réaction de Minerva. Reprenant le ton sérieux, Albus prit les rênes.

**- Bien, pour plus de sécurité, je vous propose d'accélérer la procédure. **Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.** Ma Lily, je crois que le plus urgent pour toi de te préparer avec Minerva. Durant ce temps-là, James et moi réglons quelques détails.**

**- Albus,** l'arrêta la jeune fille alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à la quitter en compagnie de son mari, **j'aimerais connaître la raison de votre demande sur le tableau de Jeanne d'Arc. Pourquoi me l'avoir présentée ? Pourquoi m'examinait-elle avant de déclarer que je ferais bien une bonne alliée ?**

**- Je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner la réponse**, lui répondit-il dans un ton désolant, après un bref silence. **Tu n'es pas encore prête, mais tu découvriras plus tard la vérité.**

°

°

_Dans les montagnes, endroit inconnu, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 14 :52._

Pendant ce temps-là, un homme vêtu d'une grande cape noire guetta autour de lui. Rien à sa gauche, non plus à sa droite, même pas derrière lui.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : il n'était pas suivi. Il remonta sa manche et massa son avant-bras sur lequel se trouvait un tatouage déjà rouge noirâtre, illuminé par le clair de la lune pleine. Il gémit de douleur, mais se retint en serrant ses dents.

La Marque des ténèbres. Fraîchement tatoué et de sitôt, brûlé.

L'homme le contempla tristement en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver la peau de ses fesses. Une décision lâcheuse. Il en avait pris la facilité.

Il secoua la tête et tira sa manche. Il se mit, alors, devant le mur et le fixa. Il devait accomplir son devoir. Il le fallait. Sinon il perdait sa vie pour toujours. S'il voulait vivre, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Malgré ses amis.

Il prit une grosse inspiration et toucha le mur avec sa paume.

A peine que sa chair mit en contact avec l'épaisseur rocheux du mur, une porte s'ouvrit. Apeuré, l'homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil sinistre, par-dessus de son épaule, la forêt et rentra dans la caverne. Il longea tout au long du couloir légèrement éclairé par des torchons médiévaux pour se rendre dans un endroit souterrain dont l'espace était largement grande pour accueillir une trentaine d'hommes. Au milieu de cet espace était placée une chaise naturellement sculptée et elle était occupée par un autre homme habillé en noir de velours dont l'identité était soigneusement dissimulée par une épaisse capuche. Nul ne le reconnaissait que sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, mais aucun –à part quelques rares personnes courageuses ou inconscientes- avait peur de prononcer ce nom-là, et l'avait nommé en d'autres termes comme « Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-être-nommé » ou « Vous-savez-qui ».

**- Queudver, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes si tôt,** siffla ledit Lord Voldemort.

Le jeune homme s'approcha en tremblant et s'inclina devant son Maître qui restait impassible.

**- Alors, qu'as-tu appris de nouveau ?**

**- Les…,** s'interrompt il, reprenant la respiration pour lui redonner du courage. **Les Potter ne reviendront que ce soir**, annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

**- Endoloris !**

Immédiatement, le jeune homme poussa un cri perçant et se tordit de douleur sur terre. A peine qu'il ait levé sa tête, il entendit la voix colère de son Maître :

**- Peter, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Je t'ai demandé de me révéler le lieu de ce maudit Potter, toi qui es son Gardien du Secret ! Endoloris !**

Nouveau hurlement.

**- Go…, Go…, **bégaya la victime. **Godric's Hollow, Maître**, souffla-t-il enfin se redressant.

**- Enfin…, **dit-il doucement. **Assemble les autres**, ordonna-t-il à un autre mangemort qui gardait, immobile, la porte de la pièce depuis le début.

°

°

_Dans un tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 15 :02._

Un jeune Gryffondor de première année aux cheveux roux se réfugia dans le tour, inconscient des inquiétudes des adultes errants dans les couloirs, près de lui. Il avait enfin trouvé le calme qui planait dans ce vieux tour. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, il contempla son livre qu'il avait auparavant tiré de son sac et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait, lui-même, marquée. Ainsi, il commença sa lecture à l'endroit exacte où il s'était arrêté.

_« … Le 4 Novembre 1922, un moldu au nom d'Howard Carter, archéologue, et Lord Carnarvon, le financeur de ses recherches, moldu également, avaient découvert un sceau royal sur les dalles de pierre qui renfermaient l'entrée. Ils avaient constaté que la porte avait été ouverte et renfermée. La tombe avait-elle été vidée depuis longtemps par des pillards ? Ils ne savaient sans doute pas qu'un conjureur de sort était passé la veille pour les éviter de tomber dans l'un des pièges du pharaon Toutânkhamon. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient descellé les pierres du haut et découvert, par ouverture, une salle remplie d'étranges animaux, des statues, et toutes sortes d'objets en or._

_« D'abord je ne vis rien. L'air chaud venant de la tombe faisait vaciller la flamme de ma bougie. Mais tandis que mes yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, des détails de la chambre émergèrent doucement de la pénombre : des animaux étranges, des statues et de l'or – partout l'éclat de l'or, avait déclaré Howard Carter, le lendemain de sa découverte. C'était des choses merveilleuses… »_

_Ensuite, Carter et Carnarvon avaient décidé de poursuivre leurs … »_

**- WILLIAM ADAM WEASLEY !**

L'interpellé grimaça. Il détestait se faire appeler par son nom complet. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à Poudlard qui peut le faire… Il retourna la tête vers l'adolescente aussi rousse que lui en furie.

**- Que fais-tu encore là ?** réprimanda une adolescente de deuxième année. **On t'attendait à la bibliothèque depuis une demi-heure !**

Comment sait-elle qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec ses camarades ? Le jeune Weasley eut subitement un doute.

**- Wendy, je n'ai…**

**- Pas envie d'y aller, je sais, Bill, mais pas question que tu n'y ailles pas ! Il faut que tu _te rattrapes _en Potions !**

Ca y est ! Bill a tout compris. C'était _elle _qui avait organisé ce rendez-vous et c'était également _elle _qui servait de tutorat pour ceux qui ont des difficultés en Potions. Mais qui avait eu la brillante idée des cours particuliers ? _LUI_, bien évidement !

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de te maudire d'avoir une brillante idée !** cligna Wendy comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.** Tu l'es déjà comme ce Toutakamachin ! **ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'image du livre du garçon.

**- Toutânkhamon ! **rectifia ce dernier machinalement. **Wendy, Toutânkhamon !**

**- Ouais, c'est pareil ! **se moqua-t-elle.

**- NON ! **bondit Bill, énervé.

Il détestait que les gens se moquaient de lui et de son penchant pour l'Egypte, mais il savait que sa sœur adoptive ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes-là et puis, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lire ce livre métamorphosé que son père avait rapporté de son travail en cachette de sa mère. En réalité, Wendy se méfiait des objets moldus qu'Arthur avait modifiés pour qu'ils soient en correspondance avec le monde de la magie. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit à Molly que Bill était entré en possession de ce livre.

**- William… **articula-t-elle d'un ton lourdeur et sévère, qui ressemblait étrangement à Molly.

Bill grimaça en entendant de nouveau son nom de naissance et pesta intérieurement sa mère qui avait inconsciemment passé son attitude à sa cousine.

**- D'accord, on y va, Gwendola ? **sourit-il en espérant faire énerver la fille.

Il avait bien vu. Gwendola fit une grimace.

**- Bill, tu sais bien que…, **commença-t-elle sévèrement.

**- Tu n'aimes pas ton nom ? Eh bien, moi non plus ! **riposta-t-il en affichant un sourire charmeur.

Wendy ne put résister au sourire charmeur de son petit frère et laissa échapper un léger pouffement. Bill ria. Ils se misent à se chamailler. Wendy ne put plus résister aux mains chatouilleuses de Bill et éclata de rire. Elle lui supplia, entre les rires, d'arrêter, elle se trouva soudainement bâillonnée avec la main de son frère, dont l'expression était grave. Celui-ci posa son index sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut se taire.

Surprise passée, Wendy se ressaisit et comprit une seconde plus tard l'attitude de son frère.

Bill avait surpris une conversation.

**- Pardon ? Arthur vous l'a dit ?** surprit une voix masculine.

Tiens ? Elle l'avait déjà entendue, cette voix… Wendy se demandait si cette voix n'était pas dans son entourage. En plus, il avait mentionné le nom de son père adoptif et oncle, Arthur. Mais est-ce bien lui dont il parlait ?

**- Non, ni lui, ni Molly. C'est toi depuis ta première année**, corrigea une voix que les adolescents reconnaissent rapidement. C'était Albus Dumbledore, leur directeur.

Wendy avait vu juste. C'était bien ses parents dont ils parlaient. Mais que diable pourquoi ils parlaient au juste d'eux ? La jeune fille ne put pas s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

**- Moi ?**

Wendy regarda Bill, les sourcils foncés. Le garçon haussa les épaules et retourna à son poste d'écoute.

**- Bien, je… je crois que Peter joue un double rôle**, lâcha la première voix que Wendy ne parvint toujours pas à déterminer.

**- En es-tu sûr ?** demanda le directeur après un silence.

Les adolescents furent surpris de la voix grave de Dumbledore. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient entendu parler ainsi. Poussé par sa curiosité, Bill se pencha, espérant une information plus explicite, mais les voix semblaient déjà lointaines. Le jeune garçon soupira tandis que Wendy se détendit.

Cette dernière attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira du poste d'espionnage.

**- Bill, fuyons, ça devient malsain**, déclara-t-elle.

**- Mais, Wendy…, **protesta-t-il.

**- Non, Bill !**

Celui-ci soupira et suivit sa sœur adoptive, mais il ne se privait pas d'ouvrir la bouche pour entamer un débat ce qu'ils ont entendu.

**- T'as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, Wendy ? Ca doit être Peter que Papa et Maman ont parlé entre eux un soir ! Ils sont en danger, ces Potter !**

**- Ecoute, rien n'est sûr que ce soit lui le traître. Et puis,…**

Wendy s'arrêta brutalement dans la course, faisant heurter son frère dans son dos. Ignorant les insultes de Bill, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle venait de trouver à qui appartenait la voix masculine.

Potter ?

La jeune Weasley se tourna vers son frère qui frottait son nez avec sa main, l'air mécontent.

**- Préviens-moi quand tu t'arrêtes brutalement après une folle course ! **râla-t-il.

**- Potter ? **répéta Wendy en l'ignorant de nouveau.

Toujours l'air furieux, Bill fonça ses sourcils.

**- Quoi, Potter ? **s'énerva-t-il.

Exaspérée, Wendy lui fit une pichenette.

**- Ouille ! Et ça aussi, tu aurais pu me prévenir, Gwendola Carolana Weasley ! **grogna-t-il en se frottant le front.

**- Fais fonctionner ta cervelle !** **T'as parlé des Potter ! Celui qui est en train de parler doit être James !**

Bill devint soudainement livide.

**- S'il est ici, cela veut dire qu'il y aura une attaque ! **s'exclama-t-il.

**- Il parle juste de Peter…, **le contredit-elle.

**- Justement ! C'est lui l'origine ! **s'entêta-t-il. **Papa et Maman sont mis d'accord, tu te souviens ?**

La Gryffondor de deuxième année mit sa main sur son front et poussa ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille. Elle observa son frère d'un air ennuyé. Bill est vraiment un garçon têtu ! Certes un bon garçon, mais un garçon inconscient de la gravité du monde qui planait autour du Maître des Ténèbres. Oh, Merlin, une chance que Poudlard soit un endroit protégé par Dumblebore !

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvient de la conversation de ses parents adoptifs ! Elle avait tout écouté, cachée dans les escaliers avec Bill. Mais Peter joue-t-il vraiment un double rôle au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde et en particulier les Potter ? Oui ? Non ? La jeune fille n'en sait rien.

Wendy mordit ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait aussi du petit Harry. Il était vraiment mimi ! Elle le gardait quand les Potter étaient convoqués à l'Ordre de Phénix.

Résignée, elle scruta son frère l'air abattu.

**- Papa et Maman ne font que des suppositions..., **dit-elle en secouant sa tête.**Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?** demanda-t-elle en levant son sourcil droit.

**- Oui ? **fit Bill avec espoir.

**- Retournons à la bibliothèque ! Et…, **s'interrompt-elle en attrapant le bras de Bill.

Le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur le livre que tenait son frère. Un livre qu'il était en train de lire tout à l'heure.

**- Donne moi ton bouquin sur l'Egypte ! **ajouta-t-elle en croisant les yeux inquiets de Bill.

**- QUOI ?**

**- Allons, Bill, je te connais, tu es capable de lire ce livre à tout moment, même en faisant tes devoirs ! Jusqu'à ce que tu le finisses.**

Wendy sourit tandis que Bill grimaça de nouveau. Il espérait que sa sœur oublie ses habitudes. Décidément ce n'était pas vraiment son jour !

**- Bill…, **l'appela-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Connaissant sa sœur, le garçon préféra la donner son livre. Cependant il le retira dès que Wendy le toucha.

**- A une condition…, **commença-t-il en la jetant un regard noir.

**- Oui, oui, que je te le rende à la fin du soutien et te laisser tranquille toute la soirée d'Halloween**, soupira la jeune fille en prenant rapidement le livre avant que son frère ne change d'avis. **Viens !**

Bill fit un sourire triomphant et suivit sa sœur à la bibliothèque.

°

°

_Salle inoccupée, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 15 :22_

**- Voilà, ce sont mes impressions que j'ai eues concernant Peter dès la première année de Poudlard**, conclut James, en évitant le regard pénétrant d'Albus.

**- J'ai raison d'espérer que tu me les dises un jour,** dit le vieux sorcier doucement. James leva la tête, surpris. **Oui, dès la première fois en première année que je t'ai convoqué à mon bureau, j'ai su immédiatement que quelque chose qui te tourmentait, **acheva-t-il, amusé en voyant l'embrassas brusque de James. **Mieux vaut se confier tôt que tard**, reprit-t-il avec sagesse, après avoir scruté le jeune homme.** Il te reste encore peu de temps.**

James se souvint du premier jour où il avait rencontré Peter dans l'Express Poudlard. Le jeune garçon dodu était encombré par des étudiants qui se promenaient dans les couloirs étroits du train. Il allait rentrer dans le compartiment où se trouvaient trois garçons, alors qu'une main le tira de l'extérieur. Il s'était trouvé vite cerclé par un Serpentard de troisième année, Lucius Malfoy et ses condisciples. Aux voix tremblante de Peter et menaçante de Lucius, James avait jugé bon d'intervenir.

_**- Lucius, lâche le ! **ordonna le jeune garçon aux cheveux de bataille, armé de sa nouvelle baguette._

_**- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? **s'enquit le garçon aux cheveux longs blonds froidement. **Surtout face à une première année**, dévisagea-t-il James avec méprise._

_**- Ce ne serait sûrement pas digne pour quelqu'un de ton rang, Malfoy, **admit l'intéressé sarcastique._

_**- Certes. Pourquoi t'obéirais-je, Potter ?** dit-il sèchement, le reconnaissant._

_**- Eh bi…**_

_Doté d'un réflexe foudroyant, James parvint à contrer le sort lancé par Malfoy et riposta par un autre sort pourtant inoffensif, mettant les Serpentards allongés immobiles._

_**- Viens**, invita James à la victime,** je m'appelle James Potter et toi ? **ajouta-il en lui tendant la main._

_**- Pettigrow…, **balbutia la victime en serrant la main,** Peter Pettigrow.**_

Depuis ce jour-là, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié vers la fin du trajet. Peter s'était montré reconnaissant à James, mais celui-ci l'inspectait d'un œil soupçonneux en pensant à la conversation avec Lucius. Le Serpentard lui avait parlé de la Magie Noire et de l'obliger à le suivre. James ne savait pas pourquoi ce vermineux de cobra lui avait dit cela, mais il avait eu la réponse en voyant le jeune garçon lire un livre sur la magie noire. Cependant, il n'en faisait aucun commentaire, obligeant Sirius et Remus à se taire, pensant qu'il ne le reverra pas de sitôt.

Lors de la répartition du Choixpeau, Peter avait surpris James en étant envoyé à Gryffondor malgré son penchant pour la magie noire. Il avait été alors pris en charge par le trio. Ce n'était que durant les dernières années d'études que Peter avait pris des distances envers les Maraudeurs, c'était également cette époque-là que James était de plus en plus convoqué au bureau de Dumbledore.

_**- Entrez, James**, manda Albus, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, en train de caresser Fusmeck, un Phénix._

_James, en qualité de Préfet en Chef, obéit, non sans trembler. Les temps étaient sombres avec l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort, faisant des milliers de morts. Habituellement, le directeur convoquait les élèves concernés. Le jeune sorcier en tremblait, mais au regard du vieux sorcier lui donnait tort. Rassuré mais anxieux, il s'assit sur une chaise au signalement gestuel du vieux sorcier et se laissa examiner par Fusmeck. Le jeune homme apparut peu agacé, mais ne dit rien._

_**- Je vous ai convoqué ici pour deux raisons**, annonça-t-il calmement. Il sortit un index. **Un, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi on avait décidé de vous attribuer le rôle de Préfet en Chef, en plus de Capitaine de Quidditch.**_

_James haussa les sourcils, curieux de la réponse. Pourquoi l'avait-on désigné ce rôle au lieu de Remus Lupin, son ami ? Il avait rempli sa mission de Préfet en Chef, mais avec difficulté, du fait de sa répercussion de sa réputation de Maraudeur. Le jeune homme avait supposé qu'Albus voulait tout simplement le tester. Mais n'était-il pas un peu tard pour lui dire ? La rentrée avait déjà commencé depuis plus de quatre mois._

_**- Deux**, poursuit-il en sortant son majeur, **d'après le Chevalier Sanglant, vous rôdez dans les couloirs hors couvre-feu presque toutes les nuits. Voyez-vous l'explication de vos actions, James ?** ajouta-t-il en pénétrant le regard noisette du jeune homme._

_Le concerné déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à son directeur qu'il suivait son ami de dortoir Peter Pettigrow. En un instant, il comprit le lien des deux raisons que le vieux sorcier avait posées : c'était lui qui l'avait attribué le rôle de Préfet en Chef, non seulement en raison de ses notes, mais parce qu'il suivait son ami qu'il le croyait jouer un double rôle. Le fait d'avoir un insigne de Préfet en Chef lui donnait droit de se promener dans la nuit sans se risquer d'être blâmé ou soustrait des points pour la Maison._

_James prit une inspiration et décida de ne pas lui répondre. Albus, à sa surprise, sourit._

_**- Bien, je crois que vous avez compris**, déduit-il. **Au fait, faîtes nous des blagues**, suggéra-t-il._

_**- Pardon ? Des blagues ?** répéta James incrédule._

_**- Je vous en donne l'ordre**, sourit-il. **En ce temps, le rire est un excellent remède contre les malheurs**, admit-il, **mais attention, pas d'excès.**_

_**- Merci**, comprit le jeune homme, ravi._

James avait la preuve que Peter sortait avec habileté se rendre à la bibliothèque assister aux réunions, chaque soir presque à la même heure, sans la carte des Maraudeur, un des trouvailles du groupe. Mais, il ignorait que Peter était avec les Mangemorts et qu'il en était également un. Malgré sa cape d'invisibilité, il n'avait pas osé ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque sans déranger les autres pour se glisser à l'intérieur, en revanche, il avait la certitude qu'il y avait plusieurs présences en compagnie de Peter. De plus, grâce à la chatte de Lily, il avait trouvé des objets suspicieux sur son lit où Peter, par mégarde, avait perdu ou oublié.

_**- Fys ! Sors de là ! **ordonna James._

_La chatte sortit en faisant rouler une boule que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vue. Il la prit, ignorant les miaulements indignés de Fys, et l'examina. La boule avait des touches électriques et deux trous._

_**- Bizarre… On dirait bien un dérivé de magnétophone, ou quelque chose de ce truc.**_

_Il secoua la tête, haussant les épaules, et se jura d'interroger Lily sur les magnétophones. Il en avait vu dans un magasin, mais il ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait servir. James plissa son front, perplexe. Ce magnétophone de dernier cri devait coûter une fortune à quelqu'un comme Peter qui n'avait pas autant d'argent que lui -Peter était issu d'une famille de classe moyenne- et le jeune Préfet en Chef se demanda comment avait-il pu acheter cet objet, alors que Peter n'était spécialement pas pour les musiques hippiques._

Puis, à la fin de Poudlard, James n'avait plus le loisir d'espionner Peter, puisque ce dernier embrassait la carrière au Ministère, une chose étonnante pour quelqu'un de son niveau qui n'était guère exceptionnel. Depuis, il n'avait pas beaucoup de contact avec lui, sous disant que ce dernier avait une montagne des dossiers à la Ministère. Afin de conserver cette amitié, Peter s'était mis immédiatement d'accord sur la proposition de James et de Sirius concernant le Gardien du Secret. Malgré ce statut, James ne put s'empêcher de continuer à penser que Peter exerçait toujours le rôle d'espion. Selon lui, Peter n'aurait pas accepté trop rapidement son rôle de Gardien du Secret s'il n'avait pas trouvé l'intérêt de surveiller l'héritier de Gryffondor pour le compte du Maître des Ténèbres.

**- Vous croyez ?** s'étonna le jeune sorcier. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Albus pourrait-il l'aider à déjouer les pièges de Voldemort ? De plus les derniers évènements l'avaient incité à le contacter. D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que Peter et la voix qu'il avait perçue la nuit dernière n'en faisaient qu'un. Peter serait-il l'espion que l'Ordre de Phénix recherchait ?

**- J'en suis certain**, dit-il avec conviction, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. **D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider…**

°

°

_Bureau de Mac Gonagall, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 15 :45._

**- Tu as bien compris, Lily ?**

**- Une potion bleue pour la protection, une autre jaune pour la détection des sortilèges au cas où la formule habituelle ne marche pas, et…**

**- C'est bon, Lily**, l'arrêta Mac Gonagall avec amusement, **je crois que tu as tout retenu.**

La jeune femme rousse rougit violemment. Son ancienne directrice sourit. Lily avait été l'une de ses meilleurs élèves qu'elle n'ait jamais eue durant toute sa carrière. Toujours capable de retenir les points importants et utiles pour la suite de ses études et sa vie active. Maintenant, son ancienne élève est devenue une médicomage mariée et mère d'un petit garçon. Enfin, elle méritait cette vie après une longue et belle galère qu'elle avait vécue.

Minerva Mac Gonagall soupira.

Elle était la seule avec Albus Dumbledore à connaître le secret de Lily. Une chose que la jeune femme n'ait pas pu se confier à son époux. Ses parents étaient aussi au courant mais ils avaient quitté prématurément laissant derrière eux ses filles alors que Lily entamait à peine sa dernière année de Poudlard.

La vieille sorcière remarqua la même lueur de tristesse dans le regard de la jeune femme et comprit immédiatement à quoi elle pensait. Si la protection échouait, elle n'aurait qu'un seul regret : ne pas pouvoir régler cette « chose ». Elle jugea préférable de changer de conversation.

**- Lily,** la rappela-t-elle, **tout ira bien. Tu en auras le temps, j'en suis sûre. Allons voir les garçons**, lui proposa-t-elle.

**- Attendez, Dumbledore avait dit que je n'étais pas prête à découvrir la vérité ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ma négligence des rêves prémonitoires ?**

Lily ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses rêves qu'elle avait faits depuis toute petite. Déjà enfant, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas encore conscience, elle les avait considérés des alliés qui n'exauçaient que des vœux souhaités. En effet, elle prédisait souvent des choses qu'elle voyait en rêve, comme le fait de triompher sur la scène à l'école primaire. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité, ou plutôt vu en dormant. Mais, une fois entrée au Collège des Sorciers, les choses « bienfaisantes » avaient seulement cessé. Lily ne voyait que des évènements néfastes, qui ressemblaient plus aux cauchemars qu'aux rêves, mais fort heureusement, ce n'était que de façon occasionnelle. Chose curieuse, bien qu'ayant un don rarissime pour les prémonitions, Lily avait refusé de suivre des cours de Divination pour deux raisons : d'une, elle s'obstinait à croire aux faits réels, préférant les Sciences purs aux sciences abstraits, et de deux, elle avait voulu être normale, se faire des amis plus facilement. Mais, hélas, elle en avait perdu aussi qu'elle en avait gagné. Seule, Gwenaëlle était restée son amie depuis le train et plus tard, dans la septième année, les Maraudeurs s'ajoutant dans sa liste.

Mais ce n'était le fait d'avoir négligé son don qui ne tracassait pas Lily. Bien au contraire. Ne pas parler du dernier rêve à son mari lui pesait fort. En fait, juste avant l'annonce de la présence d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre de Phénix, la jeune mère avait fait un nouveau rêve éprouvant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, son rêve ne s'était révélé que partiellement. Elle ne pouvait que voir deux silhouettes –l'une gigantesque et l'autre petite- au milieu des brumes et dans le noir, et puis des flashs de différentes couleurs qu'elle supposait être les résultants des sorts. Elle avait conclu que ce qu'elle venait de faire était un combat.

Exactement un combat.

Etant insatisfaite, la jeune femme avait préféré attendre que ses rêves soient plus clairs et plus nets, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas arrivé. Elle s'était naturellement inquiétée, mais en ne voulant céder à la panique, elle avait mis son stress et son anxiété sur le compte. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas négliger aucun point en interrogeant son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose, en qui elle avait secrètement espéré obtenir des réponses à ses questions. En outre, la réplique de Jeanne d'Arc l'avait surprise et en même temps intriguée. En ne pouvant plus s'attarder, elle avait ouvert une vanne à Mac Gonagall.

**- Je ne peux pas malheureusement te répondre**, se désola cette dernière. **Mais une chose certaine, tout n'était pas fait au hasard. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, sois prudente et fais confiance à tes instincts. C'est ainsi que tu as su surmonter tes difficultés.**

Lily grimaça. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Tant pis, elle cherchera l'origine seule, étant donné que Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider.

**- Harry a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, ainsi que James,** continua-t-elle en la rappelant sa force naturelle.** Tu es une mère et femme formidable. Garde ton énergie enflammée !**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Minerva ! **intervint le vieux sorcier en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de James. **Si j'en crois James, tu as des atouts qu'aucune fille ne pourrait prétendre pour avoir la place d'une épouse.**

A ces mots, Lily sourit faiblement, mais James détecte rapidement le teint livide de sa femme. Il se précipita alors vers elle et remarqua :

**- Lily, tu es pâle ?**

**- Ce n'est rien, James, **le rassura-t-elle, **vous avez réglé le problème ?** ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les garçons.

**- En effet**, confirma Dumbledore, **mais j'ai une dernière chose à te soumettre, Lily, avant que ce soit trop tard.**

**- Laquelle ? **s'inquiéta Lily.

°

°

_Salon, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 17 :29._

Haut des trois pommes, Harry tenta d'attraper les cheveux de Sirius sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Gwenaëlle soupira en entendant le cri gémissant de la victime, qui s'était aperçu trop tard. Elle se doutait sans surprise que le fils de James et de Lily allait faire ce genre de chose dès qu'il voit des mèches noires suspendues au dessus du bras du canapé. Son amie Lily avait ce genre de problème mais l'avait rapidement résolu en cachant ses cheveux sous sa nuque quand elle piquait un petit roupillon. Elle lui en avait déjà parlé. Et bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et avait même déclaré qu'Harry n'oserait pas avec le siens, sous prétextant qu'il était un homme.

Il semblait à Gwenaëlle qu'il s'était fourré lui-même le doigt dans l'œil !

**- Harry, non !**

Mais le petit Potter n'écouta pas. Il continua de tirer les cheveux. Il les trouvait amusant, il les mettait sur sa petite tête en se chancelant.

**- Vas-tu m'écouter, nom de Patmol ? Laisse mes cheveux en paix ! E.N. P.A.I.X. !** s'écria Sirius en essayant les petites mains du petit garçon. **Aide-moi, Gwen !** supplia-t-il à la jeune femme, qui tricotait.

**- Inutile, Sis'**, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton avertisseur. Elle se figea une seconde, remarquant la couleur inhabituelle du jeune homme. Elle eut soudainement des peines de retenir de rire. **C'est de ta faute. Je t'avais pourtant prévu,** continua-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester sérieuse en réponse au regard noir de Sirius. **A toi de te débroui…**

La jeune fille fut interrompue par un claquement de porte brutal, qui laissait place aux Potter. Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille explosa de rire tandis que Lily se contenta de mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

**- Tu es vraiment magnifique avec tes cheveux longs de couleur rouge fluo**, complimenta cette dernière. **Ainsi, tu n'as pas écouté les conseils de Maman Gwenaëlle à ce que je vois ? **sourit-elle, moqueuse.

Sirius grogna, mais soulagé quand le petit farceur se précipita dans les bras de sa maman. Gwenaëlle se leva, toujours étonnée.

**- James, Lily ! Si tôt !** souffla-t-elle.

**- Finalement, on a vite tout réglé !** déclara James, dont le visage était encore rouge.

**- Pour vous remercier d'avoir gardé Harry, dînons donc tous ensemble tout à l'heure**, proposa Lily, en caressant son fils.

Les meilleurs amis des Potter se regardèrent d'un air entendu et acquiescèrent sans hésitations. Après tout, ces derniers temps, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quelques jours, même si ce n'était pas plus souvent que de coutume. Un dîner entre amis ne ferait pas du mal, surtout en ces temps… Mais ce ne fut pas cette unique raison de dîner. En effet, juste avant le départ pour le Collège, Lily avait détecté une lueur inquiétante chez son amie et avait compris la signification. Gwenaëlle avait besoin d'elle.

**- Dans ce cas, je file à la cuisine avec Gwen**, décréta la rousse en passant Harry à James. **Tâchez de vous bien amuser avec Harry**, ajouta-t-elle aux garçons.

°

_Cuisine, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 17 :32._

**- Gwen, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Une autre visite inattendue ?**

La jeune fille brune regarda son amie appuyée sur son dos contre la porte et soupira. Inutile de résister à ce regard. Lily la connaissait par cœur.

**- Non. Je m'en doutais bien que tu aies déjà mon message**, secoua-t-elle sa tête. **C'est une autre chose que je voulais te parler…, **murmura-t-elle douloureusement, jouant avec une cuillère en bois, qu'elle avait prise sur une table, entre ses mains

Lily fonça les sourcils. Quand Gwenaëlle lui répondait sur ce ton, son douleur ne pouvait être que psychologique et non physique lorsqu'elle abordait un sujet délicat qui était autre que…

**- Cela a un rapport avec Sirius ?**

**- Oui. Je…, **se stoppa-t-elle soudainement, comme si elle était envahie d'une peur inconnue dans son corps. Elle prit une inspiration et reprit. **Je suis enceinte. De trois mois. N'en parle pas à Sis'. Il n'est pas au courant**, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement en voyant la mine moqueuse et soulagée de son amie.

**- Mais, c'est magnifique ! Tu auras un petit Sirius ! **s'écria-t-elle, ne voyant pas toujours le problème.

Elle enlaça son amie et la serra.

**- Je sais, mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas approprié**, avoua-t-elle gênée, en se reculant. **Tu vois ?**

Durant une seconde, Lily ne comprit pas l'attitude de son amie, et sourit en approuvant. Elle venait de trouver l'origine du détail encombrant dans cette histoire. Visiblement, son amie Gwenaëlle n'avait pas prévu cette naissance au milieu de l'apogée de Voldemort. Mais, la jeune mère avait Harry dans ces circonstances. Elle ne pouvait que voir la naissance d'un bon œil.

**- C'est vrai**, admit-elle avant de rassurer Gwenaëlle. **Comme l'avait si bien dit ton père, en ces mauvais temps, il y a des bons et heureux évènements pouvant nous sauver.**

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme étala soudainement des sanglots. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée, voire trop, ces derniers temps, et se faisait des soucis pour rien. Comment ces paroles simples pouvaient-elles être dans cet état ? Elles lui avaient apporté un fou soulagement.

**- Lily, tu as encore su trouver de bons mots pour me réconforter ! **s'exclama-t-elle faussement de surprise, en attrapant un mouchoir.

**- Allons Gwen, je serai toujours là pour toi**, la promit-elle. **N'attendons pas les garçons ! Que dis-tu d'un bon quiche lorraine avec de la salade et d'un bon gâteau au chocolat à la façon de ma mère, accompagné d'un café doux ?** changea-t-elle du sujet.

**- Ca sonne parfait !**

°

°

_Salle à manger, Quartier Général, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 17 :35._

**- Désolé, nous sommes venus ce qu'on pouvait**, s'excusa Arthur Weasley au chef de l'Ordre de Phénix qui n'était autre que Albus Dumbledore. **Les enfants…, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Il tenait une grenouille en peluche dans sa main. Il venait de laisser les enfants aînés jouer dans une autre salle du Quartier.

**- Ce n'est rien, on n'attendait plus que vous, Arthur et Molly**, inclina ce dernier.

Il patienta quelques secondes en voyant le couple Weasley s'installer dans leur coin, avec Ginny endormie dans les bras de Molly.

**- Comme vous le savez**, commença-t-il, **je vous ai convoqué pour une raison de force majeur. Aujourd'hui, j'ai de fortes certitudes que Voldemort passera à l'action dans deux endroits, ce soir même.**

Les membres de l'Ordre de Phénix se regardèrent nerveux et comprirent immédiatement qu'Albus avait énormément besoin d'eux.

**- Vous avez certainement dû remarquer que, mis à part Remus Lupin toujours sur leur mission, les familles Longdubat et Potter, ainsi que Sirius Black et Gwenaëlle Dartagnan, sont absents**, poursuivit-t-il. **J'ai placé quatre Aurors volontaires de notre organisation sur place. Mais je crains qu'ils ne suffisent pas à Voldemort. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de tenir prêt quand je vous donnerai un signal, ce soir.**

Il se retourna vers son éternelle directrice adjointe Mac Gonagall, qui s'empressait de lui donner des parchemins.

**- Voici, ce sont vos missions de ce soir. Ceux qui iront chez les Potter, interceptez Sirius et Gwenaëlle pour qu'ils puissent vous assister. Vous en aurez besoin. Et, oh ! Minerva, veuillez distribuer nos pièces, s'il vous plaît**, demanda à sa voisine.

Ladite Minerva ne se pria pas de le faire deux fois, elle ouvrit un sac qu'elle tenait à sa main et donna une pièce moldu en or à chaque membre, tandis que le vieux sorcier expliqua :

**- Ce sont nos moyens rapides de communication. Minerva et moi gardons chacun une pièce sur soi. Si jamais un problème apparaît, même le moindre attaque de Voldemort, envoyez-nous un signal et nous vous rejoindrons sur place. Des questions ?**

**- Oui, moi, **répondit Arthur. **Pourquoi ce serait-il l'attaque ce soir ?**

Albus scruta l'homme roux et à la surprise de celui-ci, il sourit, les yeux brillants d'étoiles. Arthur frissonna brusquement et échangea un regard avec sa femme, anxieuse.

La nuit va être longue…

°

°

_Chambre d'Harry, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 21:47._

James ferma la porte et se retourna vers Lily qui était accroupie, occupée à caresser son fils endormi.

**- Ca y est, ils sont partis**, souffla-t-il en regardant sa femme.

Lily lui fit un triste sourire. James sut que son sourire avait un rapport avec l'entretien chez Dumbledore. Il la rassura.

**- Tout ira bien, ma chérie.**

**- Oui.**

Ensemble, ils observèrent l'enfant avec tendresse.

**- Regarde Harry. Il dort si paisiblement alors qu'une menace règne sur lui. C'est si injuste !** ajouta Lily, inquiète.

**- Je ne peux que t'approu…**

Un bruit suspect attira James. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'un de ses amis. Ce bruit ressemblait trop à une explosion sourde. Préférant prendre les devants, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et ordonna à sa femme.

**- Lily ! Protège-le ! « Il » est là ! Je vais le voir !**

Lily s'immobilisa. Non… Pas maintenant… « Il » ne devait pas être là… Elle se refusa d'y croire, mais en voyant son mari s'aventurer hors de la chambre, prêt à descendre au rez de chaussée, elle le recommanda inutilement :

**- James, sois prudent !**

Pas de réponse. La jeune femme soupira. James était déjà descendu.

Etendant sur le sol, la tête reposée sur la première manche de l'escalier, James jeta un regard hargneux à celui qui le pointait la baguette sous son cou. Des saignements ornèrent sur son visage, menaçant de tâcher sur ses habits, ce qui fit rire l'homme noir.

**- Potter, je suis désolé, vois-tu… Malgré tes efforts, tu es bien loin de mon niveau. Si tu veux avoir une vie sauve, rejoins moi et laisse moi ton fils**, lui proposa ce dernier.

**- JAMAIS ! **implora sa jeune victime.

**- Très bien…, **soupira-t-il. **Adieu Potter, Avadar Kedavra !** cria-t-il.

Un éclat de lumière verte frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet, au même instant que Lily hurla de désespoir en assistant à la scène.

**- JAMES !**

Elle vit le Maître des Ténèbres gravir manche après manche sans remords dans son allure calme et s'enferma dans la chambre du petit avec une baguette à la main. Comme une porte ne résistait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celle-ci fut explosée, laissant place à une Lily surprise. La dernière ressource de cette dernière était de protéger Harry encore dans son berceau.

**- Laissez mon fils en vie, je vous en supplie, prenez ma vie…**

**- Dégage, Sang de bourbe !**

**- NON !**

Lily connut le même sort que son mari. Voldemort approcha sa baguette au petit garçon qui, malgré la gravité du danger, ne pleurait pas et répéta la formule fatale.

**- Ainsi prit la fin de la lignée des Potter… Il n'y aura désormais plus de personne capable de s'opposer à Voldemort ! Ahahahahah !**

Sur ce, il s'éloigna du Manoir, suivi de ses hommes cagoulés qui l'attendaient paisiblement dehors, et à peine mis les pieds dans la forêt, il s'arrêta brutalement, faisant heurter ses subordonnés. Confus, ceux-ci craignaient la réaction du Maître en se reculant, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement. Il était simplement figé.

En réalité, Voldemort était pris d'un étrange frisson. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il doutait.

Quelqu'un l'avait trompé.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen : vérifier…

**- J'ai un pressentiment… Retournons !** commanda-t-il en tournant subitement sur ses pas.

* * *

« Fin de l'Acte 2 ! Hum, hum… Suspense ! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre et c'est certainement mon dernier… Ma charmante propriétaire va bientôt arriver et vous raconter la suite à sa façon. Je vous le préviens. » 


	4. Moments Difficiles

Bonjour! Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant LA VRAIE HISTOIRE! Je vous la garantis!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Précédent du chapitre « Attaque » :_

_Alentours du Manoir Potter, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 21 :47_

_En réalité, Voldemort était pris d'un étrange frisson. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il doutait._

_Quelqu'un l'avait trompé._

_Il n'y a qu'un moyen : vérifier…_

_**- J'ai un pressentiment… Retournons !** commanda-t-il en tournant subitement sur ses pas._

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Moments Difficiles_**

_Salle à manger, Maison des Longdubat, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 21 :47_

**- Allons, Franck, respire ! **supplia l'homme roux qui tenait une fiole parfumée sous le nez du jeune Longdubat inanimé.

Ce dernier s'était battu comme un féroce contre des Mangemorts qui avaient envahi son territoire. Il avait cru réussir à neutraliser Voldemort, mais celui était volatilisé en fumée sous ses yeux. Durant un moment d'incompréhension, il fut à son tour victime d'un doloris de la part d'un Mangemort et refusant de céder face à lui, il avait résisté jusqu'au bout, soit à la cinquième sortilège, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait être ranimé était de le réveiller de la manière douce afin de ne pas priver le cerveau d'oxygène trop longtemps, étant donné que le jeune Franck avait reçu une bonne quantité de dose de doloris en plein torse, ce qui aurait pour effet de bloquer toute respiration.

**- Alors, Adam ? **grogna Maugrey, boitant.

L'interpellé leva sa tête, et haussa les épaules, impuissant. Il remarqua la jambe droite de l'Auror ensanglantée et on aurait dit qu'il s'était fait broyée par endroits, puisque sa jambe dessina dans d'inquiétants angles.

**- Et ta jambe ? **demanda Adam en s'efforçant de cacher son inquiétude pour son supérieur.

**- Oh, occupe-toi plutôt de lui ! **aboya-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et soudain, il sentit des légères secousses sous sa main qui tenait la tête de Franck. Il poussa un cri d'exclamation, attirant l'attention de Maugrey et des autres occupants de la salle.

**- Envoie-le à Sainte Mangouste ! **ordonna Maugrey à Adam, qui obéit.

°

Maugrey vit l'un de ses hommes se transplaner avec Franck sur son dos et gémit en s'asseyant sur une chaise intacte dans une salle à manger plus que désordonnée par la bataille contre les Mangemorts. Ignorant ensuite sa douleur à la jambe, il entreprit de réfléchir aux derniers évènements qui avaient lieu dans cette maison.

Pourquoi Voldemort s'était-il volatilisé en fumée par un simple sort ?

Jouait-il la comédie ? Ou juste pour semer la zizanie ?

Ou… finalement, avait-il déjà choisi sa future victime ?

Maugrey voulait en avoir le cœur net et s'apprêtait à appeler l'autre groupe, mais Mac Gonagall l'interrompit :

**- Alastor Maugrey, veuillez vous rendre à Sainte Mangouste, blessé comme vous l'êtes. Je prends les directives, ici.**

L'homme protesta.

**- Voyons, Maugrey ! Ne faîtes pas l'enfant ! **soupira-t-elle, les yeux levés tandis que Maugrey grincha. **Je sais combien vous détestez l'hôpital, mais vous allez mettre votre santé en péril et puis on a besoin de vous**, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

Alastor défia au regard sévère de la Directrice adjointe de Poudlard, cependant il dut détourner d'elle, tel enfant boudeur. Minerva soulagea, signe que Maugrey avait accepté la proposition. Elle fit venir deux membres de l'Ordre pour accompagner l'Auror à Sainte Mangouste. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la grand-mère Longdubat qui caressait le petit Neville dans ses bras.

**- Je crains que vous deviez nous suivre, les Aurors de la Ministère vont arriver.**

**- Et Franck et Alice ? **s'inquiéta la vieille sorcière tremblante.

Elle n'avait pas participé à l'attaque, elle avait le devoir de protéger son petit-fils dans sa chambre. Maintenant, elle est seule avec lui enfin pour l'instant.

**- Ils sont à l'hôpital, espérons qu'ils survivent**, secoua la directrice adjointe.** Allez Augusta, Molly vous attend et…**

**- Attendez !** la coupa-t-elle.** Si on est attaqués, les Potter aussi ?**

Mac Gonagall la regarda l'air anxieux et se tut, ce qui fut inutile aux yeux de la mère Longdubat. Celle-ci plaqua sa main sur sa main et s'empressa de faire des signes religieux.

**- Oh Merlin…**

°

°

_Chambre, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 21 :54._

Au Manoir totalement silencieux depuis l'attaque de Voldemort, dans une chambre des parents, une porte du placard grinça laissant place à un James sur ses gardes avec Harry endormi dans ses bras, suivi de sa femme Lily. Le jeune homme vérifia les autres pièces, il avait entendu des cris et des batailles à la baguette et remarqua deux corps sans vie des Aurors, l'un, la copie conforme de son image, était étendu sur les escaliers et l'autre, la copie de Lily, dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils étaient venus, ce soir, pour les protéger, lui et sa famille, en prenant leur place, en cachette de Sirius et de Gwenaëlle.

Et cette nuit, ils avaient donné leur vie.

Le jeune homme grimaça en imaginant sa propre mort s'il n'avait pas pris des initiatives pour se défendre. Et celles de Lily et de son fils. Il s'accroupit tout de même vers le corps sans vie d'un Auror à l'effigie de sa femme et chercha son pouls, dans l'espoir que celui-ci n'ait pas été touché à l'un des sortilèges impardonnables et qu'il lui témoigne les agissements de Voldemort. Hélas, le diagnostic était rapidement fait, et confirmé. Il y eut donc deux morts en une soirée. Pourvu qu'il n'en aura pas d'autres pour cette nuit.

James leva sa tête vers une forme humaine à l'image d'Harry dont son front était scrupuleusement enfoncé. Il eut peur et serra instinctivement son fils contre lui, comprenant clairement le message.

Harry James Potter, 15 mois, était bien la cible de Voldemort. Mais fort heureusement, le sosie du petit n'était qu'une vulgaire marmite de même poids qu'un bébé de presque un an, dotée d'une âme d'un enfant pour tromper la vigilance de l'assassin. Tout de même, la puissance de celui-ci était effrayante, elle l'avait percée facilement. Très facilement. Et de cette taille.

James s'efforça de se détendre, malgré la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, et raisonna. Ainsi, il avait raison au sujet de Peter Pettigrow. En effet, dans les premiers temps, même au temps de Poudlard, il s'était refusé de le croire Mangemort, mais avec cette attaque, il dut mettre à l'évidence que ce traître l'était. A la solde de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci en voulait Harry à mort. Littéralement.

Pourtant, cette situation de Peter ne l'atteignait pas très profondément.

Pendant que son mari explore les environs, Lily prépara en vitesse les affaires de son petit garçon dans un petit sac de voyage, elle récupéra la couverture en laine d'Harry. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait froid en sortant du Manoir. Il était convenu qu'ils quittent la maison pour se rendre à l'Ordre escortés. Normalement escortés par des Aurors qui avaient pris leur place.

Mais comme ils étaient très mal en point, la jeune femme résista à l'envie de les sauver, mais si elle le fait, le sortilège sera immédiatement brisé et Voldemort reviendra peut-être.

A nouveau…

Lily rejoignit son mari qui se trouvait encore dans la chambre d'Harry.

**- Prends cette couverture**, dit une voix interrompant les pensées de James.

Le jeune père croisa les yeux verts inquiets de sa femme. Elle tenait un petit drap en laine bleue pour garder Harry la même sensation de chaleur. James lui fit un sourire qui se voulait dire rassurant et le prit.

**- Harry, réveille-toi**, souffla-t-il doucement.

Comme enchantement, le petit Harry se réveilla et regarda son père de ses grands yeux verts. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère. James sourit et souleva l'enfant en l'enveloppant de la couverture bleue.

Soudain, le père entendit un bruit violent de sa maison et regarda sa femme, l'air horrifié. Il comprit et il entendit Lily, tremblante, s'écrier :

**- James !**

Le concerné jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son fils et le passa dans les bras de sa femme en fixant celle-ci.

**- Lys, va t'en ! Je vais tenter de le ralentir !**

Les yeux en larmes, Lily secoua sa tête en cramponnant le bras de son mari.

**- Jim, fais gaffe !**

James ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de donner à sa femme un rapide baiser intime avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers. Lily comprit qu'elle n'eut qu'une seule option : s'enfuir sans même défier Voldemort. La vie de son fils était plus importante que la sienne. Il fallait à tout prix le mettre en sécurité. Elle ne vit qu'une seule personne en qui elle avait entièrement confiance et que Voldemort craignait le plus : Albus Dumbledore.

°

°

_Salle à manger, Grimmaurd, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 21 :56._

**- Oh Merlin ! Venez vite vous asseoir, Augusta ! **s'écria Molly dès qu'elle la vit. **J'ai appris pour vos enfants ! C'est horrible !**

**- Molly, prenez Neville et montez-le dans la chambre de vos enfants**, conseilla Mac Gonagall. **Il doit être épuisé et Augusta a besoin d'un remontant. Tenez-la compagnie, je vais avertir Albus. Quant à vous, informez les familles des victimes.**

Les membres du groupe « Longdubat » acquiescèrent et sortirent de la maison. Le professeur de Poudlard lança un dernier regard attristé sur les dames et se mordit les lèvres.

Et si Maugrey avait raison ? L'attaque chez les Longdubat n'était-elle qu'une supercherie pour tromper l'ennemi ? En tout cas, l'Auror avait vu juste : Voldemort en voulait à un des petits garçons qu'il marquait comme son égal. Ses recherches l'avaient amené à déduire que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sang. Etant fils du moldu, Voldemort est un Sang Mêlé. Seulement, il y avait un léger problème : les petits garçons sont tous les Sang Mêlé, bien qu'il n'y avait plus de mariage mixte chez les Longdubat depuis l'époque de l'arrière-grand-mère d'Augusta.

Mais d'après le rapport éclair des membres restants du groupe « Longdubat », Mac Gonagall avait compris que Voldemort visait plutôt Harry que Neville.

Il était donc impératif pour elle de prévenir Albus Dumbledore, c'est ce qu'elle fit en quittant le Quartier Général pour se transplaner dans une endroit discret.

°

°

_Jardin, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 21 :01._

Le petit Harry s'accrocha au cou de sa mère qui descendit, sans bruit, par un autre escalier de secours et il entendit des grincements de bois et des cris incompréhensibles. Apeuré, il serra le cou de sa mère, celle-ci ressentit la pression de son fils et tenta de le rassurer en tapotant son dos avec sa main libre.

Lily savait que malgré son jeune âge, Harry comprenait, ou plutôt, ressentait ce qui se passait. A peine mis le pied sur l'herbe fraîchement humide, elle fut cernée par des Mangemorts, non plutôt, des _sbires_ de Voldemort, armés jusqu'aux dents. Frustrée, elle ne put faire le moindre mouvement, de peur de blesser son enfant et dut se résigner à obéir aux ordres de ses ennemis.

**- Qui est l'imbécile qui a osé me désobéir ?** rugit une voix colérique que la mère d'Harry connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir affronté deux fois.

Obéissant aveuglément, l'un des Mangemorts, dont leur identité était, tout comme ses collègues, habilement dissimulé par une capuche de la robe noire et un masque, s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant Voldemort et entreprit de lui expliquer dans un murmure presque inaudible que le bruit d'un taon.

**- J'ai pas besoin de votre aide !** trancha-t-il, toujours en colère, faisant sursauter les Mangemorts.

C'était plus un ordre immédiat qu'une réponse : tous les Mangemorts furent transplanés. Il ne reste plus que trois.

En voyant Voldemort s'approcher, Lily n'eut qu'une seule pensée : son mari. Il était censé le retenir un peu. Aurait-il échoué ?

°

°

_Forêt, endroit inconnu, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22: 01._

**- Tenez-vous prêts, les gars ! Ils arrivent !** avertit une voix venant d'une pièce en or.

Les gars en question, cachés derrière les bois, observèrent de loin une caverne qu'ils soupçonnaient être le repaire du Maître des Ténèbres. Ils l'avaient trouvée grâce aux recherches de Gwenaëlle. L'homme aux yeux bleus répondit à une pièce en or ensorcelé :

**- Message reçu cinq sur cinq.**

Il scruta les environs où ses trois collègues s'étaient soigneusement installés, prêts à passer l'attaque. L'un d'eux, ayant compris le regard qu'il les jetait, hocha et se tourna à son voisin pour passer le message gestuel. Le meneur soupira.

**- Où en êtes-vous, là bas ?** ajouta-t-il, soucieux.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas,** lui rassura une voix faible que seul son interlocuteur comprenait.

°

°

_Jardin, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 : 02._

Les dernières gouttes se tardaient de tomber sur la main de la jeune femme. La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Lily fixa l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois eu affaire. Celui-ci l'observa patiemment.

**- Ahhh, ma chère Lily, te voilà bien devenu raisonnable**, ironisa-t-il en affichant un sourire machiavélique sur son visage pâle.

Lily, alias Licoreu, ne répondit pas. Elle serra son fils avec ses bras, l'obligeant à ne pas voir le visage de Voldemort.

**- Toujours aussi têtue que James**, soupira Voldemort. **Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, Lily**.

Sur ce, il lui arracha l'enfant d'une main libre et le pointa avec sa baguette, dont un bout de lumière verte est prêt à sortir. Harry sanglota. La mère ne put que crier de protestation :

**- Harry, non ! Voldemort, rends moi mon fils !**

**- Je le ferai si tu consens à te rendre**, émit-il une condition en mettant Harry sur l'herbe.

**- Jamais !**

**- C'est ton dernier mot ?**

Avant que Lily ne réplique, Voldemort détourna déjà sa baguette vers Harry, assis sur l'herbe humide, qui pleurait sans cesse. Il entendit les supplications de mère, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il allait enfin éliminer son futur pire ennemi après Dumbledore. Il cria de plaisir :

**- Avada Kedavra !**

Une lumière verte éclairante sortit de sa baguette en direction de l'enfant, sous les yeux de Lily, paralysée.

°

°

_Forêt, endroit inconnu, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 : 02_

**- Sirius, regarde !** murmura Gwen en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Les yeux bleus du meneur fixèrent le ciel. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre : une Marque des Ténèbres, la signature des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort après avoir accompli ou tenté un meurtre. Elle flottait dans le ciel noir éclairé par des rayons verts. Pile à l'endroit où habitaient ses amis.

En voyant cette marque, Sirius, secoué de colère et de tristesse, se refusa de penser à la perte de ses amis qu'il renchérissait depuis son enfance.

Impossible.

Une seconde après, les Mangemorts apparurent devant la caverne. Sirius, toujours caché, sentit sa colère et sa tristesse se transformer en rage et fit d'elles un instrument de vengeance. Impulsif, il sortit de sa cachette et cria :

**- A l'attaque !**

Ses collègues furent abasourdis par sa réaction imprévisible et le suivirent pour l'aider.

°

°

_Jardin, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 : 04._

Tenant désespérément debout contre des violents vents, qui menaçaient de la faire valser, Lily dut protéger ses yeux avec ses bras, la lumière verte l'aveuglait. Pourquoi cette lumière est-elle si longue ? Jamais, elle n'avait vu une chose pareille auparavant. Mais elle n'osa penser à la perte de son fils unique. Elle n'était pas prête à accueillir une autre nouvelle, étant donné que James devait être mort. Elle se culpabilisera jusqu' à la fin de ses jours, si elle s'en sort vivante.

Soudain, elle entendit le cri déchirant, mais ce n'était pas celui de son fils. C'était une voix d'un homme. Voldemort ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Lui, un puissant sorcier de tous les temps et un apte de la magie noire, se tromperait-il? Avait-il mal visé ? Pour la jeune mère, peu importait.

Ses pensées se focalisaient maintenant sur son fils, Harry. Aurait-il survécu ? Pour le moment, elle ne l'entendit plus pleurer. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et ses mains devenaient moites. Elle ne voulut pas voir la suite.

°

°

_Forêt, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 : 04._

**- Allez-y tout doucement**, dit Albus aux volontaires.

Il était en guet depuis la forêt du Manoir Potter, dès le début de la soirée. Il avait tout simplement redoublé de vigilance, après l'avertissement de Mac Gonagall, et ordonné au groupe de Sirius et de Gwenaëlle de capturer les Mangemorts. Il était censé intervenir dans le combat entre Lily, Harry et Voldemort, mais il avait voulu savoir si la procédure, qu'il avait mise en œuvre cet après-midi avec les Potter, avait fonctionné. C'était certes un risque à prendre, mais c'était la seule solution s'il voulait avoir une chance d'arrêter Voldemort sans l'avertir sa présence.

La revanche sera bientôt à eux.

Deux jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent à l'ordre du directeur et malgré des tremblements de terre provoqués par le sortilège de Voldemort, ils se ruèrent avec prudence vers la résidence des Potter. Ils y entrèrent par la porte en levant leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent en douceur dans l'obscurité. C'était l'une des consignes qu'ils appliquaient : pas de sortilège de lumière. L'un des deux s'immobilisa soudainement.

**- Psst, Mareth, je crois l'avoir trouvé.**

Mareth se tourna vers son collègue et le vit allumer un stylo-lampe moldu. « Une excellente invention moldue en cas de besoin urgent » sourit-il intérieurement. La faible lueur du stylo se pointa vers les jambes de son collègue et descendit plus bas. Mareth se retint de crier.

Le corps sans vie qu'ils avaient trouvé appartenait à James, leur membre. Il était allongé sur le sol. Ses membres étaient dans un angle inquiétant. Son visage pâle démuni d'expression. Ses yeux, par contre, habituellement noisettes étaient tout noirs, sans aucune trace blanche de cornée.

Une nouvelle secousse encore plus puissante que les précédentes les fit perdre l'équilibre et fissura les murs du Manoir. Le plafond du rez-de-chaussée menaça de céder. Visiblement, Goldric's Hollow était trop vieux et avait difficilement résisté à la première attaque, alors à la seconde attaque, tout ira certainement s'effondre.

Les membres avaient immédiatement compris.

**- Oh non…**, finit Mareth par souffler. **Et les autres ?**

**- Plus tard ! Ramenons-le en urgence !** accommoda son collègue.

°

°

_Jardin, Goldric's Hollow, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 : 05._

**- C'est fini**, dit une voix calme.

Sanglotant de soulagement et de joie, Lily serrait, de toutes ses forces, son fils Harry qui avait bel et bien survécu à un pouvoir mortel. Voldemort était mort par son propre sort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existe plus. La mère avait bien cru perdre son enfant sans pouvoir réagir, pourtant, elle s'était préparée ! Elle leva ses yeux verts vers le vieil homme dont son visage était caché dans la pénombre, il se tenait debout devant elle. Cet homme aux cheveux longs gris, presque blancs, avec des lunettes demi-lunes -_Albus Dumbledore, _réalisa enfin Lily- lui sourit en guise d'encouragement. Il était content de revoir son ancienne élève vivante ainsi que leur fils.

**- Lily, il faut qu'on rentre immédiatement au quartier général, on a des choses à te dire.**

Lily, connaissant la sagesse du vieil homme, acquiesça sans protester. Le quartier général était, en réalité, une ancienne maison des Blacks, la famille de Sirius, et son fils pouvait y dormir en tout sécurité.

**- Bien, suis-nous**, continua-t-il sans donner plus d'explications.

°

°

_Salle Commune, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 :17._

Wendy cherchait son frère du regard dans une salle où les élèves étaient conviés au bal d'Halloween. Elle était vêtue d'une robe jaune à la fois traditionnelle et simple. Ses cheveux habituellement attachés en queue de cheveux étaient relâchés, se dévoilant l'ondulation jusqu'aux reins. Elle avait un ruban jaune sur sa tête. Elle se savait belle dans cette tenue que sa mère avait cousue avec des moyens de bord. Elle l'avait déjà portée l'année dernière et personne ne semblait remarquer les difficultés financières que les Weasley avaient eues.

Dès qu'elle _le _retrouva, elle sourit, amusée.

Bill réfugié dans son coin lisait tranquillement son livre d'Egypte ! Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume vert, qui le distingua très bien difficilement d'une plante qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la salle commune. William Weasley voulait tout simplement devenir invisible !

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle ne dit rien, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine, entourant ses bras et elle observa son frère dont son visage était crispé de concentration. Il y avait bien une chose dont elle aimait particulièrement chez lui, c'était ses yeux bleus pétillants d'excitation ou de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il découvre un objet antique inconnu. Tel père, tel fils ! A une différence… L'intérêt d'Arthur était les objets et les inventions moldus, et Bill, tout ce qui touchait à l'Egypte ou à l'Antique.

Wendy ne sut dire combien de temps elle était dans cette position, puisque Bill se rendit compte de sa présence à la fin de sa lecture du chapitre.

**- Je croyais t'avoir dite de me laisser tranquille ce soir ? **leva ce dernier les yeux au plafond, exaspéré.

**- C'est pas le cas ? **souffla Wendy, le sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**- Non, justement ! J'aime pas que quelqu'un me surveille, ça me met mal à l'aise**, dit-il, gêné.

**- Dommage, je suis venue te dire que Professeur Dumbledore et Professeur Mac Gonagall se sont absentés ce soir**, le renseigna-t-elle, avant de se lever.

**- Attends !**

Wendy stoppa dans sa démarche et se retourna vers Bill.

**- Tu as bien dit qu'ils sont absents ? **souffla-t-il, l'air ébahi.

**- Oui.**

**- BILL !!! **hurla une voix qui fit sursauter les Weasley.

Bill reconnut cette voix et bondit sur ses pieds.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Alex ? **demanda-t-il inquiet, tandis que ledit Alex suffoqua, tenant de prendre sa respiration. Il avait couru comme s'il avait les fesses en feu.

**- Les Serpentards se vengent sur Chris ! **lâcha-t-il enfin. **Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas que t'avais déjà un rencard**, sourit-il en pointant la jeune fille qui se mit à la même hauteur que le jeune Weasley. **Peut-être que je fer…**

**- C'est ma sœur**, lui coupa-t-il lui mettant fin à ses illusions, **Chris est en danger ? **demanda-t-il, anxieux.

**- Avec qui était Chris ? **intervint Wendy, déterminée.

**- Julius Malfoy**, murmura-t-il, **un Serpentard de Deuxième année.**

A l'évocation du nom, la jeune Weasley fit un « Oh » de sa bouche et en un éclair, son visage angélique se dessina en un regard et un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout aux jeunes garçons.

**- Wendy, tu le connais ?** la pressa Bill.

**- Et comment ?** répliqua-t-elle en gardant son sourire diabolique. **Tu te souviens de l'épisode de la vieille tante Berth ?**

**- Tante Ber…**, répéta-t-il avant de comprendre. **Non, tu ne vas…**

**- La faire ? Si ! **sourit-elle. **Alex, je peux t'appeler Alex ? **dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui était perdu.

**- Ben, oui.**

**- Parfait. Alex, peux-tu me dire ce que ce chiffon de Julius fait à ce Chris ?**

**- Il l'agresse avec ses deux gardes du corps.**

**- En utilisant la méthode boxe ?**

**- Pardon ? Bosce ?**

**- Laisse, est ce qu'il utilise les poings pour le frapper ?**

**- Ah non, il utilise sa baguette et il le menace s'il bouge de le jeter un sort, ce qui est déjà arrivé.**

**- Okay, il s'est transformé ?**

**- Non, il est tout simplement immobilisé.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Oui, je suis venu chercher Bill pour tenter de le sauver. Mais avec le mon…**

**- N'en dis pas plus. Je vais m'en occuper. Bill, va me chercher un tissu en laine, le _sien_.**

Elle sourit méchamment à son frère, un sourire que Bill n'aimait pas beaucoup. Surtout que la fin de sa phrase, le jeune garçon comprit qu'elle voulait _vraiment _préparer un sale coup. Maintenant. Il eut presque pitié pour Malfoy dont il ne témoignait pourtant aucun sympathique.

**- Wendy…, **la rappela le jeune Weasley d'un ton désapprobateur.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était moins facétieux que sa sœur, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de _recommencer_ cette blague. Celle qu'il avait eue le souvenir d'avoir une belle fessée de sa vie de la part de sa mère. A exactement 8 ans.

**- Tu veux retrouver ton copain en brouille pour Dragons ? **répliqua-t-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

Bill ne préféra pas la contredire et disparut du champ de vision des adolescents.

**- Que vas-tu faire ? **s'inquiéta Alex.

**- Tu vas comprendre**, le rassura-t-elle en faisant apparaître un poteau de peinture avec l'aide de sa baguette qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler sous sa robe.

Elle afficha un sourire machiavélique.

°

_Couloir menant à la salle commune, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 :25_.

**- Mon cher Christopher Bell, je croyais t'avoir ordonné de me suivre, mais visiblement, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête**, commenta le Serpentard aux cheveux longs blonds soleil et aux yeux bleus clairs. **Je te redemande pour une dernière fois, est-ce toi qui m'as fait une blague ignoble avant-hier soir ?**

La réponse de la victime était qu'un gémissement déchirant ; il était dans un état où l'on ne peut plus parler. Mais le jeune Serpentard n'en tint pas compte, et continua à le persécuter. Il commença alors à le toucher alors qu'une voix se fit entendre.

**- LÂCHE-LE ! Ce n'est pas lui, la blague d'avant-hier soir !**

C'était Bill qui avait répondu à sa place. Il était présent le soir où Julius Malfoy s'était transformé en chauve souris de couleur vert puant.

**- Pourquoi je t'obéirais, toi un misérable rouquin ?**

Bill lui jeta un regard noir, puis un autre par-dessus de son épaule gauche pour voir sa sœur adoptive et se retourna en direction de Julius avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre de cette façon ? Pauvre Malfoy, je te plains.**

Le visage dominateur de Julius prit maintenant un air soupçonneux et le jeune homme s'apprêta à empoigner Bill alors que Wendy intervint.

**- Hey, Julius ! Laisse Chris, il n'y est vraiment pour rien.**

Julius se recula pour se tourner vers la jeune fille aussi rousse que Bill et lui sourit.

**- Ah, que vois-je ? Une beauté qui m'est revenue… Lâche-le**, ordonna-t-il à ses gardiens sans la quitter du regard.

Ses gardes du corps tenaient Chris entre ses mains épaisses et obéirent, en lâchant le pauvre Chris comme un chiffon, Bill le rattrapa et le libéra du charme d'immobilisation.

**- Ma petite Wendy, te voilà raisonnable. Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?**

**- Oh, c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais envie de t'embêter. Prenez-le, je n'en ai plus besoin.**

Wendy lui tendit le tissu en laine que Bill avait été cherché quelques instants plus tôt.

**- Mais, garde-le ! **s'écria Malfoy toujours souriant. **Cela te ferait un beau souvenir de moi, **ajouta-t-il.

Elle feignit de surprise avant de reprendre une expression à la fois amusée et désolante.

**- Non, que fais-je d'une vieille cape en chiffon qui porte l'odeur de la poubelle ? Tu devrais te laver plus souvent, mon vieux Julius, **sourit-elle en fourrant la vieille cape dans les bras de Julius, qui n'eut pas le temps d'absorber ses paroles.

Les élèves de toutes les différentes années furent aussi abasourdis que Malfoy et éclatèrent de rires. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une voix féminine et paniquée supplanta, tirant un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en bataille :

**- VIENS, THOMAS, VITE ! AIDEZ MON FR…, **s'interrompit-elle en voyant Chris en compagnie de Bill à sa droite.** Mais…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications, Julius cria de terreur, en jetant sa cape par terre et se gratta partout.

**- AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!**

Les rires des élèves se firent de plus en plus forts.

**- Magnifique ! **s'écria Thomas dont les yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

**- Leçon numéro un : avoir toujours ses gants sur soi et…, **récita Wendy avant de se tourner vers lui,** Bill ?**

**- Leçon numéro deux : ne jamais croire la fille de ses rêves sur parole !** termina celui-ci, en affichant un sourire moqueur.

**- Vous allez me payer !** rugit Julius de colère.

**- Mieux vaut pas**, secoua la jeune fille faussement désolée. **Je crains que tu ne pourras pas te servir de tes mains pendant un… euh… un long moment.**

**- Soit quatre-vingt jours, **précisa Bill.

En entendant cela, le visage pâle de Julius vira au rouge pivoine, des vapeurs sortirent de ses oreilles bien dégagées derrière ses cheveux et de ses narines joliment dessinés en pointe.

**- GWENDOLA WEASLEY, JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE MAUDIRE…**

**- MALFOY ! Quel bel exemple tu montres aux premières années ! **gronda la voix grave qui n'était que Mac Gonagall.

Wendy et Bill sourirent innocemment et se détendent en constatant avec joie l'arrivée du professeur Mac Gonagall. Avec le professeur Slughorn, derrière elle. Elle devrait avoir vent du règlement de compte entre Malfoy et Chris.

**- Professeur, je n'y…,** commença Julius alors que Wendy le fusilla d'un regard.

**- Oh, je ne veux pas savoir ! Malfoy, un peu de retenu ! Oh, cet odeur ! Apprenez, jeune homme, qu'il est très important de respecter l'hygiène, sous peine d'avoir des conséquences assez… graves ! Slughorn !** appela-t-elle à son collègue qui se trouvait derrière elle.** Ramenez Monsieur Malfoy, à l'infirmière, je vous prie, puis prenez mon relais pour la soirée, **l'instruit-elle.

**- Malfoy, venez, **pressa le vieux professeur de Potions.

**- Mademoiselle et Monsieur Weasley, veuillez me suivre immédiatement.**

Les sourires des Weasley s'évanouirent rapidement. Sans demander plus d'explications, les enfants suivirent la directrice adjointe qui gardait toujours son éternel visage sévère. Un visage impassible qui n'échappa pas au jeune Thomas, qui intérieurement se félicitait d'avoir pu assister à la blague des Weasley.

**- Mais que les veut-elle ? **s'inquiéta la sœur de Chris alors que des élèves se dissipèrent petit à petit du couloir.

**- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, Wendy n'aura pas de retenue**, assura Thomas, sûr de lui.

**- Comment sais-tu, Tom ? **surprit Chris, plissant son front.

**- Mon expérience…, **suspendit-il,** de retenues, enfin, si j'arrive à battre mon frère aîné, **finit-il.

Sa main sur son menton, il fit semblant de réfléchir.

**- Ton frère ? Le célèbre James Potter ?** pouffa Jordane, l'ami de Thomas. **Quatre contre un ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?** répliqua-t-il.** Si j'arrive à récolter trois retenues par mois, soit 30 retenues pour 10 mois, multiplié par 7 années d'études, ce fait environ 210 retenues pour battre le propre record des Maraudeurs, qui totalisent à eux, quatre, 208. Maintenant, j'en suis à ...** -il consulta son cahier de bord qu'il avait tiré de sa robe de soirée- **70 seulement en deux ans d'études.**

**- 70 retenues ???** siffla Chris d'admiration.

**- Ce n'est pas plutôt mal, non ? **bomba-t-il son torse.** Dommage pour l'avant-hier, j'aurai aimé être là ! **secoua-t-il, déçu.

**- Avant-hier ? Ce n'est pas…, **saisit Chris.

**- Moi ? Si ! Je suis désolé, mais j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer que Monsieur Julius Malfoy est bien un _sombre crétin_, **déclara-t-il en affichant un air faussement désolé.** Bref, les retenues, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut immortaliser ! **songea-t-il.

**- Excellente idée, Monsieur Potter ! **intervint une voix derrière Thomas, qui fit sursauter les jeunes.** Je vais spécialement créer un trophée pour votre futur record à la remise des diplômes.**

**- Euh, professeur, ce n'est…,** chercha le jeune Potter de s'excuser, rougissant.

**- Monsieur Potter, ne vous offensez pas du tout, **le coupa-t-il amusé,** je me vois cependant l'obligation de vous retirer de la salle commune pour quelques heures. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?**

**- Euh… oui, bien sûr, professeur, **acquiesça-t-il, mal à l'aise.

°

°

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard, Dimanche 31 Octobre 1981, 22 :34._

Les aînés Weasley se retrouvèrent avec Mac Gonagall devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, et regardèrent leur professeur de Métamorphose marmonner le mot de passe qui n'était autre que « Caramel ». Au lieu de s'écarter, la gargouille informa d'une voix morose :

**- Le Directeur Albus Dumbledore est absent, et il m'a chargé de vous transmettre son message, Professeur Mac Gonagall. Il prendra la suite à son retour et… Ah ! Oui, que vous deviez retourner… hum, là-bas après la soirée.**

**- D'accord, merci**, hocha Mac Gonagall, ayant compris le sous-entendu.

**- Mais de rien ! Bon courage**, s'effaça-t-elle en jetant un regard compatissant aux jeunes qui sentirent leur estomac noué.

Quelques marches plus tard, la directrice de Gryffondor ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour ses protégés.

**- Entrez vite**, pressa-t-elle.

**- Professeur…, **tenta Wendy, inquiète de son sort.

**- Mademoiselle Weasley, **la devança-t-elle,** je sais que vous n'agissez pas sans raison, ceci dit, je ferme les yeux pour l'incident, étant donné que la situation actuelle, le rire est le bienvenu. Mais n'en faites pas un excès.**

Bill et Wendy se regardèrent anxieux. Mais pourquoi avait-elle les fait venir ici alors que ce n'était pas le but exact ? Ils furent soudainement peur en pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient entendue cet après-midi.

**- Votre directeur Dumbledore vous fournira plus d'explications. Mais détendez-vous en attendant, je retourne à la Salle Commune renvoyer les élèves au dortoir**, informa Mac Gonagall sur le seuil de la porte.

Avant que les enfants fassent un mouvement, la porte était déjà fermée, les retenant pour prisonniers du bureau du Directeur.

**- Nous voilà coincés ! **commenta Bill en s'affalant sur une chaise qui se trouvait juste devant le bureau.

Wendy ne dit rien. Elle se contentait juste de balayer du regard la salle, en espérant que leur sort serait plus clément qu'elle ne le pensait.

°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wendy fit la connaissance d'un certain Dippet, un vieux sorcier à la silhouette gracile, qui avait précédé Dumbledore dans ses fonctions de directeur, et quant à Bill, il s'intéressa aux inscriptions anciennes qui se trouvaient sur des objets étranges et anciens, derrière le bureau. Totalement absorbés, ils n'entendirent pas l'arrivée du Directeur, accompagné de Thomas. Ce n'était que le raclement de gorge d'Albus les fit sursauter, les faisant rougir de honte, comme un gosse pris en faute.

**- Wendy, vous me permettez ? **demanda-t-il tout simplement en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

**- Euh, o…, oui**, bafouilla Wendy, intimidée par le Directeur, avant de rejoindre Thomas avec Bill.

Pendant que le vieux sorcier engage la conversation avec Dippet, les élèves s'interrogèrent du regard, mais à leur déception, Thomas n'en sut pas plus qu'eux. Celui-ci se retourna vers Dumbledore, qui devait forcément le savoir, il l'observa murmurer devant le tableau qui représentait un vieil homme fatigué au visage intelligent avec une barbe en pointe. Il portait des couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard et paraissait si profondément endormi qu'il n'attendait pas la voix de Dumbledore. Le jeune Potter leva un sourcil amusé et scruta les autres portraits en pariant qu'eux, aussi, allaient venir à son secours. Il avait eu l'occasion de venir dans ce bureau et y prenait plaisir.

**- Phineas ? Phineas. Phineas !**

**- PHINEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS ! **rugirent les autres portraits.

Bingo ! Thomas avait bien vu. Ledit Phineas sursauta et se frotta les yeux.

**- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**

**- J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez dans votre portrait, Phineas**, dit Dumbledore. **J'ai un message.**

**- Me rendez dans mon autre portrait ? **répondit Phineas d'une voix ennuyée. **Encore ?**

Soudainement, Thomas eut une désagréable impression d'être un livre ouvert face à un directeur Serpentard. Celui-ci pénétrait dans son regard bleu.

**- Oh non, je ne vais pas transmettre un message pour le traître d'arrière-arrière-petit-fils et encore moins pour les jeunes sans avenir et sans cerveau !**

Se sentant insulté, Thomas bouilla de rage intérieurement et jeta un regard meurtrier au tableau, tandis qu'un tonnerre de protestations s'éleva des autres portraits accrochés aux murs.

**- Manquement au devoir ! Nous devons nous mettre au service de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, il y va de notre honneur ! **s'écria un vieux sorcier avec qui Wendy avait parlé. **Honte à vous Phineas !**

**- Voulez-vous que j'emploie des arguments plus convaincants, Dumbledore ? **demanda une sorcière aux yeux perçants en brandissant une baguette magique d'une taille si exceptionnelle qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à une cravache.

**- Oh très bien**, soupira Phineas. **Je vous écoute, Dumbledore.**

**- Vous allez transmettre à Sirius le message que Thomas, Gwendola et William viendront dormir au squard Grimmaurd, quelques jours, mais avant, ils devront aller à Ste Mangouste.**

Sainte Mangouste ? Les yeux bleus de Thomas s'agrandirent et le jeune homme devint livide. Que s'est-il pas… Oh… Non ! Pas _eux_... Non ! Le jeune garçon se tourna vers les Weasley et constata qu'ils étaient dans le même état que lui.

**- Thomas, Gwendola et William, dormir, Squard Grimmaurd, avant, Ste Mangouste**, récita Phineas sans remarquer le teint pâle du jeune garçon. **Bon, j'y vais !**

Il se dirigea au bord du cadre et disparut au moment même où la porte du bureau s'ouvrait à nouveau pour laisser entrer le professeur Mac Gonagall.

**- Les élèves sont retournés aux dortoirs**, informa-t-elle au directeur qui acquiesça pour la remercier avant de se faire face aux trois élèves encore debout.

**- Professeur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? **demanda Thomas, effrayé. **Mon frère n'est même pas mort ?**

**- Et Papa et Maman ? **ajouta Wendy, tandis que Bill agrippa sa main.

Dumbledore éleva sa main pour les faire taire.

**- Avant tout, calmez-vous, les enfants**, commença-t-il. **Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre frère James et sa femme Lily étaient menacés.**

Thomas hocha d'un air inquiet. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant depuis une éternité ! Il l'écouta.

**- Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques heures, ils ont été attaqués par Voldemort en personne** **et quant à votre père, il a été attaqué alors qu'il accomplissait une mission, **expliqua-t-il.** Ils ont été transportés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Vous allez tous retourner dans la maison de Sirius qui est beau coup plus pratique que le Terrier pour se rendre là-bas. Vous y retrouverez votre mère et votre belle-sœur.**

**- On y va comment ? **demanda Bill, secoué. **Par la poudre de Cheminette ?**

**- Non, **répondit Dumbledore, **trop risqué. Vous prendrez le Portoloin. **–Il montra l'innocente vieille bouilloire posée sur son bureau- **Mais nous devons attendre le rapport de Phineas. Je veux savoir si la voie est libre.**

**- Il dit qu'il sera ravi de les accueillir**, annonça Phineas d'une voix morne. Il avait repris sa place dans son cadre.

Dumbledore fit signe aux élèves de se rassembler autour de la bouilloire noircie et de mettre leur doigt dessus et il compta jusqu'à trois.

°

°

_Chambre, Squard Grimmaurd, Lundi 1er Novembre 1981, 02 :23._

Thomas Potter ne dormit pas. Il était debout devant la fenêtre. Il contemplait la lune qui n'avait que la moitié de la figure. Il repassait les évènements dans sa tête.

A peine, arrivé au Squard, il y avait moins de cinq heures, il avait été pris à part par Sirius et mis au courant de l'attaque et des dégâts. Son frère James était dans le coma, car plus sévèrement touché que son neveu Harry. Celui-ci s'en était tiré avec une petite cicatrice au front. Seule, Lily avait échappé au « massacre », mais elle avait insisté rester à l'hôpital aux côtés des garçons.

Il avait également appris par la bouche de Gwenaëlle qu'Arthur Weasley avait été emprisonné par les crochets du serpent, mais qu'il était en voie de guérison. Il serait sur pied dans quelques jours. Molly avait été à l'hôpital pour s'assurer de son état.

Accompagné de Gwenaëlle et de Sirius, le jeune Potter avait rejoint sa belle sœur et les Weasley, Molly. Puis sur l'ordre des femmes, ils étaient montés se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre du frère de Sirius.

Mais voilà, Thomas n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Wendy et Bill qui dormaient tous les deux profondément. Il entendit encore les conversations d'en bas et il soupira de nouveau. Il y a à peine deux heures, il avait été viré par un Sirius sourd à ses protestations. Mais ce que Sirius ignorait, c'est qu'il avait volontairement semé un morceau de papier à l'entrée de la salle à manger où se réunissaient les membres de l'Ordre de Phénix. Il se décida alors à écouter son autre morceau de papier qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé à la manière qu'ils marchent comme un talkie-walkie.

**- La situation est grave, je ne vous la cache pas**, dit une voix que Thomas reconnut en Albus Dumbledore. **J'ai été à Sainte Mangouste fournir des explications plausibles à nos victimes. Mais rassurez-vous, les états de Maugrey, d'Arthur et de Harry ne sont plus en danger. En revanche, pour James, les Longdubat ainsi que certains de nos collègues, les médicomages restent réservés. Ils seront fixés dans quelques heures. Et, j'ai le regret de devoir vous annoncer la mort de nos deux Aurors qui avaient pour mission de protéger les Potter.**

Il y eut une pause.

**- Récapitulons, trois groupes ont été formés, l'un pour les Potter, l'autre pour les Longdubat et un troisième grâce aux renseignements de Mlle Dartagnan Gwenaëlle, ici présent. Voldemort était donc passé d'abord chez les Longdubat dont Augusta, ici présent, s'était réfugiée avec Neville, puis chez les Potter. Voldemort aurait disparu en s'autodétruisant par son propre sortilège mortelle.**

Des petits cris de surpris et de soulagement se fit entendre dans le creux de la main de Thomas. Ce dernier fit une mine refrognée. Comment peuvent-ils être euphoriques alors que pas mal de membres en sont morts ou incertains de leur état ? Il réécouta.

- … **n'est sûr. Peut-être serait-il temporaire ? Ou définitif ? Je l'ignore. Je vérifierai tout ça, mais en attendant, je vous annonce la capture de plusieurs Mangemorts dont un que l'on recherchait depuis longtemps. Luxemburg, Williams, faites-le entrer.**

Thomas entendit alors les cris de surprise et de colère de Sirius, et la voix suppliante de Gwenaëlle, désespérée de le calmer. Que s'est-il passé ? La voix ferme d'Albus Dumbledore fit cesser les cris.

**- Sirius, je vous demande de bien vouloir vous calmer. Ecoutez bien, cette information ne doit pas être divulguée hors de cette pièce. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Sirius n'est pas le Gardien du Secret des Potter, mais Peter. J'en ai la preuve écrite datée de la nuit dernière et signée par James Potter lui-même. Regardez bien ce papier et vous comprendrez.**

Des exclamations surgissent aux oreilles du jeune Thomas. Celui-ci, ayant compris la situation, devint blême et se mit à fulminer de rage contre Peter…, non, _Pettigrow_. Comment avait-il pu trahir son frère ? Lui était toujours si gentil, si passif… Et tout ce n'était qu'une supercherie. Et depuis quelques années.

Des larmes coulèrent maintenant sur ses joues. Il les nettoya d'un ton rageur. Il n'osa pas imaginer la tête de son frère James lorsqu'il en apprendra à son réveil. Il se figea soudainement, en se demandant si James n'allait jamais se réveiller ? Si c'était le cas, où irait-il, déjà qu'il avait perdu ses parents l'année de ses 9 ans ? Chez sa sœur exilée en Australie ?

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme ne voulut pas y penser et se concentra au morceau de papier.

**- Non…, pourquoi tu l'as ? Pete, cette fichue marque ! Pourquoi…, **murmura Sirius, d'une voix cassée mais remplie de colère.

**- Sortez-le ! Je suis désolé, Sirius, **dit Albus, sincère.

Thomas déduisit alors que Pettigrow n'a pas daigné de répondre à Sirius. Quel _lâche _! Encore sur le coup de colère, il avait des difficultés à résister à ne pas froisser le morceau de parchemin. Il voulait connaître la suite.

- … **Mangemort. Mais ménageons quand même sa mère, qui, en aucun cas, ne doit pas être au courant. Ainsi, se termine la réunion, je vous demande de bien vouloir ne pas distribuer la moindre information concernant Voldemort. Je vous informerai sur son cas dans de prochains jours, je vous remer…**

Thomas brûle le papier, annulant du coup le sortilège d'émetteur-récepteur. Il en avait assez entendu. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur ses camarades de Poudlard, toujours prolongés dans un lourd sommeil, avant de retourner à la fenêtre où le jeune garçon aperçut des traces encore lisibles de la signature de la Marque des Ténèbres.

**- Disparu ou pas, il est toujours vivant. Une nouvelle guerre sera déclarée**, conclut-il dans une voix énigmatique.

* * *

Coulisses de Piplette :

Les lumières sont allumées.

« - Tiens ! Tu es revenue Gwenaëlle ! Dommage que tu sois revenue s tôt, je n'en suis qu'à la fin de l'attaque où le jeune Thomas Potter était en train de prononcer ses dernières paroles étranges.

- D'accord, je vais prendre mon relais… Attends une seconde, tu as bien dit les dernières paroles étranges du jeune Thomas ?

- Ben, oui… Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Laisse tomber. Je continue. »

Gwenaëlle l'envoie dans sa chambre et s'assoit dans son fauteuil bien douillet. Elle caresse son ventre. Elle sourit et parle :

« Bon, excusez-moi pour mon interruption. Afin de ne pas vous perdre dans…, euh, les belles paroles de Piplette, je vous fais un résumé :

- James Potter s'inquiète du choix de Gardien du Secret qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow et écrit au Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- Sirius et moi sommes invités à garder Harry en l'absence de ses parents convoqués à Poudlard. Mais entre-temps, Peter est venu. Par intuition féminine, j'ai averti Lily.

- James et Lily préparent tout pour le soir d'Halloween et en fin de l'après-midi, une nouvelle réunion était décidée rapidement. Sirius et moi n'étions pas du tout au courant. Nous avons été interceptés par les Aurors et attribués par une nouvelle mission à partir de mes indices.

- Voldemort est venu. D'abord chez les Longdubat, puis les Potter. Les Mangemorts sont retournés à la grotte et on les a attaqués.

- Thomas, Bill et Wendy sont convoqués non seulement pour leurs parents à l'hôpital, mais pour avoir découvert des séquelles de discussion de l'Ordre de Phénix.

- Arthur Weasl…

Pardon ? Que dites-vous ? Ah ? Piplette ne vous l'a pas dit ? Bon, je vais vous le conter à ma manière. Ecoutez-moi bien, cela vous permettra à comprendre pourquoi Piplette vous a montré des scènes des enfants Weasley et Potter. »

* * *

Retour à « Mehr Licht ! » :

Lendemain soir de l'attaque, le Lundi 1er Novembre, Albus Dumbledore convoqua les enfants Weasley et Potter dans une salle à manger à leur retour de Sainte Mangouste. Wendy et Bill, accompagnés de Molly et des jeunes enfants avaient été voir Arthur Weasley doucement remis de ses blessures et Thomas, son neveu, sa belle-sœur et son frère qui était encore dans le coma. Il y avait eu un maigre espoir que James se réveille. Les médecins étaient passés l'examiner ainsi que les Longdubat. Ces derniers étaient en voie de guérison, à la joie d'Augusta.

Assis sur les chaises, les enfants étaient donc rassemblés autour du Directeur et le regardèrent silencieusement.

**- Thomas, je sais combien cela vous est dur de voir votre frère dans son état**, débuta Dumbledore, **mais gardez espoir. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes un garçon coura…**

**- S'il vous plaît, Professeur, allez droit au but**, le coupa le jeune Gryffondor.

**- Bien**, céda le vieux sorcier, le visage impassible, mais ses yeux pétillants de fierté le trahirent. **Je vous ai fait venir ici parce que je sais que vous étiez au courant de l'organisation dont vos parents font partie, et que vous avez surpris certaines conversations.**

Thomas ne dit rien et fixa ses mains crispées. Bill et Wendy croisèrent leur regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**- Com… comment ?** balbutia Bill, choqué. **Nous n'avons rien dit !**

**- J'ai dû avoir des oreilles qui traînent…,** plaisanta le Directeur qui jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeune Potter. Il savait qu'il avait été mis au courant par son frère l'existence de certains plans de l'Ordre de Phénix par obligation de protéger sa famille.

**- Mais alors vous savez qu'on…, euh, vous a espionné hier après-midi !** s'écria Wendy. **Pourtant, on a été dis…**

**- Taisez-vous !**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Thomas, plus agacé que jamais. Surpris, les Weasley ne l'avaient jamais vu énervé.

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre tout sur le tapis !** réprimanda Thomas. **Peu importe ce que vous avez fait dans le passé, je n'ai qu'une chose à demander : POURQUOI sommes-nous ici ? J'exige la réponse, professeur.**

La question était adressée au directeur. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire fier. Thomas Ambroise Potter avait bien deviné ses intentions. Un digne petit-fils de son ami, le regretté Harold Potter.

**- Comme votre camarade l'avait judicieusement remarqué, vous n'êtes pas venus pour me dire ce que vous savez, mais pour vous donner une mission**, expliqua Dumbledore.

Bill et Wendy sursautèrent, contrairement à Thomas. Une mission ? A leur âge ?

**- Mais avant tout, je voudrais vous éclairer le but de cette organisation que j'ai moi-même créée. Il s'agit de détruire Voldemort.** (Wendy et Bill frissonnèrent) **Peut-être que vous allez entendre qu'il est mort, mais ici, on pense qu'il a disparu pour revenir plus fort. Quand ? Je l'ignore. Pour le moment, rien n'est sûr. Vous savez que les partisans de Voldemort, les Mangemorts, étaient avant tout des sorciers. Même si Voldemort a _sous-disant_ disparu, les futurs Mangemorts vont certainement s'organiser dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour assurer la relève des anciens.**

**- QUOI ? Des Mangemorts à Poudlard ??? **s'exclamèrent Bill et Wendy dans une parfaite union.

**- Chut !** fit Thomas.

**- Cela existe malheureusement à l'époque de vos parents, **poursuit le vieux sorcier, reconnaissant au jeune Potter.** Je ne peux pas pénaliser ces élèves sans raison valable aux yeux des autres. En revanche, j'ai pensé que vous, oui, vous pourriez repérer des élèves, qui seraient susceptibles de devenir des Mangemorts à leur sortie de Poudlard. Vous me le signaleriez discrètement, j'ai bien dit discrètement, car je ne veux, en aucun cas, attirer l'attention des autres. Est-ce bien compris ?**

**- Oui ! Nous le ferons !** affirma Bill tandis que Wendy hocha frénétiquement.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Thomas qui acquiesça, l'air déterminé. Pour l'instant, il ne pourrait rien faire pour son frère, mais dans ce sens, il l'aiderait. Pour son unique neveu.

**- Quand on commence ?** questionna Wendy, excitée.

**- Dès que je vous autoriserai à retourner à Poudlard**, répondit-il sur un ton net, clôturant la discussion. **En attendant, faites votre connaissance et apprenez à travailler ensemble. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai des choses à dire à vos parents.**

Dix jours plus tard, les enfants Weasley et Potter furent autorisés à retourner à Poudlard et ils commencèrent la mission, au grand dam de Molly. En effet, dès que cette dernière avait appris, elle s'était totalement opposée à la décision du directeur et avait tenté de le convaincre de retirer cette mission aux enfants.

En revanche, Lily avait vu cette mission d'un bon œil, après avoir évalué pour et contre. Bien qu'elle rejoignait l'avis de Molly pour l'âge des adolescents, elle avait dû admettre que c'était le meilleur moyen afin de réduire la puissance de Voldemort et de garantir des chances de le battre net dans l'avenir.

Certains membres de l'Ordre de Phénix, dont Arthur Weasley et les Longdubat, étaient guéris et avaient pu rentrer chez eux. Le Manoir Potter étant détruit, Lily et Thomas avaient accepté la proposition de Molly de passer quelques jours chez eux. Ils continuaient à rendre visite à James, qui était encore entre la vie et la mort.

* * *

Coulisses de Gwenaëlle :

Gwenaëlle sourit.

« Voilà, vous savez pourquoi Piplette vous a montré Wendy, Bill et Thomas. Ils nous serviront d'indices pour plus tard. Et c'est aussi le début de l'union des deux familles, le début du commencement de l'ère de paix. A partir de ce moment précis, l'Ordre de Phénix se focalise sur la protection du petit Harry. Et… Pardon ?

Ma grossesse ? Ah, non… Je n'ai pas encore avoué à Sirius à ce moment-là. Il traversait une difficile période. Je vous raconterai tout ça, la prochaine fois, car le procès commence au mois de Décembre et…

Je vais vous le dire franchement. Dès le mois de Décembre 1981, notre histoire commence véritablement. On cherchera vraiment la vérité au fond de chacun. On la connaît forcément sans le savoir. Volontairement ou pas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt. »


	5. Bienvenue dans le monde!

Bonjour!

Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir lu et reviewé! Voici la suite! J'espère que vous l'aimeriez... Ca s'approche de la situation de Gwenaëlle. Ca se précise...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue dans le monde moldu !_**

**- Allez, réveille-toi, Gwenaëlle ! Nanananère, nanouette…, **chantonna Sirius, moqueur.

Le jeune homme était assis au bord du lit de la jeune femme et s'était penché à son oreille.

Des grognements vinrent de la couette. Sirius éclata de rire.

**- Nanananère, nanouette, nanouette, on n'attendait que vous, nouoursonne ! **continua-t-il en insistant sur le ou.

La concernée sembla consentir à bouger et… SPLACH !

**- ESPECE DE VIEILLE FOLLE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CA À TON COPAIN ??? **aboya-t-il, jetant involontairement des gouttes d'eau partout. Il était maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os.

Gwenaëlle se redressa sur ses coudes, le sourire diabolique aux lèvres, la baguette à la main et contempla la crise qu'elle appelait la fameuse « crise siriusinette ». Elle entendit des pas provenant de la porte et des claquements de boîtes dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily et un Remus alertés par des cris de Sirius. Une seconde après, ils se mirent à rire en voyant Sirius et Gwenaëlle les rejoignit.

Après quelques minutes de fous rires et de supplications désespérés, euh… plutôt humides, de Sirius, les compères se calmèrent. Remus, le loup-garou prit la parole :

**- Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui la réveilles à ta manière et elle t'envoie un flot d'eau sur toi ?**

**- EXACT ! Je croyais qu'elle…**

**- Qu'elle serait plus calme ? **inséra Gwenaëlle, souriante, à la place de Sirius. **Non, mon vieux, tu te trompes complètement. Si tu pouvais comprendre…, **finit-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

**- Ca va ? **s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Lily comprit ce message et attrapa le bras de Sirius.

**- Laisse-la**, souffla-t-elle. **Viens, on a besoin de toi.**

Sirius tenta de protester, mais se résigna à suivre son amie. Remus observa son ancienne camarade de classe comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

**- Remus, je sais ce que tu sens à intérieur de moi, mais ne le dis rien en tant qu'on aura moins de problèmes. Et… Je… Je veux être… un peu… seule**, acheva-t-elle dans un gros effort. Elle eut l'impression que c'était douloureux de prononcer ces mots-là.

Le loup-garou acquiesça et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Gwenaëlle soupira de soulagement. Remus était compréhensif envers elle.

**- Tu viendras ?**

**- Promis**, se força-t-elle à sourire.

Sur ce, Remus ferma la porte, laissant la jeune femme de prendre du temps.

°

Après une petite demi-heure de réflexion, Gwenaëlle se décida de se lever et entreprit de s'habiller en jeans et en pull épais au col enroulé. Dehors, il avait neigé la nuit et tout le paysage était couvert. Elle se contempla dans son miroir. Elle caressa son ventre.

Bon, personne ne peut encore dire qu'elle était enceinte. Une chance encore qu'elle ait le ventre trop peu arrondi.

Elle se souvint des histoires que sa mère, Magareth, lui avait racontées. A son âge, elle ne se savait pas enceinte jusqu'à 7 mois. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait reçu des douleurs dans son ventre. Elle avait fait plein d'activités aussi dangereuses que la gymnastique sportive ou la natation de compétition pendant ce temps-là ! Elle mangeait comme avant. Bref, elle faisait tout. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des douleurs abdominales.

Quand elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle était tout pâle et s'était sentie honteuse de ne pas en avoir remarqué le moindre signe. Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle, ses parents, les Hargreaves, et son petit ami Enguerran Dartagnan étaient bouche bée, puis tous avaient pris cette grossesse comme une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Gwenaëlle pouffa en imaginant la tête de son père et de ses grands-parents quand ils avaient su que sa mère l'attendait. Elle se tourna à son reflet. Elle n'était qu'à 5 mois, presque 6, si on compte la fin des vacances. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait en parler à Sirius, un jour.

Lily était au courant depuis plus de 2 mois et Remus, à son retour de la mission, après le départ des enfants pour Poudlard.

De plus, elle s'était promise d'informer ses parents de sa nouvelle situation, mais après que les choses soient moins angoissantes. A commencer l'état de santé de James, le procès et le déménagem…

Elle sursauta alors qu'une petite main se glissa doucement dans le creux de sa main droite. Elle aperçut que ce n'était que le petit Harry. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

**- Que fais-tu là, Harry ?**

**- Maman m'a dit de fay joujou ave' toi**, couina-t-il en souriant.

Gwenaëlle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Harry était si mignon avec ses petites dents de devant. Ses yeux noisettes s'arrêtèrent sur sa petite cicatrice rougeâtre en forme d'éclair sur le coin de son front, une conséquence du sortilège mortelle de Voldemort. Une chance que le petit Harry ait survécue !

**- On y va ? **proposa Gwenaëlle, désireuse de chasser ce mauvais souvenir. **Donne-moi ta main. C'est dangereux pour toi.**

Harry obéit. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la chambre.

Des cartons étaient partout, encombrant le passage dans les couloirs. Gwenaëlle guida le petit Harry en direction du salon où l'enfant avait conservé ses jouets. Elle entendit des voix très distinctes provenant de la salle à manger. Il s'agissait de Sirius et de Remus.

**- Attention, Sis' c'est fragile !** le prévint celui-ci, peu calme que de coutume.

**- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète…**, marmonna son copain, sûr de lui.

Trop sûr de lui, car une seconde plus tard, il y eut des fracas de verrerie cassée. La voix de Lily surgit furieusement.

**- SIRIUS RICHARD BLACK ! QU'AI-JE DIT ? TU NE PEUX PAS LES MANIPULER COMME TU L'AVAIS FAIT À POUDLARD ! CE SONT DES VERRERIES DE HAUTE QUALITE QUE GWENAËLLE AVAIT HERITE DE SES GRANDS-PARENTS ! ET PAS DES FIOLES RESISTANTES !**

Gwenaëlle sourit, secouée, les yeux au plafond. Elle avait beau être tombée amoureuse de Sirius mais celui-ci était comme _le_ Sirius de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire gaffeur du premier degré quand il voulait faire vite et bien. Elle entendit Lily réciter la formule de réparation et déclarer que dorénavant, les trucs fragiles c'est elle et Remus qui s'en occuperont.

**- Lily ! Qu'est ce que ça ? Que je dois l'emporter là-bas ? **grogna Sirius.

Gwenaëlle ne sut pas deviner de quoi ils parlaient. Elle fonça les sourcils, laissant Harry foncer vers la boîte à jouets comme il peut avec ses petites jambes.

**- Parfaitement ! Ce sont les affaires d'Harry ! Ils sont plus résistants et conviennent très bien à ton statut de gaffeur !**

Gwenaëlle comprit et éclata de rire. Visiblement, Lily avait tout confisqué les objets fragiles à Sirius et lui en avait remis des _moins fragiles_.

Depuis le départ de Thomas pour Poudlard, Lily avait décidé de se loger chez sa meilleure amie, jugeant qu'elle avait assez abusé de l'hospitalité des Weasley et que sa présence était, plus que jamais, indispensable au chevet de James.

L'appartement de Gwenaëlle était aussi le sien quand elle était étudiante. Ses affaires y étaient encore et aussi ceux d'Harry lorsque celui-ci était encore plus petit. En fait, Lily avait préféré avoir des affaires chez son amie au cas où elle disputerait avec son mari.

Maintenant, avec des démarches inlassables de mise en route du procès pour haute trahison, devant l'invasion des journalistes et surtout la menace probable des partisans de Voldemort, Lily et ses amis avaient résolu de déménager dans le monde moldu pour la sécurité d'Harry. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, bien sûr.

Ils avaient également arrêté la liste des amis sorciers, susceptibles d'être autorisés à venir dans ce monde, qui était réduite à la famille Weasley et quelques relations sûres comme Albus, ou Minerva, de l'Ordre de Phénix.

Tout devait être prêt pour recueillir James et Thomas dans l'ancienne maison d'enfance de Lily, un héritage que la jeune femme avait reçu au lendemain de l'enterrement de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture le 10 Février 1977 alors que Lily entamait sa septième et dernière année d'études magiques. Ca avait été un sale coup pour elle, mais elle s'était assez rapidement remise avec le soutien de James qui avait, lui-même, connu la même perte.

**- N'empêche que cela les avait rapprochés !** sourit Gwenaëlle avec nostalgie, en voyant le fruit de leur amour sortir de la boîte des voitures, des peluches, des animaux.

**- Alors, Harry, veux-tu jouer à la ferme ? **proposa-t-elle, en s'agenouillant.

**- Oui, comme 'On !**

Gwenaëlle rit. Harry avait déjà joué avec le jeune Ronald Weasley au Terrier et ce jeu l'avait énormément plu.

°

°

Le plateau en mains, rempli de médicaments et du bloc notes, Rosa Boroy, infirmière, entra dans une petite chambre minutieusement gardée par les Aurors, sur l'ordre du Ministère. Tel un automate, elle déposa au passage le plateau sur une table placée contre le mur et écarta les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre, illuminant la chambre. Se tournant à un seul patient de la chambre, elle prit le bloc du plateau et vérifia la couleur du ventilateur par lequel il était relié pour lui permettre de respirer.

Ce n'était pas un ventilateur ordinaire : il était composé d'un masque en forme d'une goutte d'eau qui sortait du robinet. Ce masque bleu transparent était fait à partir d'une enveloppe de poumons de la baleine et émettait un signalement en changeant de couleur : Bleu transparent signifiait que le patient respirait normalement. Blanc, il rejetait l'air qui était de trop. Bleu foncé, il respirait très peu ou est en manque d'air. Noir, il ne respirait plus.

Rosa se figea en voyant le ventilateur. Il était maintenant bleu transparent, presque blanc. Cela signifie…

Sans perdre un instant, elle laissa tomber son bloc sur le lit du jeune patient et commença à effectuer des manœuvres qu'elle avait inlassablement répétés tout au long de sa carrière. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme :

**- Monsieur Potter, prenez le temps, je vais chercher le médicomage et on vous aidera à vous réveiller.**

Avant ses études d'infirmière, Rosa aurait trouvé que ce serait idiot de parler à un comateux de presque 2 mois et que cela serait totalement inutile. Mais avec expérience au service de réanimation, elle savait plus que quelconque que tout comateux entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était presque plus qu'un réflexe qu'elle avait pris pour soutenir son patient.

°

- **…sieur Pot… ? M'en… dez… ous ? **dit une voix que James eut des peines à déchiffrer.

Il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes et vit des silhouettes très floues dont leurs visages était dans la pénombre. Il referma ses yeux pour tenter de chasser ces troubles. Cependant, il entendit de nouveau la voix :

**- Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous… Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez été grièvement blessé, mais tout ira bien.**

James ne l'écouta pas. Il chercha sa femme du regard, mais il se sentit faible. Il entreprit de l'appeler et à son malheur, ses lèvres et sa gorge trop sèche l'empêchèrent de prononcer correctement.

**- Li… ly…, Lily !**

**- Rassurez-vous, **intervint Rosa d'une voix douce. **Votre femme ainsi que votre fils vont très bien. Mais il faut que vous vous reposiez. Ils reviendront vous voir.**

James ne résista plus. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans fin.

Rosa étira un sourire de soulagement et croisa le regard du médicomage, qui était visiblement aussi soulagé qu'elle.

**- Rosa, tu peux avertir sa femme et je me charge de Dumbledore et de Croupton.**

**- Bien, Docteur.**

°

°

La vieille horloge sonna douze coups. Harry, lassé, leva son petit nez à Gwenaëlle qui comprit aussitôt. Celle-ci se leva et tendit sa main vers le petit garçon.

**- Tu veux quoi à manger ? **demanda-t-elle.

**- Shuiiiiiiiiiiip ! **mima Harry, tirant ses oreilles.

**- Ah oui, c'est pas mal du tout, ton idée ! **ria-t-elle. **Des spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise ? Comme ta maman ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Bien, à tes ordres, chef ! **inclina Gwenaëlle.

Harry rit à son tour, en voyant sa marraine se mettre à garde tel un soldat qui venait de recevoir un ordre du général. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Aux fourneaux, Gwenaëlle entendit Lily entrer et s'exclamer en voyant Harry :

**- Oh ! C'est gentil d'aider Gwen de mettre la table ! Quel est le menu, chef ?**

**- Shuiiiiiiiiiiip à la sauze**, annonça Harry fièrement.

**- Ah oui, excellente idée ! **approuva sa mère.

Gwenaëlle se tourna pour voir son amie et s'arrêta en voyant sa mine. Lily avait les yeux et les joues peu rouges et des pointes de cheveux humides. Elle venait de mouiller son visage. Son amie déduisit qu'elle avait pleuré.

**- Lily ? Ca ne va pas ? C'est Sirius ? **la bomba-t-elle de questions.

Lily fit « non » de la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son petit garçon qui ne se doutait rien de l'atmosphère soudain qui régnait dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- Tu es sûre de toi ? **demanda Gwen surprise, tandis que Lily se recula.

**- A ton avis ? Des nausées, la fatigue, l'angoisse, un rien qui m'énerve ! Oui, je me porte super bien ! **répondit-elle sarcastiquement. **Un bébé ! Son père est encore le coma ! Je voudrais te faire voir si un jour, il se réveillera, il va se trouver deux enfants au lieu d'un ! Et il va penser que je le trom…**, s'interrompit-elle en voyant son amie se plier en deux.** Gwen ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Qu'ai-je dit d'amusant ? Gwenaëlle !**

A l'évocation de son nom, la jeune femme tenta de se calmer mais partit de nouveau dans un fou rire en voyant la tête de Lily. Cette dernière l'incendia du regard et se tourna vers la marmite pour le retirer de la cuisson. Elle sursauta au cri d'Harry.

- '**ibou !**

Lily ouvrit la fenêtre et vit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la lettre de Ste Mangouste. Elle l'arracha des pattes du hibou et la délivra plus vite qu'elle puisse pour lire la nouvelle. Elle ignora les hululements indignés de la part du volatile.

**- OH MON DIEU ! REMUS ! SIRIUS ! VENEZ VITE ! **hurla Lily de joie après la lecture, ce qui avait pour l'effet d'arrêter immédiatement le rire de Gwenaëlle.

**- Lily ? **s'inquiéta celle-ci.

**- Eh bien, la situation que je t'ai décrite plus tôt ne se produira pas !** sourit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Comprenant la joie de son amie, Gwenaëlle élargit à son tour son sourire et lut pendant que Lily se pencha vers Harry. Elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer la nouvelle, les garçons firent interruption dans la cuisine, les baguettes en main.

**- Y a un intrus ?** renifla Sirius, sur ses gardes.** Faut qu'on le trouve, le tortue, le massaïE! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !** maugréa-t-il en caressant son côté à Remus qui venait de lui donner un coup du coude.

Remus secoua la tête, les femmes les regardèrent étonnées.

**- Non, je ne crois pas, **pouffa Lily visiblement gênée. Elle comprenait que les garçons s'étaient mis en tête de les protéger après l'attaque d'Halloween, mais pas à ce point !

**- L'intrus n'est que le pauvre hibou que tu veux torturer et massacrer, **pointa Gwenaëlle du doigt l'animal.** Puis-je te donner un conseil ? Il vaut mieux le plumer et l'arroser de crème avant de mettre dans le four pour le réveillon, **termina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

**- Autant prendre maintenant trois volatiles pour ce jour-là. On sera plus de vingt personnes dont trois Maraudeurs, **poursuivit Lily, entrant dans le jeu.

**- Trois !** cligna Sirius, choqué.** Tu n'as pas compris ? _Il_ est un traAÏE ! Mais pourquoi Remus ! **râla-t-il à son ami, qui venait de lui donner un autre coup de coude sur son côté déjà endoloris.

**- Calme-toi**, soupira-t-il. **Tu ne vois pas qu'elles te font marcher ?**

Les femmes rirent devant un Sirius détaillant le loup-garou d'un œil suspicieux. Harry regarda les adultes l'air ahuri mais il fut amusé en voyant son parrain s'agiter de cette manière.

Lily sursauta en entendant l'horloge sonner treize coups et croisa les yeux de Gwenaëlle pour lui faire comprendre son envie de voir son mari.

**- Vas-y, on te rejoindra. Je vais expliquer au chichien comment traiter les filles et de la manière douce…, **plaisanta Gwenaëlle ignorant le regard meurtrier de Sirius.

**- Et tu oublies le petit garçon innocent**, railla Remus.

**- Merci, **souffla Lily avant de disparaître de la cuisine.

°

°

**- Ecoutez ça ! **proclama Bill aux autres qui n'étaient autre que sa sœur Wendy et Thomas Potter. Tous étaient assis sur le lit du dernier. Les Weasley avaient profité de l'absence des camarades de Thomas qui étaient sortis à Pré au Lard.

**_LE MAÎTRE DES TENEBRES DISPARU ?_**

_Des rumeurs circulent au sujet des incidents survenus dans des divers endroits dont le Pré au lard, où les Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avaient été vus._

_« Ne me demandez rien, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en parler », nous a déclaré Rufus Scrimgeour, Chef des Aurors, hier soir, au moment où il quittait le Ministère._

_Cependant, des sources très bien informées dans les hauts sphères du Ministère ont confirmé que ces incidents avaient eu pour origine l'organisation du plan des attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Menés par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, les Mangemorts ont semé la terreur dans des endroits précis. Ils se seraient rendus au Manoir des Longdubat, puis au Manoir Potter. Leur emplacement reste pourtant inconnu._

_Par contre, l'un de nos collaborateurs avait essayé d'infiltrer à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour rencontrer l'un des Aurors blessés, le célèbre Alastor Maugrey. Celui-ci l'avait envoyé sur le plateau de travail, victime d'un sortilège violent. Il fut contraint de passer quelques jours au lit pour se remettre de son choc. En revanche, il nous avait révélé que le petit Harry Potter aurait survécu au sortilège de la Mort lancé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et que ce dernier aurait évaporé à néant._

_Âge d'à peine un an, Le Survivant vivait… (Suite en page 2, première colonne)_

**- Typique, ce Maugrey ! **commenta Thomas Potter, heureux de savoir que l'Auror n'avait pas perdu son tempérament.

**- Renvoyer l'envoyé de la presse, c'est bien envoyé au pressé !** **Ca l'apprendra à se presser, car il risque de se faire… presser, **renchérit Wendy Weasley, assise à la gauche du jeune garçon.

Bill ria et prit un second journal.

_**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST MORT !**_

_**LE NOUVEAU MINISTRE LE CONFIRME !**_

_Quel soulagement pour la communauté magique ! Quelle fin incroyable ! Le Maître des Ténèbres n'existe plus, tué par Le Survivant, au nom d'Harry Potter, âgé d'un an._

_Cornelius Fudge, ancien directeur de Département de la Coopération Magique, a succédé à Arsène Killman comme Ministre de la Magie à une majorité écrasante au dam de Croupton Barty, directeur de Département de la Justice Magique. Cette nomination a été accueillie avec enthousiasme par la communauté des sorciers, bien que les rumeurs de désaccord avec le nouveau ministre et Albus Dumbledore aient bien commencé à se répandre quelques heures seulement après l'entrée en fonction de Fudge._

_Les représentants de Fudge ont reconnu qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore tout de suite après la passation de pouvoirs mais n'ont pas voulu révéler les sujets abordés au cours de leur conversation. Mais on pense généralement qu'ils concernaient Harry Potter, le Survivant au sortilège de la Mort._

_Quelques heures après le départ d'Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius nous a confirmé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est bien et bel mort et a ordonné des captures de ses serviteurs qui seraient réfugiés… (Suite en page 3, deuxième colonne)_

**- Pathétique, ce Fudge ! **ironisa Thomas.

**- Tu ne pourrais pas changer de disque, là ? **le demanda Wendy le plus innocemment possible, tandis que Bill se retint de rire.

**- En tout cas, Dumbledore nous a bien prévenu, tout le monde croit que tout est vraiment terminé**, constata Bill, qui avait feuilleté toutes les pages des autres journaux. **« Harry Potter a vaincuCelui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! », « Harry Potter, le Sauveur de la Communauté magique ! », « Le Maître des Ténèbres n'est plus ! », et j'en passe.**

**- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ne parlent quasiment pas de ceux qui se sont défendu avec courage ! Alors qu'ils ont fait le plus gros travail ! **s'indigna Wendy.

**- Pitoyables, ces jou…**, s'interrompit le jeune Potter lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Wendy. **Hum, je veux dire, ces attachés de presse prennent toute la tête avec la victoire d'Harry qu'ils en firent un héros mais dont il ne se souviendra sûrement pas de cette nuit !**

Bill, qui avait assisté à cet échange de regard, explosa de rire. Ils étaient vraiment hilarants, ces adolescents ! Le Weasley ignora deux pairs d'yeux qui se posaient sur lui et se trouva rapidement étouffé par les mains chatouilleux. Ensemble, ils enchaînent une bataille de chatouille.

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant place aux camarades des Weasley, alertés par le vacarme. Ils restèrent bouche bée en voyant trois jeunes se chamailler avec des oreilles qui laissaient échapper des plumes dans l'air. Ils se firent des clins d'œil entendus avant d'embarquer dans cette aventure.

Les trois adolescents, qui ne semblaient pas faire attention aux arrivés, furent rapidement submergés par eux et s'organisèrent une bataille contre eux.

°

Mac Gonagall entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à la surprise des élèves, se renseigna auprès d'un élève de Troisième année où se trouvait Thomas Potter et elle monta au dortoir du jeune garçon. Elle sursauta à l'intensité des bruits et ouvrit furieusement la porte.

**- NOM DE SABRE A POUDRE ! **rugit la voix sévère, faisant immédiatement cesser toute activité des jeunes.** QUE SE PASSE…**

Malheureusement pour elle, un oreiller débarqua sur son visage, l'interrompant. Les occupants du dortoir la regardèrent choqués. Ils la connaissaient pour sa légendaire attitude, mais dans cette situation, il se pouvait qu'elle se mette dans une fureur incontrôlable.

Minerva ne dit rien, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle baissa sa tête vers l'oreiller qui se trouvait maintenant à ses pieds et elle balaya la pièce du regard noir. Elle scruta minutieusement chaque élève pour trouver le coupable. Elle s'en tarda sur Thomas, mais à contre cœur, il n'était pas celui qui avait jeté son oreiller.

**- Euh… Professeur ? **interpella une élève timidement, après un long silence gêné.

**- Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre, **annonça Mac Gonagall froidement, ignorant l'élève. **Je ne veux pas savoir qui m'a jeté l'oreiller. Mais veuillez ranger ce… cette pièce !**

Le concerné fut aussi surpris que ses camarades, mais se dépêcha de la rejoindre, ne voulant pas la mettre en colère. Sa voix le faisait déjà ressentir.

°

Thomas eut toutes les peines à suivre son professeur de métamorphose et directeur des Gryffondor en fureur, entra dans son bureau et attendit qu'elle prenne parole. Il pouvait déjà voir son visage raffermir de rage et ses mouvements saccadés et brusques quand elle prit sa place sur un fauteuil. Il fut étonné de la force que son professeur pouvait contenir. Elle était pourtant menue et fragilisée avec l'âge.

Le jeune garçon se raidit à ses toussotements et tenta de rester calmer face au regard perçant du professeur. Quand Minerva Mac Gonagall réagissait de cette sorte, aucun élève ne sortirait sans retenue l'une des pires que Poudlard ait jamais connue. Thomas déglutit.

**- Thomas Potter, j'ai reçu une communiquée de l'hôpital par le biais de Dumbledore. Votre frère James est sorti du coma.**

Le garçon ouvrit sa bouche pour exprimer sa joie, mais la ferma rapidement au regard foudroyant de Mac Gonagall.

**- De ce fait, Dumbledore vous autorise à rentrer chez vous dès maintenant, étant donné que les vacances commencent dans trois jours. Vous serez accompagné d'un membre de notre organisation.**

Thomas n'en revint pas. Son visage se peignait lentement en un sourire.

**- Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je veillerai _personnellement _à ce que vous recevez des cours et des leçons par correspondance. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un élève se dispense des devoirs ! Suis-je bien claire, Potter ?**

**- Oui, Professeur**, acquiesça-t-il, perdant en un instant son sourire quand son professeur mentionnait des devoirs.

**- Bien, vous pouvez vous disposer.**

Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier de le dire deux fois. Il quitta le bureau, totalement soulagé et instantanément, il se mit à sangloter, il évacua toute la pression accumulée, ces derniers temps. Il avait _vraiment_ peur.

°

°

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore piétina dans l'un des bureaux de la Département de la Justice Magique et salua la secrétaire.

**- Puis-je voir en urgence Barty Croupton ?**

**- Vous avez rendez-vous, Monsieur ?**

**- Non, mais c'est personnel et je suis sûr qu'il veut me recevoir.**

**- Mais…**

Elle ne put continuer, la porte ouvrit en fracassant presque un aquarium de taille moyenne placé juste entre deux portes.

**- Miss Campbell ! Téléph… Ah c'est vous Dumbledore, je suppose que vous êtes venu pour une affaire… _très particulière _? **

**- En effet**, confirma Albus,** ce ne serait que l'affaire de quelques minutes.**

**- Bien, entrez**, l'invita Croupton en accompagnant son geste.

Le vieux sorcier hocha sa tête et se tourna vers la secrétaire.

**- Puis-je vous donner un conseil ? Mettez ces pauvres poissons ailleurs que cet endroit.**

Il inclina sa tête en guise de salutation et pénétra dans le bureau de Croupton sous l'œil étonné du directeur et de la secrétaire. Résigné, Barty se pressa de régler quelques détails avec Campbell avant de rejoindre Albus.

**- A qui jouez-vous, Dumbledore ? **attaqua Barty, une fois fermé la porte. Il n'était manifestement pas content.

**- Mais je suis venu tout simplement pour l'affaire « Potter », **répondit-il innocemment,** je suppose que vous êtes mis au courant du diagnostic de Dr Riverson.**

Barty décida de passer en outre sa colère pour la remarque décorative qu'il avait faite à la secrétaire. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui donne des ordres, et encore moins des conseils.

**- Je l'ai sous mes yeux, en effet**, assura-t-il en montrant le parchemin certifié et signé par la médicomage de James.

Albus jeta un bref coup d'œil au papier que tenait Croupton à la main et l'écouta.

**- Mr James Potter est sorti du coma, mais cela ne changera pas. En raison du planning chargé, le procès pour haute trahison aura lieu inévitablement le 23 décembre, soit dans deux jours.**

**- Deux jours !** s'exclama Albus, interloqué.** Êtes-vous conscient que c'est le même jour de l'enterrement des victimes des Mangemorts et que les familles ont besoin d'évacuer leur souffrance ? Vous devez savoir que Mr Potter sort à peine du coma et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de quitter l'hôpital en peu de temps. Et…, **tenta-t-il d'argumenter sévèrement.** Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien lu son diagnostic ?**

Croupton déglutit en entendant la tonalité dure que le vieux sorcier avait utilisée à la dernière phrase. Devant son regard lourd, il refusa de céder.

**- Vous voulez m'apprendre mon métier ?** s'énerva-t-il. **Allons, regardez cet agenda des procès, Mr Dumbledore ! Il est surbooké ! Il n'y a pas d'autres dates possibles avant Mars, voire Avril !** se défendit-il en montrant son contenu. **Il faudrait bien laisser le temps que les Aurors établissent des rapports, que les Magemagots étudient les dossiers pour préparer correctement leur défense !**

**- Très bien**, admit-il, **pourriez-vous me dire l'objectif de ce procès du 23 décembre ? Les familles des victimes ainsi que les victimes, même-elles, n'en sont-elles pas informées, je ne me trompe pas ?**

Toujours calme, Albus soutint le regard de Barty au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. A voir son visage crispé par la fureur, le vieux directeur sut immédiatement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

**- Comme vous deviez le savoir**, dit celui-ci précipitamment, son visage raffermi de fureur, **ce procès jugera uniquement sur les affaires « Potter » et « Longdubat » pour haute trahison et il décidera les sorts des Mangemorts, présents à cette attaque. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce sera plutôt un « éclair procès » où la présence des victimes et des coupables suffira à peine. Et puis, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, c'est le jour de l'enterrement des victimes des Mangemorts. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé inutile d'envoyer des hiboux aux concernés,** termina-t-il en esquissant un sourire provoquant.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Quel entêtement peut-il !

**- Sans vouloir vous offenser, les Potter et les Longdubat aimeraient être présents à ce procès, ils sont amplement concernés par cette affaire**, plaida-t-il. **Si Mr Potter ne peut y assister, sa femme et son frère en revanche le représenteront. Sur ce, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'ils soient informés, est-ce compris ?**

**- Dans ce cas, faites comme bon vous semble ! Je ne fais que suivre la procédure ! **pérora Barty, obstiné.

**- Cette procédure à suivre, ce n'est pas plutôt Mr Fudge qui vous l'avait ordonné ?**

**- Excusez-moi, Dumbledore, ce n'est pas que je veux vous chasser, mais j'ai un tonneau de dossiers à consulter avant ce soir, bonne journée, mon cher. Vous connaissez le chemin.**

Le directeur de Poudlard jeta un regard dur au directeur de la Département de la Justice Magique, mais celui-ci resta inflexible.

**- Très bien, mais prenez garde de votre orgueil. Il vous perdra à tout jamais**, le prévint-il.

°

°

Enthousiaste, Lily poussa la porte de l'hôpital et entra dans l'hall. Elle fit la queue avant d'apercevoir une infirmière qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir vue s'occuper de son mari. Elle l'appela et Rosa stoppa tout mouvement.

**- Bonjour madame Potter**, la salua-t-elle, souriante.

**- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily ! Depuis le temps qu'on se voit !** la réprimanda-t-elle faussement.

**- Bien, bonjour Lily**, ria-t-elle. **Je vois que vous avez reçu mon hibou. On vient de l'ausculter, et Dr Riverson aimerait vous voir à son bureau avant de vous rejoindre votre mari**, l'informa-t-elle.

**- Ne me dites…**

**- Non, non, enfin, je ne pense pas**, la rassura-t-elle. **Allez, je vous accompagne au bureau.**

Lily sourit. Elle aimait bien Rosa. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui savait bien rassurer les familles des patients et qui aimait bien bavarder. Elle prenait son travail à cœur, et savait rester discrète.

**- Alors, chez vous, ça va mieux ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

**- On fait mieux devant l'invasion des journalistes**, soupira Lily. **On va bientôt déménager pour les échapper.**

**- Bonne initiative, **approuva-t-elle. **Avec le procès et tout ça pour votre fils qui n'a pourtant qu'un an ! **s'indigna-t-elle. **Sans compter l'hospitalisation de votre mari !**

Lily fit un sourire triste. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre des paroles venant d'une autre personne que celle de l'entourage. Au moins, il y avait toujours une personne de bonne foi. Mais… ?? Ouch…

**- Lily ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes pâle…**

**- Oh, ce n'est rien.**

Elle vit Rosa dubitative.

**- En fait, je pense être enceinte**, chuchota-t-elle. **J'ai des nausées et des nerfs à la peau de fleur et je suis fatiguée depuis quelques jours. Mais j'aimerais être sûre de moi.**

Rosa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, soulagée.

**- Dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, voici le bureau de Dr Riverson, je vous rejoindrai chez votre mari.**

Lily la remercia. Elle toqua la porte et attendit la réponse du docteur. Un « Entrez » dur se fit entendre, Lily y entra. Elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns longs, rapidement remontés en chignon avec un stylo, décoller du nez de ses dossiers qu'elle était en train de consulter. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

**- Docteur Riverson ?** demanda Lily incertaine.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un médicomage était un homme quand son mari était arrivé à l'hôpital.

**- Oui ?**

**- Bonjour, je suis Madame Potter et on m'a…**

**- Ah oui, asseyez-vous**, la coupa-t-elle en indiquant la chaise placée devant son bureau. **Docteur Fuller est parti à la retraite, il y a quinze jours et c'est moi qui la remplace, **expliqua-t-elle.

Lily hocha la tête et observa la nouvelle médicomage chercher le dossier de son mari dans l'un des tiroirs à côté du bureau et le jeta un coup d'œil. Elle le déposa enfin sur la table et fit un sourire rassurant.

**- Comme votre mari est sorti du coma il y a quelques heures, on a pu faire des analyses. Tous sont bons. Il y a donc un bon espoir qu'il retrouve toutes ses capacités. Si tout va bien, il pourra sortir d'ici là dans un mois, peut-être moins**, annonça-t-elle d'un ton réjoui avant d'adopter une attitude gênée, qui surprit Lily. **Cependant… Comment vous l'expliquer !**

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé. Lily se sentit raidir dans son siège. Elle n'allait certainement pas aimer la suite.

**- Commençons par le début**, suggéra la rousse, tendue.

**- Bonne idée, **approuva-t-elle. **Vous deviez déjà savoir qu'à son admission, votre mari a des yeux tout noirs. Aucune cornée blanche. Cela…**

**- Pardon ? Des yeux tout noirs ? Impossible !** s'écria Lily, choquée.

Riverson fut surprise par l'attitude de la femme de son patient.

**- Dr Fuller ne vous a pas informée ? **demanda-t-elle en redressant dans son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**- Non, j'étais, moi aussi, hospitalisée à ce moment-là, enfin, en observation**, l'éclaira-t-elle. **Mais personne ne m'a fait allusion à ce détail. Ils m'ont juste dit que James avait vidé toute son énergie et encaissé des sortilèges dont les Doloris.**

La médicomage hocha la tête et prit des notes sur une feuille vierge. Elle fit de nouveau un sourire rassurant à Lily anxieuse.

**- C'est vrai**, confirma-t-elle. **Mais à l'époque, le Dr Fuller n'avait émis que des hypothèses pour les yeux de votre mari. Avec les tests qu'on avait fait passer à votre mari ne font que les renforcer.**

Lily se détendit, mais resta sur ses gardes. Elle craignait le pire pour James.

**- D'après son dossier**, reprit-elle, **votre mari est atteint de la myopie sévère…**

**- Oui, c'est héréditaire chez lui**, affirma Lily avant de se rattraper en pensant à son beau-frère, **enfin sauf exceptions. Pourquoi ? Il risque de perdre sa vue ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa vue, je pense. En fait, votre mari est plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait. Euh…, **hésita-t-elle avant de se lever et de contourner son bureau pour prendre un siège près de Lily, **ce que j'essaie de vous l'expliquer, c'est qu'il a subi un flux énorme d'énergie magique qui s'était refoulé en lui et que durant un court instant, il a dû l'utiliser inconsciemment.**

Lily ne dit rien. Elle essaya d'absorber chaque information. James, puissant ? Comment avait-il pu le la cacher ? Elle savait qu'il était un excellent duelliste et un incontestable Auror, mais pas à ce point ! Pourquoi elle n'avait pas _senti_ sa magie, cette nuit-là ? Mais que _diable_ avait-il fait à ce moment-là ? Pour la première fois depuis Halloween, elle s'est sentie trahie, mais elle ne put pas abandonner son mari. _Pas maintenant _! Elle eut une idée fixe : demander ses explications.

Elle se décida à écouter la médicomage, qui avait certainement pris son attitude pour un bref choc.

- … **ment, son corps n'a pas pu le supporter, ce qui fait qu'il tombe dans le coma. Quant à ses yeux qui sont déjà fragilisés par la myopie ont dû céder et deviennent noirs, le rendant momentanément aveugle.**

Lily resta silencieuse, attendant que Riverson termine son monologue.

** - Pourtant, ce matin, quand je l'ai examiné, il me semble qu'il ait retrouvé ses réflexes optiques, mais je suis incapable de déterminer quand il aura retrouvé sa vue. Tout dépendra de lui.**

Lily acquiesça lentement. Il y aurait donc un bon espoir. James va l'entendre. _Pour de bon._

**- Je voulais vous avertir qu'une fois recouvert la vue, il faudrait qu'il réapprenne à maîtriser sa puissance, sinon la prochaine fois, les conséquences seraient plus graves et je serai totalement incapable de le soigner.**

**- Je… Je comprends**, balbutia la femme de son patient, mi-rassurée, mi-anxieuse.

**- Bon, je vous laisse rejoindre votre mari, **conclut Dr Riverson en se levant.** Mais ménagez-le, c'est la première fois que je rencontre ce genre de processus, et je ne connais pas bien ses conséquences.**

**- J'y veillerai**, promit Lily en se forçant d'être souriante, **merci Docteur.**

°

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de James, Lily prit une inspiration et se calma. L'entrevue avec Dr Riverson était beaucoup instruite. Après tout, elle avait soupçonné son mari plusieurs tours dans son sac quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Comment être bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose et en Enchantement ? Oh, cette dernière matière, c'étaient toujours elle et Sirius qui concourraient, mais James était tout de même parmi les meilleurs élèves. Et Quidditch ? Comment pouvait-il réaliser des figures suicidaires alors qu'il s'en est toujours sorti ?

A sa connaissance, aucun élève ne pourra jamais réaliser les mêmes exploits que lui. Surtout se trouver de l'énergie aussi inépuisable que James ! Lily leva la tête soudainement. Thomas ! Lui pourrait l'aider à se renseigner sans qu'elle interroge James.

**- Lily ? Est-ce que ça va ? **s'inquiéta une voix derrière elle.

La rousse sursauta et fit une volte-face en un instant. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Rosa, surprise. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'une collègue.

**- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, voulez-vous un peu d'eau ?**

**- Non, ça va, **la rassura-t-elle.** J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**

**- D'accord, ma collègue Maylïs **–elle la présenta à Lily-** va vous tester, je m'occupe de votre mari.**

Lily fonça ses sourcils. Pourquoi Maylïs était-elle pour elle ?

**- Venez, Madame Potter, on va faire un test sanguin**, l'invita-t-elle en accompagnant son geste vers le couloir indiqué.

Un test sanguin ? Pour faire quoi ? Ah… Avec sa fureur contre son mari, Lily avait presque oublié sa sous disante grossesse. Elle fit un sourire excusé à Maylïs et elle la suivit, tandis que Rosa entra dans la chambre.

°

°

L'attente fut insoutenable. Lily feuilleta farouchement les magazines. Elle avait croisé quelques instants plus tôt ses amis et les avait menti en disant qu'elle attendait le docteur de James. Seuls, Gwen et Remus n'étaient pas dupes, mais ne disaient rien. Ils continuaient le chemin vers la chambre de James.

Enervée, elle jeta une revue féminine sur la basse table et jeta un coup d'œil au couple dont la femme était enceinte d'environ huit mois. Elle était pleinement épanouie. Lily sourit. Elle l'avait été pour Harry. Pourquoi pas pour son bébé qui devrait grandir en elle ? Enfin, si son instinct s'était avéré juste…

Au moment où elle plia ses jambes pour laisser passer un brancard, porté par des ambulanciers, la porte s'ouvrit laissant une gyncéomage que Lily reconnut rapidement. Dr Lana l'avait suivie pour Harry.

**- Mme Potter ?** appela-t-elle.

Lily se leva, la salua et entra dans le cabinet.

**- Comment allez-vous ?** demanda Dr Lana, souriante.

**- Bien, Docteur, enfin ça peut aller**, soupira Lily. **Merci de me recevoir sans un rendez-vous.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez juste de la chance que j'aie un rendez-vous annulé. Alors, comment va le petit Harry ?**

**- Très bien, il a maintenant dix-huit mois et il est déjà facétieux à mon malheur.**

Lana ria et reprit son visage sérieux. Elle consulta les résultats des tests.

**- Bon, d'après les analyses de vos tests sanguins, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes bien et belle enceinte.**

Lily en était sûre.

**- De combien ? **l'interrogea-t-elle, un peu tendue.

**- Deux mois, trois en fin Décembre, **répondit-elle du tac au tac.

**- Je le savais**, souffla Lily, les yeux fermés.

**- Comment ça ? **fonça Dr Lana les sourcils.

**- Je veux dire, je n'y avais pas cru, il y a deux mois, mais je savais qu'après la naissance d'Harry, je n'ai pas été très régulière dans mes cycles. Un moment c'est un mois pile, un autre, deux,** expliqua-t-elle.

Lana poussa un « Oh ! » étouffé, avant de sourire. Elle prit des notes.

**- Je comprends. C'est très rare après l'accouchement, mais cela ne veut pas dire ce n'était pas normal. Il y a des facteurs qui peuvent retarder vos règles, ces derniers temps, comme le stress, l'angoisse…** étala-t-elle avant de changer de sujet.** Et comment va votre mari ?**

Lily l'informa de l'état de James et prit un rendez-vous dans deux mois pour la première échographie. Elle remercia son médecin et quitta le cabinet avant de se retourner à la chambre de James.

°

**- Laissez-moi la paix ! **s'énerva la voix dès que Lily entrouvrit la porte.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Typiquement ce Potter ! S'il parle déjà, c'est qu'il va bien.

**- James, pour une fois, tais-toi et laisse Rosa te soigner, nom d'une stranglot chauffé ! **le gronda Gwenaëlle.

L'effet fut immédiat. Lily n'entendit plus que des fiables grognements et sourit. Elle s'avança, dévoilant aux autres sa présence. Elle eut la surprise de retrouver Thomas en compagnie de ses amis. Elle lui fit un petit geste timide.

**- Maman ! **s'exclama Harry, assis sur le lit, les bras tendus vers elle.

Lily s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers un James sans ses célèbres lunettes rondes. Rosa venait de terminer son travail.

**- Chérie, viens près de moi pour que je te voie**, dit-il en tendant sa main.

**- Tu me vois ? **le demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de James.

**Oh juste les silhouettes mais je te reconnais bien, ton parfum. La médicomage m'a dit que c'est normal quand on sort du coma de deux mois. Tu imagines deux mois, bloqué dans ce cimetière blanc !**

**- James !** s'écrièrent Lily, Gwenaëlle et Remus dans une parfaite union.

**- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas me changer de comportement ! **s'entêta-t-il.

Tout le monde s'éclata de rire, à la surprise d'Harry, qui visiblement n'avait rien compris.

°

°

Lendemain matin, Thomas descendit du camion et contempla la maison d'enfance de Lily qu'il vivra désormais. Lily le remarqua et s'approcha de lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se penche légèrement en avant à l'oreille du garçon. A treize ans, Thomas avait presque atteint la taille moyenne des femmes.

**- Ca va ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu vas dans cette maison !**

C'était vrai. Pris en charge par son frère à la mort de ses parents et de son grand-père, il avait passé ses vacances dans la maison de sa belle-mère qui était, pour eux à trois, une résidence secondaire. Enfin jusqu'à présent.

**- Non, c'est juste… Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que j'allais habiter dans ce monde…**, avoua-t-il.

Lily ria.

**- Alors, tu comprends mieux mes sentiments en débarquant dans l'autre monde ! Allez, tu t'y feras rapidement**, dit-elle en tapotant l'épaule du garçon.

**- Ouais,** haussa-t-il ses épaules. **Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à James, hier ? Tu es fâchée contre lui ?**

Lily se figea en voyant les yeux perplexes de l'adolescent. Elle se mordit les lèvres en pestant intérieurement la perspicacité du frère de son mari.

D'abord, personne n'avait informé James la décision de déménagement. Elle prit note dans un coin de sa tête pour remercier Rosa la prochaine fois dès qu'elle la reverra. Elle avait probablement conseillé aux autres de ménager James. Thomas en était sans doute arrivé après.

Et puis, elle avait gardé un peu de rancœur envers son mari en négligeant sa nouvelle grossesse et ses découvertures sur la puissance cachée de James. Elle avait préféré mettre ces informations de côté, en tant que tous les soucis ne sont pas réglés. Elle avait donc dû jouer la bonne femme, hier après-midi, mais Thomas avait remarqué sa comédie.

Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'une voix interpella l'adolescent :

**- Tom ! Viens m'aider !**

Sauvé par le gong. Merci Mumus…

**- Oui, oui, j'arrive, Rémy ! **se pressa le garçon avant de se tourner vers Lily. **On en parlera.**

Rectification : elle a trop vite pensé. Elle ajouta mentalement qu'elle devait donc tourner sept fois la tête avant de penser.

Lily soupira violemment, prit deux cartons légers et enfonça dans sa maison.

°

°

Dans le salon, Gwenaëlle s'affala sur le canapé, qui se trouvait juste en face de la cheminée et caressa son ventre. Elle tourna sa tête à sa gauche et vit Thomas nettoyer l'armoire en chêne avec l'aide d'un produit spécial et du vieux chemisier. A sa droite, Lily enlevait les dernières poussières dans les commodes derrière la table de la salle à manger. Harry jouait tranquillement sous la table.

Gwenaëlle baissa ses yeux vers les cartons au pied de la table et grimaça. Le déménagement n'était pas complètement fini.

Euh… Correction : la maison de Lily était fine et déjà prête. Les affaires de Thomas, d'Harry, de James et de Lily y étaient depuis longtemps, et il ne suffisait à Lily d'emménager que leurs biens qui étaient chez Gwenaëlle. Un peu de ménage et le tour en est joué.

Et ces cartons l'appartenaient en fait. Lassée par l'harcèlement des journalistes, Gwenaëlle avait jugé plus sécurisant de trouver une autre appartement, voire une maison. Sirius avait émis un vœu de quitter son immeuble qui servait à présent de Quartier Général pour les membres de l'Ordre de Phénix. Et d'un accord commun (et à la joie de Gwen), ils avaient choisi de cohabiter un temps dans une maison, qu'ils avaient trouvés par hasard près de chez Lily.

Quant à Remus, le problème était déjà résolu : il gardait son appartement que son père avait hérité de sa mère moldue. Il se trouvait dans un petit village pas loin de chez Lily.

La sonnerie retentit, tirant Gwenaëlle de ses réflexions. Thomas, ayant fini, posa le vieux chemisier et le produit spécial sur la basse table et se proposa :

**- J'y vais. Ca doit être lui.**

**- Oublie pas l'argent ! **le rappela Lily.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thomas revint dans le salon avec un pli de six pizzas et trois sodas et les déposa sur la table déjà dressée d'une nappe en papier et de couverts en plastique. Pendant ce temps-là, Lily s'assit près de Gwenaëlle.

**- Je suis vannée !**

**- Moi aussi, **sourit-elle.

**- Pizza !** cria Harry de joie.

**- Attends les autres, jeune homme ! **le gronda gentiment Lily.

**- Je vais les chercher, **se proposa Thomas. **Tu viens, Harry ?**

**- Vui !**

**- Couvre-le ! **conseilla sa mère à Thomas alors que les garçons étaient déjà sortis de la salle.

Gwenaëlle ria en voyant la tête offusquée de son amie, mais se tut en apercevant son regard triste.

**- Lily ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- C'est Thomas. Depuis ce matin, il me fait un peu la tête.**

**- Pourquoi ? **s'étonna-t-elle. **Il est au courant pour toi ?**

Lily la regarda comme si elle n'avait pas compris, avant de se reprendre, se rappelant avoir parlé de sa grossesse.

**- Pas vraiment, il a senti que j'étais pas comment dire… très conciliante avec James. Pour le déménagement… et ma grossesse.**

**- C'est confirmé ?** s'excita Gwenaëlle en entendant le dernier mot employé.

**- Oui, de deux mois**, précisa Lily. **Mais, les garçons ne savent pas !**

**- Alors ? Que attends-tu pour les dire ?** la pressa-t-elle.

**- Non, d'abord toi à Sirius, **remarqua la future maman.

Gwenaëlle grimaça.

**- D'accord, mais après c'est à ton tour ! **marchanda-t-elle.

Lily voulut protester, mais l'arrivée des garçons les obligea à se mettre à la table. D'un clin d'œil résigné, Lily lui donna son accord.

°

°

**- Marre, Marre, j'en ai marre !** bougonna Sirius. **Le matin, le déménagement et l'après-midi les courses ! Tu parles d'un changement pour s'aérer ! Avec une tyranne Gwenaëlle !** **J'envie James !**

**- Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elle nous martyrise ? **complaignit Thomas. **Surtout en cette période…**

Les garçons avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir la jeune femme devenir hystérique à l'approche de Noël, mais jamais dans cet état. Ils s'étaient tous trouvés surchargé de paquets, des petits bijoux aux meubles. Sirius avait même dû réduire en cachette un lit et un canapé pour les mettre dans sa poche.

**- Sirius ! Viens voir ! Regarde ce berceau du bébé ! **s'émerveilla ladite tyranne. **Il n'est pas magnifique ?**

**- Ben… Il n'est pas trop petit pour Harry, tu ne crois pas ? **demanda Sirius, dubitatif.

**- SIRIUS, DIS-MOI QU'IL EST MAGNIFIQUE !** hurla-t-elle en brandissant un porte-voix à l'oreille du pauvre homme.

Thomas grimaça en essayant de bloquer ses pauvres tympans mais il eut l'impression d'en avoir percés. Il leva un œil après l'autre. Il vit le demi assommé Sirius aboyer.

**- GWENAËLLE, T'ES MALADE ?? TU VEUX PERCER MES TYMPANS ?? ET PUIS, LE BERCEAU, C'EST POUR UN BEBE ! IL EST MAGNIFIQUE MAIS C'EST PAS DANS NOS BESOINS !**

**- EH BIEN, SI ! JE T'ANNONCE QU'ON AURA UN BEBE DANS 3 MOIS ! 3 MOIS ! **rugit Gwenaëlle dans le porte-voix devant le visage de Sirius.

_QUOI ?_ Le cerveau de Thomas tourna à faire exploser le gaz. Il ne fit plus attention à ses pauvres oreilles martyrisées par des cris de Gwenaëlle. Il s'arrêta au mot « Bébé » et puis un autre mot « 3 mois ». Cela veut dire…

Oh Merlin ! Gwenaëlle attend un bébé de 6 mois. _6 MOIS !_ Mais qui est le père ? Sûrement pas James, il est amoureux de Lily. Remus ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il est trop prudent. Reste Sirius…

Un tilt se fit dans la tête de Thomas. « On » était Sirius et Gwenaëlle ! Le jeune homme se retint soudainement de rire en voyant la tête de Sirius qui était tout à coup livide.

**- Tu… Tu… Tu es… enceinte ? **murmura le futur père de l'enfant.

**OUI ! QUI EST LE PERE A TON AVIS, « TEMOU » ? **cria Gwenaëlle toujours dans le porte-voix. **CROIS-TU QUE JE T'AI DEMANDE TON AVIS SUR SES FUTURS VÊTEMENTS TROP PETITS POUR HARRY ?**

Thomas explosa de rire en entendant le surnom que Gwenaëlle avait donné à Sirius. Il avait appris que c'était le petit Harry, l'auteur.

**- Attends…, tu veux dire… C'est moi le père du bébé ? **chuchota « Temou ».

Gwenaëlle s'apprêta à confirmer dans le porte-voix, mais au lieu de casser à nouveau les tympans de son compagnon, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie, faisant tomber les paquets par terre. Heureux, Sirius l'étreignit fortement.

Des applaudissements se firent brusquement entendre, surprenant le couple. Thomas sourit, trop heureux d'avoir assisté à ce scène de ménage.

°

°

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily tapa plus durement qu'elle puisse contre le tronc de l'arbre.

**- Lily, calme-toi, **suggéra Remus. **Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, ce Barty. On y ira.**

**- Mais bien sûr qu'on y ira demain !**

**- James doit être informé**, le rappela Albus.

**- Pas question ! Il est trop faible ! **contesta Lily.

**- Pas pour tenir au courant, **la réfuta-t-il.

Lily le jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers Harry qui jouait au toboggan, dans un parc près de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Remus et elle étaient venus voir James à l'hôpital, mais Albus les avaient interceptés pour une information confidentielle. Ils les avaient appris l'ouverture du procès de haute trahison et l'obstination de Croupton quant au non-envoi des hiboux aux familles concernées.

**- D'accord, je le ferai. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu froid, je vais rentrer**, dit-elle sèchement. **Tu viens Remus ?**

**- Je reste un peu, je te rejoindrai.**

Lily hocha la tête, salua Dumbledore et appela Harry pour voir James. Une fois la jeune femme hors à leur portée, Remus se tourna vers le vieux sorcier et lui demanda :

**- Et pour le procès « Harmonica Granger » ?**

**- Ce sera maintenu**, lui assura-t-il. **Mais cela ne la fera pas revenir, tu sais. Pense à elle.**

Remus acquiesça l'air entendu et remercia le directeur avant de le voir transplaner. Il soupira et se tourna vers une marée.

**- Ce sera ton premier Noël sans nous… Mais n'oublie pas qu'on t'aime.**

°

Lily serra la main d'Harry pour qu'il ne courre pas dans les couloirs. Il était trop petit. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir les portes, lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent laissant place un couple et une petite fille qu'elle reconnaissait trop bien. Lily sentit son cœur se battre à rompre. Ils étaient accompagnés de Maylïs, l'infirmière, ils passaient devant elle sans s'arrêter. Le cœur de Lily eut des ratés. Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue ?

Trop choquée pour réagir, elle leva lentement la tête pour les voir sortir de l'hôpital. Son attention se porta sur leur petite fille de 5 ans. Elle avait les cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux et des lunettes orange, mettant en valeur ses yeux noisettes. Elle avait un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à son mari.

**- Madame ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Lily sursauta en se rendant compte que Maylïs l'appelait.

**- Oui, ça va. J'ai cru reconnaître mes proches en voyant ces personnes**, pointa-t-elle par le menton.

**- Ah le couple ? Oh, le père a été victime d'un sortilège malencontreusement lancé par un sorcier imprudent, **soupira Maylïs. **La mère et sa fille ont tout vu. Alors, on est obligé de les soumettre au charme d'Oubliettes temporaire. Vous les connaissez ? **l'interrogea-t-elle en voyant l'air horrifié de la future mère.

**- Euh, la mère est ma tante**, **mais je ne l'ai plus revue depuis la… euh… longtemps**, finit-elle difficilement, trop submergée par ses souvenirs.

**- Plus revue depuis longtemps ? **intervint Remus, intrigué.

**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, allons-y**, pressa Lily avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. **Merci Maylïs et bonne après-midi.**

Maylïs les salua et partit, laissant les jeunes gens seuls.

**- Lily, tu crois que Sirius et Thomas sauront survivre à la tyrannie de Gwenaëlle ?**

**- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils finiront par nous annoncer quelque chose de merveilleuse, alors y a des chances qu'ils sortent vivants.**

Remus ria et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Lily et Harry avant de les suivre.

* * *

Mmh, vos impressions? Si j'arrive à écrire un autre chapitre avant Noël, il y aura une fête chez eux... et un repos pour moi!

Bonne soirée! Cornett


	6. Je me sens renaître!

**Joyeux Nôël** à tous! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir réussi à poster la suite avant... J'ai beaucoup changé de paragraphes dans cette partie pour finalement la scinder en deux et rallonger la première partie. Je peux vous annoncer que la deuxième partie arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine. Alors, pour patienter, **bonne lecture**!

PS: Merci beaucoup à **Mélo**, **Takoma**, **Noriane** et **Lolo** (j'accepte tes excuses si tu passes par là) pour vos reviews.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Je me sens renaître !_**

Par un beau matin, au pied du lit, Lily s'étira paresseusement et aéra sa chambre en ouvrant les fenêtres, éclairant la chambre. Des bruits de klaxon attirèrent son attention. Des gens s'empressaient de faire démarrer la voiture qui avait tout bloquée la circulation par l'épaisse neige. Ils s'affairaient de glisser des briquets en bois sous des roues afin de les mettre des attelles. Penchée sur la rame du balcon de sa chambre, elle se mit à sourire. Elle réalisa combien ce monde l'avait manqué. Sentant l'air glacial lui entrer dans sa fine robe de chambre, elle choisit sans hésitation de se retirer et de descendre à la cuisine se réchauffer.

Telle automate, elle ouvrit un placard et ressortit deux boîtes métalliques. L'une contenait du café et l'autre des toastes encore frais. Elle se pencha vers le placard du bas, elle chercha une cafetière de camping au fond et le prit sur la cuisine. Elle ajouta de l'eau et renferma le capuchon de la cafetière en mettant la cuisson à son maximum. Se tourna vers le frigo où elle prit du beurre et des confitures, elle le ferma avec sa jambe, les bras chargés. Elle déposa le tout sur la table placée contre le mur et combla son petit déjeuner d'un air satisfait.

Le café fait, elle s'assit et savoura son petit déjeuner,… seule. Un bon moment de détente avant que le petit garçon ne se réveille. Curieusement, elle ne se culpabilisait pas la moindre ombre d'une chouette pour son mari. Elle était encore froide avec lui, dont elle voulait demander des explications à son frère sur sa puissance cachée. Pourtant, elle sentait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Ce n'était pas le bébé qui l'inquiétait, au contraire. Lily haussa les épaules et mit la radio en marche.

- … _sons à l'audit avec le public en présence de Matt Larson ! … Bonjour mesdames, messieurs, nous allons écouter le premier audit et nous résoudrons ensemble son problème. A vous, Mademoiselle. … Merci. Pour vous résumer la situation, mon compagnon me cache de ses amis pendant une année entière pour une raison que j'ignore toujours. Peur, honte ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé d'en discuter, mais rien ne marche. Je l'aime encore et je ne veux pas le quitter, mais j'en ai assez de vivre cachée de tout le monde. Je n'ai personne. Vous êtes mon seul soutien. Aidez-moi à le comprendre et à dépasser les obsta…_

Lily éteignit la radio avec brutalité, tellement troublée par les paroles de la jeune femme. Les cinq mots « Vous êtes mon seul soutien » résonnèrent étrangement dans sa tête, tel un écho. Sauf que celui-ci produisait une autre voix de celle de la mademoiselle de la radio :

_- Aide-moi, je t'en supplie, Lily ! Mon petit loup est perdu. Il faut le déculpabiliser sinon il se laisse mourir. Tu es son seul soutien ! Fais-lui savoir que je l'aime éternellement !_

« Mon » et « Son ». Deux possessifs différents ayant le terme commun « soutien ». Lily massa son visage, pour tenter de chasser ces paroles de sa tête, mais ce fut en vain. Elle poussa un énorme soupir. Certes, cette scène ne la quittait pas depuis quelques jours, enfin en tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réglé le problème, mais en plus, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution au premier rêve qu'elle avait fait avant la découverte de la présence d'un espion à l'Ordre de Phénix.

Deux rêves en même temps ! C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait à Lily ! Pourtant cela ne la perturbait pas du tout. Il lui semblait même que le second rêve était une sorte de message. Mais de qui ?

Soudain, son attention se porta sur un journal. Rien de choquant jusqu'une photo s'anime, ce qui échappa à Lily et d'un geste brusque, elle écarta la boîte pour lire le titre « La Gazette des Sorciers ».

Une minute… Un journal _sorcier_ ? Mais que faisait-il _ici_ ? Des protections y étaient déjà placées. Alors que diable, _comment _le journal avait-il pu attirer ici ?

Lily fonça les sourcils. Ce n'était sûrement pas Thomas, lui savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser le moindre hibou en pleine journée. Et le journal lui semblait être fraîchement arrivé et de surcroît, Thomas dormait encore ! Lily se débarrassa alors du bol et prit le journal dont quelques papiers tombèrent par terre. La jeune femme s'accroupit alors pour les reprendre et ce n'état qu'en se redressant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des colis épais de Poudlard, sûrement pour les cours de Thomas, et… d'une lettre à son nom.

Il semblait à Lily que son cœur avait eu des ratés. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, cette lettre et elle la lut attentivement :

_« Ma chère Lily Potter,_

_Utilise ce journal pour te guider et tu comprendras certainement le sens de tes rêves._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Directeur du Collège de Poudlard_

_Ordre du Merlin, 1ère classe »_

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Lily réfléchit. Plus elle s'obstinait à saisir le sens de ces mots, moins elle comprenait Albus. La première question lui vint naturellement à l'esprit : comment Albus avait-il eu vent de ses récentes rêves ? Certainement pas Mac Gonagall, cela faisait plus de deux mois ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Son instinct la dicta de prendre le journal et d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Au moment où des bruits de démarrage des voitures se firent entendre, Lily se bondit, laissant tomber sa chaise. Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine, en basculant un Thomas grognon, probablement levé du mauvais pied.

**- Hé Lily, on se dit au moins bon…**

CLAC ! Le claquement de porte de la salle de bains indiquant au jeune garçon qu'il va devoir de nouveau s'occuper d'Harry jusqu'à son retour… seul.

- …**jour, **acheva-t-il, étonné.** La journée va être super ! **gémit-il.

°

°

_Chemin de Traverse, le 22 Décembre 1981,_

_Papa, Maman,_

_Je vous envoie un hibou pour vous annoncer mon déménagement dans un petit village, au Nord de Londres. Je quitte l'appartement pour une maison qui va bientôt accueillir un enfant, précisément dans trois mois._

_Oui, j'attends un bébé. Mais je n'ai pas pu vous l'annoncer plus tôt dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. De nombreux évènements s'étaient produits depuis. Vous devez sûrement entendre parler de la mort de Voldemort par le biais des journaux, j'ai le regret de vous infirmer cette nouvelle. En effet, selon Dumbledore, Voldemort n'est pas complètement mort, il a tout simplement disparu, et il est probable qu'il revienne un jour à la vie. Mais quand ?_

_De ce fait, pour protéger le petit Harry, avec ma bande, on a décidé de changer de localité et de vivre dans le monde moldu. Maintenant, ma nouvelle maison est prête à vous accueillir ainsi qu'Erwan ! On vous attend avec impatience !_

_Ah oui, j'ai une deuxième nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous vous souvenez de Sirius Black dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse et qui passait tout son temps à faire des pitres ? Eh bien, il est le papa de mon bébé et il vient de l'apprendre cet après-midi. Et… Il a complètement changé son attitude envers moi ! Il est devenu plus attentionné, plus responsable, plus sérieux… Bref, il a mûri ! Il est impatient pour l'arrivée du bébé._

_J'aurais bien voulu vous donner des nouvelles de James et sa famille et de Remus, mais là, Lily m'a appelée en urgence pour m'apprendre qu'un procès de haute trahison aura lieu demain, aujourd'hui quand vous aurez ma lettre._

_Je vous embrasse très fort et je vous attends avec impatience à « PortoLondres » après-demain matin._

_Votre fille,_

_Gwenaëlle._

_PS : Erwan sera là demain soir après ses cours à 18h tapantes à « PortoLondres ». J'irai le chercher sans problème._

**- My God…, **souffla Margareth, **our little daughter already grew… She will become _une maman!_ ****Et nous… (1)**

**- Des grands parents**, termina Enguerran, ému. **Gwen a été notre petite fille indépendante et raisonnable ! Mais là, j'avoue que c'est une énorme surprise qu'elle nous a faite !** ajouta-t-il.

**- Chéri, Sirius est un bon garçon malgré ses… comment dire ? _stupidities_ !**

**- Bêtises, chérie, bêtises, **la corrigea son mari.** Mais tu as encore le temps d'embêter Erwan.**

Margareth ria. C'est vrai. Elle adorait agacer son fils et elle en profitait de l'absence de sa fille aînée.

La décision de Gwenaëlle de vivre en Angleterre, qui était logiquement le prolongement de sa scolarité à Poudlard, avait attristé les parents Dartagnan, mais il leur restait Erwan, encore Collégien, cette fois-ci, à Beauxbâtons. Cependant ils avaient peur qu'il les échappe à son tour un jour.

Erwan terminerait ses études en France et y vivrait, mais il était très attaché à sa sœur aînée et avait très envie de voyager à travers le Monde. Tout petit, il avait déjà émis le souhait de devenir archéologue, voire prothésiste « sans frontières », il regardait avec avide des récits des aventuriers, des archéologues ou des médecins sans frontières à la télévision, il avait même rencontré un aventurier au nom de Jean Cousteau.

Il était tout sauf un ange, il avait bien causé des soucis aux parents, quand ceux-ci recevaient des hiboux l'informant des retenues avec des motifs divers. En fait, Erwan était le souffle-douleur des aînés à cause de son petit accent « british », il ne se laissait jamais aller, allant parfois même jusqu'aux mains, mais ce qui lui avait souvent valu des punitions « à la française » ; c'est-à-dire qu'il copiait, par exemple, cent fois « _Je dois respecter mes camarades même s'ils me provoquent._ » ou encore qu'il devait passer des heures de colle dans le bureau du professeur, agenouillé immobile sur un barre de bois avec des tonnes de livres sur la tête, ou pire ne pas dîner et dormir dehors.

Ses parents l'avaient grondé, tenu un discours sur l'éducation des garçons, envoyé des beuglants durant sa première année, mais se lassaient et embêtaient leur fils en le réprimandant ou en l'adoucissant. Ils le surnommaient « Ange-Marie » en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait s'énerver.

°

Alors que Margareth allait se lever débarrasser la table, des bruits secs proviennent de la fenêtre du salon.

**- Laisse, honey, j'y vais**, déclara Enguerran, se levant à son tour.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou. Il le reconnut immédiatement et soupira avec amusement.

**- Chérie, c'est encore Ange-Marie qui fait les siennes !**

**- Ah, je me demande ce qu'il a encore fait cette fois-ci ? **soupira sa femme.** Envoyer les toilettes aux têtes de ce… comment ils s'appelaient ? Ah oui, ces L'thuile, **articula-t-elle peu hésitante.

**- Lethuiller, chérie, Lethuiller, **ria-t-il avant de se lancer dans la lecture. **Perdu ! Il a fait fort, cette fois-ci. Il a métamorphosé ces gars en fouine et les ont fait sauter. Ca doit être hilarant ! Ah… on est convoqué chez le directeur aujourd'hui.**

**- Aujourd'hui ? **haussa-t-elle un sourcil, en se tordant le cou.** Perfect ! Je pourrai en profiter de ramener ses habits pour Angleterre. Nous allons passer des fêtes là-bas, tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ?**

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à son mari. Elle savait qu'Enguerran aurait bien aimé passer Noël en France, mais la dernière guerre lui avait déjà pris ses parents, il n'avait plus retrouvé la même nostalgie d'enfance en Angleterre. Depuis, il l'appréhendait.

**- Oh, tes parents et ta sœur ? Ah non, pas du tout, **sourit-il, crispé, en pliant la lettre. **Dépêche-toi, Meg, si tu veux déjeuner avec Wan à midi.**

Margareth lui fit un sourire rassurant et sortit la vaisselle de l'évier pour la sécher. Elle prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains pour y déposer un baiser et monta à l'étage supérieur. Enguerran soupira lourdement une fois sa femme disparue de son champ de vision, il se dirigea vers la cheminée joliment décorée de vieilles chaussettes tricotées et les combla avec tristesse.

Il y a quelques années, ils formaient une famille comme les autres à part que ses enfants et sa femme étaient des sorciers. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de célébrer Noël en décorant la maison, la cheminée et le sapin, dressé juste à côté de celle-ci. Maintenant, les enfants sont grands et il n'en restait à Enguerran que des guirlandes, des boules, des petites maisons de bougies sur les bordes des fenêtres et… quatre chaussettes accrochées sur la cheminée. La première était à son surnom « Ranny » trouvé par sa femme, la seconde, Meg, la troisième, Gwen, et la quatrième et dernière, « Wanny », le surnom qu'Erwan avait hérité enfant.

Le regard d'Enguerran s'arrêta sur la chaussette de sa fille. Machinalement, il la caressa avec douceur. Son sourire s'étira lentement, il se mémorisait des joies, des chagrins, des obstacles qu'avait enduré sa fille : Gwenaëlle, bébé, balbutiant « papa » en français au dam de sa femme qui avait tellement voulu qu'elle entende son premier mot anglais ; Gwenaëlle, à trois ans, s'amusant sur le cheval à bascule ; Gwenaëlle, haute de ses 6 ans, bordant fièrement son ensemble bleu marine, le cartable à la main ; Gwenaëlle portant son petit frère Erwan ; Gwenaëlle pleurant à cause de ses disputes avec sa meilleure amie d'école ; Gwenaëlle sautant de joie après avoir lu la lettre de Poudlard ; Gwenaëlle recevant son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires ; Gwenaëlle annonçant anxieusement son participant à l'Ordre de Phénix.

Enguerran soupira à nouveau. Il avait secrètement espéré que sa petite fille le reviendrait un jour, mais d'après sa lettre, ce ne sera finalement plus le cas.

**- Noël ne sera définitivement plus le même ici sans toi**, murmura-t-il avant de regarder à nouveau la chaussette de Gwen.** Ta chaussette t'attendait désespérément depuis plus de trois ans,** ajouta-t-il en pouffant avant de prendre un air sérieux.** Mais, je suis très fière de toi. Reste comme tu es, ma fille !**

°

°

**- Affaire suivante n°4, le procès « Harmonica Granger » débute**, annonça l'huissier du tribunal. **Les personnes non concernées par l'affaire sont priées de quitter la salle.**

Le cœur de Remus battit à tout rompre. Le procès pour meurtre de son ancienne conjointe allait enfin commencer après une bataille de huit mois. Il avait failli ne pas avoir lieu.

Le jeune homme sursauta au contact de la main qui se posait sur son épaule. Il se tourna aussi rapidement qu'à faire briser les cervicales et il soupira de soulagement.

**- Excuse-moi de vous faire peur, mais suivez-moi Mr Lupin**, l'invita son avocat.

**- Ou…, oui**, bafouilla-t-il, troublé.

Son avocat s'installa sur un siège du premier rang, sortit une épaisse enveloppe de sa serviette et la tendit à son client.

**- Je me suis arrangé, mais _ils _ont toujours leur dernier mot à dire et vous le savez. Rassurez-vous, votre secret est bien gardé,** chuchota-t-il en tenant garde aux autres occupants de la salle.

Remus ne put qu'acquiescer, prit l'enveloppe et s'assit au premier rang, à côté de son défenseur.

**- L'accusé, levez-vous ! **ordonna le Magenmagot en direction de la tribune de l'accusé soigneusement surveillé par des Aurors neutres.

°

°

**- Tu es cinglée, Lily ! Déménager sans me consulter ! Lily ? Où es tu, là ? Parle, s'il te plaît ! Je ne supporte plus ton silence et je ne sais même pas de quel côté tu te trouves !**

**- Oh, ça va, James ! **s'écria Lily qui se trouvait appuyée contre la fenêtre, mais la salle n'était pas lumineuse, ce qui rendait la vision de James difficile. **C'est juste un accord que j'ai pris avec nos amis et Dumbledore ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !**

**- Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Je devrais m'inquiéter quand il s'agit de lui !** grogna James, qui n'aimait pas trop l'omniprésence du vieux sorcier dans leur vie. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures précédant l'attaque d'Halloween.

**- Tu ne veux tout de même pas exposer Harry à l'invasion des journalistes constamment chez Gwen ?** cingla Lily en ignorant le mécontentement de son mari.

**- Non, **avoua**-**t-il doucement. **Mais quand même, tu aurais pu me prévenir !**

**- Oh ouais ? Tu étais dans le coma ! **fit-elle remarquer. **Désolée, **ajouta-t-elle tout de suite après, dans un murmure.

James soupira. Elle avait raison. Mécaniquement, il porta ses mains à son visage pour frotter ses yeux, dans l'espoir de voir sa femme, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En le voyant réagir, Lily estima le temps de lui avouer son secret et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse se tourner en sa direction.

**- Où est Harry ? **demanda-t-il.

**- Ton frère le garde à la maison. Il doit faire ses devoirs que Mac Gonagall lui avait envoyés par hibou.**

James laissa échapper un petit rire. Sacré Minerva ! Elle ne tolérait en aucun cas que l'un de ses élèves soit dispensé des cours et des devoirs à rendre.

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir retardée pour… l'enterrement**, reprit-il avec sérieux. **A cause de moi et de mon…**

Lily crut avoir détecté l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais ne la tint pas compte.

**- Chut, **le coupa-t-elle en posant son index sur la bouche de James.** J'irai après. Sirius et Gwen doivent être là-bas. Remus est … occupé, **termina-t-elle, hésitante.

**- Mumus ? Occupé ? **s'interrogea James plus perplexe que surpris.

**- En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il sera là pour le procès de cet après-midi.**

**- Tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?**

**- Bien sûr que oui ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Me tourner les pouces ?**

**- Non, **admit-il.** Je sais parfaitement bien que je ne pourrais pas être là. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance ?** sourit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siens.

**- Ah oui ?**

Le sourire de James s'évanouit en un clin d'œil à l'intonation de la voix de sa femme. Elle lui avait paru _agressive._

**- Lily, ça ne va pas ? C'est fou ce que je peux ressentir facilement rien qu'en t'entendant… Tu me sembles agacée. Je t'énerve ?**

**- Pas vraiment. Tout me pèse, **mentit-elle.** L'enterrement, le procès, et… plein de choses que je dois gérer en ton absence à la maison !**

James caressa les mains de sa femme et leva son visage grave.

**- Ecoute, Fleur de lys, je… Je vais faire tout pour me sortir de là.**

**- En te connaissant, j'en doute fortement, **répliqua-t-elle tac au tac. **Tu me l'as fait ressortir au moins mille fois !**

**- Hé ! Je ne suis plus déjà le même depuis Poudlard ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'on est marié et qu'on a un petit garçon adorable ?** s'indigna-t-il faussement.

**- Mouais, cela ne t'empêche pourtant pas de faire les mêmes bêtises, **fit-elle remarquer dans une voix neutre.

James secoua sa tête.

**- Lily, ça ne va vraiment pas, là ! J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour une raison inconnue ! Est-ce pour mon défi contre Voldemort ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Comment peux-tu penser…**

Elle s'interrompit. La vision de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés demandant son aide lui revint. La même qu'elle avait vue dans ses rêves.

Lily prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains et caressa sa joue.

**- James, je te le dirai quand je serai prête. Mais pas maintenant.**

Résigné, James accepta.

**- Dis moi, as-tu remarqué ces derniers temps le comportement de Remus ?**

**- Tu ne perds pas le Nord !**

**- James…**, le réprimanda lourdement Lily, le rappelant la gravité de la situation.

**- Pour être franche, depuis la pleine lune de printemps, il est plus renfermé, plus réservé,** répondit-il précipitamment, s'appuyant sur ses souvenirs.** Je le soupçonnais d'avoir une des bottes secrètes avant, mais là je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi… désespéré qu'en début de Poudlard.**

**- En début de Poudlard, dis-tu ?** répéta-t-elle.** Comme quand il avait envie de te dévoiler sa nature alors que tu l'ignorais ?**

**- Exactement. Mais je ne m'en fais pas.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Crois-moi, avec la montée de Voldemort et un nombre impressionnant de missions qu'il a fait en sept mois, il est fatigué et a certainement trop vu de morts. Sa condition ne se faisait pas bien vue en ce moment, tu sais.**

Lily hocha. Elle se souvenait très bien de la situation délicate de Remus à la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Dès que les sorciers avaient appris la réunification de Fernir Greyback au Maître des Ténèbres, ils s'étaient mis en accord que les loups-garous se mettront aveuglément à leur service et depuis, ils méprisaient ceux qui étaient les plus sociaux et finissaient par les virer du travail. Remus en faisait partie. Avant, il travaillait en tant que restaurateur des arts anciens au Musée de sorcellerie.

**- Je lui ai dit de prendre des vacances, mais il a refusé, **continua-t-il.** Il voulait voir la guerre se terminer le plus tôt possible, et pourtant, il prenait du bon temps !**

Prendre du bon temps… Ce n'était définitivement pas son style ! Lui qui avait les priorités à respecter. Faire des missions n'était qu'une voile de sa vengeance. Comme un loup qui attendait sa proie avant de l'attaquer, mais avant, il observait un temps pour en planifier une stratégie. Lily se souvenait de ce que Gwenaëlle lui avait raconté sa mission avec lui. Ce dernier avait insisté qu'elle rentre prétextant la pleine lune, ce qui était à demi vrai, mais derrière ce léger mensonge, il avait certainement voulu traquer le coupable de son malheur. _Le traquer…_

**- Il a drôlement bien joué sa comédie ! **s'exclama Lily de colère.

**- Et pourquoi, Doctoresse Potter ?** surprit James, complètement inconscient.

**- Je me demandais comment ai-je fait pour mériter un époux aussi idiot qu'un troll ? **constata-t-elle ironiquement, désespérée par l'humour intraitable du jeune homme.

**- Hé !** s'indigna le concerné.

**- C'est pas évident ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il souffre.**

**- Je sais ça et alors ?**

**- Il souffre de la perte d'un proche ! Je viens de croiser son père en arrivant ici, **étala-t-elle, en voyant l'incompréhension de son mari.

**- Attends, Lily… Ce n'est pas logique ce que tu dis ! Mumus n'a que son père et nous faisons partie de sa vie ! Au moins que… Non !**

**- Quoi non ?**

**- Il n'est quand même pas amoureux de ce _Pettigrow _?**

**- JAMES !**

**- Ben quoi ? C'est quoi l'autre option ?**

Devant l'incroyable comportement de son mari, Lily tenta de se calmer et le fixa.

**- Tu as raison sur un point : il est amoureux, mais pas de _Pettigrow_. D'un, il est toujours _vivant _et de deux, il est en ce moment à Azkaban en attendant son procès. Et de trois, Remus se comporte étrangement bien avant Halloween. Plus longtemps, même _avant l'été_.**

**- Tu essaies de me dire qu'il nous cache des choses ? C'est absurde !**

**- Je ne crois pas. Arsène m'a dit qu'il a des problèmes _personnels _à régler.**

**- Non, sinon il nous aurait parlé !**

Lily ne dit rien. James ne put compter que sur son silence pour deviner ce qui s'est passé. Il sentit soudainement son dos se raidir.

**- Tu m'inquiètes, là…**

**- Te souviens-tu d'une jeune Serdaigle d'une année supérieure à la nôtre ? Celle qui bossait à la bibliothèque avec moi et Remus ?**

**- Celle qui a des cheveux ébouriffés et qui portait des lunettes d'intello ?**

**- Quelle mémoire !** siffla Lily d'admiration en sachant que James ne mettait pas souvent les pieds à la bibliothèque.

James aborda un sourire charmeur.

**- Pas la peine de prendre un air prétentieux !**

A cette tonalité, James tomba immédiatement son sourire.

**- Elle a été attaquée le 9 Mars, soit le lendemain de la pleine lune et elle en est morte au petit matin du 10 Mars. C'est son procès aujourd'hui. C'est dans les journaux et la jeune fille, dont je rêvais souvent ces derniers temps, était sa compagne cachée et s'appelait Harmonica Granger. Elle me suppliait d'aider Remus.**

**- Merde.**

A ce moment, la porte ouvrit, laissant placer le Dr Riverson, suivie de Maylïs et Rose, et faisant sursauter les Potter.

**- Désolée de vous faire peur**, s'excusa sincèrement Dr Riverson, **nous devons nous occuper de votre mari, Madame.**

**- Oh, de toute façon, je vais partir. James, on en parlera plus tard, détends-toi d'abord, d'accord ?**

**- Fais attention**, lui souffla-t-il.

Lily les salua et se retira.

**°**

**°**

Le sang du loup-garou ne fit qu'un tour en voyant Igor Karkaroff se montrer face au Magenmagot. Il eut une envie subite de l'étrangler jusqu'à mort et de le crier dessus qu'il lui avait enlevée le seul rayon de sa vie ! Lui, habituellement calme et réfléchi, eut toutes les peines du monde à se calmer et à se concentrer du dénouement du procès. Dans ce moment pénible, il trouva une occupation invraisemblable : détailler l'assass… Pardon, l'accusé.

Igor Karkaroff n'était visiblement pas si plus âgé que lui. Il tremblait de partout, sans doute qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait à la fin du procès. Le baiser du Détarqueur ou… la prison à vie à Azkaban ? Ses yeux noirs humides l'écoeuraient. Le plus respecté des Maraudeurs ferma ses yeux un moment pour tenter de rayer de sa mémoire la signification de ce regard qu'Igor lançait au Magenmagot. Igor Kakatroff clamait désespérément son innocence.

« _Innocent… alors qu'il avait commis des meurtres impardonnables ! »_

Remus répugna violemment à cette pensée et changea immédiatement de stratégie. Il opta finalement de se prolonger dans ses souvenirs des plus concrètes aux plus lointains qui touchaient de près l'intérêt du procès. Karkaroff avait été rattrapé au moment où il accomplissait sa mission en compagnie de ses collègues la nuit d'Halloween. Mais il s'était trahi en laissant son empreinte sur la cape de sa défunte conjointe. Remus s'était informé de l'évolution de l'enquête par biais de Dumbledore et avait tenu à être présent pour voir l'assassin de la femme de sa vie être écroué à Azkaban.

« _Pas seulement pour Harmonica…,_ se rappela-t-il »

Le jeune homme se tordit le cou pour balayer du regard la salle. Des familles des victimes étaient assises quelques bancs derrière lui. Apparemment, cet Igor n'avait pas seulement profité d'Harmonica.

« _Enfoiré ! Attends que je vienne t'égorger, que je t'arrache ta chair et que je te fasse le sentir, ton propre sang. Tu vas subir ce que Mony avait vécu, esp… »_

Remus sursauta de nouveau au contact de la chaleur humaine sur son épaule, lui revenant immédiatement sur terre. Il parut perturbé. Son instinct de loup-garou avait pris dessus sur ses sentiments humains. Il avait totalement perdu son self-contrôle pendant un bref moment. Un si _bref_ moment.

**- Mr Lupin ? **s'inquiéta son avocat. **Vous allez bien ?**

Sentant incapable de répondre, Remus hocha frénétiquement sa tête. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait voir Karkaroff accusé de meurtre. Il jeta un regard timide vers son avocat et se promit mentalement de le remercier de l'avoir fait sortir de ce passage fou avant d'écouter le Magenmagot commencer.

**- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous le rappelle, l'affaire « Harmonica Granger » ne comptait pas uniquement d'un meurtre, mais de plusieurs viols dont le suspect est accusé. Ceci dit, dans un premier temps, nous allons déterminer dans cette affaire si Monsieur Igor Dimitri Karkaroff est bel et bien l'assassin de Mademoiselle Harmonica Annabeth Granger, sorcière d'origine moldue. Dans le cas contraire, il s'agirait d'un malheureux accident de circonstances lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts.**

En entendant la dernière phrase, Remus se sentit giflé en pleine figure. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« _Malheureux accident de circonstances ??? Mony se serait volontairement jetée à corps perdu dans cette attaque ??? »_

**- Calmez-vous, Mr Lupin**, le souffla son avocat. **C'est Croupton, Magenmagot respecté et impartiale.**

**- Je croyais qu'il n'était que le directeur de la Justice Magique,** remarqua-t-il.

**- Si, mais aujourd'hui, il remplace son collègue absent.**

Remus n'ajouta plus rien. La présence de Barty Croupton ne lui présageait rien de bon. Et le procès de cet après-midi était réservé à l'affaire d'Halloween. On jugera les affaires « Potter et Longdubat » ainsi que la trahison de ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort. D'après Sirius et Gwenaëlle, le fils de Croupton s'y trouvait.

Le compagnon de la défunte victime vit le vieux Croupton consulter les dossiers et résumer les faits :

**- La victime Harmonica Granger, née le 21 Septembre 1959 à Postmouth, est décédée le 10 Mars 1981 des suites des blessures dont plusieurs sortilèges de Doloris qui ont touché ses organes vitaux. Selon les légisomages, le meurtre a été commis la veille entre 14h et 16h alors que la victime faisait ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

_« 9 Mars 1981… » _

Le loup-garou se culpabilisa. C'était le lendemain de sa pleine lune qu'elle s'était fait assassiner et pendant ce temps-là, il était forcé de repos. Ayant appris la nouvelle par la voisine de l'appartement qui accompagnait Granger dans ses courses, il s'était précipité à son chevet et avait pu entendre ses dernières paroles. Jamais, il n'oubliera ses derniers instants. Sa dernière lueur d'amour brillait dans ses beaux yeux chocolat quand elle prononçait faiblement sa dernière phrase « Je t'aime éternellement » avant de fermer paisiblement ses yeux pour un long sommeil sans fin.

**- Ceci dit, j'appelle Mr Remus Lupin, son compagnon, au barreau**, annonça le défenseur d'Igor Karkaroff.

Son nom évoqué le tira de ses pensées. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque tout loupé le plaidoyer de Croupton. Gardant sa dignité, il se leva et s'approcha du barreau. Il prêta serment à la Justice et resta déterminé de ne pas laisser ses sentiments l'envahir.

**- Présentez-vous**, l'indiqua Croupton. **Nom, Lignée, Date et Lieu de naissance, Lien de parenté avec la victime.**

**- Remus Arsène Lupin, fils d'Arsène Philippe Lupin et de mère inconnue, né le 8 Février 1960 à Sterrling, compagnon d'Harmonica Granger et père de son enfant que je tiens à conserver l'anonymat, **prévint-il.

**- Pourquoi cet anonymat…,** commença son interrogateur, intrigué.

**- Objection ! **le coupa l'avocat de Remus Lupin.** L'identité de l'enfant ne concerne en rien dans cette affaire. Il appartient à mon client et sa famille de prendre la décision de dévoiler ou non son prénom.**

**- Objection acceptée,** accorda Croupton.** Posez une autre question, Maître Ombrage.**

**- Où êtes-vous au moment de l'attaque ?** interrogea l'avocat de Karkaroff.

**- J'étais chez moi, je me reposais avec mes amis. On venait de passer une nuit blanche.**

**- Quel était le thème de votre nuit blanche ?**

**- Objection ! Ce n'était…**

**- Objection rejetée, Maître Vigot**, trancha sèchement Croupton à l'adresse de l'avocat de Remus. **Répondez Mr Lupin.**

**- Rien de particulier, on se parlait. On évoquait des souvenirs... En fait, avec mes amis, on se réunissait au moins une fois par mois.**

**- Pouvez-vous nous citer quels sont vos co…, **se retint-il à temps avant de continuer,** amis présents cette nuit-là ?**

Remus fonça les sourcils. Essayait-il de dire « cons d'amis » ou tout simplement « copains » ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas un avocat qu'il était en train de répondre, mais un ancien camarade de Poudlard, plus probablement parmi ceux qui le haïssaient et en particulièrement à cause de statut de Maraudeur. Remus observa l'homme qui était en passe d'être chauve. Des lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez fin, une cravate noire, l'ensemble noir traditionnel soigneusement lavé et passé. Apparemment rien ne correspondait à ses souvenirs, jusqu'où il croisa son regard. Il se figea. Ce regard… Il la reconnut. Pendant un moment, il déglutit sa salive et répondit.

**- James Potter et Sirius Black.**

Le public hoqueta de surprise ou d'effroi dès l'évocation de Sirius. Remus leva les yeux au plafond, peu exaspéré, mais quelquefois peu perturbé par la présence d'Ombrage. D'après ce qu'avait compris Remus, les sorciers mettaient encore tous les Black dans le même sac. Seuls Andromeda et Sirius n'avaient pas suivi la voie des Mangemorts ! Il entendit vaguement des coups de marbre et la voix de Croupton.

**- Silence ou je vais évacuer la salle ! Le cas de Mr Black sera traité dans les prochaines affaires**, expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner à l'avocat de l'accusé. **Continuez, Maître Ombrage.**

**- Vous dites être compagnon de Mlle Granger, pourquoi à cette nuit-là, elle n'était pas chez vous ?** **Êtes vous disputés ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Enfin, elle savait que j'avais besoin de revoir mes amis et elle respectait mes décisions. Habituellement, elle allait chez son frère moldu passer une nuit. Elle voulait également entretenir ses relations fraternelles une fois par mois.**

**- D'accord, saviez-vous qu'elle comptait faire ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse lendemain de cette nuit ?**

Remus se demandait si Maître Ombrage cherchait à le déstabiliser pour prouver qu'il était le meurtrier de Mony. Il avait surpris un bref échange de regard entre lui et Croupton alors qu'il expliquait les besoins de sa compagne envers Andrew, son frère moldu. Ce n'était pas juste un échange de regard à titre professionnel, mais celui de _l'amitié_. L'amitié des deux hommes qui n'avaient forcément besoin des mots pour s'exprimer. Cette situation, il la retrouvait souvent chez James et Sirius. Prenant une longue inspiration, il fixa Ombrage et finit par répondre dans une voix la plus neutre possible.

**- Non.**

Ombrage haussa les sourcils, comme s'il attendait à une autre réponse que la négation et troussa durement, comme s'il voulait éclater sa voix pour être bien entendu quand il prendra parole.

**- Même pas quand il s'agissait de celles de l'enfant ? Des couches, des accessoires magiques…**

**- Si, enfin non,** le coupa-t-il en gesticulant en guise d'excuse.** Je veux dire que je savais qu'il fallait acheter des choses pour la petite afin de ne pas être à court de réserves, mais que Harmonica fasse ses courses ce jour-là, non.**

Ombrage ne dit rien. Il hocha seulement sa tête avant de la relever vers Lupin.

**_- Hum, hum_. Où était l'enfant quand vous étiez avec vos amis ?**

**- Objection ! **intervint Maître Vigot, l'avocat de Lupin. **L'enfant n'a…**

**- Objection rejetée ! **aboya Croupton.** Répondez Lupin.**

L'énervement de Croupton renforça ses soupçons. Apparemment, il voulait le déstabiliser, avec la complicité d'Ombrage. Après un bref silence, le loup-garou se décida à répondre le plus naturel possible.

**- Avec sa mère, chez son oncle moldu.**

**- Et quand Mlle Granger faisait ses courses ?**

**- Hestia Jones m'a dit qu'elle était toujours chez son oncle.**

« _Et toc ! _pensa Remus. »

Le fait qu'il ignorait la présence de sa fille au moment des courses ferait réfléchir les jurés qui suivaient le tribunal dès le début et par même occasion taire Me Ombrage dans ses questions _les plus intimes_. Le Maraudeur s'autorisa même à hausser un sourcil en signe de défi au dernier. Celui-ci le remarqua et tenta de se calmer et de se concentrer sur son prochain point.

**- Admettons que vous soyez resté chez vous avec vos amis, Mme Jones avait certifié qu'elle vous avait vue seul quand elle vous cherchait. Est-ce exact ?**

**- Je confirme. Mes amis sont partis de chez moi en fin de la matinée comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Généralement, aux alentours de 11h. J'ai dormi jusqu'à ce que j'entende la sonnerie et la voix affolée d'Hestia à travers la porte. Il était environ 16h, **précisa-t-il.

**- Et ensuite ?** insista-t-il, sentant qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

**- Hestia m'a appris la nouvelle et j'ai tout de suite couru à Sainte Mangouste voir Harmonica. Et… J'y suis resté jusqu'à sa mort.**

La dernière phrase sonna fausse aux oreilles de Me Ombrage. Il eut l'impression que le client de son adversaire insista sa fidélité envers Harmonica. Il avait espéré qu'il craque. Même s'il perdait cette partie, il n'avait cependant pas son dernier mot.

**- Remontons un peu en arrière,** reprit-il sur un ton le plus naturel possible qui parasitait aux oreilles de Remus,** quelle était la dernière fois que vous avez vue Mlle Granger en pleine forme ?**

**- Quelques minutes avant ma soirée qui débutait vers 18h, **répliqua-t-il rapidement.

**- Comment était-elle habillée ?**

« _Quelle subtilité de poser cette question après 8 mois d'attente ! _se renfrogna Remus mentalement. _Très bien, tu l'auras, cette guerre, mon cher Honoré Ombrage ! Je me souviens de toi… Tu as peut-être changé, mais ta rancœur envers moi reste intacte. Attends, petit… _»

Le compagnon de la victime contracta sa mâchoire durement, mais intérieurement, il fut calme. Il n'avait pas pu oublier les dernières images de sa compagne au moment de se transplaner devant lui sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

**- A la façon moldue,** dit-il.** Je crois qu'elle portait une jupe écossaise brune, un chemisier blanc, un gilet tricoté de fleurs et une fine écharpe à la soie. Avant de sortir, elle portait une cape bleu marin.**

**- Vous avez une excellente mémoire, Mr Lupin,** conclut-t-il avec une voix pleine de sarcasme avant de prendre un sachet posé sur la table.** En effet, Mlle Granger portait en ce 9 Mars des habits moldus et en dessus une cape bleu marin. Reconnaissez-vous ses habits, Mr Lupin ?**

**- Oui.**

Remus crut entendre un soupir exaspéré venant de la bouche d'Ombrage quand celui-ci reposa les habits d'Harmonica sur la table d'observation.

**- Tsss, bien, je n'ai plus de questions**, marmonna-t-il dans une voix de dégoût, alors que Remus releva un sourcil interrogateur.

Celui-ci savait pertinemment que dans son témoignage racontant l'arrivée d'Hestia, se comportaient des incohérences comme le sommeil après une longue nuit blanche. Un jeune homme 'normal' de 21 ans et demi n'aurait pas besoin d'un long sommeil pour se remettre de la nuit blanche. Même un imbécile s'en rendrait compte ! A moins que…

**- Maître Vigot ? **soupira Croupton, interrompant toute réflexion de Remus.

Maître Vigot se leva pour prendre sa parole :

**- Juste une ou deux questions.**

**- Allez-y, **se refrogna Barty, visiblement lassé.

Vigot s'approcha de Remus et le questionna dans une voix professionnelle :

**- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer l'alibi que vous avez évoqué plus tôt était… long et ne comportait qu'une seule activité ? Ne souffrez-vous pas plutôt d'une maladie rare depuis votre enfance ?**

Ebahi, Remus le regarda. Son avocat venait de percer cette lacune qu'Ombrage avait _volontairement_ laissé échapper. Ce crétin d'Ombrage n'avait plus aucune chance de le prouver !

**- En effet, pour faire plus simple, je suis hypersomniaque,** mentit-il.** Je souffre d'un hypersomnie (2), ou plus récemment d'un syndrome de Kleine Levin (3), qui m'oblige à prendre un potion une ou deux fois par mois pour apaiser toute agitation nerveuse. Malheureusement, en le prenant, je tombe dans un sommeil long et pénible à moins que quelqu'un me réveille vers la fin,** expliqua-t-il dans un ton plus convaincant.

En fait, il avait simplement utilisé la maladie de son père pour éviter d'avouer sa lycanthropie. Pour le bien de sa fille. Intérieurement, il se sentait mal d'avoir été forcé de mentir devant la Justice, mais après tout, son père l'avait autorisé de l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Enfant, il l'avait vu se sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et agité plusieurs fois.

**- C'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous lever avant que Mme Jones vous réveille, **résuma Me Vigot calmement.

**- Exactement.**

**- J'ai fini,** annonça-t-il.**Si je puis me permettre, Magenmagot, j'appelle Dr Ferguson, le légisomage au barreau afin de déterminer comment et de qui est morte Mlle Granger.**

**- Accordé, **bougonna Croupton tandis que Remus se retira.

« _La suite va être passionnant… _se félicita-t-il. _Ma petite Mony, tu vas être vengée…_ »

Contre toute attente, le lycanthrope esquissa un faible sourire de victoire. Plus rien Ombrage ne pourra prouver qu'il était le meurtrier de Granger, maintenant qu'il est obligé de passer à une autre chose.

**°**

**°**

Lily courut plus vite que ses jambes le permettent. Elle se dirigea vers le cimetière et aperçut un grand rassemblement de loin autour des deux tombes et Dumbledore se mettre à l'écart, accompagné de Mac Gonagall. Visiblement, il venait de finir son discours habituel d'adieu. Cherchant ses amis du regard, elle s'avança, mais elle fut interceptée par le vieux sorcier qui lui fit un signe discret, l'invitant de le rejoindre.

**- Excusez-moi, je…, **commença Lily avant de s'arrêter en remarquant le sourire malicieux d'Albus.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chère Lily. L'essentiel dans cette situation est ta présence. Regarde ces tombes, Lily.**

Cette dernière obéit. Elle voyait bien les tombes des Aurors récemment décédés, malgré la foule. Elle entendit la voix du vieux sorcier.

**- Elles symbolisent l'intermédiaire entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, mais à l'intérieur, elles nous servent de protection pour ceux qui veulent chercher la vérité. Cependant c'est presque une boîte de pandore pour les plus curieux.**

Lily sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu la boîte de pandore ? Au regard interrogateur qu'elle lançait à Albus, celui-ci poursuivit :

**- Alors, dans ce cas, il serait plus sage de la laisser telle qu'elle est et de chercher une autre vérité, même si celle-ci ne convient pas à tout le monde.**

La jeune femme saisit ses paroles. En fait, il s'adressait à elle pour aider son ami.

**- Lily, quoi que tu feras à Remus, fais attention ou votre amitié se brisa en grattant plus le marbre que se repose son cœur.**

**- Je… J'y veillerai,** le promit-elle, peu perturbée par ses paroles.

Albus sut immédiatement qu'elle y tiendra et lui adressa un sourire discret. Lily s'apprêtait à le remercier alors que des gestes de grande amplitude se firent voir à l'arrière de la foule. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black qui agitait comme un enfant excité à la vue de sa maman. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. Quel comique Sirius faisait ! Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès d'Albus et rejoignit l'adulte à l'âme enfant et Gwenaëlle désespérée.

°

Remus inspira l'air libre à la sortie du tribunal. Il venait d'échapper à une foule inimaginable de la presse qui interrogeait Croupton. Le procès était fini. Igor Kakatroff fut reconnu coupable alors qu'il continua à clamer son innocence et à accuser l'un de ses collègues Mangemorts. Un certain Malfoy, mais toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Vers la fin, Croupton, plus lassé et pressé que d'habitude, ordonna le Véritasérum qui mit fin aux espoirs d'Igor d'échapper Azkaban.

Il se sentit bizarre. Il eut l'impression d'être fait enlever un poids lourd mais il était encore plus fatigué que le début. Au moins, Harmonica pourra partir plus tranquillement. Il ne put qu'esquisser un fiable sourire triste. Elle allait lui manquer. _Terriblement _manquer.

**- REMUS ! **hurla une voix, parmi la foule, que le jeune homme reconnut trop bien.

Il cligna les yeux et vit bien Lily se précipiter vers lui.

**- Remus**, répéta-t-elle. **Ca va ?**

Il haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Il l'entraîna vers le parc, situé à côté de la Justice.

**- Je sais… Je sais pour Harmonica. Je suis désolée,** dit précipitamment Lily en s'efforçant de suivre son ami.

**- Alors tu as tout compris,** dit celui-ci d'un ton brusque.

Lily sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

**- Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, ne le fais pas,** la prévint-elle.

Remus se tomba lourdement sur un banc en bois situé en face des jeux d'enfants. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne.

**- Je sais. Mais cela faisait plus de 2 ans que j'avais envie de vous en parler, mais curieusement, je n'en avais pas le courage, **soupira-t-il.

**- Harmonica faisait une preuve étonnante de patience !** siffla-t-elle d'admiration, surprise par la révélation.

Elle le rejoignit sur le banc, éprouvant le besoin de s'asseoir. Ses soupçons émis à James quelques heures plus tôt la confirmèrent. Ainsi, Remus entretenait une relation de deux ans avec Harmonica à l'insu de tout le monde ! Sauf Arsène, peut-être.

**- Oh oui ! Elle est… était un soutien indispensable pour moi et pour papa !**

Remus venait de confirmer une fois de plus pour son père. Sentant son envie d'exprimer, la jeune femme l'écouta.

**- Tu sais, Lily, au moment où je voulais annoncer la nouvelle, après une relation de plusieurs mois, Voldemort avait déjà pris des mesures exterminatoires pour les moldus et les nés-moldus. Tu en faisais partie et… Mony aussi.**

**- Oui, cela s'est passé en fin Septembre d'avant, **se souvint-elle.** C'était à ce moment-là qu'on avait pris des mesures de protection. Je comprends mieux, Mumus.**

**- Me… Merci, **sanglota-t-il soudainement.

Lily fut déconcertée par le comportement de son ami. Lui, d'habitude, restait courageux, encaissait souvent des critiques et des insultes venant des Serpentards et en particulier de Severus Rogue, se montrait patient et compréhensif et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'énervait. Et là… Il venait de craquer. La femme de son meilleur ami mit cet attitude sur le compte de son stress, de son chagrin et de sa fatigue accumulés ces derniers mois et le consola.

**- C'est fini, Remus, c'est fini…**

**- Si je vous avais parlé plus tôt, elle ne serait pas morte !**

**- Remus ! Tu n'y étais pour rien ! C'était la pleine lune ! Les garçons allaient venir chez toi !**

**- Oui, mais si je ne vous cachais pas bêtement ma relation avec elle, … **

**- Mumus…**

**- Elle serait en sécurité chez toi ou Gwen que son frère !**

**- Remus, arrê…**

**- Vous aurez fait les courses ensemble !**

**- Arrête…**

**- Vous êtes plus fortes que son amie Hestia en duel ! Vous…**

**- REMUS ARSENE LUPIN, ARRÊTE, NOM D'UN LOUP !** beugla Lily, ne pouvant plus supporter le mal de son ami.

Celui-ci se tut immédiatement. Lily était déjà debout devant lui.

**- Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, mais écoute-moi,** l'intima-t-elle.** En aucun cas, tu n'es responsable du décès d'Harmonica ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te culpabilises et que tu te reproches de sa mort. Si tu les éprouves, cela signifiera que tu n'aimes pas Harmonica suffisamment et que tu salis sa mémoire. Elle fait partie de toi et en faisant cela, tu la chasses.**

Remus resta interdit par le monologue de son amie. Celle-ci avait bien choisi des mots !

**- Je connais ce sentiment. Je l'ai…,** se stoppa-t-elle avant d'interroger son ami.** Tu te souviens de Pétunia ? A mon mariage ?**

L'interrogé ne put qu'acquiescer la tête. Oui, il se souvenait bien d'elle. Qui aurait oublié la sœur moldue de la mariée ?

**- Elle me reproche d'être la responsable de la mort de mes parents mais elle est venue à mon mariage. Tu sais pourquoi ?**

Remus haussa ses épaules, en guise d'ignorance, bien qu'il devait bien s'en douter.

**- Elle m'aime encore, tout simplement parce que je suis sa seule famille biologique. Elle déteste seulement de ce que je suis. Une sorcière. Au final, elle a tenté de me rayer de sa mémoire, des souvenirs d'enfance, de brûler ou de vendre des objets qui m'appartenaient. Elle fait comme si je n'existe pas, mais…**

Elle baissa les yeux.

**- Elle n'a pas pu.**

Elle se tourna vers le lac et reprit :

**- Elle me répond à chaque lettre que je l'envoie.**

Elle fit un sourire triste, se retourna vers son ami et continua en prenant soin de regarder droit dans ses yeux.

**- Cela peut te paraître absurde, mais pendant un moment, je m'en étais voulue de la mort de mes parents et j'étais arrivée à les reprocher de m'avoir abandonnée et même Pétunia de ne pas m'avoir pu aider. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que je crachais de ce que j'étais et d'où je venais.**

Elle leva sa tête vers Remus qui l'écoutait toujours.

**- C'est le même sentiment que tu éprouves en ce moment. Tu tentes d'effacer toute trace d'elle, comme je l'ai fait avec mes parents et Pétunia.**

Remus ne dit rien, mais il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles.

**- Harmonica Granger est maintenant morte, mais elle continuera à vivre à travers toi et à tes souvenirs.**

**- Merci Liliane,** souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant pour tapoter dans son dos.** J'ai compris.**

**- Tant mieux, au besoin, tu peux toujours me confier et ne t'avise plus de tout garder tout pour toi, **sourit-elle en se reculant, se libérant de l'étreinte.

**- Euh… Je… Ce n'est…,** commença-t-il avant d'être coupée. Il voulait avouer complètement tout, mais il ne le parvint pas.

**- Non. Remus, non. On en parlera dès que tu te sentiras prêt.**

Le lycanthrope se sentit complètement rassuré. Lily avait bien un don de mettre confiance en ses amis, mais malgré ce don, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire des amies quand elle était élève à Poudlard ! C'était un mystère selon lui. Certes, il était au courant du don rarissime pour les rêves prémonitoires, mais il se demandait en quoi avaient peur ses anciennes camarades, exactement ?

**- Il est presque l'heure de manger,** entendit-il la voix de Lily.** Je t'accompagne chez moi ?**

**- Non. Je dois voir… _quelqu'un_**, acheva-t-il en s'étirant un sourire confiant.** A tout à l'heure.**

°

Le jeune homme proche d'une trentaine ouvrit la porte et s'écria de surprise en voyant le visiteur :

**- Remus ! Que fais-tu là ?**

**- Joyeux Noël, Andrew !**

**- Toi aussi, entre, Remus ! Quel bon vent te mène ici ?**

**- Le meurtrier d'Harmonica est condamné à la prison à vie.**

**- Sans blague ?**

**- Sinon je ne serais pas venu avec des Bieraubeurres et un cadeau !**

**- Excellente idée !** approuva Andrew en fermant la porte.** Anne ! Ajoute un couvert ! Remus mange avec nous !** cria-t-il à sa femme.

**- Mais…,** protesta le loup-garou.

**- Allons, Remus, on ne te voit pas souvent ces derniers temps ! **le gronda gentiment Anne qui portait les assiettes et les verres dans ses mains.

Ce dernier céda, secouant sa tête, amusé. Il adora la famille de sa défunte compagne.

Andrew ressemblait de manière frappante à sa bien aimée, ce que les autres auraient pensé qu'ils étaient des faux jumeaux. Ils avaient bien raison sauf sur un point. Trois années séparaient Andrew d'Harmonica et celle-ci était la plus jeune et pourtant s'entendait à merveille avec son frère. Bien qu'Andrew soit un moldu, il était très au courant des derniers évènements du monde magique et adhérait très facilement à l'idée que Remus soit un loup-garou, après des explications précises et claires de sa sœur.

Andrew invita Remus à le suivre et le recommanda de se préparer au pire. Remus le regarda, perplexe, mais celui-ci fit un sourire trop innocent. Prenant du courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans la cuisine et se figea. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés frisés confortablement assise dans sa haute chaise se mit debout dedans, l'assiette de purée de carottes menaçant de tomber. Elle ria.

**- Papa ! **s'exclama-t-elle en tendant ses petits bras.

**- Ma petite louve ! **l'attrapa-t-il dans ses bras pour la serrer.

**- Elle tient de toi ! **observa Anne, amusée. **Elle se souvient de toi, Remus**, ajouta-t-elle au regard interrogateur de celui-ci.

Remus s'amusa avec sa fille. Celle-ci lui racontait de ce qu'elle avait fait en son absence.

**- Voilà, à la table ! **annonça Andrew. **Le Grill savoyard avec de la salade !**

**- Andy m'a dit que le meurtrier de Mony est condamné à la prison à vie, peut-on savoir qui a fait ça ?** demanda Anne en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

**- Bien sûr**, fit Remus en s'asseyant à son tour avec sa fille sur ses genoux. **Il s'agit d'Igor Karkaroff, un Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort. Tiens, ce dernier, bien qu'il ait été annoncé partout qu'il est mort, est encore vivant, enfin à demi vivant.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! **s'écria Anne, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche tandis qu'Andrew stoppa de servir la salade dans les assiettes.

**- Vivant, mais très fiable**, dit-il rapidement. **Il a été détruit par un autre sorcier plus jeune que celle qui est sur mes genoux.**

**- Il serait plus jeune qu'elle ??? **s'exclama Andrew, incrédule, en pointant sa nièce avec sa cuillère en bois. La petite fille se louchait, tellement que la cuillère lui semblait toucher son petit nez.

**- Oh Seigneur…, **pria Anne qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'impolitesse de son mari.

**- Cependant, il est certain qu'il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps**, rassura Remus, tandis que les moldus se soupirent de soulagement.

Le déjeuner se passa sans d'autres révélations. Remus se sentit être un homme à part entier, avec ces gens-là. Ils parlaient de tout ou de rien, allant des évènements politiques sorciers ou moldus jusqu'aux sports, passant par l'évolution de la petite. Cette dernière s'endormit dans les bras de son papa vers la fin du repas. Anne détecta que sa nièce n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et monta la coucher avant de rejoindre les garçons.

**- Andrew, Anne…, **commença Remus, dont les yeux rivés sur la tasse de café. **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour… elle. Voici les papiers d'adoption vous faisant de ses parents, **poussa-t-il l'enveloppe sur la table vers les Granger.

**- Tu es sûr de ça, Remus ? **le demanda le chef de la famille. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver. Ils en avaient longuement discuté peu après la mort de sa sœur.

**- Sûr et certain**, dit-il d'un ton déterminé. **Vous savez combien il m'est pénible de l'offrir un foyer ce dont Mony rêvait.**

Andrew hocha sa tête gravement. Il se souvenait des explications de sa sœur sur les conditions de loup-garou dans la communauté sorcière. Il saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu sous l'œil inquiet de sa femme.

**- Tiens, ils nous laissent un choix**, constata-t-il après un rapide lecture. **_Tout ce qu'on veut ?_**

**- Oui, si c'est légal**, acquiesça Remus, peu inquiet par la lueur qui traversait dans les yeux d'Andrew.

**- Bien… Remus, on l'élèvera comme si elle était notre fille mais à une condition…, **suspendit-il fixant son presque beau-frère, qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Tu la rendras visite. De temps en temps. Comme un parrain**, le commanda-t-il, d'un ton malicieux.

**- Mais c'est une très _bonne _idée ! **s'excita Anne. **Allons, Remus, nos rôles seront juste inversés, mais tu continueras à voir ta fille !**

Remus resta bouche bée. Il avait pensé à tout mais _pas ça._ Il observa les Granger dans l'espoir de détecter une petite blague, mais tous les deux tenaient _absolument _à le voir.

**- Alors ? Tu acceptes ou tu veux un remontant ? **l'implora l'espiègle Andrew de choisir entre ses propositions, les sourcils haussés, en guise de défi.

**- Inutile ! Je me sens renaître ! **répliqua Remus.

* * *

**(1) : Traduction pour les non anglophones : **« Mon dieu… Notre petite fille a déjà grandi… Elle deviendra une maman! » 

**(2) :** L'**hypersomnie** est un processus physique chez la personne qui fait que celle-ci voit son temps de sommeil augmenter. Le sommeil n'est pas du tout récupérateur et s'accompagne souvent de réveils fréquents, accompagnés d'angoisses. Cette maladie provient souvent de la dépression. Hélas, cela peut aller de périodique à chronique.

**(3) : **C'est malheureusement authentique ! Le **syndrome de Kleine Levin** qui touche les jeunes âgés d'entre 15 et 20 ans environ, qui sont en pleine dépression et cette maladie a pour conséquence d'augmenter son temps de sommeil (de 15 à 20h par jour), et d'être confronté à des troubles de comportement (irritabilité, agressivité, bizarreries,…) ou de changements rapides d'humeur, etc…

* * *

Hum, hum... Qui est cette petite fille dont Remus tenait? Vous n'aurez pas déjà une idée? Si vous décidez à donner la langue au chat tout de suite, je ferai durer ce mystère... Mac Gonagall ne sera pas contente, mais sous sa forme anigamus peut-être... 

Bon, dites-moi, j'hésite à changer de résumé maintenant que je me rends compte que ce n'est plus axé uniquement sur les époux Potter?

Comme on ne se reverra pas avant la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite de **Bonnes Fêtes pour la nouvelle année 2007**!

Cornett


	7. Quand Fudge fait ses siennes

Bonjour! Il me semble que j'ai pas publié la suite ici comme je vous l'avais promis un mois plus tôt. Désolée.

Réponses aux questions:

**Pourquoi ai-je choisi le titre en langue allemande?** Eh bien, c'est simple, l'expression allemande m'est venue à l'esprit au moment où je voulais mettre un titre français, mais celui-ci n'a pas la même signification qu'en allemand. C'est limpide comme explication, n'est ce pas ma chère Samira?

**La petite fille que tenait Remus sur ses genoux, c'était sa fille?** Oui! Mais comment? Ce sera expliqué plus tard.

**Que signifie "Elle tient de toi... Elle se souvient de toi !"? Je ne comprends rien ! Eclaire ma lanterne s'il te plaît ! **Pas de problème, Noriane. Tu connais Remus par le livre ou le film, n'est ce pas? On le décrit comme quelqu'un de plus sérieux et raisonnable des Maraudeurs et un travailleur intelligent, à l'image d'Evans Lily (pas autant quand même! Lol). Et puis, j'ai lu quelque part dans une magazine disant qu'un bébé d'environ un an et demi se souvient de quelqu'un dont il adorait et qui était souvent à ses côtés à ses premiers mois, après une séparation de quelques mois. C'est quand même étonnant, mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'une supposition scientifique et psyhologique. En quelques mots, la petite fille se souvient de son petit papa et il est évident qu'elle a hérité de son incroyable intelligence. Ce n'est qu'une petite explication parmi d'autres, si tu veux.

Alors... Qui peut me dire qui est cette petite fille?

Bon, je ne vais pas tarder à vous embêter sur cette question, bonne lecture!

Cornett

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Quand Fudge fait ses siennes…_**

Une jeune femme en noir, dont son visage était voilé, entra brutalement dans une salle obscure remplie de silhouettes noires qui étaient entourées autour d'une bassine en pierre. Celle-ci illumina la pièce d'une lumière verte qui semblait sortir des eaux. La jeune femme voilée s'avança vers la bassine, dépassant les silhouettes noires, assises sur leurs sièges rocheux. Son voile, bien qu'elle soit éclairée par la lueur verte, resta indescriptible aux yeux des observateurs.

**- Alors ?** demanda-t-elle aux occupants des sièges.

**- Sa première mission vient d'être résolue**, avança une silhouette.

La femme ne dit rien mais fit un signe d'hochement de tête.

**- Parfait. Son destin, tant attendu, vient d'être mis en marche**, murmura-t-elle. **Si elle est ce que la prêtresse a prétendu, elle nous aidera à protéger, si on en croit la pro…**

**- Ne tire pas des conclusions hâtives ! **le coupa une autre silhouette plus bossue que la première.

**- Admettons**, fit la femme, **puis-je entendre les raisons de cette interruption, mon cher ami ?**

**- Certes ma chère, **accepta-t-il de fournir des explications à son amie.** Bien que son destin soit en marche, elle n'est pas prête. Pas encore.**

**- Pourtant, elle a vu ce…**, s'étonna une troisième silhouette moins impressionnante que les deux premiers.

**- Exact. Mais partiellement,** répliqua le bossu.

**- Au moins, on sait qu'elle avance lentement,** observa la femme.

**- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, **affirma-t-il.

**- Combien ?** intervient la première silhouette d'une voix peu agacée.

**- On parie ? **riposta-t-il, en restant calme.

**- Dix Gallions. Deux jours.**

**- Eh bien, trois semaines.**

**- Tenu.**

**- Allons !** soupira la jeune femme en noir, indignée.

Soudain, la lumière changea, faisant taire les occupants de la pièce.

**- Elle est rouge ! **s'exclama la silhouette la moins impressionnante des trois.

**- Voyons…, **murmura la jeune femme, se penchant sur la bassine.

°

L'eau s'était mise à bouillonner, dégageant de la chaleur et de la lueur rouges et par même occasion des vapeurs, avant de se calmer au contact des mains de la jeune femme avec la pierre, comme si elle avait fait réduire la cuisson d'une marmite d'eau. Le liquide devint alors plus lisse, des images se fit nettes.

**- Des enfants roux…**, décrit la jeune femme.

**- De Poudlard si j'en crois à leur informe**, ajouta le bossu.

**- Mais que font-ils ?** interrogea la silhouette massive, d'un ton perplexe.

Personne ne lui répondit.

°

On pouvait voir deux enfants Weasley guetter à l'angle d'un couloir. Le plus jeune fit signe à sa sœur :

**- Il est libre. On peut y aller…**

**- Es-tu vraiment sûr de ta théorie ? **s'inquiéta Wendy dans une voix à peine audible. **On ne devrait pas attendre le retour de Tho…**

Elle se stoppa en voyant son frère s'engager dans le couloir libre. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et se plaignit de l'oreille sourde de son jeune frère lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de 'Haute Importance'. Elle le suivit, résignée.

Rejoignant Bill qui s'était agenouillé au nouvel angle du couloir, elle se pencha et se retint un cri d'exclamation en découvrirant le contenu de son observation. Elle avait compris ce que voulait faire son frère. Prudemment, elle tendit sa tête et put voir un groupe de trois-quatre élèves dont leur uniforme la donna une indice d'appartenance à la maison. A sa surprise, elle aperçut un élève de Gryffondor, parmi les Serpentards, qui se trouvait en plus dans la promotion de Thomas Potter. Il s'agissait de Brandon Croupton, le frère cadet de Bartémius Junior, dont les journaux parlaient d'un procès de trahison à la communauté sorcière. Son père y présiderait. Ainsi, des rumeurs le concernant s'étaient bien révélés exactes. Bartémius Croupton Jr était un Mangemort. Et Brandon suivrait sans doute ses pas ! Le voilà en bonne compagnie !

Wendy baissa ses yeux et vit son frère griffonner sur un parchemin. Elle aperçut des noms connus dont Black Regulus et Nott Titus, Serpentards de 7ème année. Pas de surprise. C'étaient les ennemis préférés de Thomas Potter. Il les avait fait constamment la vie dure.

Des plus anciens élèves, qui avaient côtoyé les Maraudeurs un certain temps, s'étaient plaints d'eux quand ces Serpentards étaient en troisième année, car ils les prenaient pour cible. D'autres rumeurs racontaient que durant cet an, Regulus et Titus s'étaient vengés sur des enfants de moldus et des traîtres au sang pur en les faisant des milliers de chantages et de blagues ignobles. Ce manège s'était arrêté l'année suivante, symbolisant l'arrivée de Thomas Potter et ses inimitables talents de farceur, ce qui faisaient réjouir les anciens.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Wendy n'avait pas remarqué que la lumière du jour se fasse déjà sombrer. Elle leva alors sa tête mais fut bâillonnée. Elle vit alors Brandon, Titus et Regulus et un autre Serpentard dont elle ne connaissait pas son nom passer devant elle à travers un tissu. Comment se pourrait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue ? Ils continuaient à parler de leurs projets comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas interrompus.

**- Bran, accomplis d'abord cette mission et on verra, **intima Regulus.

**- D'ac… D'accord. Donc, je dois soustraire des informations sur mon cousin avant le procès, c'est ça ? **récita Brandon.

**- Oui, et tu nous enverras un hibou pour fixer un rendez-vous.**

**- Mais surtout, ne pas indiquer le motif, ni nos prénoms ! **rappela Titus. **Rien que le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, sinon quelqu'un pourrait intercepter le courrier.**

**- Compris.**

**- Gryffondors, à midi ! **alerta un troisième Serpentard.

**- Mais, il n'est pas…, **consulta naïvement Brandon sa montre magique.

**- Jouons le jeu ! **ordonna Regulus.

**- Potter n'est pas…, **évoqua Brandon, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de jouer le jeu.

**- Que veux-tu sale Gryffondor ? **l'agressa Regulus dans un ton théâtral.

Wendy vit deux Gryffondors de Septième année se précipiter et l'un d'eux qui était le préfet en chef, un dénommé Gwenog Johnson, si la jeune fille se souvenait bien…

**- Holà ! Black ! Calmos ! **commanda le préfet. **Que faites-vous là avec lui ?**

**- On ne peut pas discuter ? **ironisa Regulus.

**- Déguerpissez, si vous ne voulez pas perdre des points.**

Sur ces mots, les Serpentards obéirent, laissant Croupton visiblement peu rassuré aux aînés Gryffondors.

**- Toi, cette fois-ci, ça passe encore, mais la prochaine fois, ne t'avise plus de sortir seul comme l'avait rappelé le Professeur Dumbledore ce matin !**

**- Ou… Oui.**

**- Bon, on t'emmène au Tour.**

En bon préfet en chef, Gwenog raccompagna Croupton avec son ami. Wendy n'osa pas bouger encore un moment et jeta un regard vers son frère dont le visage était anxieux. Bill se concentrait. Elle le vit sourire soudainement et enlever le tissu qui les couvrait pendant un long temps. Elle fut stupéfaite en voyant l'étendu tissu très riche en vertu, qui l'intriguait très fortement dès le début et ce n'était qu'une cape. A la tête de sa sœur, Bill ria en rangeant soigneusement la cape dans son sac.

**- C'est la cape d'invisibilité de Thomas**, expliqua-t-il. **Il me l'a prêté juste avant de partir.**

**- Pourquoi il te l'a confié ? Par Merlin ! Il doit être très riche pour posséder une telle cape !** s'extasia Wendy.

**- En tout cas, c'était pour espionner Black,** haussa-t-il les épaules, peu réticent à discuter de l'origine sociale de Potter.

Wendy sursauta en entendant le prénom du Serpentard.

**- Attends,** fit-elle en saisissant le poignet de Bill, tandis que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir.** Tu veux dire qu'il… était au courant pour ce genre de rendez-vous ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais il avait clairement dit : « 9h, Couloir du Sud, 7ème étage, R.A.B. à vérifier ! »** récita-t-il.

**- Tu rigoles ?**

**- Non, pourquoi je le ferais dans ce couloir ?**

**- La théorie est bonne**, murmura-t-elle, presque toute blanche. **On vient d'espionner le recruteur des futurs Mangemorts.**

L'eau filtra brutalement, effaçant la présence des Gryffondors dans le couloir, comme si son rôle était terminé. La jeune femme voilée se redressa et scruta attentivement ses collègues.

**- Intéressant…**

**- Ce jeune Thomas dont ils parlaient peut-il aider… elle ? **demanda la silhouette massive, dubitatif.

**- Même plus ! C'est un Potter, l'un des descendants de notre regretté Goldric ! Ah ! Ce fut un bon temps, je l'ai eu comme profes…, **s'extasia une silhouette bossue, perdu dans son coin.

**- Homère, un peu de tenue ! **le coupa la jeune femme dans un ton sévère. **Bon, la source a parlé. Laissons ce jeune Potter se débrouiller et on agira au moment venu**, conclut-elle sans aucune réplique possible.

°

°

**- Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé. Tu attends bien un bébé.**

Agenouillé, les coudes appuyés sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les yeux rivés sur le ventre rond dénudé de Gwenaëlle, le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

**- C'est la vingtième fois que tu me le dis depuis ce matin !** s'irrita la jeune maman.

**- A ce point ?**

**- Sirius…,** le réprimanda-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit, l'air résigné, sans lâcher le ventre du regard.

**- D'accord. Je me tais**, promit-il avant de passer à l'action. **Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de contempler et de tâter ton ventre !**

**- Dis plutôt que tu baves ! Dégage, sale chiot !** répliqua Gwenaëlle, le ton faussement menaçant.

Sirius sursauta et fit la moue boudeuse, tandis que la jeune française éclata de rire.

**- Je plaisantais**, le rassura-t-elle.

**- C'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous échographique ?** demanda Sirius, visiblement peu vexé.

**- Ma parole ! T'as subi un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit pour la…**

**- Centième fois, je sais.**

**- Tu as compté ?** s'étonna Gwenaëlle.

**- Oh, plus ou moins…**, haussa Sirius les épaules, indifférent à cet exploit, tandis que la brune siffla d'admiration. **Allez, redis-le-moi, sit'plèèèèèèè.**

**- Le 2 janvier, à 14h. C'est la dernière fois que je te le rappelle !** le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement. **OUCH !**

**- Gwen ! Ca va ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'hôpital ?** s'inquiéta soudainement le père.

**- Wow… Non, Sis'. Je… Je crois que c'est le bébé.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Ou… WOW ! Mais nom d'une Scroutt à pétard ! Il est coriace, celui-là !**

**- Où ça ? Où ça ?** paniqua Sirius.

Gwenaëlle prit une inspiration et expira l'air pour tenter de se détendre. Des coups que son bébé lui avaient infligés quelques instants plus tôt semblèrent se calmer. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à son compagnon qui s'empressait déjà de mettre désespérément son pied droit dans son chaussure gauche.

**- Chéri…**, tenta Gwenaëlle de l'appeler d'une voix douce.

La réaction d'un ancien Maraudeur fut immédiate. En voulant la rejoindre, Sirius, qui s'était pris les pieds dans les pans de son Jean, tomba. La future maman grimaça, mais ne put se réprimander de rire en pensant à la tête qu'il avait faite avant de tomber. On aurait dit un gamin qui était pris en délit flagrant.

**- Sirius ? Tout va bien ? **demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, allongeant son cou pour voir les cheveux noirs longs de son homme.

**- Farpaitement ! **surgit celui-ci, laissant apparaître une bosse sur son front et des joues rouges.

Gwenaëlle esquissa un sourire amusé. Décidément, Sirius ne changera jamais ! Il ne reconnaissait pas avoir paniqué. Elle grimaça de nouveau. Sentant un regard se poser sur elle, elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son bien aimé.

**- Ca ira, Sis'**, le rassura-t-elle, alors que les mains puissants touchèrent sur son ventre.

Le bébé sembla brusquement tranquille. Gwenaëlle haussa les sourcils et regarda celui qui a mis ses mains sur son ventre.

**- Je crois qu'effectivement, il te réclame.**

**- Tu veux dire qu'_elle_ me réclame ?**

**- Pourquoi ce serait une fille ?**

**- Parce que toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds !**

**- Toutes ? J'en doute.**

**- Bon d'accord. _Presque _toutes les filles à mes pieds**, rectifia Sirius, résigné. **Il n'y a qu'une fille qui a réussi à me faire tourner la tête !**

**- Je peux savoir qui ?**

Sirius l'embrassa farouchement en réponse.

**- Je pense savoir…**

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte.

**- J'y vais.**

Gwenaëlle prit son temps pour se lever du canapé, mais elle entendit les cris de Sirius, elle se dépêcha et découvrit le vacarme dans le couloir d'entrée avec frayeur. Sirius se débattit mais fut rapidement maîtrisé par deux Aurors. Gwenaëlle traversa le salon aussi rapidement qu'elle puisse en criant :

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous l'arrêtez ? Richie ?**

Sirius voulut lui répondre, mais le troisième Auror, le dénommé Richie, sortit de sa robe un mandat et le montra au nez de la jeune fille.

**- Nous avons l'ordre d'arrêter M. Black Sirius pour tentative de meurtre.**

**- QUOI ? QUAND ?**

Craignant la rébellion de Gwenaëlle, Will fit signe à ses collègues de se transplaner et se tourna vers la jeune femme en proie d'une fureur.

**- SIRIUS ! NON !**

**- Désolée Gwen, la procédure…**

**- Eh bien, Kingsley, allez en enfer !**

**- Gwen, je t'en pire… Au nom de notre amitié…**

Richard Kingsley s'interrompit, peu surpris, que la jeune femme reste marbre. Les yeux plein de larmes mais aussi de fureur, elle dévisagea méchamment pour la première fois son ami de Poudlard. Non, son ex-ami, maintenant, qu'il arrêta son chéri. En croisant ses yeux, habituellement bleus, haineux, Kingsley baissa la tête et murmura :

**- C'était ça ou Azkaban. Va voir Dumbledore.**

Mais Gwenaëlle s'obstina à rester impassible, bien que sa fureur agrandisse en elle. Kingsley comprit que sa présence n'était pas bienvenue, et à contre cœur, il se transplana, laissant Gwenaëlle seule. Celle-ci sanglota.

**- Pourquoi ?**

°

°

Le vieux sorcier écoutait distraitement le monologue de Mac Gonagall pour son compte-rendu du premier trimestre qu'ils venaient de passer avec les élèves, spécialement ceux de l'année BUSE et ASPIC. Elle venait de lui surligner l'étrange comportement des Serpentards ces derniers jours, suivant le départ de Thomas Potter.

**- C'était prévisible**, soupira Albus.

**- En effet, j'ai l'impression de retrouver Mr Black en quatrième année.**

Albus ne put qu'hocher la tête. C'était la seule année où Regulus et les Serpentards faisaient régner la terreur à Poudlard avant que le jeune Thomas Potter n'arrive.

**- Encore du thé au citron ? **proposa-t-il à Minerva.

**- S'il vous plaît.**

La sorcière tendit sa tasse de thé que Dumbledore remplit et murmura un petit merci avant de reprendre son compte rendu.

**- Enfin, malgré tout, Mr Black se relève un bon élève, il a ses chances de réussir à ses ASPIC, surtout…**

Mac Gonagall ne put continuer, un hibou fit interruption et se posa devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci remarqua un parchemin rapidement enroulé avec l'aide d'une ficelle, il éprouva soudainement un malaise en comprenant la signification à la vue du message et il le prit et le lut anxieusement. En temps normal, la personne qui s'empressait d'attacher un message sans l'enveloppe avait des problèmes urgents, voire encourait un danger.

Muette depuis l'arrivée de Dumas, Minerva observa l'attitude d'Albus et s'inquiéta en voyant la crispation de celui-ci. Elle était partagée entre sa soif de connaître le contenu du message qui tracassait tant Albus et sa discipline légendaire qui consistait à ne pas interrompre son interlocuteur en pleine lecture. Résignée, elle s'intéressa à sa tasse de thé qu'elle but à petites gorgées en gardant l'œil sur Dumas. Dumas… Elle ne pouvait que supposer qu'il appartenait à Mlle Dartagnan Gwenaëlle, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà vu surgir la dernière fois pour apporter un message en forme de poésie à Lily.

**- Excusez-moi, Minerva, je dois partir sur le champ au Ministère**, annonça le vieux Directeur en se levant. **Il me semble que ce Fudge vient d'arrêter Mr Sirius Black.**

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Minerva ne put que cracher tout le contenu qu'elle avait dans sa bouche, devant elle, tâchant des parchemins et des objets. Albus sourit.

**- Oh, aurais-je mis trop de citron dans le thé ? Excusez-moi encore une fois, ma chère Minny. J'aurai dû savoir que vous n'avez pas le même goût que moi…**

**- Pas du tout, Albus, c'est juste… cette nouvelle qui m'a choquée ! **avoua Minerva, réussissant à reprendre sa respiration. **Pourquoi, que diable, Croupton a-t-il fait arrêter ce Black ?**

**- Si je ne me trompe pas, quelqu'un a oublié de signaler à Croupton l'histoire de Gardien de Secret.**

**- Mais, vous l'avez fait peu après l'Attaque !**

C'était vrai. Pendant que les médicomages s'affairaient pour soigner les blessés du à l'attaque de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait passé son temps au Ministère signaler le statut de Gardien de Secret, et à fournir des explications proches de la vérité, afin de ne pas effrayer le public sorcier et moldu, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas entièrement confiance au nouveau Ministère de la Magie, à point nommé, Mr Fudge Cornélius. Apparemment, celui-ci avait préféré accélérer la procédure en voulant, non seulement, mettre la main sur celui qui avait trahi les Potter, mais aussi en attrapant tous les suspects pour les envoyer à Azkaban.

**- Hélas, ma chère, il me semble que notre cher Ministre veuille passer en outre ce détail. Je vous confie la responsabilité comme d'habitude.**

Minerva se leva à son tour et dévisagea gravement son directeur prendre sa tasse et la transformer en portoloin.

**- Bien. Je suppose que je vous retrouverai au tribunal.**

Albus ne répondit pas, il esquissa un sourire énigmatique avant de disparaître, laissant l'écossaise seule dans la pièce. Celle-ci soupira et regarda Dumas.

**- En tant que Fudge est ministre, nous ne sommes pas tranquilles.**

°

Albus Dumbledore piétina dans une des étages au Ministère en sortant de l'ascenseur, il entendit déjà la voix heureuse de Fudge.

**- QUOI ? MAIS C'EST PARFAIT !**

Albus haussa les sourcils et observa au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune le comportement des personnes qui, dans le couloir réagissaient à la voix de Cornélius. Il fonça les sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Le comportement de ces gens était trop euphorique, beaucoup trop à son goût. Il s'approcha alors d'une vieille femme qui examinait les dossiers.

**- Excusez-moi, Madame, puis-je voir Mr le Ministre ?**

**- Je suis désolée, il est en pleine réunion**, répondit la secrétaire avec une voix trop réjouie aux vieilles oreilles de Dumbledore.

**- TRES BIEN, FAITES COMME BON VOUS SEMBLE ! **rugit la voix de Fudge à travers la porte. **VOUS AVEZ LA CARTE BLANCHE, MON CHER CROUPTON !**

Dumbledore inclina sa tête, fixant la porte, avant de reporter son regard sur la secrétaire, trop occupée dans sa lecture de dossiers.

**- Puis-je connaître la raison de l'enthousiasme de notre bon ministre ? **interrogea poliment Albus bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

**- Eh bien, il parait que Croupton a fait arrêter tous les suspects de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Son-Nom et qu'il veut les interroger tout à l'heure**, sourit la secrétaire en baissant ses petites lunettes rectangulaires.

Alors que Dumbledore la remercia, la porte du bureau de Fudge s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place deux hommes se serrer frénétiquement la main. Le vieux sorcier vit Croupton, l'air hargneux, dégager désespérément à la forte poignée de Fudge et sortir sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

**- DUMBLEDORE ! Ah vous tombez bien ! **s'exclama de joie Fudge. **Vous avez une minute ? Entrez donc ! **enchaîna-t-il sans laisser à Albus de placer un mot.

**- Allez, prenez donc place, je vous en prie, **encouragea-t-il après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui.

Dumbledore resta debout, le visage impassible. Trop emporté par son euphorie, Fudge ne le remarqua pas, fit apparaître le thé et les tasses sur son bureau et se servit.

**- Voulez-vous du thé ?** proposa-t-il.

**- Non merci, je suis pressé, Mr Fudge.**

**- D'accord, je suppose que vous êtes venu vérifier si je m'adapte bien à la vie de Ministre. Rassurez-vous, je gère très bien les affaires, et je brûle d'impatience pour les procès des Mangemorts. C'est beau la vie, n'est ce pas mon cher ? **éclata-t-il de rire.

**- Cela dépend du point de vue, Fudge**, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton neutre. **A propos du procès, vous avez ordonné des arrestations des suspects de Voldemort…**

A l'évocation du nom, Fudge frissonna mais Dumbledore n'en tint pas compte et après tout, tout le monde savait qu'il était l'un des rares sorciers à ne pas avoir peur de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- … **dont aurait fait partie Mr Black Sirius ? Ne vous ai-je pas signalé quelques temps plus tôt du son Statut ? **rappela sèchement le vieux sorcier.

**- Mr Black Sirius, dites-vous ?** répéta Fudge, surpris du ton de son interlocuteur.

**- Lui-même.**

**- Et alors ? Il est de la famille des Mangemorts.**

Dumbledore soupira. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Fudge ne distinguait pas des bons des mauvais dans une même famille. Le vieux sorcier se souvenait très bien d'Alphard, l'oncle de Sirius, qui ne suivait pas les mêmes idées que le reste des membres de la famille Black et puis Sirius était le deuxième membre à avoir été renié. Andromeda en était la première en épousant un moldu, au nom de Ténédor Tonks, dit Ted. Malheureusement, son oncle et sa cousine n'étaient plus là pour certifier l'innocence de Sirius. Le premier était décédé au Printemps 1975, la seconde, assassinée lors de la mission en Mars 1981.

Maintenant, il restait à Albus les dernières cartes pour convaincre Fudge de retirer Sirius du procès.

**- Ben voyons ! Il a un certificat attestant son reniement envers sa famille et puis, vous le savez bien, on ne devient obligatoirement pas Mangemort dans une même famille**, le réprimanda-t-il.** Enfin, je vous ai déjà certifié qu'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Vous-même, vous avez lu le mot de Mr Potter !**

**- Peut-être, mais il aurait très bien pu trafiquer ces papiers-là et tromper les Potter. C'est de la baguette courante, ces temps-ci,** haussa-t-il les épaules en faisant un geste négligeable.

**- De la baguette courante !** s'exclama-t-il, choqué.** Très peu de puissants sorciers peuvent effacer le sortilège de protection de haut niveau des documents pour les trafiquer ! Mr Black en est incapable, même s'il est un excellent Auror !**

**- Mais il est un puissant sorcier !** l'objecta le ministre d'un ton convaincu.** Voyons, Dumbledore, ne soyez pas fâché, juste parce que j'ai capturé des suspects ! N'est ce pas l'un des buts pour faire oublier la guerre ?**

Dumbledore comprit que ce n'était que la peine perdue. Fudge était obstiné. Et puis, il avait perdu du temps précieux. Sirius doit être en train d'être interrogé. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution. Utiliser son influence directement au procès avec des preuves qu'il avait laissées à Poudlard en cas de besoin. Il serait temps qu'il sorte le grand jeu. Maintenant.

**- Certes, c'est une bonne solution, mais encore faut-il ne pas tout mélanger ?** rétorqua-t-il sèchement.** Excusez-moi, mais il faut que je file. Mr Fudge,** le salua-t-il avant de quitter la salle.

°

°

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Pourquoi je me suis fait arrêter ? Dis, Gwenaëlle, tu peux me le dire ? Ma nanouette ? Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas…

Tiens ? On vient me chercher maintenant. J'entends des cliquètements de clés dans la porte.

**- Hé ! Laissez moi ! **rugis-je.

**- La ferme !** cracha le plus vieux des deux Aurors.

Ces gardiens d'Aurors ne sont pas allés de main forte ! Jusqu'au moment où je reconnus immédiatement mon ancien professeur de formation, William Sattler.

**- Professeur Sat…**

**- Tais-toi, Black ! Tu me déçois**, me siffla-t-il à l'oreille après avoir donné un coup de poing. **Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire _ça_ à Potter !**

Hein ? Capable de quoi ? Qu'ai-je fait à James ? Aïe ! Ils me poussent vers la porte qui mène au siège des accusés. Je connais ce chemin… Plusieurs fois, j'ai amené des Mangemorts au tribunal.

La lumière forte m'éblouit soudainement après un passage totalement dans l'obscurité. Après quelques secondes pour m'être habitué de nouveau à la lumière, je parviens à distinguer les personnes du premier rang. Je vois Remus, Lily et Gwenaëlle. Ils me regardaient impuissants, mais ils affichaient, chacune, une expression différente. Remus avait revêtu son masque d'indifférence qu'il arborait quand quelque chose le touchait vraiment. Je le reconnais bien, mon Mumus ! Lily était songeuse mais une lueur traversait dans son regard émeraude. C'était une lueur d'espoir qu'elle gardait égoïstement chez elle. Elle espérait sans doute que c'était qu'un cauchemar. Et Gwenaëlle… A voir son expression grave, elle s'inquiétait pour moi, la main crispée sur son gros ventre et l'autre dans la main de Lily. Oh ! Ses yeux… Elle avait pleuré. Ma chérie… Je m'en veux !

Derrière eux, la salle était déjà remplie mais j'entends encore d'ici des murmures et des chuchotements des personnes installées sur des gradins de bois de la salle du procès. Je les observe l'air perdu jusque des silhouettes familières qui m'attirent l'attention. Je sentis mon cœur bondir. Le professeur McGonagall et Maugrey Fol Œil étaient là, mais Dumbledore n'y était pas. Enfin, _pas encore_, je l'espère. Il me tirait toujours du mauvais pas dans le passé. Ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il m'abandonne.

A côté de mes amis, se trouvait la famille Longdubat, qui affichait une expression anxieuse. Rien qu'à les voir, j'éprouvai un désagréable pressentiment bizarre, mais je ne sus pas le décrire. Derrière eux, était assise la mère de Peter, non, la mère de _Pettigrow_. J'haussai un sourcil étonné par sa présence. Vêtue en noir, elle gardait la tête baissée et… au fond de la salle, des journalistes dont une jeune sorcière blonde et courte paraissait la plus excitée par ce qui allait se passer. Celle-ci portait une robe sombre qui me rappelait vaguement la couleur du sang qui tâchait la porte du tribunal.

**- Affaire suivante n°10, le procès « Potter-Longdubat» débute**, annonça l'huissier du tribunal, **et est scindé en deux, étant donné de l'ampleur des évènements de la dernière minute. La première affaire comporte donc sur les Potter et ensuite, les Longdubat. Les accusés, levez-vous !**

Une minute… _Les _accusés ? Oh, oh… J'ai peur de comprendre… Aïe ! J'avais complètement oublié les Aurors ! C'est bon, je vais me lever, bande d'abrutis ! C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois Peter, tranquillement debout à ma droite. Il me regardait avec défi. Je parviens à lire sur ses lèvres.

_« Tu te prolongeras avec moi. »_

NON ! Je m'assieds lentement. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi on m'a arrêté à la maison. Ce traître m'a certainement dénoncé en affirmant que j'étais le Gardien du Secret des Potter ! Un instant… Ce procès était censé être un procès éclair !

Je me contente de fixer Croupton avec une froide détermination. Il a admirablement réussi son coup d'Etat !

**- Messieurs Peter Emilien Pettigrow et Sirius Richard Black, vous compatissez devant le tribunal pour déterminer lequel de vous qui a commis un acte de haute trahison entraînant une attaque chez les Potter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, **annonça d'une voix ferme Croupton.

En plein mille ! Mais je ne vois pas rapport avec Longdubat. Je risque un coup d'œil sur mon voisin pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui avec des petits couinements craintifs. Pfff… Quel comédien piètre ! Si je pouvais, je l'aurai étranglé de mes propres mains !

Croupton fit un récit des évènements de cette nuit et lut des témoignages des personnes présentes. Minute papillon… Il n'a pas cité les Potter ? Et Pettigrow m'accuse de les avoir soumis au sortilège de Confusion et d'avoir conservé des documents pour Voldemort ? Mais bande d'imbéciles ! James est un puissant Auror ! Lily est une sorcière l'une des plus douées de sa génération ! Ils ne se laisseraient certainement pas faire avoir à un sortilège minable !

**- Sirius Richard Black, vous venez de vous faire arrêter, confirmez-vous ces faits qu'énonçait Pettigrow ?** m'interrogea d'une voix froide Bartémius Croupton.

Je ne répondis pas. Mais des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Ils disaient que j'aurais préparé cette mise en scène avec Voldemort et rejoint le camp des Mangemorts. Inutile de préciser que toute ma famille est apte de la Magie noire et qu'elle adhère aux convictions de Voldemort. Dites, espèces d'enculés, vous savez ce que j'en pense ? Voldemort est une poule mouillée !! Il s'en lave les mains et c'est vous qui trinquez !

Croupton calma immédiatement les rumeurs infondées et m'empressa de répondre à sa question.

**- Je conteste**, dis-je d'une voix forte et claire. **Jamais je n'ai soumis mes amis au sortilège de Confusion pour les tromper !**

**- Ah oui ? Êtes-vous leur Gardien du Secret ?**

**- Non.**

**- Admettons que ce ne soit pas vous, qui est le Gardien du Secret cette fois-ci ?** demanda Croupton, soudainement las.

**- Peter Pettigrow. C'est moi qui l'ai suggéré aux Potter. Interrogez-les.**

**- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre ! C'est moi qui décide ! Vous reconnaissez enfin d'être au courant pour le Gardien du Secret !**

**- Exact, mais je ne l'ai jamais été !**

**- C'est exactement ce qu'avait répondu Pettigrow !**

C'en fut trop. Je bondis sur mes jambes, échappant ainsi à l'emprise des Aurors qui me tenaient par les épaules.

**- Croupton, arrêtez cette stupide comédiAÏE !**

Les Aurors venaient de me rattraper et de me jeter comme un chiffon sur la chaise.

**- Un faux mouvement et c'est Azkaban ! **me prévint d'un ton menaçant Croupton.

Azkaban ! C'est la meilleure blague qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite ! Très subtile… Bon, j'inspire un gros coup. Il faut que je me calme, je me calme…

**- Reconnaissez-vous ces documents ?**

A mon étonnement, ils étaient là alors que j'avais tout donné à Dumbledore. Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tout était contre moi ?

**- Oui**, fis-je à contrecœur.

**- Où se trouvaient-ils ?**

**- Dans le bureau de Peter Pettigrow.**

**- Faux, ils étaient à votre bureau d'Auror** !

**- QUOI ?**

C'est complètement tordu, cette affaire ! Je sais juste que Peter m'a piégé. Ce n'était qu'un coup monté contre moi ! Remontrons tout en ordre... J'ai bien pris les doubles de ces documents lors de mon dernier passage chez _lui_, je les avais sous la main, mais juste pour Dumbledore. Pour prouver la culpabilité de Peter.

Oui, j'avoue avoir été chez lui fouiner un peu partout, mais _beaucoup avant _l'attaque. La première fois, j'ai trouvé des duplicates des missions de l'Ordre de Phénix et quelques dessins sans intérêt dans un tiroir du bureau qui aurait pu être ouvert au simple sortilège spécial de Maraudeur !

Comment peux-tu être stupide, _Pete_ ? Bon, peut-être que tu n'avais pas pensé à l'un d'entre nous puisse t'espionner, mais j'ai cru que tu les conservais pour écrire un jour tes mémoires comme tu l'avais souvent répété. Alors j'ai rien touché. J'y ai vraiment cru, mais quel idiot je suis ! J'ai seulement compris en me rendant chez toi la seconde fois. TU N'Y ETAIS PAS !

Voulez-vous savoir comment j'ai fait pour comprendre ? Eh bien, Dumbledore et ses hommes m'ont intercepté avec Gwen, le soir d'Halloween et après un entretien rapide, il m'a mis avec Gwen et deux, trois hommes. Elle prend des directives, mais quand elle indiquait le lieu exact de la cachette des Mangemorts sur la carte, j'ai fait tout de suite le lien avec un dessin sans intérêt de Pettigrow. Ils se ressemblaient. Pour avoir le cœur net, j'ai dû convaincre Gwen de me laisser quelques instants de liberté pour vérifier une seconde fois chez _lui_. Ne le trouvant pas sur place, j'ai dû rejoindre l'équipe de Gwen directement. Quand je t'ai vu, Pettigrow, surgir de néant devant la grotte, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à t'attaquer. Pourtant, j'y croyais pas encore, je voulais avoir la preuve. Je l'ai eue à la réunion. Tu es un _Mangemort_ !

**- Vous avez bien entendu ! Que direz-vous pour votre défense, Mr Black ?**

**- Je suis innocent. Ce n'est qu'une machination montée par Peter Pettigrow.**

**- Vous vous rendez bien compte que vos réponses sont loin d'être aussi argumentées que la déposition de monsieur Pettigrow ?**

Peter me connaît… Trop bien. Je l'admets. Mais PUT$£ ! J'aurai beau crier, hurler, aboyer, rugir et personne ne m'écoutera ! Maintenant, Pettigrow, tu es satisfait ? Il y a des choses dont tu ignores… Ces derniers mois sont très pénibles. J'ai fait une dépression, je pue l'alcool, j'étais même à deux doigts de me suicider ! Tout ça pour toi !

Oui, traître ! J'ai pris beaucoup d'affection de toi, je me suis occupé de toi comme mon petit frère et tu me remercies comme ça ? _Très bien_ ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Tant pis si t'as pas pigé l'expression moldue.

Je n'ose pas cependant imaginer si je parvenais à me suicider… Remus, Gwen et Lily ont été formidables avec moi ! Ils m'ont aidé à remonter la pente ! Je commençais à prendre goût à la vie et Gwen m'annonce que j'allais être papa ! J'étais fou ! Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. J'aurais dû prévoir que le bonheur n'allait pas longtemps durer. C'était trop beau…

**- Contrairement à Mr Pettigrow, je n'ai pas besoin d'inventer des faits.**

**- Pourtant, les faits sont là !** me flingua Croupton d'un ton méprisant.

**- Sauf qu'ils ne coïncident pas avec les versions des Potter ou… la mienne**, intervint une voix très calme qui nous surprit.

Je me retourne vers l'auteur de cette voix. Il me semble la reconnaître… GENIAL ! Albus est arrivé avec la preuve écrite de James à la main. Je vais bientôt sortir !

**- Voici la preuve écrite de Mr Potter attestant ses doutes sur le Gardien du Secret qui n'était que Peter Pettigrow choisi à la dernière minute, **poursuit-il en pointant Pettigrow.

**- Soit, et les documents trouvés sur le bureau de Mr Black ?**

Je me redresse anxieusement. Dumbledore ne pourra pas m'aider sur ce coup-là !

**- Je ferais remarquer que le bureau de Mr Black est à côté du celui de Mr Kingsley, interrogateur de Mr Pettigrow,** continua-t-il toujours calme tandis que je suis sidéré.** Ce dernier avait très bien pu les glisser sur son bureau. Et puis, Mr Black m'avait rapporté des doubles de ces documents directement après la capture des Mangemorts. Ils sont là.**

Il sortit de sa main libre de sa robe de sorcier pour les donner au greffier, qui les passa à Croupton qui compara avec les documents de Pettigrow.

Oh, oh, ce chimpanzé puant gesticule. Il n'est pas content… Il est en train de parler avec cet… Ombrage. Il me semblerait que c'était lui, le mec chauve aux lunettes…

**- Très bien**, se refrogna-t-il, soudainement plus fatigué. **La cour demande un délai d'examens approfondis à cette affaire et se prononcera, à la prochaine séance, le verdict. En attendant un nouveau procès, Mr Black est en liberté provisoire et restera cependant interdit de ses fonctions d'Auror jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En revanche, Mr Pettigrow est prié de rester sous garde pour l'affaire Longdubat, qui reprendra dans une heure. La séance est suspendue.**

Des murmures se firent entendre. Ai-je bien entendu ? Je suis libre ? Le procès est-il bien suspendu ? Je vis les juges ainsi que Croupton quitter la salle et Sattler entrer, suivi de Kingsley.

**- Sirius**, me chuchota Sattler tandis que Kingsley rattrapa Peter, **excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu connais le chemin, vas-y, va rejoindre tes amis. Salue-les de ma part.**

**- ****Dis à Gwen que je suis désolé,** ajouta Kingsley, penaud.** Si elle m'en veut encore, je comprendrai.**

Trop content pour parler, j'hoche et laisse mes collègues s'occuper de Peter pour retrouver mes amis.

°

**- Oh Sis' ! C'est incroyable qu'ils t'ont fait ça ! **s'exclama Gwenaëlle, blottie dans les bras de son bien aimée.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'était jetée sur lui. Elle avait tellement peur depuis qu'elle l'avait vu emmener par ses collègues comme un malfaiteur.

**- S'il n'y avait pas ces lois à la noix, j'aurais plumé vif ce chimpanzé pour ainsi le faire lyncher en plusieurs morceaux en guise de repas aux Dragons ! **s'emporta-t-elle en imitant le plumage avec une expression furieuse.

Sirius fut surpris de voir sa femme réagir ainsi et jeta un coup d'œil sur Remus et Lily, qui étaient amusés. Il se décida de jouer le jeu. Il prit un air indécis et fit un sourire gêné à sa conjointe.

**- Euh… tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? Plumer vif les volatiles est une chose, mais un chimpanzé en est une autre...**

**- On s'en fout ! Ils ont un point commun : la robe, alors autant montrer aux autres leur nudité !** dit Gwen avec conviction.

**- Dans ce…**

**- Excusez-nous**, s'interposa Remus, **mais pouvez-vous nous égarer de ces détails aussi… gastronomiques à dominante sensuelle.**

Sirius et Gwen se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, suivis des amis. Puis, Sirius vit Dumbledore en compagnie de Mac Gonagall et de l'Auror Maugrey, qu'il remarqua maintenant un pansement qui couvait son nez. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu au travail, Fol Œil s'était de nouveau blessé dans l'une des missions qui aurait coûté la vie au stagiaire. L'aspect du pansement était tellement aplati qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu un nez. Mais Maugrey s'en moquait et claudiquait tant qu'il pouvait pour suivre les personnels de Poudlard.

Prenant conscience de cette démarche vers les escaliers qui les amenaient à la sortie du tribunal, Sirius délaissa Gwenaëlle et accourra rattraper Dumbledore pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Après quelques échanges amicales –et entre autres, brusques avec Maugrey qui ne manqua pas de le rappeler à la « Vigilance Constante » à la voix haute et forte-, le jeune homme les suivit du regard jusqu'au coin des escaliers.

Des mains, qui enlacèrent sa taille, le firent sursauter légèrement. Il se tordit le cou pour voir les cheveux bruns de Gwenaëlle sur son épaule gauche, il caressa ses mains pour la rassurer.

**- Je suis fatiguée**, souffla-t-elle, **on rentre ? On cherchera Erwan après. Remus et Lily nous attendront chez James.**

**- Bonne idée.**

°

°

Il était aux anges. Il caressait les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous les deux sous la chêne, surmontée au sommet de la colline. Ils pouvaient voir le village de loin.

La jeune fille bougea subitement, gémissant de bonheur d'être allongée sur son petit ami. Celui-ci rigola doucement et la rassura d'un geste.

**- Ma chérie, repose-toi, on a le temps…**

**- Non, Tommy, je vais bientôt rentrer, on m'attend à la maison**, dit-elle, les yeux encore fermés. **Je suis trop bien avec toi. Dommage que tu ne reviennes ici que pour les vacances. Tu ne peux pas changer d'école ? **demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Thomas remarqua la lueur de déception dans ses beaux yeux noisette vert et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**- Je ne peux pas. C'est un Collège privé où aucun changement n'est permis dès la première inscription, tu sais**, se désola-t-il. **Mais on pourrait nous correspondre.**

**- Mouais… J'ai une idée !** s'écria-t-elle soudainement après un bref silence. **Je termine le Collège et l'année suivante, je suis censée entrer au Lycée mais si tu me donnes le nom et l'adresse de ton Collège. Peut-être que je viendrai avec toi… Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Thomas resta bouche bée et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer lorsqu'une voix familière mais lointaine l'interpeller.

**- Toma ! Toma ! Veux joujou !**

Il grogna, visiblement mécontent d'être brutalement tiré de son beau rêve. Il sentit le bas de son tee-shirt tirer. En temps normal, il aurait jeté un sort à celui qui avait le malheur de le réveiller si brutalement, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire face à un petit garçon de 18 mois dont il avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix. En gardant toujours ses yeux fermés, il chuchota :

**- Harry, va jouer aux voitures…**

**- Veux pa !**

**- Alors, avec les animaux…**

**- Veux pa !**

**- Dors…**

**- Veux pa !**

**- C'est bien de m'embêter, va jouer…**

**- Toma, pa dodo !**

Thomas, cette fois-ci, ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa en tailleur sur le canapé en fixant son neveu.

**- D'accord, tu veux…**

Il s'interrompit en voyant le parc dans lequel Harry était installé. Après le départ de Lily, il l'y avait mis afin d'être tranquille pour travailler ses cours. Il s'était assoupi en lisant son livre de Métamorphose 4ème niveau. Il baissa sa tête, le front plissé par ses sourcils face à un petit garçon qui souriait innocemment. _Trop _innocemment à son goût.

**- Comment es-tu _sorti_ du parc ?**

Harry baissa la tête, peu coupable. Thomas soupira violemment et se ressaisit.

**- Tu sais que Maman ne veut pas que tu te fasses mal !**

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent. Il allait pleurer.

**- Non, Harry, ne pleure pas ! **s'empressa Thomas de le dire en voyant son visage crispé. **Mais tu ne sortiras plus de ton parc la prochaine fois, compris ?**

Harry acquiesça frénétiquement sa tête. Mais, l'adolescent douta de son obéissance. Il lui semblerait qu'Harry ait hérité de l'attitude « casse-cou » de son père.

Assis sur le canapé, il massa son visage et se souvint du rêve qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune fille était celle qu'il avait croisée en allant chercher Sirius et Remus, hier. Comme Harry était avec lui, il avait dû se résigner à les rejoindre. Cependant, il se demandait s'il la reverrait bientôt. Son rêve était tellement réaliste qu'il eut une impression d'être projeté dans le futur.

**- Toma ! **couina Harry en essayant désespérément de tirer son bras vers la porte.

**- Ca va, ça va…, je viens**, s'écria le dit « Toma ». **Je me demande comment Lily a fait pour convaincre Jay d'enfanter un tel gamin**, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en suivant le petit garçon.

°

**- Doucement ! **avertit Thomas alors qu'Harry trottinait vers la cuisine.

Supposant que son neveu avait faim, il se dirigea machinalement vers le placard et s'apprêta à prendre un gâteau que Lily avait préparé alors qu'il entendit la voix impatiente d'Harry.

**- Toma ! L'est là !**

Intrigué, l'adolescent sortit le gâteau et s'approcha du garçon qui s'était accroupi près de la porte vitrée de la cuisine menant directement au jardin. Il se retint de surprise. Fys, la chatte de Lily était là, mais elle n'était pas seule. Un chat roux aux pieds arqués et au museau écrasé l'accompagnait. Depuis l'incident d'Halloween, personne n'avait plus pensé à la chatte. Tout le monde, même Lily, supposait qu'elle n'avait pas survécue à l'effondrement du Manoir.

Thomas égara Harry de l'espace de la porte qu'il ouvrit pour recueillir Fys et donner à manger des restes du repas de midi à son ami. Au moment où il referma la porte, Fys poussa un miaulement offensé, ce qui surprit l'adolescent. Celui-ci décida de la laisser quelques moments avec le chat errant. Harry voulut le caresser, mais Thomas l'empêcha.

**- Non, Harry, il est sale.**

Un miaulement menaçant surprit Thomas, dont sa tête se tourna tellement vite qu'il aurait rattrapé un torticolis. Des yeux jaunes le fixèrent droit, comme s'il voulait le mettre au défi, avant de se concentrer sur des restes du repas. L'adolescent crut un moment qu'il avait rêvé que ce chat comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

Visiblement pas rassuré, il força son neveu à se reculer et à l'asseoir sur une chaise et lui proposa un morceau de gâteau pour le distraire des chats.

°

**- Pas gros, le morceau, jeune homme !**

Thomas sursauta à la voix forte et fit volte-face rapidement, le couteau à la main, pour se défendre, mais il constata que la voix appartient à sa belle-sœur qui éclata de rire.

**- Lily, ce n'est pas marrant ! **grogna-t-il.

**- D'accord, on goûte ensemble ?**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

Thomas remarqua la présence de Remus, caché derrière Lily et le salua pendant que celle-ci préparait le café.

**- Tom, pourquoi as-tu laissé la porte ouverte ? Il fait froid ! **l'interrogea-t-elle en découvrant l'entrouverture de la porte.

**- Ah oui, Fys est de retour avec un chat qui semble me comprendre.**

**- Un chat te comprend ? **demanda Remus, perplexe, mais Thomas haussa les épaules en guise d'incompréhension.

Le jeune garçon déposa le gâteau qu'il avait coupé sur la table et en donna un à Harry, qui ne tardait pas à le mordre.

**- Mais c'est Pattenrond ! **s'écria Lily dont la tête était sortie de la cuisine. **Regardez qui est là ! **s'excita-t-elle en prenant le chat roux pour montrer à Remus.

**- Mais comment a-t-il échappé de Poudlard ?** observa celui-ci, bouche bée.

**- QUOI ? Il était à Poudlard ???** s'exclama de surprise Thomas.

**- Quand j'étais en dernière année, une fille de sixième année qui l'a amené dans le dortoir des filles après Noël**, expliqua Lily. **Il venait de naître et ses parents ne voulaient pas de chatons. Alors, elle a dû les amener à Poudlard pour les donner aux autres enfants.**

Thomas chercha des tasses et un verre dans le placard et acquiesça, incitant sa belle-sœur de poursuivre.

**- Sauf lui. Personne ne voulait de lui à cause de son comportement. Enfin Fys jouait avec lui.**

**- Mais vous ne l'avez pas pris ?** demanda-t-il en distribuant trois tasses et un verre en plastique pour Harry, qui goinfra encore le gâteau.

**- J'aurais bien voulu, mais il s'est enfui du château avant la fin d'études, **termina Lily, en caressant le chat.

S'accroupissant sous le regard de Remus et de Thomas, Lily laissa Pattenrond se rapprocher de Fys qui mangeait tranquillement les restes de repas du midi. Elle les observa d'un air rêveur.

**- Lily ?**

La concernée leva la tête et vit son beau-frère l'appeler.

**- Tu m'as dit que Fys était bien au manoir au moment où vous étiez attaqués ?**

Lily fonça les sourcils et se mit debout. Aux regards des garçons, elle comprit que visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous vous demandez comment elle a pu s'en échapper, c'est ça ?**

Silence des garçons. Mais la jeune femme devina.

**- Vous doutez que ce soit Fys ?**

**- Fys ! **s'écria Harry, en abandonnant son gâteau.

Il entreprit de descendre de la chaise, mais Lily l'empêcha.

**- Pas en tant que tu finisses ton gâteau, jeune homme ! **le gronda-t-elle gentiment avant de se retourner aux garçons. **Pourquoi ce soudain silence ?**

**- Lily, ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois que ce n'est pas Fys.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Remus grimaça et sous le regard entendu de Thomas, il baissa la tête, trouvant la tasse intéressante.

**- Je ressens à ce moment une aura puissante que je ne connais pas. J'ai même la certitude que ce serait… elle**, expliqua-t-il en désignant la chatte du menton.

**- Si ce n'est pas Fys, comment peut-elle reconnaître cette maison ? Elle est déjà venue ici avant ! **défendit-elle, perplexe avant de prendre sa place à la table. **Remus, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je crois que nous sommes un peu à cran.**

**- Tu as raison, Lily, **dit-il tout simplement, en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

Thomas sentit l'ambiance lourde et devina immédiatement la raison. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Il les resserra fortement en prenant une longue inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

**- Le procès s'est mal passé ?**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation. Lily et Remus regardèrent Thomas l'air las. Lily prit la parole.

**- Pénible. Sis' a failli être emprisonné à Azkaban.**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Mais Dumbledore l'a sauvé, donc une remise de procès à une date ultérieure**, ajouta Remus.

**- Et Sirius ?**

**- Il est en liberté provisoire et en ce moment même, il est chez lui avec Gwen**, le rassura Lily.

**- C'est mieux que rien**, acquiesça-t-il en fixant ses poings trembler.** Excusez-moi, je dois travailler. Mac Go…**

**_- Professeur _Mac Gonagall**, le corrigea machinalement Lily.

**- Professeur Mac Gonagall va m'envoyer des beuglantes.**

Thomas se leva et inclina sa tête en guise de salutation à Remus et à Lily avant de quitter la cuisine précipitamment. Lily fut surprise de cette soudaine démarche, alors que Remus massa son visage.

**- Bizarre ! **murmura-t-elle plus à elle qu'à son ami.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Rien. Alors ? Ce quelqu'un que tu es passé voir t'a mis dans cet état avant le procès ?**

**- Ca se voit tant que ça ? **surprit le lycanthrope.

**- Pas avec moi ! **sourit malicieusement Lily.

Remus éclata de rire. C'était bien Lily ! Elle était toujours douée pour deviner ses sentiments, alors que bizarrement, elle avait refusé de voir ceux de James pendant les six premières années d'études ! Lily restait, malgré tout, un mystère pour le lycanthrope.

**- Je…**

**- Oui ?** l'encouragea-t-elle en redressant sur sa chaise.

Remus ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche et aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Il soupira, résigné.

**- Désolée, Lily. C'est un peu trop tôt. Je te promets de te dire tout.**

**- Je comprends, excuse-moi. Du café ?** proposa Lily en entendant la cafetière flûter.

**- Oui, s'il te plaît.**

Elle chercha le café et remplit les deux tasses. Ils discutèrent autour du café et des gâteaux du déroulement du procès, puis l'enterrement que Remus avait raté le matin et enfin l'évolution de l'état de James. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry ne tenait plus en place, jouait avec les chats. Fys était toujours méfiante, mais Pattenrond semblait plus disposé à s'approcher de l'enfant. Au bout de deux heures plus tard, ils se débarrassèrent de la table dans l'évier.

**- Harry ? On va voir papa ? **demanda Lily, d'un ton enjoué.

**- VOUI !**

**- Très bien, on y va !** sourit Lily en tendant sa main que son fils rattrapa. **Remus ? Peux-tu prévenir Thomas ?**

**- J'y vais.**

**- Eux vendient avec nous ? **demanda le petit garçon en désignant du doigt les chats.

**- Non, les chats ne peuvent pas aller à l'hôpital**, secoua sa mère la tête en s'accroupissant. **Ils sont grands, ils peuvent rester ici tous seuls, n'est ce pas Pattenrond ? **se tourna-t-elle vers le chat orangé.

Celui-ci poussa un miaulement approbateur.

**- Rassuré, mon chéri ?**

Harry hocha et prit le cou de sa mère entre ses petites mains pour se blottir dans ses bras.

°

°

Accoudé contre le fenêtre qui lui donnait sur un jardin voisin, Thomas regardait distraitement des petits enfants jouer aux boules de neige. Il sourit tristement. Il aurait beaucoup aimé retourner dans l'enfance, celui où il aurait encore sa famille. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces souvenirs douloureux. A l'approche de Noël, des blessures se rouvraient et il détesta ce sentiment pénible, mais cela faisait déjà 5 ans que sa famille a été détruite et qu'il devait se remettre avec son frère James. Celui-ci l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents, mais qu'il avait déjà Lily à ses côtés et plus tard la naissance du petit Harry ajoutait à son bonheur.

Bonheur… Thomas l'apercevait souvent dans les yeux de James, les mêmes que sa mère, les noisettes virant au couleur chocolat en hiver et le vit également chez les enfants dont un se prenait une boule de neige, mais il rigolait. Ce genre de bonheur, Thomas ne pourra plus le connaître. Enfin pas en tant qu'il ait surmonté ses blessures.

_« Ce sera pire demain ! C'est demain que mes parents sont assassinés. »_

Maudit Noël ! Le Noël, que tout le monde adorait, était ardemment détesté par le jeune Potter. Il masquait son chagrin en faisant des bêtises, des blagues, en pratiquant son sport favori, et en ramassant des punitions et des corvées. Pourtant à l'approche du Jour J, il avait aussi du mal à cacher ses émotions à autrui et préférait se réfugier dans son coin le plupart des temps.

Thomas soupira. Cette année sera la première fois depuis sa entrée à Poudlard qu'il passera Noël en famille. Oh, il aurait très bien pu retourner au Collège après le réveil de James, mais Mac Gonagall et Lily avaient été claires : il doit rester jusque la fin des vacances.

Sur cette pensée, le Gryffondor passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux indomptables pour les décoiffer encore plus et baissa ses yeux éprouvant une chaleur dans sa main droite serrée contre son tronc.

**- Thomas ?**

L'adolescent sursauta et vit par-dessus de son épaule la tête de Remus dépasser la porte. Il gardait sa main droite fermée sur sa poitrine.

**- Désolé, je n'ai pas…, **s'excusa le loup-garou, visiblement peu gêné.

**- Me faire peur, oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète**, lui coupa le jeune homme en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

**- Lily m'a chargé de te prévenir qu'on va voir James. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?**

**- Certainement !**

Thomas se focalisa de nouveau son attention sur l'ami de son frère en esquissant un sourire trop forcé aux yeux de celui-ci.

**- Tu as fini les devoirs ? **fit-il semblant de s'intéresser autre chose que le comportement du jeune Potter qui l'intriguait.

**- Si ce sont les cours d'aujourd'hui, oui**, répondit celui-ci en désignant du menton son livre de Métamorphose posé sur son bureau. **Je viens d'envoyer Eurêka les rapporter à ma chère professeur Mac Gonagall. Après tout, elle ne pourra pas m'embêter avant un bon moment**, termina-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait plus morose que moqueuse.

Mais Remus ne fut pas dupe. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas bien chez lui.

**- Ca va ? **le questionna-t-il.

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour rien**, dit-il précipitamment. **On y va ou la tigresse va nous appeler.**

**- REMUS, THOMAS !**

**- Trop tard**, constata Thomas, souriant.

**- Eh bien, j'y vais**, déclara Remus en se retirant.

Thomas se détendit, ouvrit sa main qu'il tenait jusque là fermée et observa un médaillon. Il le vit s'illuminer, signe qu'il avait totalement récupéré. Il l'enleva alors et le posa avec précaution dans une boîte magnifiquement décorée qu'il cacha ensuite au fond du tiroir.

**- ALORS TU TE RAMENES ?** cria la voix de Lily.

Thomas prit en vitesse un blouson accroché sur le portier de l'armoire et quitta sa chambre, encore éclairée par la lumière rouge dorée, qui ne tardera pas à s'affaiblir.

* * *

Alors? Des impressions? Des Questions à me poser?

Bonne fin de semaine!

Cornett


	8. T'appelles Tommy?

Bonjour! Pas de réponses aux reviews, cette fois-ci. Mon temps de l'ordinateur en ce moment est très limité, mais je continue à écrire la suite. Désolée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Dis, tu t'appelles Tommy ?_**

_« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'elle est longue ! »_

Un jeune homme brun, que les passants lui donnaient quinze ans, attendait impatiemment avec sa grosse malle à ses pieds. Il venait d'arriver à PortoLondon, le centre de portoloin d'Angleterre. Il était censé revoir _ELLE_ ! Mais voilà, elle n'était pas là. Enfin, pas encore.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre que son père lui avait offerte et il haussa ses sourcils en constatant qu'il était déjà plus de 18h30. Soit 30 minutes de retard ! Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait probablement paniqué, demandé aux services de l'aider à joindre son entourage, voire même alerté les autorités anglaises, mais _lui_ ne paniqua pas.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir que celle qui devait venir le chercher était réputée pour être en retard, enfin… quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Il esquissa un sourire en se rappelant la scène où sa mère, en colère, avait reproché son mari d'être Français. Selon elle, la ponctualité n'était pas le point très fort en France. Sa fille semblait en avoir malheureusement hérité.

**- Jeune homme, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me lire ce qui est affiché sur le panneau ? Mes misérables yeux sont fatigués.**

L'interpellé inclina sa tête, à sa droite, vers une vieille dame qui appuyait d'une canne en bois et à ses pieds, se trouvaient plusieurs sacs de différentes formes. Apparemment c'était une vieille sorcière. L'adolescent sourit. Il ne remerciera jamais assez sa mère de l'avoir appris dès sa naissance la langue de Shakespeare.

**- Mais bien sûr, Madame**, approuva-t-il poliment. **Pour quelle destination voulez-vous prendre ?**

**- Pékin, j'en suis originaire**, répondit fièrement la vieille sorcière. **Vous êtes fort gentil, jeune homme.**

Celui-ci, souriant, se tourna vers le panneau à la recherche de la destination de la Pékinoise et il l'entendit encore le gratifier d'éloges.

**- Pour quelqu'un de votre âge, vous êtes si fort, si jeune, si cultivé et… **

Elle se penche pour sniffer l'odeur que le jeune homme portait.

- … **si bon,** ajouta-elle, ravie. **Êtes-vous originaire de Bordeaux ?**

Le cou du concerné fit un craquement en baissant la tête vers la dame, ce qui fait sursauter cette dernière.

**- Oh ! Si vif ! **susurra-t-elle, amusée. **J'adore des français vifs comme leur effigie nationale. Ils le nomment comment ? Ah oui, un coq ! Est-ce exact, jeune homme ?**

Ce dernier resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'une inconnue puisse détecter aussi facilement ses origines ! Ses camarades français n'avaient pas réussi à le faire et pourtant ils le côtoyaient presque tous les jours !

**- Vous… Comment…**

**- Ah ! On dirait que je n'ai pas perdu la main !** s'excita la vieille dame.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Oh, quelle sotte je suis ! Je me présente Yoko Gushô, prêtresse du temple de Pékin.**

**- Prêtresse ? Mais je croyais que…**

**- J'allais y passer toute ma vie ? Détrompez-vous, jeune homme. J'ai suivi des études à Poudard, en compagnie d'un ami très particulier. J'y ai connu Albus dans ses premiers pas de professeur de Métamorphose. Déjà, à cette époque, il avait une aura très puissante, et un caractère excentrique, il était à la fois respecté et détesté, parce que pour certains, il était fou, mais pour moi, il était… juste et malin. Il…**

Le jeune homme resta de nouveau interdit. Il tenta d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Ainsi, la vieille dame, qu'il avait en face, devait être beaucoup plus âgé que ses propres grand-parents et encore en pleine possession de ses moyens physiques pour pouvoir supporter un portoloin de très longue distance. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était sa relation avec le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, dont il avait longuement entendu sa sœur et les amis de celle-ci parler. A l'heure actuelle, peu de sorciers pourraient se vanter d'avoir connu Albus dans son enfance.

**- Euh, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Madame. L'avez-vous côtoyé dans votre jeunesse ?**

**- Et comment ! Je suis rentrée à Poudlard en 1900, très exactement ! Albus avait 20 ans et était à sa première année en tant que professeur !**

Le jeune homme siffla d'admiration et se souvenant de la demande de Madame Gushô, il consulta sa montre.

**- Votre portoloin pour Pékin est dans trente minutes**, annonça-t-il en vérifiant l'affichage. **Je vous conduis à la station, Madame ?**

**- Appelez-moi Yoko…**

Cette dernière donna son accord et le jeune homme prit des bagages, pour les placer sur un chariot qui se trouvait à proximité. En temps normal, les sorciers auraient très bien ensorceler leurs sacs, mais dans l'attente d'un portoloin, il existait des règles où la magie devait être sécurisée et par conséquent limitée pour des cas d'urgence.

Le jeune homme chargea donc le chariot et s'apprêta à le pousser lorsqu'une exclamation aigue de sa voisine le fit sursauter.

**- Oh ! Je n'ai pas votre nom !**

**- Dartagnan, Erwan Dartagnan.**

**- D'Artagnan ? Ne seriez-vous pas l'un des descendants de l'illustré Mousquetaire Gaston d'Artagnan admirablement décrit par Dumas ?**

Erwan sourit. Cette question sur la parenté avec l'un des personnages de Dumas revenait souvent quand il se présentait. Il eut une pensée pour son père, qui durant toute sa vie s'en était confronté. Mais il s'était souvent demandé si ce n'était pas une bénédiction ou… une malédiction de se faire appeler ainsi.

**- Au risque de vous décevoir, Mada…, euh Yoko,** se reprit-il rapidement,** mon père n'est pas le descendant de cet D'Artagnan de Dumas. La seule différence entre nous, c'est l'apostrophe dans le nom de famille. J'en ai pas alors que ce D'Artagnan en a**, expliqua-t-il, amusé en voyant l'expression béat de son interlocutrice.

**- Oh**, fit celle-ci, déçue, **et pourtant votre aura n'est pas ordinaire ! Vous êtes destiné à accomplir de grandes choses,** le prédit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.** J'en suis sûre, mon petit Erwan.**

Celui-ci ne dit rien, troublé par ces étranges paroles. Il avait l'impression que la vieille dame l'hypnotisait lorsqu'elle parlait.

**_- ERWAN !_** surgit une voix étrangère pour les anglophones mais bien familière aux oreilles du jeune homme, le faisant tirer de sa transe. **_ERWAN ?_**

A la surprise de la vieille dame, le jeune homme s'interrompit et se tourna instantanément pour voir sa sœur qui repoussa les passages afin de le joindre. Elle cherchait désespérément son petit frère. Celui-ci fit un signe.

**_- GWEN ! ICI !_ **cria-t-il en français, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. **Excusez-moi, c'est ma sœur Gwenaëlle. Elle vit ici**, expliqua-t-il en anglais tandis que sa sœur, l'ayant aperçu, s'approcha en compagnie de Sirius.

_**- Salut Wanny ! Quel monde ! Excuse-moi, je…**_

Gwenaëlle s'interrompit en remarquant la présence d'une deuxième personne, qui l'observait attentivement. Peu gênée, elle se tourna vers son frère et l'interrogea du regard.

**- Ah oui, Sirius, _Nanou_, Madame Gushô Yoko, prêtresse sorcière à Pékin, je la raccompagnais à sa station**, présenta-t-il la vieille dame à ses amis en ignorant le regard noir de la jeune fille à l'évocation de son surnom prononcé à la française. **Yoko, voici ma sœur Gwenaëlle et son ami Sirius.**

**- Enchantée de vous rencontrer**, susurra Gushô de nouveau. **Le jeune Erwan est charmant ! Il m'a tenue compagnie. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. Il est merveilleux ! Dommage que tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne le prennent pas comme exemple !**

**- Oui, on peut le dire…, **répliqua Gwenaëlle en gardant un œil suspicieux sur son frère qui tentait désespérément de cacher ses joues peu roses.

**- Ne soyez pas modeste, jeune femme ! Il est l'un des rares…**

**- Excusez-moi d'être obligé de vous interrompre, Yoko, si vous ne voulez pas reporter votre portoloin**, s'interposa Erwan, s'efforçant de sourire le plus naturel possible.** Ca va être l'heure.**

Gushô sursauta, mettant sa main sur sa bouche et invoquant Merlin, tandis qu'Erwan évita soigneusement les regards différents de ses amis en poussant le chariot. L'un indigné de sa sœur et l'autre amusé de Sirius, qui avait compris son manège. Ce dernier s'efforça de ne pas pouffer sous sa cape.

°

°

**- En êtes vous sûr ?**

**- Puisque je viens de vous dire.**

Dumbledore ne put qu'hocher la tête, s'affalant dans son fauteuil, songeur. La main sur sa longue barbe, le regard fixant dans le vide, il réfléchit.

**- Je vous remercie d'être passé**, reprit-il enfin après un silence pesant. **Je vous recontacterai pour la prochaine réunion.**

**- Et les Potter ?**

**- Je m'en charge, Kingsley.**

Le dénommé fit un signe approbateur et laissa le Directeur de Poudlard ruminer seul dans son bureau. Il le comprenait. Apporter une nouvelle assez gênante ne le plaisait guère. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Pettigrow Peter.

En effet, à la demande de Dumbledore, il était resté jusqu'au bout les procès pour apprendre des choses avant la publication des journaux. Il avait pu donc faire un compte rendu au Directeur, notamment l'interne de Peter à la Ministère en attendant d'un nouveau procès contre les Potter, étant donné qu'il s'était acquitté et blanchi des accusations contre les Longdubat. Le plus grave encore, certains Mangemorts que Karkaroff, l'assassin d'Harmonica, avait dénoncés lors du dernier procès, s'étaient retrouvés plus ou moins en liberté. Ceux que Sirius et son équipe avaient réussi à capturer, la nuit d'Halloween.

Le vieux sorcier aux lunettes en forme de demi-lunes soupira lourdement, se demanda de nouveau si Fudge avait bien toute sa tête et s'il avait conscience d'avoir laissé ces hommes proches de Voldemort partir dans la nature. Lui-même avait assisté le dernier procès.

_« Je connais qui ne vont pas aimer cette nouvelle, _se dit-il_. »_

°

°

**- Ah, vous ne pouvez pas tomber mieux, Madame Potter !**

Lily se figea, découvrant la présence de Dr Riverson et ses deux infirmières Rosa et Maylïs qui s'occupaient de James. Elle avait également remarqué les lunettes de celui-ci sur son nez. Elle sentit son cœur se bondir.

Dr Riverson fit un sourire rassurant ce qui détendit rapidement la jeune femme. Ainsi, le diagnostic sur son mari ne pouvait pas être pire que la dernière fois.

**- Puis je vous en parler dehors ?**

Le cœur de Lily eut des ratés. Elle s'était trop vite emballée. Pendant un bref moment, elle avait pensé que son mari pouvait être guéri.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ? James a des problèmes ?**

**- Excusez-moi de vous inquiéter pour rien, je voulais simplement vous parler de l'état de santé de votre mari et également de sa sortie. Si vous pouvez me suivre…**

Sur cette phrase, Lily la suivit sans se poser d'autres questions, après avoir déposé Harry dans les bras de Remus.

°

En sortant de la chambre, Dr Riverson se posta devant la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à sa droite et Lily la vit en train de contempler le paysage encore couvert de la neige blanche.

**- Docteur…,** tenta-t-elle, incapable de contenir son inquiétude.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du Dr Riverson, suivi d'une mastication que Lily pouvait apercevoir sur ses joues et son cou menus.

**- Demain sera un autre jour, n'est ce pas, Madame Potter ? **souffla doucement Dr Riverson, les yeux rivés sur le blanc paysage.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent brusquement, exprimant son étonnement et son perplexité.

**- Euh, oui**, balbutia-t-elle, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

**- Votre mari… me rappelle quelqu'un… que j'aimais beaucoup et… sur qui je pouvais compter dans des moments difficiles,** confia-t-elle sans détourner le paysage du regard.** Un jour, il n'est pas rentré et c'était Noël.** **Tout juste cinq ans,**

**- Désolée, je…**

**- Ne dites rien, Madame,** l'interrompit-elle.** Je voulais remercier votre mari d'avoir permis à votre fils de réduire… Voldemort en faisant une entorse au règlement.**

Le cerveau de Lily arrêta de tourner au nom prononcé par Dr Riverson. Elle savait qu'une poignée de sorciers qui n'ont pas peur de clamer fort et haut le nom de celui, qui semait…, enfin, qui avait semé la terreur pendant des années, sans éprouver le moindre frisson. Cette poignée constituait en général les membres de l'organisation secrète et peut-être les Aurors. Mais Dr Riverson n'en faisait pas du tout partie de ces catégories.

**- Vous… Com…**

Lily ne put continuer. Dr Riverosn venait de lever sa main pour la faire comprendre de se taire. Elle n'avait manifestement pas fini.

**- Laissez le temps régler vos problèmes… intimes. Madame, je ressens une frustration en vous. Ne dites rien.**

Lily obéit, malgré elle. Elle croisa les yeux tristes de Médicomage de son mari et elle eut un pincement au cœur.

**- Votre mari va nettement mieux qu'hier, il a un peu retrouvé sa vue, comme vous pouvez le voir porter des lunettes. J'en suis surprise et pourtant, je maintiens mon opinion. Votre mari doit rester hospitalisé jusqu'au bout.**

Dr Riverson secoua la tête, amusée, et afficha un sourire rassurant.

**- Cependant il peut sortir de l'hôpital mais à condition qu'il soit en fauteuil, qu'il ne fasse pas d'efforts inutiles, et qu'il prenne des médicaments. Je vais signer l'autorisation de sortie d'une journée pour le 24 Décembre.**

Lily resta bouche bée. James pourra alors sortir le jour de Noël ? Mais, alors, ce serait…

**- Merveilleux… Merci Docteur !**

**- Si je constate une bonne évolution de sa part, je modifierai peut-être la durée de son séjour hospitalier**, la prévint-elle.

Lily remercia Dr Riverson et la souhaita un Joyeux Noël. Se retrouvant toute seule dans le couloir, elle se décida de rejoindre les garçons.

°

Harry était sur les genoux de son mari, blotti contre son torse, jouant avec le chien noir en peluche, sous le regard amusé de Remus. Celui-ci donnait, à James, des nouvelles de la journée au tribunal en évitant soigneusement l'arrestation et la libération temporaire de Sirius. Thomas, par contre, appuyé contre la fenêtre, observait cette scène, en retrait, mais avait apparu à Lily plus introverti et plus hargneux dans son regard bleu océan qu'il avait hérité de son père. Ce comportement troubla Lily, qui eut soudainement l'impression de retrouver Thomas quand celui-ci était enfant.

Dès que la jeune femme croisa ses yeux bleus étonnamment froids, elle les détourna rapidement en se tournant vers le centre d'attraction des regards. Elle s'approcha donc de son mari et de son fils en compagnie de Remus.

**- Ca ne va pas, Lily ?**

**- Oh, si… Mais tu me vois ?** s'étonna-t-elle, impressionnée par l'évolution. De son état.

**- Pas exactement. J'arrive en fait à voir tes traits de visage seulement à l'approche de la lumière et surtout quand je suis assez près de toi**, expliqua-t-il en affichant un sourire charmant. **Mais je ne vois pas les côtés, par exemple Harry qui se trouve à ma droite, je suis obligé de bouger ma tête pour le voir.**

**- C'est déjà pas mal…** constata-t-elle.

James devint sérieux et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

**- Remus m'a raconté la journée. J'imagine que cela a dû être pénible pour toi.**

**- Ca l'est**, confirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son fils.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi dynamique qu'elle. L'image de Dr Riverson était encore présente dans sa tête. Elle eut l'impression d'être hypnotisée par ses propres paroles pourtant banales dans ce milieu.

Etrangement, à la vue d'Harry, elle revit la scène d'un combat de sortilèges. La même depuis un long moment. Soudainement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise dans cette pièce.

**- Lily ? **appela James, inquiet.

**- Ca va aller, je reviens dans quelque instants**, déclara-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte pour sortir.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est-il passé ? **demanda James à Remus, qui était assis sur une chaise à sa droite.

Celui-ci haussa distraitement ses épaules et se leva. Ayant déjà pressenti la malaise dans cette salle, il se mit à la hauteur du petit garçon, tranquillement assis, blotti dans les bras de son père.

**- Harry, je crois que Sirius va arriver. On l'attend, Sirius ? **lui proposa-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

**- Vi !** s'exclama-t-il en tendant ses petits bras.

**- Et maintenant, mon fils me lâche ! Y en a que pour lui ! **s'indigna faussement le père.

Le lycanthrope sourit et prit Harry à son cou.

**- Oh, c'est un pauvre chichien maltraité dont tu parles ! Tom est là pour te tenir compagnie en attendant ta femme.**

Sur cette dernière phrase, James cessa de s'agiter. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de son frère. Celui-ci avait été très discret, voire invisible à ses yeux à demi-aveuglés, et n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche pour signaler sa présence dans cette pièce.

Percevant la lourdeur de l'atmosphère qui régnait à ce moment, Remus jugea plus judicieux de laisser les frères Potter s'entretenir seuls. James lui fut reconnaissant et plissa son front pour chercher des yeux son frère. Mais l'obscurité du jour, qu'il faisait à cette heure-ci, ne l'aidait pas, pourtant l'aîné savait que son frère avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler près de la fenêtre lors des froides saisons.

**- Thomas ?** fit-il.

°

°

Lily entra en trombe dans les toilettes, elle ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et mit ses mains dans l'eau avant d'humidifier son visage. L'effet fut rapide et agréable. Courte mais efficace pour se soulager. Elle contempla son reflet devant elle dans le miroir. Elle tenta de prendre des petites inspirations et de se calmer.

Depuis son entretien avec Dr Riverson, des images qu'elle ne connaissait pas venaient supplanter brutalement ses idées, ses projets, ses attentes dans son cerveau. Les simples phrases prononcées par la médicomage avaient probablement eu un effet déclencheur sur ses rêves interminables.

**- Mais c'est quoi ces rêves ?** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. **Qui êtes-vous, docteur ? Non, ce n'est pas possible…**

Lily entendit vaguement une bride de conversation qu'étamaient deux femmes, l'une portait des lunettes carrées et l'autre un foulard, et mouilla de nouveau son visage.

**- Cette Dr Riverson est extraordinaire ! Elle est une fine psychomage ! Je me demandais ce que l'avait poussée à faire des études de médicomagie !**

**- Sans doute par envie. Allez, règle ce problème avec lui ! Comment il s'appelle ?**

A ce moment, Lily éclata de rire ce qui surprirent les jeunes femmes. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui le tracassait depuis peu. Dr Riverson était une psychomage ! Elle avait simplement deviné ce qui la perturbait. Soudain, elle eut une nausée et puis, une désagréable sensation au niveau de sa gorge tandis que la femme aux lunettes carrées s'apprêtait à l'interroger. Le premier réflexe de l'ex-Gryffondor fut de se pencher dans l'évier et elle vomit, ce qui fit reculer par même occasion la femme. Celle-ci et son amie préfèrent prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, laissant Lily toute seule.

°

Quelques instants plus tard, Lily prit des papiers de toilettes pour s'essuyer et but un peu de l'eau du robinet pour se remettre en plomb. Une fois, calmée, elle passa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre, elle prit subitement conscience qu'elle avait complètement oublié sa grossesse. Elle s'étonna que celle-ci ne lui ait pas autant d'effets que lorsqu'elle attendait Harry. Celui-ci lui avait donné du fil à tordre : elle était pratiquement malade toute la grossesse. Du début à la fin. Tout le contraire du bébé qu'elle attendait actuellement. Pourquoi les symptômes tardaient-ils à se manifester ? Le bébé était-il insensible ? Une nouvelle idée lui traversa à l'esprit.

**- C'est bizarre… C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…**

°

°

Il était prolongé dans ses moments passés en compagnie de ses parents et de ses frère et sœur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la punition qu'avait infligée son père, Benjamin, aux aînés en sa présence. Thomas, bien qu'il avait 7 ans à l'époque, avait beaucoup rigolé en voyant James et Sirius nettoyer à la manière moldue dans le hall et dans les escaliers, des traces boueux et de peinture qu'ils avaient laissés en rentrant. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire nostalgique.

**- Thomas ?** entendit-il une voix familière, proche de lui.

Sursautant, il releva sa tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit l'émetteur, qui n'était autre que son frère aîné James, à ses côtés. Il le regarda alternativement avec le lit que celui-ci occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. James fit un triste sourire.

**- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors, j'ai fait quelques pas pour être à tes côtés et te secourir. Tu pensais à nos parents ?**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?** esquiva Thomas, peu enclin à en parler.

**- Facile, je t'ai observé depuis la mort de grand-père. Tu t'isolais quelques jours avant Noël et le jour de Noël, tu te cachais dans ton lit pour pleurer, mais tu ne le montrais pas devant nous**, nota-t-il d'une voix douce, se mémorisant les années passées. **Je pensais que Poudlard t'aidait à surmonter ton chagrin, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Alors ?**

**- Cela ne te concerne plus**, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

**- Comment ça ?** surprit-il.

**- Tu as maintenant une famille. Pas moi, **fit-il remarquer.

Le cœur de James eut des ratés. C'était une remarque blessante pour lui. Son propre petit frère venait de lui dire que la mort de ses parents ne le touchait plus autant qu'avant quand il était encore élève à Poudlard.

**- Thomas, tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Tu es mon frère et j'ai le devoir de t'aider quand tu as des problèmes**, riposta-t-il sur la défensive en étant assez sévère comme l'aurait fait un père à son fils. **Et puis, tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela m'a fait mal quand j'ai appris la mort de nos parents, puis de notre grand-père, et ensuite l'exil de ta sœur !**

James mit ses mains sur les épaules de son frère pour peser ses paroles et son lien de fraternité.

**- Mais pour ta sécurité et la mienne, je devais être fort. Peu importe que j'ai maintenant une femme et un fils, je t'aime autant qu'avant. Entre ça dans ta tête !**

**- Ouais, tu prétends m'aimer, mais quand je t'ai émis le vœu de passer Noël à Poudlard, tu n'as pas fait le moindre geste pour me l'en dissuader !**

Thomas dégagea de ses épaules les mains de son frère et s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour lui faire face.

**- A ta place, j'aurai fait quoi ? **polémiqua-t-il, soudainement las. **Quand j'ai eu ta lettre, j'étais partagé entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude, mais je m'étais dit que tu préférais peut-être être avec tes amis qu'avec moi. Allons, Tommy, ça…**

**- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !** le coupa-t-il brutalement.** Je ne suis plus un gamin !**

James parut troublé par la brutalité de son frère, qui était autrefois timide et réservé. Il avait considérablement changé depuis qu'il l'avait pris en charge.

**- Tom, ça va passer**, reprit-il en faisant des efforts pour ne pas apparaître troublé à son frère. **Ne te referme pas dans le coton simplement parce que papa et maman sont morts demain. Ils ne voudraient sûrement pas te voir triste, mais heureux.**

**- NON ! Je ne serais jamais heureux ! Jamais je ne connaîtrai le bonheur ! Je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps ! **s'écria violemment Thomas avant que son ton soit adouci. **Jay, ne m'en veux pas, mais tu ne me comprendras pas.**

Le jeune Potter secoua la tête, les larmes dans ses yeux menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant son frère. Montrer son chagrin devant lui était déjà une humiliation pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort alors qu'il en existe des pires dans le monde.

**_Sí_, **répliqua calmement James. **_Lo capisco perffectamente !_**

L'adolescent se figea. Le ton de son frère était calme mais plein de conviction et surtout d'autorité. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était en italien qu'il avait prononcé pour la première fois depuis la mort des parents. Durant un moment, il l'avait pris pour son propre père et son grand-père, réputés pour la sévérité.

_« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses,_ se rappela le garçon avec philosophie.»

**- Non**, le contredit-il.

**- Puisque je te comprends.**

**- Non, tu ne le peux pas.**

**_- Il s'agit de nos parents_**, pointa James, légèrement exaspéré, en prenant soin de souligner le déterminant du mot « parents » au pluriel.

Cette fois, Thomas ne tint pas compte que c'était en français que son frère lui parlait. Il avait à présent vu clair dans son jeu. Il espérait ainsi l'apaiser en parlant les langues de leurs ancêtres.

**- Et alors ? Tu as tourné la page ! Tu t'en fous de leur mort.**

James secoua la tête et ferma ses yeux dans l'espoir de se détendre et de réfléchir calmement. Il n'avait nullement envie de se disputer avec son petit frère.

**- Tu te souviens qu'a dit _Oma_ ? **questionna-t-il d'une voix cassée après un bref silence.

En voyant Thomas foncer les sourcils, il continua dans le même ton :

**- Papa et maman vivront toujours à travers toi, à travers nous, rien ne t'interdit de penser à eux, c'est normal de pleurer, mais au moins cela te rendra fort. Thomas, tu es courageux, je le sais. Seulement, le chemin est long pour que tu puisses retrouver le vrai bonheur que tu mérites.**

**- Sûr ?**

**- Certain.**

Thomas ne dit rien ? Il donna à James l'impression de méditer ses paroles. Peut-être que c'était gagné. L'aîné des deux se tourna vers le paysage.

**- J'ai traîné pendant 4 ans avec l'idée de ne pas retrouver le bonheur complet, l'idéal, l'unique, **expliqua celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées.

**- 4 ans ? **répéta Thomas, stupéfait. **Et Lily ?**

**- Sais-tu qu'elle a perdu ses parents peu de temps après les nôtres ? **se tourna-t-il vers son frère qui hocha la tête. **Eh bien, elle avait du mal à digérer cette nouvelle, surtout que sa sœur avait refusé de la prendre en charge.**

**- En charge ? Mais elle est majeure que je sache !**

A la surprise de Thomas, James fit non de la tête et retourna au paysage.

**- Pas dans le monde moldu. Elle est venue vivre avec nous, mais ce n'était pas facile. On a dû serrer les coudes pour surmonter les difficultés. Comme tu le sais, cela nous a beaucoup rapproché.**

Thomas baissa la tête, trouvant soudainement ses pieds intéressants, bien qu'il sache que son frère ne put le voir.

**- C'est seulement avec la naissance d'Harry qu'on a redécouvert le bonheur**, confessa celui-ci d'une voix tremblante comme s'il avait honte de l'avouer devant son propre père. **C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'il ne valait pas la peine de rechercher le Bonheur, avec un B grand, mais tout simplement laisser le temps régler les choses, même si le long chemin est truffé des obstacles.**

Le jeune Potter releva doucement la tête, les yeux humides. Il se souvenait bien la naissance d'Harry. James lui avait surpris. Il avait eu l'impression de le retrouver avant le mort de ses parents.

**- Il y a inévitablement des moments où j'ai eu des blues quand je pensais à nos parents ou à nos grand-parents, pourtant cela m'a donné un peu de courage et de force pour protéger Harry, **raconta-t-il en sachant que son frère l'écoutait. **C'est pour lui que je veux me battre. Comme l'avaient fait papa et maman pour nous, pour tout le monde.**

Il sursauta lorsque des mains sont posées sur ses épaules et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait celles de James.

**- Thomas Ambroise Potter**, le sermonna-t-il, **je t'aime et je ferai tout pour te protéger ainsi qu'Harry et Lily. Vous êtes ce qui j'ai au monde, hormis la bande.**

Ce discours émut l'adolescent. Il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il se jeta subitement dans les bras de son frère et pleura. D'abord surpris, James l'enlaça et caressa son dos pour le détendre comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avec lui quand celui-ci était plus jeune. Ses larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler sur ses joues.

**- Ca va mieux ? **demanda-t-il après un long silence.

**- Oui, je comprends un peu mieux**, répondit son frère avant de se retirer de son étreinte. **Je dois alors me patienter.**

**- Bien parlé ! **se réjouit-il en tapotant son épaule. **Raconte-moi la scène du petit Malefoy dans la Salle Commune. Dumbledore m'a laissé l'entendre… Que s'était-il passé exactement ?**

Thomas retrouva son sourire malicieux.

°

°

Dans un couloir étrangement silencieux, se résonnèrent des pas las mais déterminés. Derrière ses jambes, se flotta une cape, plutôt une robe brun foncé, qui vint confirmer l'hâte du sorcier. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre sans vitres qui repoussait magiquement des agressions aériennes.

Le paysage était couvert de neige blanche sans traces dans les environs. Les plus récents vers le lac étaient à présent cachés derrière les épais flocons de neige. Les élèves étaient partis ce matin par les traîneaux. Ils devaient être à point arrivés pour les fêtes en famille, ce soir-même.

Lui, n'ayant presque plus de famille –son unique petit-neveu était parti à l'autre bout du monde avec sa petite famille-, était invité par le Château à dîner en compagnie de ses collègues et de quelques rares élèves pensionnaires pour les petites vacances. Il devait, lui-même, se rendre à la Salle Commune dans quelques minutes. Mais avant, il eut besoin de rencontrer le Directeur.

°

Le sorcier portant l'uniforme traditionnelle d'un Maître des Potions s'arrêta à la hauteur de la gargouille à qui il donna un mot de passe. Il s'effleura dedans sous le regard sévère de la statue et monta dans les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Arrivé à la dernière marche, il prit une grosse inspiration et entreprit de toquer la porte.

Soudain, il hésita stoppant brusquement son geste vers le bois de chêne, noirci par des années passées, qui sert de porte. Une idée lui traversait à l'esprit : et si son projet s'avérait peu concluant ? Il perdrait certainement tout et serait renvoyé à Azkaban pour avoir pratiqué des expériences illégales.

Il secoua brusquement, chassant ses doutes.

De toute façon, même s'il réussirait à atteindre son objectif, ses travaux seraient rendus publiques et lui serait renvoyé à la prison. L'un ou l'autre, il était prêt à prendre des risques, poussé par son amour pour la recherche. Il l'avait toujours, cette passion.

°

Oui… Passionné de recherches. Celles-ci étaient extrêmement longues et pénibles, mais là, il était si près du but. Il faudrait qu'il atteigne son objectif. Cette fois-ci.

Le sorcier se décida enfin à porter sa main vers la porte alors qu'une voix s'éleva :

**- Entrez donc mon cher Horace Slughorn**

Le dénommé Slughorn cilla ses yeux, se demandant comment le Directeur pouvait le voir à travers la porte, mais en se souvenant qu'il n'était pas un grand sorcier pour rien, le plus vieux des professeurs se décida alors à pénétrer dans son bureau.

**- Je suis venu vous annoncer que les élèves devaient être arrivés à la destination dans quelques minutes.**

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête et tendit sa main vers une assiette des petits fours posée dans un coin écarté des papiers interminables qui menaçaient de tomber du bureau.

**- Galettes de citron ? C'est délicieux, c'est une _quichenotte_ (1)** **qui me les a faites et offertes quand je suis passé en Bretagne…**

Slughorn le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Comment une moldue peut-elle se faire appeler ainsi pour ne pas vouloir l'embrasser alors qu'elle faisait des gâteaux pour lui ? Etrange coutume…

Connaissant les goûts 'exotiques' du Directeur, Slughorn fit non de la tête et sortit de sa robe de sorcier un parchemin.

**- Albus, je… Voici ma démission**, lâcha-t-il en tendant le parchemin au Directeur.

Celui-ci le prit, mais ne le consulta pas, sachant que son interlocuteur se lançait dans ses explications.

**- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, comme convenu, je vous informe des avancés de mes recherches. Il se trouve que je suis tout près du but et j'estime plus judicieux de me retirer pour me consacrer pleinement de mon projet**, poursuivit-il. **Et puis, j'ai passé pas mal de temps entre ces murs, j'ai envie de changer, si vous me le permettez… **finit-il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Albus, il le connaissait depuis un long moment, du temps où il était étudiant et lui, professeur de Métamorphose. Il se moquait de lui car malgré la bataille de Grindelwald, le directeur n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le Château.

Tous ses collègues s'amusaient à le comparer au Directeur pour la même passion de l'enseignement et lui prédisaient une longue longévité au poste de Professeur de Potions. Mais Sluhgorn ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il voulait même changer. Ses recherches lui donnaient une opportunité et il devait la saisir.

**- Je comprends, mais mettez-vous à ma place**, argumenta Dumbledore, l'air ennuyé, mais il s'y était attendu. **Je dois trouver quelqu'un dans l'immédiat pour vous remplacer. Ne pouvez-vous pas y rester jusqu'en Juin ?**

**- Non.**

**- Soit. Êtes-vous sûr et certain de parvenir à vos objectifs de recherche ?**

**- Sûr et certain.**

**- Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à respecter notre marché**, soupira-t-il. **Au besoin, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu.**

**- Merci. Je suis sûr que vous n'aurez pas du mal à me trouver un remplaçant.**

**- Passez-vous Noël avec nous ? **demanda Albus avec espoir.

Slughorn poussa un ricanement nerveux.

**- Ne me faites pas avoir à votre jeu, Albus,** rétorqua-t-il, en secouant la tête. **Vous pouvez être rusé, mais je ne me laisserai pas aller. Non, c'est non. Si je vous ai présenté ma démission, c'est maintenant.**

**- Si vous le dites**, céda-t-il en se relevant de son siège. **Je vous souhaite de bonnes réussites et de bonnes fêtes**, termina-t-il en tendant la main.

**- Et moi de même**, fit-il en serrant la main. **Adieu.**

Sur ce, le démissionnaire quitta le bureau, laissant Dumbledore seul. Celui-ci s'approcha du télescope magique devant la fenêtre derrière son bureau et observa le ciel gris, bientôt sombre.

_« Pas adieu. On se reverra un jour. »_

Le plus vieux des sorciers vivant à Poudlard esquissa un sourire malicieux. Slughorn avait raison : il n'aura pas plus du mal que chaque été à trouver un nouveau professeur. Il le connaissait bien. _Trop bien._ Hélas, pas très suffisamment. Tout à coup, il se mit à siffler et Fumseck apparut devant lui sur son bras tendu.

**- Tu veux bien m'emmener là où tu sais ?**

°

°

Assis sur une chaise, Remus feuilleta une des magazines sorcières tout en jetant des coups d'oeils réguliers sur le petit Harry qui se trouvait dans un petit coin de l'espace de jeux. Il essayait de monter un château de cubes plastiques. Remus leva la tête et aperçut la main peu assurée du petit garçon s'approcher du dernier cube pour en mettre un autre. Le jeune homme délaissa momentanément sa magasine pour admirer la dextérité du Potter.

Des cris survivrent brutalement, sursautant les passagers, Harry et Remus en premier. L'enfant, pris par surpris, fit tomber le cube qui succomba inévitablement ses congénères par terre et fixa l'arrivée fracassante des jeunes gens qui se disputaient. Remus se redressa immédiatement et reconnut la voix de Gwenaëlle bien que celle-ci ait le dos tourné. Il secoua la tête, amusé et prit Harry à son cou avant de s'approcher de l'amie de Lily.

Cette dernière, insatisfaite de la réponse de son frère, insistait pour connaître la présence d'une vieille dame qu'elle avait rencontrée en compagnie de son frère. Celui-ci, exaspéré, essayait d'éviter ses questions 'embarrassantes' pour lui. Fort heureusement pour lui, toute la conversation s'était découlée en français.

_**- Wanny, qui est-elle réellement pour toi ?**_

_**- Elle n'est qu'une passagère qui a besoin d'aide pour moi, Nanou !**_

_**- Hé, ne m'appelle pas ainsi !**_

_**- Tu as commencé alors je continue.**_

Remus vit le jeune homme croiser ses bras, la tête hautaine, tandis que Gwenaëlle, fulminante, plissant ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Sirius, qui, las, haussa les épaules, en signe d'impuissance.

_**- Eh bien, Wan, qui a dit : « Excusez-moi d'être obligé de vous interrompre, Yoko, si vous ne voulez pas reporter votre portoloin » ? Tu l'as appelée par son prénom !**_

_**- Elle me l'a demandé ! Si tu étais arrivée à temps, je ne l'aurai pas accompagnée à la station comme un gentleman !**_

Gwenaëlle fit l'une des grimaces les plus exagérées pour se moquer de son frère. Remus sentit les petites mains lui serrer, le petit garçon avait peur de la tonalité qu'avait prise la conversation. Il s'approcha de Sirius, mais un rapide coup d'œil sur lui suffit au jeune homme de deviner son indisponibilité de s'occuper d'Harry et puis, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Sirius tentait désespérément de suivre la conversation.

_**- Toi un gentleman ? Tu me fais marrer. Tu n'as pas trop changé à ce que je vois.**_

**_- Ah ouais, toi non plus ! Toi et ta réputation de ponctualité ! Je me demande comment tu as fait pour éviter les retenues à _Poudlard…**

**- STOOOOP ! **cria Sirius, tandis qu'Harry sursauta.**Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, de vous quereller en français ! Et puis, j'aimerais savoir ce qui est en question de cette dispute.**

Erwan et Gwenaëlle se turent immédiatement et scrutèrent Sirius avec étonnement. Remus jugea préférable s'éloigner de son ami et retourna voir James avec Harry tétanisé. Un Maraudeur le plus turbulent du quatuor demandant le silence n'était pas une situation laquelle ses camarades étaient habitués quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Le plus jeune des garçons se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourcil interrogateur, comme s'il attendait sa bénédiction.

**- Oh !** fit la seule fille du groupe.

**- Je le connais, Gwenaëlle ? **lança son frère dans un chuchotement, mais suffisamment fort pour que Sirius l'entende.

**- Peut-être que non. Tu te souviens de lui ? **l'interrogea-t-elle après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

_**- Peut-être**, _hésita celui-ci en français avant d'esquisser un sourire machiavélique,_ **par contre celui qui ramène des filles dans son lit, oui.**_

**- Il me semblerait que oui. Alors c'est bien mon Sirius**, approuva la jeune fille en souriant.

Erwan s'apprêta à ouvrir sa bouche, mais sa sœur l'empêcha en lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Sirius, perdu, gratta son crâne et regarda alternativement les Dartagnan, avant de se tourner vers son amante.

**- Gwen ? A quoi tu joues ?** souffla-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

**- Rien de particulier, Sirichounet**, lui répondit-elle, toujours souriante et la main collée sur la bouche de son innocent frère.

Erwan pouffa à l'évocation de son surnom ridicule, mais se tut immédiatement au regard noir de sa sœur.

**_- Erwan, je peux te faire confiance ? _**s'enquit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Il acquiesça farouchement à la vue perplexe de Sirius.

**- Bien, Sirius**, expliqua son amante après avoir retiré sa main de la bouche de son frère, **on parlait de la dame pékinoise que nous avons rencontrée tout à l'heure.**

**- Après, notre… hum… notre « dispute » à ce propos est dérivée sur la réputation de la ponctualité de ma _chère sœur_**, continua Erwan sous le regard sévère de la jeune fille.

**- Ah**, fit bêtement Sirius.

**- Ce n'est pas tout**, ajouta Gwenaëlle en ignorant le regard noir de son petit frère, **j'ai émis des doutes sur sa réputation de gentleman.**

**- Lui, un gentleman ? Celui que j'ai connu n'arrêtait pas de pisser dans sa culotte ?** renchérit Sirius, ayant compris le jeu de son amante tandis qu'Erwan devint rouge pivoine.

**- Vous avez fait pire en ramenant une travestie moldue dans votre lit. Si je me souviens, cela devrait monter au nombre de… 10**, le rabattit narquoisement le « pisseur ».

Erwan croisa ses bras et lança un regard plein de défi à Sirius, qui cligna ses yeux. Gwenaëlle se mordit la lèvre intérieure, se souvenant parfaitement de la fameuse scène, mais sentant que la conversation se dégénérait, elle crut bon d'intervenir en grondant son frère.

_**- Erwan, tu…**_

**- Tu ne vois pas qu'il se fout de moi ?** l'interrompit Sirius, en la tirant vers lui.

**- Non ! Je suis au courant pour les travesties, à moins que tu aies un gros trou de mémoire. Il était déjà venu ici, il y a longtemps**, le rappela-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

**- Quand ?**

**- Quand je me suis installée pour la première fois en dehors du Collège ! Il est venu et il t'a compté les soirs où tu entrais dans mon appartement.**

Délaissant la discussion un bref moment, Erwan aperçut Thomas commander des boissons au « Relais », un petit café.

**- Tommy !**

°

**- Tommy !**

Le garçon brun sursauta et grimaça à l'évocation de son surnom, mais surtout à la voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis plus de 4 ans. Il ne pouvait s'agir que… le frère de Gwenaëlle. Le seul qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de son changement de surnom. En effet, depuis son départ, il avait demandé à son entourage de ne plus l'appeler Tommy ou Tomby mais Tom ou Thomas, s'estimant ne plus être le même enfant depuis son entrée à Poudlard, en 1978. Quatre ans très exactement.

**_- Salut ! Ca roule, Raoul ?_ **lança-il dans un français peu hésitant, en esquissant un sourire peu forcé.

La mine tantôt réjouie s'assombrit sur le visage d'Erwan. Il n'aimait pas cette réplique et Thomas le savait.

_**- Redis ça encore et je creuserai ta tombe, Tomby.**_

**- Tu n'oserais pas ?** bourdonna « Tomby », les yeux battus de chien.

**- Oh ! Mon cœur est blessé ! **dramatisa faussement son ami avant de se reprendre plus sérieusement. **Je croyais que tu me connaissais par cœur, Tommy ! Allez…**

**- Thomas, tu es Tommy ?** s'éleva une grosse voix qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement.

Erwan et Thomas s'immobilisèrent, n'osant pas se retourner pour voir l'auteur. Ils avaient reconnu la voix et celle-ci ne les présagea rien de bon.

**- Euh… Sirius, j'y vais,** commença le jeune Potter en prenant les boissons.

**- Dis, tu t'appelles Tommy ?** répéta la grosse voix colérique.

°

°

Lassée, Gwenaëlle s'affala lourdement sur le seul fauteuil de la chambre sous les yeux étonnés des adultes. James était de nouveau au lit avec Harry sur ses genoux, écoutant Remus lire une petite histoire moldue. Les garçons étaient interrompus par l'arrivée de la future maman. Celle-ci massa son dos qui la faisait souffrir et remarqua les regards insistants des garçons. Elle soupira en s'étirant avant de les fournir une explication.

**- Sirius entame présentement une nouvelle crise d'adolescent. Juste parce qu'il venait de découvrir qui est dans le même coup que mon propre frère, il y a 4 ans !**

**- Quel coup ?** demanda Remus, perdu.

**- Normal, tu n'étais pas là**, s'empressa Gwenaëlle de répondre**. En fait…**

Elle lui raconta l'histoire des travesties que Sirius avait ramenées chaque soir dans son appartement pour fêter les premiers jours d'étudiant. Erwan et Thomas, enfants, impliqués dans cette affaire. Sirius cherchant un garçon au nom de Tommy.

**- Jusqu'à présent, cet énergumène ignorait que ce petit voyeur démoniaque au nom de Tommy n'était autre que ton propre frère !** finit la jeune fille à l'intention de James.

Remus et James éclatèrent de rire sous le regard étonné d'Harry.

**- Sirius veut massacrer mon frère alors ?** s'enquit James dont le visage était rouge.

Derrière la porte, une voix rugit :

**- THOMAS AMBROISE POTTER, REVIENS SI T'ES UN HOMME ! J'AI DEUX MOTS À TE DIRE !**

**- MAIS ENFIN SIRIUS, T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! NOUS SOMMES À L'HÔPITAL !** tenta l'intéressé de le raisonner.

**- C'EST DE LA TRICHERIE ! UN CONTRE DEUX GAMINS SANS BAGUETTE ! JE CRIE SCANDALE !** protesta la troisième voix, qui appartenait à Erwan.

**- M'EN FOUS !** s'entêta Sirius, enragé.

**- Ca commence**, confirma Remus en se redressant. **Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aider vos pauvres frères en proie de Patmol.**

**- Non**, l'arrêta-t-elle avant d'étirer un sourire mauvais. **Laissez-les seuls. Ils ont ce qu'ils méritent et puis Patmol se rendra ridicule.**

**- INSONORISO !** **STUPEFIX ! **s'éleva une voix féminine.

**- Ca c'est bien Lily**, commenta James, amusé. **On n'entend plus rien les garçons.**

°

°

La lumière du jour éclaircit la chambre, qui était maintenant occupée par deux jeunes garçons. L'un était debout, les mains sur les bords de chaque vitre qu'il referma ensuite, et l'autre encore au lit de fortune, paisiblement immergé dans une épaisse couette.

Se tournant, Thomas sourit et détailla son ami. Celui-ci pouvait incontestablement rivaliser avec Sirius dans cette position jugée inconfortable aux yeux des autres.

En effet, l'un des pieds du jeune homme était posé sur le dossier du lit, qui devait être l'endroit de l'oreiller, l'autre pendu, complètement entouré par une petite partie de la couette. Sa tête était complètement couverte de la couette, sauf on pouvait distinguer sa bouche ouverte, laissant couler une longue salive. L'une de ses joues dessinant des plis à plusieurs endroits, supposant qu'Erwan aurait longtemps cherché la bonne position toute la nuit. Son bras gauche, dépassant la couette, était étrangement plié. Tout seul sans support.

**- Erwan ! Erwan ! Réveille-toi ! **le secoua le jeune Potter avec force.

_**- Lais… moan, chui… en vaaaaaaah**, _marmonna-t-il d'une voix à la fois endormie et étouffée.

Thomas se gratta la joue. Il avait beau le secouer, mais rien ne faisait. Erwan était décidément difficile au lever. Il plaignait mentalement ses camarades français quand ceux-ci devaient le réveiller tous les matins.

_« Très bien, la méthode forte s'impose…_ sourit-il en remontant ses manches en sortant la chambre._ »_

°

Thomas revint plus tard avec un seau plein d'eau froide et se posta devant le lit du français. Il arracha brutalement la couette épaisse et renversa sans attendre plus l'eau sur son ami. Sa réaction ne se fit plus attendre.

**_- LETHUILLER, C'EN EST TROP ! TU NE PERDS… Tom ?_**

**- Eh oui, c'est moi,** confirma le farceur, le seau à la main. **C'est qui ce _Lethuiller_ ?**

Le visage d'Erwan s'assombrit brusquement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et soupira. Thomas croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le sourire sur ses lèvres, attendant la réponse.

**- Oh, un gars mauvais qui a un gros penchant pour la Magie noire en gros. Mais surtout qu'il me prend pour un souffre-douleur.**

**- Si je te connais bien, tu t'es défendu ?**

**- Oh, mon dernier coup sur lui est mémorable ! Je l'ai changé en fouine et fait sauté.**

Le jeune Potter éclata de rire et après avoir calmé ce soudain éclatement, il conseilla à son ami de se changer et de descendre au petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour ranger le seau alors qu'il entendit encore la voix de son ami :

**- Dis Tom, tu crois que Gwen peut me laisser entrer chez elle ce soir ?**

**- Avec un énergumène en furie ?**

Grognement en réponse. L'adolescent secoua la tête, amusé.

Depuis hier, n'ayant pas digéré la scène des travesties, Sirius avait obstinément refusé qu'Erwan dorme sous le toit de sa sœur, qui était également le sien. Lily avait sauvé le jeune français en lui proposant de l'héberger en attendant que Sirius se calme. Gwenaëlle lui fut, secrètement, reconnaissante. Enceinte et fatiguée, elle n'avait plus eu le courage d'affronter la crise de son amant, cependant, elle s'était promise de le tirer les oreilles dès le réveil.

A peine l'hôte des Potter termine son petit déjeuner qu'une porte d'entrée fracassa l'innocente mur dressée par certains cadres d'enfance de Lily et qu'une voix féminine, qu'il reconnut sa sœur, résonna dans la salle demandant de l'aider. Erwan, abandonnant son bol et son assiette dans l'évier, se rua dans le couloir d'entrée et s'immobilisa avec stupeur en voyant quand elle s'étira après avoir déposé un bac cartonné à Thomas. Sa sœur était enceinte. Cela se voyait un peu avec le ventre rond.

**- Ma… Euh… Po… Tu… Pourquoi…**

- … **suis-je enceinte ?** sourit sa sœur.

**- Non, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mis au courant ?** la reprocha son frère, retrouvant sa capacité à parler.

Gwenaëlle soupira et laissa Thomas sortir de la maison chercher d'autres sachets dans sa voiture. Elle retira son manteau qu'elle déposa au portemanteau et s'approcha de son frère.

**- Je croyais que papa et maman t'avaient dit.**

**- Non, ils m'ont dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire**, souffla-t-il.

A présent, il avait tout compris. Le comportement protecteur qu'avait montré Sirius envers sa sœur depuis PortoLondon, son étrange réaction quant à l'hébergement sous son toit, la fatigue de Gwenaëlle dans la chambre de James. Il éclata soudainement de rire à la surprise de Thomas et de Gwenaëlle.

**- Alors, je vais être tonton ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Oui, dans trois mois**, répondit-elle en mettant ses mains sur son ventre, l'air radieux. **Dis-moi, tes affaires sont prêtes ?**

**- Cela veut dire que je peux enfin dormir chez toi ? Avec Sirius ?** s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement à l'idée de se trouver avec l'enragé.

**- Ne t'occupe pas de lui**, le rassura-t-elle, **je lui ai joliment préparé une séance « Himalaya » à son éveil. Il m'a promis de ne pas t'exclure en même temps que nos parents.**

Les garçons se regardèrent, amusés. La spécialité de Gwenaëlle était d'envoyer tout gêneur à l'autre bout du monde, dans l'un des pires endroits glaciaux. Sirius était sa cible préférée.

**- Ceux-ci viennent quand ?**

**- Dans quelques heures, d'ailleurs, Sirius le frileux doit les chercher. Allez, au boulot ! Il faut que tout soit terminé avant le retour de Lily avec James.**

°

°

**- Charles Pline Weasley, peux-tu tenir tranquille une fois pour toutes ? Fred, Geo, arrêtez de faire déborder l'eau !** s'exclama-t-elle de colère avant de se tourner à son plus jeune fils, la mine joyeuse. **Percy, va voir ton père s'il a fini d'habiller Ginny.**

Le petit garçon, obéissant, quitta la salle de bain où se trouvait sa mère en compagnie de ses fils. Elle était occupée à faire le nœud papillon au jeune Charles qui fit une drôle de tête. Frédéric et Georges, ses frères jumeaux, jouaient encore dans le bain, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu : ils faisaient déborder l'eau hors du bassin avec leurs mains.

Percy descendit dans la salle à manger où il retrouva Arthur en train de faire des grimaces à sa fille, récemment née, qui rigolait. De l'autre côté de la table, se retrouvaient les aînés des enfants de la famille, Bill et Wendy, qui étaient entrés dans une conversation animée dont le petit garçon ignorait l'origine. Il s'approcha de son père et lui rapporta la demande de sa mère à propos de Ginny, mais il n'obtint pas la réponse, interrompu par l'appel de Molly. Arthur monta à l'étage après avoir confié Ginny à Wendy, pour donner un coup d'aide à sa femme pour habiller les jumeaux turbulents.

Quelques minutes après, toute la famille fut prête et prit la poudre de cheminette en prenant bien soin d'envelopper Ginny pour la protéger des poussières pour attendrir à la cheminée de la maison de Remus, la seule et la plus proche des domiciles des Potter et Black-Dartagnan. Ces derniers ont été soumis à la protection magique de haut niveau, empêchant toute personne extérieure d'accéder à leur cheminée, même pour ceux qui étaient jugés dignes de leur confiance.

°

Après avoir été reçus chez Remus, celui-ci les conduisit à la maison des Potter. Durant le trajet, Arthur s'émerveillait l'invention qu'avaient fait les moldus pour voyager, Molly grondait les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à sauter dans les boues, Percy étudiait avec curiosité les coutumes des moldus, Charly, Bill et Wendy, peu rassurés, restaient proches de Remus et la petite Ginny dans les bras de son père somnolait, inconsciente des agitations de sa famille.

Quant à Remus, en tant qu'habitué du quartier moldu, il saluait les passagers et ignorait avec subtilité des regards méfiants qu'ils portaient sur ses amis. Le jeune homme les comprenait parfaitement. Les Weasley, qui allaient très occasionnellement dans ce monde, étaient tous vêtus des capes de différentes couleurs et des longues écharpes. Par chance, les moldus les semblaient normaux, étant donné de l'ambiance de Noël. Ils doivent penser que les Weasley portaient des cadeaux cachés derrière leurs capes.

**- Remus ? Remus ?**

**- Oui ?** fit celui-ci, sortit de sa transe.

**- Pourquoi es-tu dans ces étranges habits ?** demanda l'enfant rouquin, plus jeune que Bill d'une année, en désignant du doigt le manteau marron, une écharpe courte, des gants et un bonnet noirs.

**- Charles ! Ce n'est pas bien de montrer le doigt ! Tu devr…**

**- Laisse, Molly. Charly, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ces habits moldus, j'ai pris l'habitude de les mettre quand je me promène ici**, expliqua Remus.

**- Ah.**

**- Pressons. Lily nous attend.**

Sur ce, Remus accéléra le pas et quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa la barrière et entra dans le jardin des Potter, mais au moment où il allait appuyer la sonnette qu'une porte s'ouvrit laissant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, équipé d'une seule écharpe pour s'aventurer dans la neige.

**- Remus !** reconnut ce dernier. **Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on ne s'est pas revus ? J'allais chercher du bois, James ne peut pas le faire…**

**- Restez au chaud, Enguerran, j'y vais**, se proposa-t-il avant de se tourner aux Weasley. **Entrez, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.**

°

La fête de Noël bat à tout rompre. Les plus jeunes des enfants s'amusaient dans le parc d'Harry. Les adultes prenaient leur appétitif en s'émerveillant le sapin décoré traditionnellement de guirlandes, des boules et des guirlandes électroniques.

Arthur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'expérimenter ces derniers objets en les éteignant et rallumant, mais il dut s'arrêter en apercevant le regard noir de Molly, à l'amusement de James. Celui-ci, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, discutait avec Remus et Enguerran. Lily, Margareth, Molly et Gwenaëlle, du bébé de la jeune femme et des petites histoires d'enfance.

**- Où est Sirius ?** chercha soudainement Gwenaëlle. **Sirius ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit Lily, en tendant son cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'intéressé dans la pièce. **C'est étrange. D'habitude, il était toujours avec James. Plus d'autant que c'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui…**

**- Non. Il est avec Thomas**, répliqua sombrement Erwan, se servant de jus d'Orange dans son verre. **Ca fait près de deux heures,** remarqua-t-il en consultant l'horloge qui indiquait 19h30.

**- Où ?** s'inquiéta sa sœur en français. **_Il est où ?_**

**- Gwen, calme-toi ! C'est pas bon pour le bébé !** s'exclama Margareth.

**_- Erwan Anatole Dartagnan, dis-moi où il est ?_** supplia la jeune fille en ignorant les conseils de sa mère.

**_- Dans la salle de bain_, **dit la voix penaude à la place d'Erwan.

Les filles se retournèrent et eurent un hoquet de surpris en le voyant. Thomas, au seuil de la porte, était tout mouillé et ses cheveux habituellement noirs de jais étaient peignés de couleurs verte, jaune et rose. Son costume brun avec des rayures roses était trop grand pour lui : ses manches pendaient et ses pans étaient remontés à des intervalles irréguliers.

**- A l'occasion de son anniversaire, Sirius a… hum, il a eu la bonne idée de m'aider… hum, à choisir ma tenue de soirée**, étala Thomas en gardant l'œil noir sur un Sirius triomphateur.

**- SIRIUS ! **s'écrièrent Lily et Gwenaëlle, outrées, à la surprise des invités.

James et Erwan retinrent désespérément de pouffer et Remus remua sa tête, soudainement fatigué.

**- Mais qui peut m'expliquer ?** hoqueta Margareth, perdue.

**- NOUS expliquer**, renchérit Enguerran sous le regard approbateur des Weasley.

Se tournant vers Arthur, Lily lui demanda sa baguette et lança un sortilège de métamorphose sur le jeune Potter pour le rendre plus présentable, avant de lui la rendre. Thomas, trop heureux de quitter l'étrange costume dressé par Sirius, était maintenant vêtu de jeans noir et de chemisier blanc et avait retrouvé les couleurs naturelles de ses cheveux. Il se précipita vers une chaise vide à côté de Charly, qui discutait avec les aînés Weasley. Erwan le rejoignit avec un verre, en laissant les adultes s'expliquer.

**- Dis moi, Erwan, comment cela se fait que tu sois à Beauxbâtons et que ta sœur à Poudlard ?** demanda Charly, reprenant la conversation comme si l'incident ne s'était pas passé.

**- Sais-tu qu'on est inscrit au Collège dès la naissance ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Eh bien, Gwenaëlle est née à Londres avant d'être arrivée en France, ce qui fait que moi suis né à Saint Emilion, en France,** éclaira-t-il en buvant son jus d'orange.

**- Et toi, Thomas, qu'as-tu dit quand Lily et Gwenaëlle ont crié ?** sonda Wendy, curieuse.** Je n'ai pas compris.**

**- En fait… C'était du français. Gwen avait demandé à Erwan où était Sirius**, commença Thomas, visiblement gêné, en gesticulant son ami.

**- Il a répondu qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bains,** termina Erwan.

**- Tu parles le français ? Je croyais que c'était la langue que seuls les Dartagnan parlaient !** clama la jeune rouquine, confuse.

**- Non, **corrigea Thomas,** les Potter étaient d'origine française et il est presque de tradition dans la famille que les enfants apprennent la langue de ses parents.**

**- Sinon, comment veux-tu qu'on se comprenne facilement étant petits ?** ajouta Erwan, en enlaçant son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami.

**- C'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ils se tordent de rire,** observa Bill, silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Thomas et Erwan comprirent immédiatement l'origine de cette réaction et en une parfaite harmonie, ils se levèrent et disparurent dans la cuisine sous des regards étonnés des Weasley. Ceux-ci entendirent des brides de conversations.

**- Heureusement que Lily est intervenue à temps ! Les gardes de sécurité n'arrivaient pas à rattraper le fou furieux**, rigola Remus.

**- Ils l'ont mis dehors ?** devina Enguerran, dont ses joues étaient déjà rouges, à force de rire.

**- C'est tout lui !** dramatisa Gwenaëlle, mais amusée. **Pourquoi il ne veut pas comprendre que ce n'était que de l'histoire ancienne ? Il est imprévisible ! Je le croyais intelligent, mais là, j'en doute fort.**

**- Tu le connais**, répliqua Lily en haussant les épaules. **Il peut être intelligent quand il veut, mais en ce qui le concerne, uniquement à lui, c'est une autre chose.**

**- Exact !** renchérit James. **Si je me souviens bien, il m'a demandé, face à face, si j'avais vu ce… Tommy, alors que Thomas était avec moi. J'avoue que sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'avait dit ça et mon frère s'accrochait à moi comme un enfant effrayé.**

**- Et, **rajouta sa femme dont son visage était toute rouge, **depuis, Thomas n'avait plus voulu se faire surnommer « Tommy » !**

Tout le monde éclata de rire et au même moment, un bruit d'écrasement d'eau attira les occupants, y compris les plus jeunes enfants. Ils virent Sirius mouillé et derrière lui, se trouvaient Thomas et Erwan munis des seaux vides d'eau, l'air vengeur.

**- Ziru t'avezi !** cria Harry, debout dans son parc, trop heureux d'avoir saisi le sens de « travesti ».

* * *

**(1) Quichenotte De l'anglais « _Kiss not to me!_ » Une dame bretonne qui porte une espèce de chapeau qui incite à dissuader quelconque de l'embrasser.**

* * *

A bientôt donc... Cornett


	9. Que de mauvais poil

**Chapitre 8 :**** Que de mauvais poil…**

* * *

Kingsley Skatebolt s'affala lourdement dans sa chaise de bureau et gémit de bonheur en allongeant ses pauvres jambes. Il venait de découvrir les joies de la patrouille pourtant si longue et _ennuyante_. Enfin depuis l'Attaque d'Halloween, les Mangemorts avaient fini par se disperser et se réfugier quelque part dans la communauté sorcière.

Le jeune Auror se demandait pourquoi il était le seul avec son tuteur Alastor Maugrey à effectuer pratiquement tous les matins cette activité, sans compter les soirs pour l'Ordre de Phénix. A croire qu'il avait eu le malheur de tomber sur cet homme. Celui-ci voyait partout le mal. En effet, ce matin, Maugrey avait failli étrangler un jeune homme arrogant pour ne pas s'être excusé de le basculer en fonçant dessus. Fort heureusement pour lui, Kingsley s'était intervenu en montrant à son supérieur le métier de sa « victime », qui n'était autre que le journaliste. Le malheureux voulait juste aller à un rendez-vous et il était en retard. Il avait donc couru sans apercevoir que Fol Œil était sur son chemin.

Kingsley aurait trouvé cette situation plus comique si son supérieur n'avait pas menacé le pauvre journaliste de le mettre aux cachots, mais il se douta maintenant de son état d'esprit. Néanmoins, il lui fut entièrement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé lors d'une embuscade des Mangemorts alors qu'il lui avait coûté un nez. Enfin une moitié…

Une porte se fracassa tirant brutalement le stagiaire de ses réflexions. William Sattler son professeur de formation qui supervisait ses étudiants hebdomadairement effectuait également des remplacements au Ministère en l'absence de Rufus Scrimgeour, occupé par les procès. Il tenait dans son bras des dossiers.

**- Skatebolt ! Deux dossiers à traiter avant-hier !**

**- Mais…**

**- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Fais-le ! **ordonna Sattler avant de claquer la porte.

Kinslgey soupira et prit ces fameux dossiers lancés à tout va dans son bureau déjà surchargé. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« _Musée de Londres_ » et « _O'Neil_ ». Deux titres écrits en gros. Deux affaires que les Mangemorts étaient probablement impliqués n'auraient pas plus de chances d'être résolus que les Affaires Potter et Longdubat. Le premier avait subi un carnage de la part des Mangemorts en révolte alors que Kingsley était en formation d'Auror ; et le second serait dû à un cambriolage d'un fanatique de la jeune demoiselle du vendeur de verrerie, qui était un ex-Mangemort.

Kingsley poussa un grognement. Il n'avait même pas le temps de souffler dans sa chaise que son supérieur Sattler lui avait jeté deux dossiers supplémentaires. Le jeune Auror, fraîchement arrivé dans le service, se tourna machinalement vers des piles de dossiers non traités depuis… 5 mois. Il n'avait plus pris la peine de les compter. Cela devrait être une trentaine. Il se réprimanda un nouveau soupir. Cette fois-ci un soupir désespéré. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si les dossiers n'étaient pas encore traités.

**- SKATEBOLT ! Tu comptes les dossiers ou tu rêves ?** grogna une voix que Kingsley connut trop bien.

**- Aucun**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. **Tenez, les dossiers Potter et Longdubat, je les ai examinés toute la nuit… Rien qui ne pourrait compromettre une nouvelle piste.**

Maugrey poussa un juron mais se résigna à accepter la décision judiciaire bien que douteuse. Kingsley n'était plus surpris par son attitude, il était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Fudge n'aurait pas dû laisser les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient ensemble arrêté (et avec l'aide de l'Ordre de Phénix) en liberté.

**- Bon, d'autres dossiers qui pourraient être liés ?**

**- Je ne… Ah si !**

Le jeune Auror se précipita vers son bureau et prit le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier. Il tendit le premier dossier qu'il avait à la main.

**- Tenez, le dossier « Musée de Londres » ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Lily m'avait dit qu'elle avait travaillé temporairement chez eux. Et… celui-ci pourrait t'intéresser de près…**

**- Le dossier « Harmonica Granger » ?** lut Maugrey, étonné.** Tu te débloques ! Le procès est passé ! Faut-il que je t'appren…**

**- Parfaitement,** assura Kingsley d'un ton ferme,** mais un détail m'a sauté aux yeux.**

L'œil magique de Maugrey vacilla rapidement vers le dossier que tenait encore son stagiaire à la main, tandis que son œil normal examina ce dernier.

**- Lequel ?**

**- Regarde plutôt cette photo… Derrière l'oreille de Frank Longdubat, vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?**

Maugrey saisit immédiatement la photo, il avait reconnu un homme

**- Par Merlin ! On dirait qu'il est venu chercher quelque chose…**

**- Hum. On prévient Dumbledore ?**

**- J'y vais.**

Kingsley se soulagea. Quatre dossiers en moins ! Il consulta l'horloge.

_« Argh ! Seulement 9h ! Quelle idée de se lever à 4h du matin ! Pas étonnant que j'aie un creux… »_

Il se força de se lever pour chercher de quoi satisfaire son ventre. Sur le chemin en direction d'un coin réservé à l'aire de repos, il fut la surprise de retrouver Frank Longdubat en pleine conversation autour d'une théière avec une certaine O'Mailey, une employée au départemental de Relations Moldues, si sa mémoire était correcte. Il l'avait vu le lendemain de son entretien avec Dumbledore à propos des procès, voici quelques jours. Il le salua avec politesse et patienta le départ de la jeune femme pour engager une petite discussion.

**- Vous reprenez déjà votre travail ?**

**- Non. Je suis venu voir Scrimgeour pour prolonger nos congés, mais apparemment, il n'est pas là.**

**- En effet, c'est Sattler qui le remplace,** confirma le stagiaire en remplissant sa tasse du thé.** Si ce n'est pas discret, vous avez décidé l'allongement de vos congés après mon passage chez vous ?**

**- Oui et non. On a vu notre médicomage. Bien qu'il nous ait déclaré physiquement apte après deux mois, nous avons des séquelles mentales,** expliqua-t-il avant de boire sa tasse.

Kingsley hocha et l'imita.

**- Et puis, **poursuit-il,** nous avons décidé de nous concentrer sur Neville. Après tout, même si…,** il tourna autour de lui et murmura**, Vous-Savez-Qui a choisi le petit Potter.**

Le jeune homme fut soudainement gêné. Il ne connaissait pas Harry Potter, mais il respectait suffisamment son père James pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre avant l'Attaque. Avant d'être impliqué dans l'Ordre de Phénix, il ignorait complètement que cet Auror vivait sous la menace de Voldemort dont son fils était la cible. Kingsley répugna ses atrocités pour un gamin de 18 mois, qui ne tenait même pas la baguette !

**- Ca vaut mieux,** grimaça-t-il en pensant aux barbaries qu'il avait vues.** Donc, vous comptiez vous absenter combien de temps ?**

**- Moi, un mois maximum et Alice… Je l'ignore**, lâcha Franck en haussant ses épaules.** Elle est plus traumatisée que moi.**

**- Comment ça ?** s'étonna-t-il.** Je veux dire… Elle ne m'a pas semblé la dernière fois plus…**

**- Oui, **le coupa-t-il,** en fait, elle n'a pas voulu retourner travailler en tant qu'on aura trouvé les coupables.**

**- Mais ça va être long !**

**- Je sais… C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais demander à Maugrey de me filer quelques dossiers qui pourraient être liés…**

**- C'est illégal, Frank !**

**- Pas à mes yeux.**

Kingsley ravala sa salive en interceptant la détermination dans le regard de l'aîné et il sut immédiatement qu'il ne se tournera pas les pouces.

**- Dumbledore nous a justement demandé de trouver un indice qui pourrait incarcérer définitivement les Mangemorts et…,** avoua-t-il en se penchant vers Longdubat avant de marquer une pause.** Fudge**, acheva-t-il furtivement.

Frank émit un sifflement.

**- Il a une dent contre lui ?**

**- On peut dire comme ça…**

Sur ce, le plus jeune des Aurors trouva sa tasse de thé plus intéressante que la conversation.

**- Je comprends mieux l'humeur de Croupton**, déclara Frank en riant après quelques secondes de silence pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde. **En montant ici, j'ai entendu des bruits provenant du bureau de notre **_**cher**_** Ministre de la Justice. Il se peut qu'il ait envie de le croquer, ce caramel ! (1)**

* * *

Des paperasses voletaient partout sous le coup du poing violent, qui laissait une trace creuse sur la pauvre table.

**- De quel droit me dicte-t-il la conduite à mener ! Je ne suis pas son guignol ! Et encore moins son caramel préféré !**

La main empoigna la tasse à la poignée brisée, qui se trouvait renversée sur le bord de la table et finit sa course sur le mur en s'éclatant, suivie d'une vase au bord légèrement fissuré.

**- Cet imbécile de Fudge ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il voulu congédier les Mangemorts capturés alors que c'était MON rôle de les envoyer à la prison ??** haleta l'homme après avoir massacré les objets qu'il avait jetés contre le pauvre mur. **La carte blanche, hein ? Mon œil !**

Il contempla la tâche qui prenait une couleur du caca d'oie et grimaça. Mais au moins, il s'était calmé. Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais autour de lui et vit le bordel qu'il avait semé sous le coup de fureur. En effet, il venait de se rendre compte que son bureau n'était devenu qu'un champ de bataille. Tout était retourné, brisé, de l'armoire aux cadres, des chaises au bureau.

Il soupira et se pencha pour ramasser son fauteuil de travail jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix étouffée de sa secrétaire.

**- Oh ! Vo… Votre bureau ! Vous allez bien, M. Croupton ?**

**- Ca va bien, merci Dolorès !** grogna celui-ci en massant son poing endoloris. **Que voulez-vous, cette fois-ci ?**

Bien qu'apeurée, la jeune femme se ressaisit et reporta son attention sérieuse dans le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main.

**- Oh, juste une signature de la permission de libération conditionnelle de Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe, MacNair, Avery, No…** minauda-t-elle d'une voix timide, avant d'être interrompue brutalement par son supérieur.

**- STOP ! Donnez-les-moi et laissez-moi seul !**

**- Mais et certains dossiers sont votre respon…**

**- Eh bien, faîtes-les toute seule et je les vérifierai plus tard !**

**- Bien et mes salutations à votre femme**, s'inclina finalement Dolorès, qui n'avait nullement envie de s'attirer des foudres de son supérieur.

La crise de Barty Croupton, accumulée à la pression qui s'approchait du procès de son fils, qu'il présiderait dans quelques minutes, arrangeait amplement Dolorès. Celle-ci pourra prouver ses compétences d'analyse et de la rédaction des dossiers à son propre directeur. Son sourire s'étirait sur ses maigres lèvres. Elle pourra enfin raconter sa journée à son frère le soir lorsqu'elle sera rentrée.

* * *

**- Marre ! Marre ! J'en ai marre ! ****J'y comprends rien !**

Thomas releva la tête et vit son ami Erwan lancer négligemment son crayon de papier sur son livre. Harry, qui jouait tranquillement dans son parc, le regarda d'un air étonné.

**- Je n'aurais pas dû prendre l'Astrologie !** râla celui-ci. **Cette **_**crétine**_** de professeure m'a rabaissé en me donnant un devoir ultra difficile ! Ecoute ! **_**« L'opposition de la planète Vénus à Mars implique-t-elle des conséquences graves ? Citez l'exemple des auteurs célèbres et analysez leur vie en justifiant. »**_

Le jeune Potter émit un sifflement en entendant le sujet et compatit son ami Erwan, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de traduire le thème que Melle Irma lui avait imposé. Il était trop heureux d'avoir pris les Runes anciennes au lieu de Divination.

**- Elle a fait fort !** s'esclaffa Thomas, l'air faussement désolé.

**- Ricane ! On dirait une dissertation qu'elle nous a faite ! **_**C'est d'un niveau de lycée !**_ grogna-t-il.

**- Mon dieu ! Tu vas passer toute la nuit !** dramatisa faussement son ami.

Il connaissait le système scolaire en France. A Beauxbâtons, il existait un Collège pour les élèves âgés de 11 ans à 15 ans et ensuite un Lycée, de 16 ans à 18 ans. Mais souvent les options divisaient les élèves de sexe opposé. Par exemple, les garçons allaient faire de la danse de salon, ou plutôt apprendre de l'art d'un gentleman et les filles de la couture, de l'instruction féminine. Fort heureusement, pour Erwan, ce n'était que des options facultatives, sinon il serait fâcheusement embêté pour les quatre années du Collège.

_« Rien à voir avec le Collège de Poudlard, _pensa Thomas avec un sourire du coin de la bouche._ »_

**- Oh, je ne parle pas de toi et ton prof de défense des forces du mal !** le rétorqua Erwan, d'un œil mauvais.

La mine réjouie de Thomas s'évanouit. Son professeur de défense des forces du mal est effectivement aussi doué qu'un perroquet. Ses cours n'étaient que théoriques, où il suffisait de l'écouter réciter tout le manuel et de répondre aux questions à choix multiples. Dès le premier cours, le jeune homme doutait déjà ses méthodes « révolutionnaires » (selon les termes de son professeur) et se demandait sérieusement s'il aura son année dans cette discipline.

**- Au moins, je n'ai pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le livre et de disserter le sujet !** ricana Thomas, voyant le bon côté des choses.

**- Oh, cessez cette dispute ridicule ! Si vous n'êtes pas contents de votre école, vous pouvez vous échanger !** intervint Lily, qui arrivait de la cuisine, la marmite dans les mains. **Venez à la table, le déjeuner est prêt !**

Trop content de quitter le montage des livres, Thomas se redressa et souleva Harry du parc pour le laisser se précipiter vers la table. Erwan reposa le parchemin qu'il avait à la main sur la table basse du salon et rejoignit son ami.

**- Lavez-vous les mains !** les réprimanda gentiment Lily. **Remus va venir.**

**- Ca sent bon ! **réjouit le Français en reniflant l'odeur qui sortait de marmite que Lily venait de poser sur la table.

**- Tant mieux, ce sont des choux de Bruxelles avec des boulettes de rôti ! J'espère que tu en régaleras !** plaisanta la cuisinière tandis qu'Erwan devint livide.

**- Euh…, je viens de me souvenir que Maman m'at…**

**- Qu'elle t'attend au centre ville ? Mauvaise excuse ! Tu es bien pire que James en mensonge. Tes parents sont en visite chez des amis avec Gwen et Sirius et ils ne sont pas près de revenir ici avant de longues heures. Et puis, ta propre mère m'a certifiée que tu ne mangeais des bons légumes que trop rarement. D'ailleurs, cela m'a fait penser que Thomas n'en a non plus pris depuis son entrée à Poudlard.**

Erwan se rendit compte qu'il était au pied du mur par la redoutable tigresse rousse, qui visiblement avait un air triomphant. En effet, en tout parlant, Lily avait fait reculer le jeune garçon, sous les yeux amusés du petit Harry, qui se trouvait déjà devant sa haute chaise. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Thomas choisit de descendre des escaliers, il s'étonnait de voir son ami terrorisé par sa belle-sœur.

**- Mais que faîtes-vous là ?**

Les yeux malicieux de Lily se détournèrent cet instant du jeune homme châtain et celui-ci vit une occasion d'en échapper.

**- Bonne chance, vieux pote !** lança Erwan avant de grimper les escaliers à grands pas, sous l'œil perplexe de Thomas.

**- Lily ?**

**- Hum ?**

Thomas dévisagea la jeune femme, mais ne parvint à trouver la raison de la fuite de son ami. Lily prit le visage innocent. Trop innocent au goût du jeune homme.

**- Tu te prends pour Maître Yoda ?** sourit Lily.** Tu pourras continuer à le jouer plus tard, Harry s'impatiente. Allons nous déjeuner.**

* * *

Tranquillement assise dans une chaise qui lui était destinée, Mac Gonagall enchaîna une conversation vers son voisin, le minuscule sorcier Filius Flitwick, professeur d'Enchantement. Celui-ci était assis sur un pli de coussins pour être à la hauteur de la table.

**- Voyons Filius, vous n'y pensez quand même pas !**

**- Oh que si, ma chère Minerva! ****Je suis tout simplement heureux de le retrouver en bonne santé et intact!**

**- Dans ce cas, je l'admets. Transmettez donc à votre fils toutes mes amitiés.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Et…**

Filius s'interrompit en voyant l'arrivée fracassante du directeur Dumbledore. Tous ses collègues, sauf lui, se mirent debout en guise de salutation. Flitwick sourit à cette amusante remarque, il avait appris à vivre avec cet handicap mais surtout parce qu'il se trouvait en bonne compagnie.

Pendant longtemps, il avait craint les moqueries des élèves lorsque Albus Dumbledore lui avait proposé d'enseigner l'Enchantement. Mais la sympathique de Minerva Mac Gonagall l'avait rapidement rassuré, il pouvait compter sur elle pour imposer le respect aux élèves à son égard. Des années passant, son autorité faisait le reste et maintenant, il est considéré l'un des meilleurs enseignants de Poudlard et devenu le Directeur de Serdaigle. Il n'arrêtait jamais de remercier à ses ancêtres lutins de lui avoir fait hériter des dons pour l'Enchantement.

**- Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez vous**, invita Dumbledore en prenant sa place, **s'il vous plaît. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.**

Sa voix était faible, mais suffisamment tendu pour qu'un silence s'installe immédiatement dans cette salle. Le vieux sorcier n'eut pas besoin d'examiner du regard chacun de ses collègues, il les faisait aveuglément confiance.

**- Vous savez que notre regretté Horace Slughorn vient de nous quitter il y a quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons recueillir son remplaçant que certains d'entre vous devaient le connaître du temps quand il était étudiant.**

Dumbledore tendit sa main vers la porte qu'il avait lui-même utilisée plus tôt.

**- Je vous présente Severus Rogue, notre professeur de Potions.**

A point nommé, l'intéressé fit son entrée claquante, le visage impassible, le regard perçant sur ses néo-collègues.

**- Bienvenu parmi nous**, sourit Dumbledore.

Rogue se contenta de lui jeter un regard plein de reproches. Il avait pourtant été rassuré qu'il déjeunera avec ses nouveaux collègues le jour de la rentrée, et apparemment Dumbledore ne s'était pas démordu, il avait tenu à ce qu'il soit présenté aux collègues avant la rentrée.

« _Et pour commencer, comment a-t-il fait pour me faire accepter ce maudit poste ?_ ragea-t-il mentalement. »

* * *

**- Merci pour le repas, le gâteau est vraiment délicieux, tu ne comptes pas ouvrir une pâtisserie dans le quartier ?**

Lily fit la moue en essuyant le visage d'Harry, plein de chocolat, qui était très content de son désert. Thomas et Erwan étaient déjà montés dans la chambre prétextant des devoirs à faire.

**- Je ne pense pas, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.**

**- Mais tu en as réfléchi ?** insista Remus en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

**- Non, Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Tu l'auras ce soir !** gronda Lily en direction de son fils, avant de répondre à son ami. **Vaguement. Tu me connais bien trop !**

**- Pour ça oui !** pouffa le plus sage des maraudeurs.

**- Je me verrais plutôt bibliothécaire ou enseignante si Dumbledore a réussi à valider l'équivalence des diplômes**, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. **Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre des études universitaires !**

Lily avait émis son souhait de trouver un travail pour remplir ses futures longues journées. Diplômée de l'Ecole normale de Magie de Londres, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entamer sa carrière d'enseignant d'Enchantement lorsqu'elle avait mis Harry au monde en plein été.

**- Ca alors ! On aurait tout vu ! Lily, la plus brillante sorcière de Poudlard, refuse des études !** se moqua Remus.

**- C'est ça, moque-moi ! Harry Potter !** s'exclama Lily de colère, **Ne te mets pas debout ! Tu vas finir par tomber !**

Pendant la conversation, incapable de rester calme, Harry était en train d'entreprendre de se hisser tout seul en dehors de la haute chaise. Malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement pour lui, sa mère l'avait remarqué à temps.

Le petit garçon sursauta et regarda de ses yeux verts ronds avant de prendre un air coupable. Lily soupira d'exaspération et le fit descendre sous le regard amusé de Remus.

**- Il est impossible ces derniers temps ! A croire que son père lui manque !**

**- A ce propos, je comptais lui rendre visite et par cette même occasion, vous pouvez venir avec moi,** proposa Remus.

**- Oh c'est une excellente idée que tu as !** se réjouit Lily. **Mais ce sera sans moi, je dois faire un état des lieux dans le grenier pour aménager une chambre ou une salle de détente. J'en profite pour voir ce que mes parents m'avaient laissé.**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Remus la comprenait et posait sa main dans les siennes pour la consoler. La perte des parents de Lily remontait à quelques années alors que la jeune fille était en dernière année d'études de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Ralph et Elisabetta Evans étaient décédés sur le coup dans un terrible accident de voiture, causé par un jeune conducteur inconscient.

A ce souvenir, le sourire nostalgique de Lily se dessina sur son visage. Ses parents lui avaient beaucoup manqué, et en revanche, ils lui avaient offert une vie paisible en lui léguant, au dam de Pétunia, leur propre maison et un autre cadeau : la liberté.

&&

_**- Oui, madame Dursley, vous m'avez bien entendu**__, confirma le notaire d'un ton neutre et d'un regard sévère._

_Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, il tenait une feuille entre ses mains et scrutait sévèrement Pétunia de ses yeux gris envahissants à travers ses lunettes rondes. Pétunia, récemment mariée, se redressa du dossier de la chaise, choquée par l'annonce venant d'une bouche du notaire._

_**- Mais, voyons, Monsieur le notaire, je crois qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur**__, répliqua-t-elle dans une voix nerveuse et furieuse. __**Ma sœur est encore…**_

_**- Je sais**__, lui coupa-t-il sèchement. __**Mademoiselle Liliana Evans, bien qu'elle soit mineure, a parfaitement le droit d'hériter la maison de vos parents. Ce sont pourtant eux qui ont rédigé ce testament**__ –il l'agita furtivement de sa main droite- __**et ont également signé les droits d'émancipation en prévision de…**__ -il consulta le dossier- __**du prochain anniversaire de Mademoiselle Evans**__, acheva-t-il rapidement en foudroyant Pétunia du regard lorsqu'elle ouvrait sa bouche pour protester. Il n'aimait pas être interrompu pour une simple histoire de ménage._

_**- Monsieur…, **__s'interposa furieusement une voix, qui s'avérait être Vernon Dursley, le mari de Pétunia._

_**- Je croyais être clair sur ce point, **__le coupa-t-il d'un ton agressif en étant pourtant calme._

_Frustré, Vernon retourna à sa place, assez largement en retrait par rapport aux héritiers –les filles, et les amis proches- des Evans. Il n'avait judiciairement pas le droit d'hériter les biens des défunts parents de sa femme, n'étant pas inscrit sur la liste du testament et moins encore d'intervenir en faveur de sa femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil désolant sur sa bien aimée et se tut._

_Quant à Pétunia, résignée avec l'air contrariée, elle ferma sa bouche et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise en jetant un regard assassin à Lily, qui se concentrait sur le notaire, complètement abasourdie par la nouvelle. Ses propres parents avaient, probablement, deviné qu'elle souffrait au contact de Pétunia et voulu que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, elle soit libérée de l'emprise de sa sœur._

_Le notaire observa Pétunia avec gravité et l'estima calmée. Il reporta son regard sur la dernière et lui questionna d'une voix douce :_

_**- Mademoiselle Evans, d'après le dossier de vos parents, vous avez 17 ans le mois passé, n'est ce pas ?**_

_Lily, encore l'air ahuri, cligna ses yeux plusieurs fois, avant de saisir des mots du notaire et hocha sa tête lentement en évitant le regard noir de sa sœur._

_**- Oui, c'est exact**__, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée et émue. __**Mais…**_

_Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle laissa ses larmes couler et s'empressa de les essuyer d'un revers de sa main._

_**- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le notaire**__, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix faible._

_**- Prenez ce mouchoir, Mademoiselle Evans**__, lui dit-il tout simplement en souriant._

_Lily, surprise par le geste de ce dernier, prit son mouchoir jetable et enleva ses larmes. Le notaire, toujours souriant, l'observa un petit moment et la jugea enfin prête pour entendre la suite. Il retourna enfin à sa lecture :_

_**- Le jury des mineurs a donné leur accord pour les droits d'émancipation à Mademoiselle Liliana Isabella Evans, fille de Monsieur Ralph Andrew Evans et de Madame Elisabetta Maria Alessia Evans, née le 6 janvier 1960, à la demande de ceux-ci, sous conditions suivantes : en cas de décès des représentants légaux de la jeune fille, dès sa 17**__**ème**__** anniversaire. Ainsi, les conditions remplies, Mademoiselle Liliana Evans sera considérée comme mineure émancipée, possédant pleinement les pouvoirs judiciaires, jusqu'à sa majorité**_

_Le notaire enleva ses lunettes et observa les jeunes filles Evans. L'aînée dont son visage vira au rouge tomate, serra ses mains déjà blanchies et se retint de prononcer le moindre mot. La cadette, encore abasourdie, afficha petit à petit un sourire réconfortant avec ses yeux rouges, prenant conscience de sa nouvelle situation après la mort de ses parents. L'homme, à sa surprise, aperçut une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de cette dernière et comprit qu'elle voulait avoir une confirmation._

_**- Ainsi**__, conclut-il comme s'il n'était pas interrompu, __**Mademoiselle Evans, vous êtes maintenant émancipée et par conséquent, vous avez en possession la maison de vos parents. Madame Dursley**__ –il se tourna vers elle-, __**vous prenez uniquement ce que vos parents vous ont légué. Vous m'avez bien compris, madame ?**__ finit-il sur un ton mi-agresseur, mi-irrité._

_Pour toute réponse, Pétunia se leva et quitta en trombe la salle, suivi de son mari Vernon, laissant les occupants derrière eux._

_&&_

Pendant que Lily y pensait, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa sœur Pétunia. Celle-ci ne s'était pas daignée venir à son propre mariage ou même à la naissance d'Harry, lui avait envoyé à la place deux cartes de félicitations.

Lily n'avait jamais oublié son allure furieuse vers une jeune femme rousse avec qui elle échangeait sèchement deux mots et son souvenir s'était porté vers cette dernière qui brandissait une petite fille de 8 mois. Une adorable petite fille que Lily n'avait jamais oubliée.

**- Allez ma Lily, sois forte**, la réconforta Remus d'une voix douce, la tirant des souvenirs.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule en esquissant un faible sourire.

* * *

**- Atchoum !**

**- A tes souhaits**, répondirent Lily et Erwan d'une même voix sans se tourner.

Ils entendirent le grognement de Thomas en guise de remerciement. Ils étaient dans le grenier en train de fouiller dans les cartons.

**- Lily, après la torture de ce midi, que veux-tu nous faire chercher cette fois-ci ?** bougonna Thomas de mauvaise humeur. **Un vieux costume ridicule que tu portais au spectacle de ton école ?**

Il montra à Lily et à Erwan un étrange ensemble noir taché de toutes les couleurs. Il terminait par une capuche dans laquelle étaient collés des épaisses mèches grises et blanches et un gros nez rouge. Il dégageait de la poussière que le jeune homme a fait voltiger en s'éternuant.

**- Oh ! Donne-le-moi, s'il te plaît ! C'est mon costume préféré !** s'écrit la jeune femme en arrachant son vieux déguisement des mains de son beau-frère.

**- Oui, je vois que c'est un costume ! Mais à quoi ça sert ? A nettoyer le sol de ce garage ? Ou à faire l'épou…**

Lily pouffa à l'évocation d'un chiffon. Elle secoua la tête en inspectant son vieux costume d'une vingtaine d'années.

**- Rabat-joie ! **le coupa-t-elle en se tournoyant avec son costume sous le regard étonné d'Erwan.

**- Alors c'est quoi ?** grogna Thomas, avant que son ami ne lui donne un coup de coude dans son flanc. **Erwan ! Tu ne vas pas en mettre, toi aussi !**

**- Thom…**

Mais Erwan ne put continuer, car Thomas visiblement énervé se mesura à lui et le défia du regard. Il fut étonné de sa réaction agressive. Lui, d'habitude, était calme, enfin à la manière potteresque.

**- En vieille méchante sorcière !** lança Lily, emportée par son élan.

**- QUOI ?? **s'écrièrent les garçons d'une même voix, ce qui fit sursauter Lily.

**- Vous êtes particulièrement sur les nerfs !** remarqua celle-ci.

Erwan pointa son ami et la rassura.

**- Excuse-le, il est très lunatique.**

**- Hé !** s'indigna l'intéressé, alors que Lily le scruta.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui questionner sur son étrange comportement, mais Erwan continua en ignorant Thomas :

**- Donc, tu portais un costume de sorcière ?**

**- Oui, j'avais 8 ans, je jouais une pièce de théâtre,** expliqua Lily, contente de l'intérêt d'Erwan pour son vieux costume.** A l'époque, on étudiait des vieux contes et pour le spectacle de fin de l'année scolaire, on avait choisi « **_**Hansel et Gretel**_**» (2). Et, ma classe m'avait choisie pour le rôle de sorcière.**

**- Ouais, tu vas me faire croire qu'en dehors de ton esprit angélique, tu es un monstre prêt à nous enlever pour nous manger !** la coupa Thomas, encore grognard.** Si on suit cette logique, nous serions tous morts ! Mais non, ils visent tous les moldus ! Plus manquait que la bûche pour des monstres qu'ils ap…**

**- Tomby !** le stoppa net Erwan, visiblement gêné.

Durant le récit, il avait aperçu l'humidité dans les yeux de Lily et compris. Sans savoir, Thomas avait touché son point sensible. En ne le connaissant que trop bien, Erwan avait préféré l'arrêter de peur de blesser Lily plus gravement que prévu.

_**- Pas de Tomby, Wanny !**_ s'emporta l'imbécile en fureur.

Piqué, Erwan voulut lui répliquer. Ils furent interrompus par un claquement de porte et virent aussitôt l'absence de la jeune femme rousse. Le jeune français agrippa son ami par le col de son pull en laine et le colla au mur.

**- Wouah !** fit Thomas, surpris par sa force. **Tu t'es régulièrement bagarré là-bas ?**

_**- Qu'as-tu depuis le retour de chez les Weasley ? Tu n'es pas celui que je connais !**_ cracha Erwan d'un ton menaçant, conscient d'avoir parlé en français.

**- Pardon ? Je suis toujours le même jusqu'à la preuve du con…**

Thomas ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se trouva déjà au sol, le nez en sang. Il regarda d'abord Erwan en fureur et puis son propre sang dans sa main.

_**- Mais tu es fou !**_ l'imita-t-il, retrouvant sa colère.

_**- Possible !**_ croassa théâtralement Erwan. _**Et pas Monsieur-celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-reconnaître-qu'il-est-méchant-envers-sa-belle-soeur ?**_

Le jeune Potter qui voulait rendre monnaie à son ami s'arrêta brutalement.

**- Lily ?**

Restant muet, Erwan lui jeta un regard lourd comme s'il était évident.

**- J'ai été si méchant que ça ?** répéta Thomas, livide. **Envers elle ?**

Il n'eut pas besoin de la confirmation de son ami. Il se laissa tomber sur ses fesses et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, devant son ami immobile.

**- Putain ! Quel imbécile !**

_**- Ca, tu peux le dire !**_

* * *

**- Encore deux pas et ce sera bon, James !**

James avança lentement sa jambe droite vers l'avant pour y prendre l'appui et ramena son autre jambe. Il était essoufflé et jetait pour l'énième fois un regard meurtri vers son kinésithomage Sean. Celui-ci lui faisait travailler plus de trois heures aujourd'hui et il n'avait rien mangé à midi, mais il ne protestait rien. Sa seule motivation était de sortir de l'hôpital et de rejoindre sa famille le plus tôt possible.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. En effet, Dumbledore était passé à son chevet pour lui informer des dernières nouvelles du procès avant les journaux. Tout naturellement, James était entré dans une des colères et avait, durant un instant, envie de déserter l'hôpital, mais devant l'autorité de Dr Riveron et de la colère de sa femme, il se calma rapidement.

Il n'allait quand même pas gâcher ses chances de rétablissement magique total ! D'autant plus que ses progrès depuis Noël étaient spectaculaires.

Auparavant réduite, sa vue était actuellement recouverte, élargissant ainsi son champ de vision, et il ne lui restait plus que ses jambes trop longtemps ankylosées par le coma, même s'il avait réussi à faire quelques pas.

Cependant il n'échappait pas aux examens complémentaires et des rééducations. Quoi que James soupçonnait Dr Riveron de l'utiliser comme cobaye en observation.

Arrivé sur la ligne tracée, James s'effondra sur le fauteuil roulant et haleta, les mains sur ses genoux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon de 24km.

**- Très bien, James ! Encore deux séances et c'est bon !** annonça son kinésithomage, enthousiaste, en enlevant des poids de 6kg qu'il avait attachés sur chaque jambe de James. **Nom d'un scroutt à pétard ! Vous êtes vraiment un cas !** commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à James.

**- Pour un cas, vous m'avez presque crevé !** rétorqua celui-ci d'un mauvais poil.

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si vous avez de l'énergie à revendre !** répliqua Sean, prenant plaisir à taquiner l'Auror.

Tout au long des séances, ils avaient appris à se connaître. A présent, ils s'autorisèrent à se charrier comme de vieux amis en tout gardant le vouvoiement.

**- Pas au point de sauter un repas !**

**- Vous préfériez peut-être la corde ?**

**- Vous n'oseriez quand même pas ?** s'inquiéta James.

**- Pour vous, j'oserais…,** sourit-il machiavélique.

James poussa un grognement et se laissa conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Plus qu'une semaine… et il sortira. Il releva soudainement la tête en ressentant une énergie familière monter. Elle appartenait à son petit frère.

**- Contrôle-toi Tom… Vite ! Contrôle-toi…,** pria-t-il presque inaudible.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Rien**.

Sean hocha et prit congé auprès de James avant de partir. Le patient ferma ses yeux et essaya de se concentrer vers son jeune frère. Brutalement, il s'étouffa, son premier réflexe était d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais étant trop épuisé par ses séances musculaires, il ne put que trébucher la pédale de son fauteuil roulant et tomba.

Les yeux exorbités, les mains tendus vers la fenêtre, James espéra atteindre la poignée en rampant. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas de cette façon. Harry était encore trop petit et il avait encore des détails à régler avec sa femme et son frère. _Trop de détails._

**- JAMES ! **cria une voix familière avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

**- Tonton Luna' ! Là !**

**- D'accord, chef !**

Le prétendu chef dans ses bras, Remus suivit ses indications en zigzaguant le personnel de l'hôpital. Il ne connaissait pas le chemin mais s'estimait heureux d'en avoir demandé à la guérisseuse de l'accueil. James avait été transféré à l'étage aux soins rééducatifs depuis le Nouvel An. Lily était déjà venue avec son fils et Thomas. Harry faisait le guide son accompagnateur, ce qui amusait Remus beaucoup.

Harry ria en entendant son appellation et soudainement, son sourire disparut. Remus fut surpris de sa réaction.

**- Harry ? Tu vas voir ton papa !** tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

**- Papa a bobo**, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix à la fois sérieuse et inquiète.

Remus fut troublée.

**- Papa va mieux, je te le promets.**

**- Non.**

Remus frissonna. La voix d'Harry était de plus en plus effrayée. Il ne put que le rassurer en caressant son dos. Il tourna au coin d'un angle et toqua à la chambre de James. Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière la porte et fonça. En franchissant la porte, il crut son cœur s'arrêter en voyant son ami étendu par terre, inconscient.

**- JAMES !**

**

* * *

**

**1: Caramel signifie en anglais Fudge!**

**2: « **_**Hansel et Gretel**_** » :Conte allemand d'origine italienne repris par les frères Grimm pour les enfants de classe moyenne du 19****ème**** siècle, et il me semble qu'auparavant, il a été écrit par Giambattista Basile au 17****ème**** siècle. Si vous ne connaissez pas son conte, je vous mets ici un résumé :**

« Hansel, un jeune garçon, et sa sœur Gretel sont les enfants d'un pauvre bûcheron. Craignant la famine, l'épouse du bûcheron - la mère des enfants - le convainc de les perdre dans la forêt. Hansel et Gretel entendent son plan et, recueillant de petits cailloux blancs, marquent le chemin jusqu'à chez eux ; ainsi la tentative de les perdre échoue. Toutefois, la mère pousse le père à réessayer, et cette fois, les deux enfants n'ont que des morceaux de pain à jeter derrière eux. Une fois abandonnés en pleine forêt, ils réalisent que le pain a été mangé par les animaux de la forêt.

En errant dans la forêt, Hansel et Gretel trouvent une maison en pain (mais je crois que certaines versions parlent d'un pain d'épices) avec des fenêtres en sucre, qu'ils commencent à manger. L'habitante de la maison, une vieille femme, les invite et leur prépare un festin. Cependant, la vieille femme est une sorcière qui a construit la maison pour attirer les enfants, afin de les engraisser et de les manger. Elle enferme Hansel, et fait de Gretel sa servante.

Alors qu'elle se prépare à cuire Hansel, la sorcière demande à Gretel de regarder dans le four pour voir s'il est prêt, mais Gretel comprend que la sorcière a l'intention de la pousser elle aussi à l'intérieur pour la faire cuire. Elle réussit à renverser leur sort en poussant la sorcière dans le four, qu'elle referme derrière elle.

Les enfants prennent les joyaux de la maison de la sorcière et rejoignent leur domicile. »

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour mon retard. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt Cornett


End file.
